Sins of the Past
by BetterinTexas
Summary: A violent act 16 years ago. A daughter desperately seeking the truth of her heritage. A mother seeking revenge on the one who harmed her. Vampires, wolves and a murderer watching over them all with his sights set on his daughter and the one he claimed long ago.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own it.

A/N Hello everybody. This story will not be a romance. It isn't about that. Not a pairing. No imprinting or vampire mating. Different kind of story, probably not for everybody. It popped in my head so I am following it because it won't go away. It is rated M for a reason. Not to say it will be lemon filled. There may not be any lemons at all. That said I think it will be interesting. More dark and angsty than humorous or adventurous. Fair warning, not one character is perfect. Most have major, major flaws. Guess I will see where it goes. Not my usual style but I like to try new things. The premise starts with the Cullens never returning and the Pack fighting Victoria's army and winning. I doubt the Cullens will be in this story.

Sam POV

I hesitated before entering the building. I don't know why I came here. I could have called her. I was under no obligation to do this. I'm not even sure if Charlie would have wanted this. But he wasn't in a position to let me know one way or another. Plus the mayor of Forks was convinced she would be the best for the job. I wasn't convinced she would open the door for me.

My thoughts went back sixteen years. A different time filled with horror and magic and mythological creatures.

The Redhead leech formed her army. She attacked Forks with abandon in her mission to take out one Bella Swan. Only the Pack stood in her way, the Cullen's leaving Bella in the woods and never looking back.

The fight was even. At least until Bella Swan drove her ancient truck into the clearing, jumped out, stood on the hood and sliced her arm. The distraction was all we needed.

Jacob bit Victoria's head off only a few feet away from Bella. Seeing their leader fall the others scrammed.

The party on First Beach that night was legendary. Everyone celebrated. Elders, Pack, Bella…

Bella had quite a bit to drink. We all had. We all assumed at some point she stumbled to Jacob's house to sleep it off.

Instead she disappeared for all intents and purposes. Charlie found a note when he returned home the next afternoon. Bella had left. Left without a goodbye to any of us. She refused to tell Charlie where she went. I bugged Charlie. I hounded him. We were all concerned and the same thought was in all our minds. The Cullens had returned for her. She had ran off with them.

Instead I found that she had moved back to Florida. Charlie told me Renee had confirmed this. Renee would say nothing else. Only that Bella was safe and it would be a cold day in hell before she ever returned to Washington. Charlie begged to talk to her. Bella refused according to Renee. Over the years Bella called Charlie occasionally. She never spoke of what drove her away from Forks though. Charlie, overjoyed that she was even speaking to him, did not push.

Years went by and we had no real information. What she was doing, where she was living. Nothing. Not until the Parkens case. Ed Parkens was a successful investment banker in New York City. His wife had been murdered in what appeared to be a home invasion. A New York City homicide detective named Bella Dwyer investigated and found that his alibi was crap. The hooker he had supposedly been with was paid to lie. Bella convinced the girl to tell the truth.

When Detective Dwyer attempted to arrest Parkens he pulled a weapon and opened fire. She took one in the vest and returned fire, hitting him three times in the chest and once in the head. The case was very high profile and made Isabella Dwyer a rising star in the New York City Police Department. Since then I kept up with her career. She was good at what she did. The media and higher ups loved her. The hero female police detective. The pride of NYPD.

She refused media interviews. She refused attention. Personal information on her was difficult to find. I didn't look hard. By that point we had all stopped phasing. No vampires had come near La Push in years. There was no point. It was best that everyone moved on.

Three days ago Charlie was shot in the head at his home. No one was sure how to get a hold of Bella. Renee had divorced from her second husband years ago and lived in New York as well. No one knew how to get a hold of her either.

Charlie was in a coma, the bullet careening off the inside of his skull, skirting the temporal lobe of his brain and causing massive swelling. The reason for his shooting unknown. The perpetrator unknown.

Forks had two police officers, both close to retirement. Neither wanted the responsibility of investigating a possible murder for the first time in their banal careers. The Mayor asked me to find Bella. To ask her to come to Forks and look into her father's shooting. She would be named Chief of police immediately if she would agree to come as soon as possible. The township was afraid.

I hired several private detectives in the New York area on Fork's dime, finally receiving a cell phone number and an address.

I thought of calling. The Mayor felt based on my prior personal friendship with Bella that a personal appeal would be better. He paid for a plane ticket and a hotel room and begged me to go. So I left my life, my job, my children and my wife and flew to New York City to see a ghost from my past.

"Buddy you want me to wait for you or what?" The cab driver asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"No. Hopefully this will take a while." I handed him three twenties and stepped onto the sidewalk.

Walking up I had to admit to being a bit intimidated. According to the detective Bella lived in a high rise apartment building at 210 Central Park South in a two bedroom, two and a half bath apartment overlooking Central Park. The rent on this place was a little over $10,000 a month. Bella made $56,000 a year as a New York City police detective. One private investigator had spoken to an internal affairs cop who said no one knew where her money came from but she had been investigated for corruption twice with no results.

My mind immediately went to the Cullens. Had they paid her off for her silence? Who would have believed her anyway? Bella did not seem the type to take any money from them but years can change a person. Why would the Cullens pay her though? Why not change her? She had never gotten married. The detective couldn't even find a dating relationship she may have had. Was she still hung up on Edward Cullen?

I focused on the doorman at the front. I was sure I couldn't just walk inside a place like this.

The answer to my problem presented itself in the form of a voice from 16 years ago. A voice I wondered if I would ever hear again for most of those 16 years.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

I turned and saw her. She was still beautiful. At 34 she could pass for her mid twenties. She was in phenomenal shape. No extra fat on her but she looked dangerous, despite her small size. She had on blue jeans, black combat boots, a black tee shirt and a black leather jacket. A badge hung on her belt. Her hair was thinner than when I last saw her. Shorter to. Her lips were a bit fuller and her cheekbones more defined. But those eyes. Those eyes would never change. Pure Bella. The same determination I saw when she drove into the middle of a wolf leech battle, stood on her truck and screamed while cutting her arm with a carving knife she had taken from Jake's room.

"Bella…it's good…"

"What are you doing here Sam?" It was obvious she was not happy to see me. I expected surprise. But hostility? What had I ever done to her besides save her life a couple times?

"Bella we need to talk." I told her calmly.

"Why?" I swear it appeared she was brushing back her jacket, trying to be casual. There was a holster under her jacket.

"Charlie. He has been shot…he's in a coma. They don't know if he will make it."

That statement at least stopped her from moving towards her weapon.

"Who shot him?"

"I don't know. Can we go upstairs and talk? Please?"

She stared at me and then checked her watch. Finally her shoulders dropped.

"Yeah. Follow me."

I followed her past the doorman into the cavernous elevator. The man inside greeted her by name. Ms. Dwyer.

I followed her inside and was immediately impressed. The apartment, the view, everything. It was amazing.

"Have a seat." I was told. Bella walked straight to the bar and poured herself a glass of straight Vodka.

"Can I offer you a drink?" she asked without looking up.

"Sure. Whatever you have."

"You look older. I thought you weren't supposed to age. Taha Aki slipping on you guys or what?" she asked as she handed me the same amount of Vodka she was sporting in her glass.

"We stopped phasing. Two years after you left. No more vampires came around. Seemed pointless."

"All of you?" Bella asked, suddenly very interested.

"Yes. All of us. Why?"

"Just surprised is all. So Charlie huh? I haven't spoken to him since last Christmas. Neither of us are much for correspondence I suppose. Was he on duty?"

"No. He was shot at home. It was planned. Someone set out to kill him."

"Really?" she said quietly and then had a seat, seemingly deep in thought. I was a bit shocked. I expected more concern.

"Bella can you come to Forks? He needs family there. He has us but if you…Bella the Mayor asked me to come. He wants to know if you would consider looking into his shooting."

Bella actually laughed.

"Are you serious? I'm never stepping foot in Washington again."

I had to know.

"Why Bella? Were you traumatized from the battle? Did it hit you later and you ran? What happened? Please…"

"You don't know? I thought you could all read each other's mind Sam? You would know more than I would I bet. You would know why. Or was it you?" The look on her face was frightening. She looked homicidal.

"Was what? What are you talking about Bella?"

"Show him Bella. Show him your back. Show him what his pack of animals did."

I turned at the new voice that walked in. Renee. I knew she lived in New York. I didn't realize she lived with Bella. Sometimes I really missed having heightened senses.

"Ms. Dwyer?" I half asked and half greeted.

"Sam Uley right? Bella has shown me pictures of all of you. The Spirit Warriors." She spit the last part out.

"You told her?!" I practically yelled at Bella.

"I had too! In the three days it took my truck to get me to Florida my wounds had become infected. She wanted to take me to the hospital, but I couldn't allow that. I couldn't let your Pack DNA be found on my body. At the time I was still trying to protect you. I was confused and in pain and sick and broken. I had to tell her everything. To her credit she didn't call an ambulance or the police at my request. Instead she reached out to a friend of hers who was a nurse. I got better. "

"What wounds?" I asked, trying to figure this out. When had Bella been injured?

She stood up and removed her jacket. Taking her holster she handed it to Renee who walked over quickly to take it. Renee kept her hand on the weapon and glared at me. Next, to my surprise, Bella took her shirt off, revealing a simple black sports bra underneath. She turned around and my heart stopped.

"Recognize these Sam? Seen similar ones on your wife's face?"

Bella had scars similar to Emily's. These ran from her neck down the middle of her back to her butt. They were claw marks. Deep. The scar tissue was thick.

"Who…who did this?" I managed to get out.

"That's the question, isn't it?" Bella asked rhetorically.

"What happened?"

"Tell him Bella. Tell him what they did to you." Renee said.

"Ma'am I didn't…"

"We share a room. We share a room because she still has nightmares you asshole. She goes to work every day and deals with the worst murdering scum this city has to offer and she has nightmares about you and your friends! Tell him Bella."

"Bella?"

Bella sat back down, after putting her shirt and shoulder holster on.

"The night at the beach. We were celebrating. I was drunk. We all were. I stumbled off into the forest to pee. Before I had a chance to I heard it. One of you. A wolf. I thought someone was playing a joke on me, so I ignored it. I walked a few more feet until I was hit from behind. The snarls…a large paw was on my back pressing my face into the ground. Then the paw scraped down my back. I didn't scream. I was too shocked. I suppose too drunk to feel the pain, or too in shock. My pants were ripped off by the claws. The scars go past my ass Sam, if you were wondering. My clothes were scraped off of me. Then I felt a human body on top of me. I tried to raise my head and a fist struck the back of my skull. I stayed face down in the dirt while he raped me. He never said a word. He did laugh in my ear. Then he was gone. I stayed there for a few moments before I stood up. I ran as fast as I could to my truck and drove home. The alcohol wore off and the shock and the pain hit me. I tried to shower but the pain…I threw bandages on the best I could, and took all the cash I had on me and that I could find in the house. The bleeding clotted for the most part. Only oozing. I drove to Florida sleeping in parks at night on my way down. When I arrived at Mom's she…she saved me. I told her everything. She believed me."

Holy shit.

"Bella I swear if a wolf ever thought of this I would have killed him. You know this. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sam…I just wanted to get away. Plus it got more complicated. It became important for me to just stay away."

"What happened? What could have made it more complicated?"

"It doesn't matter. You need to leave. I am sorry about Charlie. I have nothing against him. I really don't…"

"I do…" Renee put in.

"Mom! Anyway, I can't go back to Washington. I won't. Not even for Charlie. I worked hard to build myself back up. Mom helped me. I became a cop because I wanted to fight back. I've become damn good at it. My life is here…oh shit."

I didn't need heightened senses to hear the door open.

A teenage girl walked in. She had the same physical features as Bella. Looking at her was like looking at Bella 16 years ago. Only she had bronze skin and darker hair, nearly black. She was beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful.

"Well, well. A man in the house? This is a first. Would you happen to be the one night stand my Mom had all those years ago? If you are I have to say it's nice to meet you Dad. Mom has been incredibly faithful."

"I…I am Sam Uley…" I stuttered. The girl walked up and stuck out her hand.

"Danielle Dwyer. Call me Dani…"

"Don't touch him!" Bella practically screamed at her daughter.

Dani paid no heed and took my hand.

"Ignore her. She has an unnatural fear of men. It's why she loves her job so much. She gets to shoot them often."

"What are you doing home so early?" Bella asked very angry.

"I ditched. You never ditched Mom? Give me a break, I had a long day." She smirked.

"Don't talk to your mother like that Dani." Renee scolded lightly.

"Mean no harm. I'm heading to my room. I was just shocked to see a man here in the land of the Amazons. Nice to meet you Sam."

Dani walked down the hall to what I assumed was her room. I looked at Bella who was looking at the floor.

"You had a child…"

"Not a word Sam. She thinks I had a one night stand in Florida at a bar. She does not need to know what happened. No one does. Especially your friends back home. If you have any honor…"

"Bella I won't…I won't say a word but I will find out who did this to you."

And I would kill the bastard slowly. Painfully.

"No you won't! It was done to me! I will find out!"

"How do you plan to do that in New York?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Don't you worry Sam. I will find out one day and when I do find her son of a bitch father I will kill him slowly. I'm assuming since you all quit and began aging the healing thing is gone as well?"

"Yeah…" I answered hesitantly.

"Good information to have. You need to leave now."

"Bella you are going to let your Dad lay in a coma without even seeing him?"

"How long Sam? How long before I am back that whoever raped me figures out that he impregnated me? It took you ten seconds after seeing her. I don't want her to find out that she was…no. I would rather her think her mother was a bar whore than that."

"Bella…"

"No."

"Can you come alone? At least long enough to visit him and maybe look into his shooting? So you don't take over Forks PD but the mayor will give you whatever you want. Free reign."

"Who is this mayor that is giving me unprecedented access to his police department?"

"Uh…Mike Newton." I admitted.

I expected a reaction from Bella. Instead she turned up her drink, drained it and stood to pour herself another one.

"I promise you not one Pack member will say anything to Dani about…I won't even tell them what happened. If the person who did this…"

"I have that handled Sam. I promise I will take care of the bastard who did this."

I looked at Renee who also seemed confused but hid it well when she saw me looking her way.

"Bella he could die." I tried one more time. Unfortunately Dani picked that time to walk back in.

"Who could die?" she asked.

No one said anything.

"Who could die? Stop keeping shit from me Mom!"

"Language Dani!" Bella snapped.

"Says the queen of up against the fucking wall." Dani retorted. "Who is dying?"

"Your grandfather. Possibly." Bella said quietly.

"Phil?"

"Phil is not your grandfather Dani." Renee said coldly.

"He is the only man that has been there in my life. Forgive me for claiming him even though things didn't work out for you, Grandmother."

"It's not Phil, baby. It's my father. Charlie." Bella admitted.

"The one I've never met in Forks? The one who doesn't know about me?"

"Charlie doesn't know?" I asked, shocked.

"Who are you Sam Uley?" Dani asked.

"He is leaving. That's all you need to know." Bella told her firmly.

"No I'm afraid I am going to need to know a bit more."

"Well as I was told once by an old boyfriend, get used to disappointment." Bella replied sharply.

"I want to see my grandfather. If he is dying I would like to see him once. You've kept me isolated from every family member outside of Grandmother my whole life. I don't even know my father and now I have a grandfather who is going to die and I can't even see him? Are you for real?"

Dani turned to me.

"Are you my father? I really want to know." She seemed…desperate?

"No…no I'm not."

I stood up and prepared to leave.

"Bella I am going to leave my number with you. If you change your mind…I can get you a ticket, you can stay at Charlie's or I'm sure the city would pay for a hotel or apartment…"

"We are in the middle of a school year. I can't just take Dani out of school and bring her to the other side of the country. I…I may leave her with Renee and see if I can take…"

"The hell you will! You will not go there without me! I am…no. Not going to happen baby." Renee shouted.

Emotions were very high. Particularly mine.

"Just please give me a call. I fly back tomorrow. It was…good, despite everything, to see you Bella. We all…I mean. Emily wanted to come but I didn't want you to be overwhelmed…"

Bella stood up and walked me to her door. At the elevator I handed her a card with my number.

"Just please consider it. I don't know how long he has."

"No chance of recovery?" she asked quietly.

"There is a chance. They don't know how he will be if he does wake up. He could have serious problems…goodbye Bella. I hope to hear from you. I am sorry. If I had known…you don't know how badly I wish I had known. But…" I decided against telling her this would not be over in my mind until I figured out who did this to her.

"Goodbye Sam."

Bella POV

I watched my past get into an elevator and didn't turn away until the door closed. Once it had I stayed in the hallway for a minute until my breathing calmed down. I couldn't let Dani see me hyperventilating. The door opened and I prayed it wasn't her. Instead I felt Mom's small hand touch my shoulder and pull me into her.

"You are not going back there. We have a good life here Bella. The three of us. We don't need anything else and we sure as hell don't owe anyone anything."

"Dani will hate me. She already hates me most of the time." I whispered.

I had always been close to my daughter. She was my every thing. But as she got older, she seemed to be angry with me more often. I knew she loved me but I wasn't sure she liked me very much. I realize I worked a lot. I probably drank too much when I was home. Maybe subconsciously I pulled myself away emotionally, knowing I would have to leave her one day. Leave her safe, secure, set for life. But leave her none the less.

I pulled away from Mom and walked back into the apartment. I heard music blaring from Dani's room. I knew right now she would have her window open, smoking a cigarette we both pretended I couldn't smell on her. I should say something but honestly compared to what kids are into at her fancy private school, a cigarette every now and then isn't bad.

So instead of being a good mother I poured myself another drink and went to my room. I opened my window looking out over the park and lit my own cigarette. Part of me considered jumping. But I wouldn't. I gave my word long ago. I wouldn't let down the one man who had always been there for me. Always been honest. Offered me purpose in life. Gave my daughter the life I couldn't on my own. Gave me a family outside of Renee and Dani. People who I could count on. Who helped me take care of Renee and Dani. People who would help me get my revenge. Who had been there in the background always and the forefront when I was low. Brothers and sisters I never had. Friends.

As if he was reading my mind from far away, my cell phone buzzed.

How does he always seem to know? I answered the phone, relieved already to hear his voice.

"Master Aro?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. But once again I have to warn you this is not a feel good story. You will not like some or all of the characters at times and I won't make any apologies for it. I'm kinda going in a different direction with this one. Glad you all seem to be intrigued. Hope you stay along. For those that can't, I understand. I will probably do a Ty Bella story in a month or two and hopefully it will be funny as hell. But I have to get this out of my head first. Here we have answers as to what Bella's relationship is to the Volturi. Bella is not the nice person she has been in other stories. Okay no more warnings for the rest of the story.

Chapter 2

Bella POV

"My Bella. How are you?"

"I…I'm"

"Not good. Don't lie to me. You are not good at it."

I chuckled a bit.

"What gave me away?"

"Tell me."

"One of them came here. He saw Dani."

Aro hissed.

"I was afraid of that. The reason I was calling was due to several private investigators making inquiries into your life. The client seems to be from Washington. Is he still there? Afton is in Pennsylvania with…"

"No. No I don't think it was him that did…that to me. He was the one I least suspected." I explained calmly. I didn't need to give Caius an excuse to launch a full scale attack on the wolf pack. I wanted one wolf. One would be mine.

Unless the others knew and did nothing.

Then I promised Caius he could destroy them all and I would light the bonfire of bodies on First Beach.

"This would be Samuel Uley? The Alpha of the pack? What did he want? Danielle?"

"No. My father. Charlie. He was shot. Apparently I am needed at his side. The city of Forks wants me to investigate his shooting. He is not in very good condition."

"That's not going to happen. Two more years Bella. That is the plan. It is a good plan. Dani will be safe, you will be with us and the wolf will pay for what he did to you. Two more years. Stay away from Washington."

"I know. I told him no. But Dani was home. She overheard that her grandfather was possibly dying and…"

"Wants to see him." Aro finished.

"Yes."

Aro was silent for a moment. I heard murmurs in the background.

"Who is there?"

"Just Caius my dear. He is not happy."

I nodded to myself. Caius took the longest to even speak to me without a sneer. Over the years he has become the most protective, outside of Aro.

"Bella, you of course make the decisions in your human life. If I made the decisions you never would have become a police officer in the first place, which by the way led to you being shot." He reminded me. He loved to remind me of that whenever I planned to do something stupid. Like go to work.

"But I have to say the risk involved…if you wish to take Dani to Forks, you will not go alone."

"The Pack is no longer phasing. Uley told me so. They haven't in years. They have aged." I explained.

"Did he know who attacked you Bella?"

"No. He said he didn't. Judging by his face I believed him."

"Then how can you really verify any information from the idiot. He didn't know he had a violent rapist in his Pack. How would he know what is going on?"

I took a drink and thought on this. He did have a point. If Sam didn't know, and I believed him…he had to have known. Right? I always assumed they circled the wagons so to speak. How could they not know? But his face. I read faces for a living. He didn't know.

"This could be a ploy to get you back to Forks." Caius said, speaking up for the first time. "This whole thing is ridiculous Bella. Let us kill them all."

"Caius…"

"Caius stop." Aro scolded him.

"Fine we won't kill them all, but it still could be a ploy. Whoever attacked you must know you would never come back to Washington. Only the death of a father might make you return."

"Then I could possibly find who did this." I reasoned.

"You don't need to find who did this. Alec will hold them all in limbo one by one. I touch them and we bring the perpetrator back to Italy, Bella. This has been our plan." Aro reminded me.

"I know. But I could do it myself. You have to understand why this is important to me."

"When you agreed to join our guard there ceased to be a you. We are family Bella. You may not be immortal yet but you are one of us. We will find who did this. You will have your revenge. I swear it. But walking into a possible trap? And you want to go alone? It is not going to happen."

He was right. I lit another cigarette.

"So we agree you stay in New York or you go to Forks with the guard?"

"Yes Master." I conceded. "But my father…"

"We will send him flowers." Caius spoke up quickly. I rolled my eyes. A typical caring response from Caius.

"Bella, make your decision. Take as much time as you need. But I forbid you from going to Forks alone. Even if you were an immortal I would not send you alone. Volturi do not travel alone." Aro told me with no room for doubt in his voice.

I knew this. It was one of the things that drew me to the Volturi. That convinced me to accept Aro's offer. Despite being human I was welcome there. I had a gift. A gift that would be useful to them and to the world. They provided a service, protecting humans from being overran by vampires. He thought I was special at a time when I felt like dirt. He made me feel special. They all did.

"You are right Master. I will stay in New York. We have time."

"Excellent. Now tell me how work is going? Any interesting cases?"

I spoke to him for approximately ten minutes about work. I really hadn't had any interesting cases lately. Mostly gang violence or domestic violence always ending in death. I came in and swept up the pieces. I fixed another drink, noting that the music in Dani's room had gone down. It was close to dinner time. Renee looked up at me from the couch. To her credit she never pried. She never asked where the money came from, who I talked to on the phone. She was the perfect roommate. She loved me and Dani and minded her own business. She was there on my bed at 3 AM when I woke up screaming. She rubbed my shoulders and back when the pain became too much for the pills to handle. My back and shoulder muscles never really recovered from the attack. I worked out, taking Vicodin to complete a simple three mile run or hundred yard sprint or a set of pull ups. Of course I took more Vicodin than was allowed. It was easy to find on the street. Committing a little possession felony was small compared to some of the things I had done.

Murder for example. Killing was a fact of life for a vampire and in my many trips to Volterra over the years I was taught to do this. I was not proud of that but it bothered me less than it should. Chelsea says due to the rape I may have problems empathizing with those I am not close to. To me it was simple. Aro wanted me to understand what it was to kill someone. I took a knife and sliced the guy's throat and watched Jane drain him. He was food. Jane was family. He was not. Life and death were simple. Aro taught me that. You take care of your own.

But I needed the pills to stay in good enough shape to fight men twice my size. It took a lot of work and caused a lot of pain. The only time I wished I didn't have a shield was when Alec attempted to block out my senses so I could rest. He tried so hard but nothing worked on me.

I motioned to Mom to order Chinese. I wasn't really hungry but she became upset if I didn't eat. I didn't need her more upset after Uley's visit.

After Dani graduates High School, Mom will be a millionaire as well Dani. Recipients of a twenty million dollar life insurance policy on myself that pays double in the event I am killed in the line of duty. In reality there was no insurance policy. Only money they would receive after I faked my death and turned.

Aro could have taken me at any time over the past 16 years. He could have used Dani's and my mother's life to make me do his bidding. Instead he offered me a choice. He gave me time. He gave me a lot of time. More time than I was willing to give myself. Aro sent Chelsea to me. My therapist for all intents and purposes. The woman who makes it possible for the guard to live with each other and not kill each other over the decades. A woman I could talk to about everything. He gave me Jane, my best friend and occasionally the only true lover I had ever willingly had. Jane knew what it was to be raped and she had been much younger than I. She didn't allow men to touch her either, other than her brother. Aro gave me Marcus who understood pain and loss. He gave me Caius who surprisingly made me laugh. He gave me Afton, Demetri and Felix, who understood I didn't like to be touched by men and made sure no man would. Felix, as big and intimidating as he was, could always make me laugh.

Renata and Heidi made me remember that it was okay to not be so serious all the time. And in Sulpicia and Athenodora I found the mother figures who offered advice and guidance. I loved Renee. She saved my life. She was my best friend. But I would be lying if I said I didn't appreciate and love the Queens as well.

Aro built me back up from the brink of death. He never abandoned or hurt me. That is why I was loyal to the Volturi.

Dani would be better without me. As a human I left much to be desired. I drank, smoked and cursed. I was overly aggressive at times. Without Aro we would have been living in a small apartment somewhere while I worked a menial job and would never be able to send Dani to college. Without Aro she never would have been born, and I would be dead. Lying on a Florida beach with sliced wrists and a vacant stare.

The Volturi made me strong. They gave me purpose. They would give me my revenge. But I had time. If I went back now, Dani would be in danger. I couldn't leave her here. She would never forgive me. No, once she was out of high school, she would have her own life and I would have my immortal one. The first order of business would be to find the motherfucker that raped me and torture him for years.

Jacob told me once a lifetime ago that he used to be a good kid. A good guy. But that changed when he turned into a wolf.

I used to be a good girl. A nice girl. A romantic. A Juliet wanting her Romeo so badly it hurt. Then a wolf attacked me.

Now I want blood. And I would have it.

I bid goodnight to Aro after promising not to do anything rash. I had a feeling regardless I would be seeing one of my family members in the next day or so. Felix or Jane or Chelsea would stop by, in the city on Volturi business and just say hi.

It was fine. We were family. I didn't mind.

Aro POV

"So who are we sending to visit her?" Caius asked me.

"No one. She will be fine."

"She is not fine. She had a reminder from her very brutal past come visit her unexpectedly and learned the father she barely speaks to more than once or twice a year is dying. I am an insensitive bastard and I know that she is not fine."

Caius had a valid point.

"She is no longer suicidal. She has not been in years. She is angry and focused. Those are positive traits. She is good at focusing on them. She will believe us to think her weak if I send someone every time she has a difficult time."

"She is not weak. But…"

"But what?" I asked my brother annoyed already. I did not like my guard hampered. My guard was to be happy. Isabella was my guard.

"Perhaps Athenodora and I may visit New York. Take her out to dinner. Get her away from that demon child she attempts to raise."

"Caius…"

"She was born to be a vampire. She knows this. She will be better off when she joins us in immortality. Takes her place where she belongs."

"She needed this time to raise her child…"

"A child that was forced on her. We should have talked her into giving that child up for adoption and brought her into our fold then."

"I made a different call! Deal with it!" I yelled, uncharacteristically losing my temper. Normally Caius did not get to me this easily.

"Then you said nothing when she joined the police academy of all things. We have almost lost her three times! Once when she was actually shot and if not for Felix acting quickly she would have been dead twice more! You refused to even tell her how close to death she was."

"Caius, please shut up. Don't you understand? She needed to do these things for herself. If we had turned her when she was 18, she would eternally be the girl who was raped and mauled by the monster."

"What is she now?"

"Apparently a woman you love and respect or you would not be this upset." I pointed out.

He at least quieted himself. Thankfully. I needed to think.

"You are right. She has come a long way from the mess you found. I won't question you brother. You have brought her into herself."

"We all have. But she deserves most of the credit. She was born to be one of us." I admitted. I remembered when I first found her. Or Jane and Alec found her would be more accurate.

I had sent the two along with Demetri to Seattle Washington to find and stop a vampire creating newborns at an alarming rate. Found her they did. A red headed vampire by the name of Victoria. Jane called and reported that there did not seem to be any other vampires in the area other than those associated with her. So who was this army created to fight?

I instructed them to follow her and her army. They followed and witnessed a battle of giant wolves and vampires. A battle that was crashed by a small brown haired teenage girl who bravely stood in the middle of a battlefield and sliced her own arm.

I was intrigued. A human who was protected by wolves and bravely stood up to vampires. I wanted to know more. Jane, Alec and Demetri followed her home to Forks. They watched her leave again in her truck and followed at a distance into the Indian Reservation La Push. They stayed in the trees unseen and downwind. I instructed the three to fall back and wait at the girl's house. Werewolves were not unheard of. This girl though, interested me. Why did a vampire raise an army to battle werewolves for what appeared to be an attempt to get to her?

She came home around three AM. Jane called and told me she appeared injured. Bleeding. Limping. I ordered Alec to use his gift to make her pain go away and bring her to Italy quietly. She stumbled out of her house an hour later. He stood behind the girl as she came out of the house, the fog enveloping her completely. She was crying. She was moaning. But she never stopped moving. Jane attempted to bring her down. Nothing.

The information relayed to me, I instructed the three to forget about the werewolves and follow the girl from a distance. They followed her for three days. Watched her as she slept on the side of the road at my instruction. I ordered she not be disturbed unless it appeared death was imminent. In that event Jane was to change her immediately and take her to a secure location where she could complete the change.

There was absolutely no way I would allow a woman who could block Jane and Alec's gifts to slip away from me.

Jane and Alec watched her for weeks. They watched the nurse come to her mother's home. They listened to her screams of pain at night while she was treated. Even Jane was disturbed eventually.

By this point it was obvious to me that the girl knew of vampires, had run afoul of one, and based on her location it most likely had something to do with the Cullens.

We watched. I flew down after four months. Her wounds would not kill her. She had survived without our intervention. Something also became apparent to Jane. She was pregnant.

The night I arrived the sun was falling as she shuffled out of the house onto the beach. I was excited for the opportunity to speak to her this soon. At least until I saw what was in her hand. She stumbled slowly down the beach to a deserted spot. No one would see her in the dark.

Bella sat on the ground and without further ado moved the straight razor to her wrists.

"Could I perhaps have a word with you before you take that action?"

She was so surprised to see me she nearly cut herself anyway, the clumsy thing.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Aro. I am…"

"a vampire." She finished.

"Yes."

"Do you want to kill me? You can. Please? Just please don't hurt me anymore. I don't want to hurt anymore."

"My dear you are far too special to let die. I have a proposal for you. Would you like to hear it?"

"I really have nothing better to do right now I suppose." She admitted after a few moments.

"Good. First I want you to tell me everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes. Everything."

So she told me. I sat in my $5000 fine Italian suit on the beach sand and listened to her for hours, tell me about the nightmare of her life. She told me everything. She even raised her shirt and showed me her scars. She explained that she wanted to die. She seemed desperate to die.

I knew if I changed her shortly after her baby was born she would be unstable. Weak. She would feel like a victim. I couldn't have that type of person in my guard. But she was too special to let go. I felt a pull towards her I had not felt since I saved Jane and Alec from burning at the stake over a thousand years before.

I offered her my proposal. She would raise her child. I would take care of every need she could possibly have. I felt being a mother may help her break free from the victim mentality. It would be good for her. A reminder of her rape? Yes. But she would deal with it. I would make sure she got the therapy she needed. In return she gave her word that after her child graduated high school, she would fake her death and join us. I knew her mother knew of vampires. Bella told me so. I really didn't care. From what Jane said if her mother said anything about sparkling vampires it would be the excuse society needed to lock her away in an asylum. A bit of a free spirit, that one. I could have used Renee's life to threaten Isabella into doing my bidding. But then she would be a slave. I wanted her to be as the rest of my innermost guard was. Loyal of their own free will.

Carlisle liked to believe that Chelsea kept the Volturi together. He would prefer to believe that. Chelsea was gifted at easing tensions. Perhaps bonding people to herself. But no one vampire is that strong. To hold the inner guard and the over fifty outer guard members in the castle together and loyal to me? Ridiculous.

No I wanted Bella. I wanted her to come to me of her own free will. I would make her like Jane and Alec. The perfect vampire.

"So I would join you? Forever? You would want me forever?"

"Yes. You have your child. Love your child. It is not the child's fault what happened to you Bella. Once the child is grown you take your true destiny."

"In eighteen years? I will be so old then. Could I even be a vampire?"

That caused me to laugh for the first time that night.

"Bella you will be 36. I was 40 when I turned. My brother Caius was 38 and my brother Marcus 48. Just because you have seen nothing but teenage vampires does not mean all vampires are teenagers. You will take these years to grow. I will bring you into our fold. Teach you everything there is to know about being an immortal. You will raise our child despite the bastard that did this to you. We will keep it secret from anyone in Washington. I am over two thousand years old. 18 years is a small span of time for me to wait. You are definitely worth the wait."

And then I added the last bit of bait on the hook.

"And once your child graduates, and the child and your mother are financially set for life, we will turn you and then visit La Push. I will use my gift to find out who did this to you. We will bring him home and he will be yours."

"Mine?" she looked so frightened but hopeful.

"Yes. To do with as you please for as long as you please." I told her with a knowing grin. It was time to plant the notion in her head that she would not always be a victim.

"What do you need from me? What is the catch?"

"Besides serving in my guard for eternity?" I laughed lightly.

"Yes. If I change my mind you kill my family? Is that it?"

"Bella I want your word that when your child graduates high school you will be an immortal in my guard. Your word is enough. You kept the secret of vampires despite being abandoned by them. You kept the secret of wolves despite being raped by one of them. You drove into the middle of a battle you had no business being involved in to give the people you believed were your friends a chance. Before all this you went to a nomad you believed had your mother to try and take her place. Your word is enough. No I won't kill you. I won't kill your family. Say no and you won't see me again. Perhaps you can come back here and slit your wrists tomorrow night. Or you can grow, raise a child, become strong, join a family and provide a service to mankind. Keeping humans like your mother and father from being overran by vampires. Take the night. Take tomorrow. The night after I will be on this spot. Let me know one way or another. If you decide to join me, you are with us. If not, I understand. Good night Bella."

I left her sight quickly but stayed behind and watched her. I knew what she would do. She was a fighter. She needed family and a purpose. I would give her those and she would make us stronger. Two nights later she returned to the same spot as I knew she would.

"I give you my word. I will swear allegiance to you." She told me simply.

"Thank you Bella."

"So what now?"

"Now you live. I have already taken the liberty of placing you on an insurance plan. We need to get you seen by a real obstetrician. I also have a member of my guard who is a very good therapist. Her name is Chelsea. You will begin meeting with her. No more suicidal thoughts or actions Bella. You are Volturi now. We are strong. Do you understand?"

"Yes…yes…what do the members of the guard call you? It must not be simply Aro."

"You may call me what you wish. But the other guard members choose to call me and my two brothers by the title of Master. A term of respect down through the ages."

"Okay. Master Aro. I will do what you say. I will serve the Volturi. I give you my word." She told me firmly, her face set in stone.

At that point I knew I had her. No matter who else found her, Carlisle or his idiot son, she was mine now. She was Volturi.

"I don't like it…" Caius's voice brought me out of my musings.

"Fine. Jane. Jane and Alec."

"I will have the jet prepared immediately. Glad you see it my way brother. I need to visit my wife. I believe she has wanted to go overseas for a shopping trip."

"Let me guess brother. New York City?"

"I'm not certain but it does sound like a splendid idea."

Dani POV

I strolled into my Mom's and grandmother's room quietly but casually in the event that either woke up. I quickly saw there was no need.

Mom was asleep in her chair by the window. Grandmother was snoring with her sleeping cap on in her own bed. Only a lamp lit the room. Looking at Mom's hand I saw what I needed to see. An empty glass in her hand. She drank too much tonight. When this happened she would not be waking up until morning. She would be in pain. Her back would kill her from sitting up all night.

I thought of taking what I needed and leaving. But she didn't do this often. Not anymore. Whoever this Uley guy was, shook her up. Enough to make her pass out drunk.

How to do this?

I walked over and opened her purse. She had two thousand in cash on her apparently. Average walking around money for a cop. I never bothered her about where she got her money. I honestly figured she was selling drugs on the street or providing protection for dealers. Weird for a homicide cop but whatever. She was my Mom. I loved her. So long as she didn't get injured and kept coming home I was happy.

Wasn't I?

Sure I may have felt that she was pulling away from me the older I got. She may have changed. I thought it was after she had to kill that guy. I thought maybe the trauma of taking a life had made her more distant.

Until I figured out that there was no trauma from taking a life. She never was bothered about it. She talked about how horrible it was when asked but I knew her. It has been the three of us all my life. She did not feel any guilt or trauma.

Mom really has given me a good life. I admit I was spoiled. If I wanted it she gave it to me.

But I never could shake the feeling that she did this out of guilt.

I think she spoiled me because she felt guilty about something. I never could figure out what. It couldn't be simply not knowing who my father was.

Washington State. The land that was not spoken of. The mention of the place infuriated Grandmother. Mom simply refused to talk about it. She had only lived there for a year or so. But something happened. She blamed the scars on her back on a bear that attacked her there. Supposedly that it why she refused to talk about it.

She had a one night stand with a Seminole man she met in a bar when she returned to Florida.

Meeting Sam Uley today, I couldn't shake the feeling that the one night stand did not occur in Florida and I was not Seminole. I spent the night in my room reading on the net about the Quileute people. La Push. Right next to Forks. Did Mom have a boyfriend there? Did he dump her after the attack because of the scars?

One thing I knew for sure. My mother was not above lying to me. If I wanted answers I had to find them myself. And I wanted answers. I wanted to know why my mother felt guilt. Why she at times drank to unconsciousness. Why she hated men so much, that she refused even the most casual contact. Why she had never had a romantic relationship. Not one. Why she woke up screaming at night.

I wanted to know why she was pulling away from me.

To do this I had to go to Washington.

I slipped the money into my own purse and took her credit card. Then I attempted to wake her. She wouldn't wake of course but I did get her a bit coherent enough to help me drag her to her bed and lay her face first on the mattress. I slipped off her boots and kissed her cheek. I did love her. I didn't really know her and because of that I didn't know myself. It was time.

I bought the ticket online. The flight left for Seattle in three hours and a connecting flight would take me somewhere called Port Angeles. I could take a taxi from there.

I phoned my friend Chrissy.

"What's up bitch?"

"Your sister still game?"

"Yeah. She'll do anything for $500 you spoiled brat. What time?"

"Tell her to meet me at the airport at 2:45. I just need her and her ID to get me on the plane. She can have her money and nobody will know."

"Yeah, like your mom isn't coming after her? She is a cop you know."

"Yeah, I noticed. I'll handle my Mom. If your sister is scared I can find some other 21 year old to get me on that plane."

"She will do it. I'm thinking of scoring some X this weekend. You in?"

"Won't be here." I answered shortly.

"You'll be back. C'mon. Chip in $200 and we can get enough for Trey and Colby to join us. A little fun time wouldn't kill you. I'll even make sure Trey brings condoms since you Mom refuses to hook you up with the pill.

"Not interested."

"You're not going to turn into a man hating lez like your mother are you?" she asked half jokingly. I didn't find it funny.

"Shut the fuck up. Don't talk about my Mom like that. Just because I don't fuck every dick that offers itself doesn't mean I hate men. Maybe you should be a bit more selective."

"Whatever. My sister will be there. If you want in this weekend get me the cash. Later hooker."

"Later."

I ended the call and a cab pulled over.

"Airport." I instructed the driver. By the time Mom woke up I would be landing in Seattle.

It was time to find the answers she wouldn't give me. The first stop was seeing my grandfather. I had a feeling he wouldn't be the only family I would meet in Washington. Somewhere there was my father. I knew it. I just had to find him now.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own it.

A/N Can I just say I love you guys? Bella admitted to slicing open a guy's throat so Jane could feed from him and ya'll don't like Dani. My kind of people ;)

Chapter 3

Sam POV

"Emily it wasn't Bella. I mean it was but…you should have…I wish you had been there. She was different."

The longer I sat in my hotel the more desperate I became to talk to someone. My wife was the only one I trusted at the moment. I didn't want to lay this on her but the more I thought about it, the more obvious it was, that I could trust no one besides her.

"Of course she is different Sam. She was raped and nearly killed. Deformed. She had a child from that rape. How can you not expect her to be different?"

"I know. But…it's hard to explain. I don't think she gave a damn about Charlie being shot. I really don't. She seemed mildly interested. Her whole personality…it was gone. The only real emotion I saw from her was anger. I believe if we had been alone when I first approached her she would have shot me."

Emily sighed. She never liked the idea of me coming to New York. She thought a phone call would suffice to bring Bella running to Charlie's side.

"Emily I honestly am glad she is not coming. Something was off."

"Don't be ridiculous Sam. She was just caught off guard. She will be here. This is her father. Charlie has never done anything to her. She still talked to him."

"Charlie didn't know he had a granddaughter, Emily. She told him nothing. If he dies she probably won't come back for the funeral. I know she won't."

"And you are glad about this?"

"Yes. She kept saying she would never enter Washington again. But then she would make these cryptic comments about having her revenge. How is she going to get revenge if she doesn't come to Washington?"

Em said nothing for a few moments. Then she sighed.

"You think it's the Cullen's? Don't you?"

"I don't know. No. I don't. She would be with them if that was the case. I think. But I think she has powerful friends. No way should she be living in the place she was living. This place was gorgeous Em. Not just the apartment. Art work on the walls and sculptures. The furniture was top notch. You could tell she was loaded. Where do you get money like that if you are a cop?"

"You're right Sam. I doubt Carlisle Cullen would be helping her. She would just be living with them."

"Somebody is giving her money. A lot of it. I have a feeling she is relying on these people to help her get revenge as well. She was very interested to hear we stopped phasing. She specifically asked about not healing like we did as wolves."

"Yes it was stupid of you to tell her that it was gone. You probably shouldn't have told her anything about the Pack." Em said quietly. I understood where she was coming from. One person raped Bella. But how many would pay for it?

"Emily if I asked you right now, without any thought, just to give me a name quickly, who would you think raped Bella?"

I figured she would have a hard time with this. Instead as my wife usually does, she surprised me.

"Paul."

"Paul? But he and Rachel…"

"Weren't imprinted at the time. And considering what we found out about imprinting afterward…"

She didn't have to continue. It was discovered that after we stopped phasing, apparently the Spirits did not feel imprinting was necessary any longer. Rachel left Paul. Jared left Kim with two children. Quil could care less about Claire. I don't know if he has seen her in years. Emily and I…

We went through a bad stretch. My feelings for Leah came back strong. Stronger than I expected. I made mistakes. Emily…Emily and I had children together. We had two boys. We worked through it. We made it. I think our marriage is stronger now than when we were imprinted.

Okay it wasn't. But I did love her and she loved me. We made the decision together to stick it out.

"Okay, why Paul?"

"Why not? You know he had a love hate relationship with Bella. He obsessed over her nearly as much as he insulted her. What about you Sam? Don't think. Just say it. A name."

"Jake." I answered immediately.

"Wow. The boy scout? Really? I could see him raping her but he would never scar her. Not like that." Emily responded.

"True but he was obsessed with her Emily. His obsession was comparable to imprints. He married Angela Weber, the one woman he could find who was most like Bella. He even convinced her to color her hair the same shade of brown as Bella's."

"Yes. I suppose you are right. It really doesn't matter. We will find out one day if your theory is true."

"What theory?"

"You think Bella is sending vampires after the one who raped her right? When one of the old pack winds up missing or dead we will know."

That took me by surprise.

"Emily I am going to find who did this. I will deal with this."

"No you won't. We have children. We have a life. If she is stupid enough to get mixed up again in vampires she can handle her own affairs."

"Emily a member of my Pack raped her!"

"Yep. I'm not saying that's not a tragedy. But let's think about this. She never would have been targeted by vampires if she hadn't gotten involved with Cullen. You saved her from freezing to death in the woods when he left. You and your pack saved her ass again from a damn army of undead. When she got attacked she didn't come to you. She may have even suspected you. She ran. I think she made the right decision. Why get involved in her business again? I didn't even want you going to New York in the first place. You are too damn nice. Newton had no business asking you to go. Where is it written that you have to save her all the time? She doesn't want your help. You have a wife and two children who could use you around, not searching for a damn rapist."

I took a deep breath. I understood where she was coming from. Our marriage had not been easy. Emily still had her own scars she had to look at every day.

"I know. I know what you are saying. I will be home tomorrow and we can put this behind us." I told her. I wouldn't of course. This happened on my watch. But if it made her happy…

"Whatever Sam. I know better. Just be careful you aren't the Pack member that winds up missing."

"Me?" What the hell?

"Please Sam. You had a fetish for saving that girl since you pulled her out of the damn forest. You weren't even angry when Jake found a way around your order and told her the big sacred tribe secret. You were ready to battle to the death and bring down your entire pack to save one girl. If you want to know who I would suspect after Paul it would be you."

I was speechless.

"Em…"

"Sam if Leah hadn't lost you to the imprint she would have lost you to Bella Swan eventually. It was a matter of time. And we both know how your temper is when you decide you want something and the girl has an issue with it. Would you even know? You tell me constantly that you have no memory of attacking me. Just finding me next to you deformed. I don't want to talk anymore. It's in the past. Do what you have to do and get home. I have to work late this week and the boys are going to need rides to their practices. They need their dad. Good night."

Emily ended the call before I could respond.

I didn't even know how to respond. So I turned off the lights and drifted to sleep. I dreamed of my Pack. All of them. Leah, Embry, Quil, Paul…

They were on the ground piled together. Dead. A leech was standing on top of them.

The vampire was Bella. Bella was naked, covered in blood and smiling. I had this dream before. Many times. It always ended the same. She beckoned me forward with her finger, wrapped her cold pale arms around my neck and even though I knew it was a dream, I could taste the blood on her lips.

Bella POV

The sun. The damn sun. I forgot to close the blinds last night. I should have been in my chair by the window. How did I get here? I was thankful. My back usually killed me when I woke up sitting in that damn chair. I looked across and saw Mom still snoring and smiled. She was so cute with her sleep mask on.

Dani. Dani must have brought me over to the bed. I seem to remember something. Her dragging me over.

I should probably thank her. After I shower and change clothes. Brushing my teeth to scrape the vodka smell out of my mouth would not be a bad idea.

A couple of pills wouldn't hurt. I think I am calling in today. I feel like I'm coming down with the flu. Yeah. If I do it this morning I won't even have to fake a sick voice.

I relaxed a bit in the shower. My shower was huge, two jets for front and back with multiple massage points. I swear I could stay in this shower for a week.

But not even the pressure jets could keep my mind off Sam. That son of a bitch. Walking into my life after all this time. He could have just called. Why didn't he? Because Mike Newton asked him to come personally? Why didn't Newton come himself? Why did he think Sam would be able to talk me into something I wouldn't agree to over a phone call?

Newton is mayor? All the reason I need to not return to Forks right there.

Fucking Sam.

I dragged myself out of the shower and got dressed. Yoga pants and a white silk shirt today. I didn't plan on putting on shoes. No cases, no dead bodies. Bella Dwyer did not give a fuck. I wouldn't even make Dani go to school. She was emotional yesterday. We needed to spend some time together. Relax. Watch a couple movies. Pick on Mom. Maybe pizza from Tony's. Hell maybe we could smoke a couple cigarettes together and not even bother to hide the fact from each other.

I loved my daughter. I didn't love much in the world but I loved my family. All of them. Human and vampire.

Today I would focus on my human family. At least till my vampire family arrived. I truly hoped Jane came. She would if I asked. I could use some…release. But I wouldn't bother her. Maybe she would call later.

I called my captain and begged off work today. He understood. Like he had a choice. I didn't need this job. But I was one of the new faces of the progressive NYPD today. Women in the police force yada, yada, yada. If I didn't feel like sifting through a brain splattered crime scene today I wouldn't. I only became a police officer to give myself a feeling of power. I got it. I stayed with it because I enjoyed the job to an extent. In a small way it was a preview of what my existence with the Volturi would be like. Of course in the Volturi we were much more effective than police and much more decisive and efficient than the court system.

I considered quitting at times. Spending my last year with Dani. All my time remaining as a human with her.

But I would miss the action. I needed the action. I was sick of hearing about my brothers and sisters adventures. I needed my own.

I walked into Dani's room to wake her. Princess liked to sleep in even on school days.

Dani's bed was empty.

Dani's fucking bed was empty. It hadn't been slept in. I ran to the kitchen. She wasn't there.

I ran back to her empty room. Think Bella. Would Uley have taken her?

I ran to her closet. Her bag. Her favorite bag. Her favorite outfits. Gone. Her shoes gone.

Uley. Her phone wasn't on her bed stand.

I called her.

No answer. Voicemail.

"Dani. Call Mommy back now. Okay sweetie?"

I found the card I threw in the trash yesterday and dialed that number.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck is my daughter?"

"Bella?"

"Where the fuck is my daughter Sam? You want to be put on the terrorist watch list? I can have a Swat team outside your hotel room in five minutes. I'm going to ask you one more time. Where the fuck is my daughter?"

"Bella I haven't seen or heard from your daughter since I left your apartment yesterday. I swear."

"You show up and she disappears from her room? Just a coincidence?"

"Bella I am at my hotel room. I haven't even gotten out of bed. Send every cop in New York to check my room. I don't have her. I've been here all night."

Fuck. I looked in my purse. My wallet. Cash was gone. My card. My card. Damn it my fucking card.

"Sorry to bother you Sam. Later."

I hung up before he could say a word.

I called Dani again.

Voicemail. "Dani baby his is Mommy. Call me. Now. It's important. I need to know you are all right."

I called Aro.

"Isabella?"

"Master Aro. Could you please check my card and see if any purchases have been made in the last ten hours?"

"Hold on dear."

I couldn't stop my foot from tapping. She went out and partied. She saw I was drunk and probably went out with her whore friends. She may have gotten high. Maybe just drunk. Maybe she fucked some guy and fell asleep. I wasn't an idiot. I knew she wasn't a virgin. I hoped this was the case. I honestly hoped she got high and had sex with some boy. Because what I thought she had done…

"Bella? You apparently bought a ticket to Seattle last night around midnight. The ticket was used for a three AM flight. Then a connecting flight to Port Angeles. I am assuming since you are asking me about this, it is not you who is about to land in Seattle."

"You are correct Master." I gritted through my suddenly grinding teeth.

"I see. Would you like me to have someone fetch her dear?"

Did I? She would do it again. She was hard headed. Stubborn. Disrespectful.

"I don't think so. I think…I think…"

"I back you regardless Bella."

"I know. I have to go after her. You understand?"

"Of course. And you understand that you will not go alone."

"Yes Master."

"I am assuming since you are going yourself you want to look into your father's shooting?"

Did I? I didn't know. Maybe. To at least find out if my attacker was the one who shot him. It could have nothing to do with me.

"What do you think I should do Master?" I asked, confounded.

"Placing your daughter in a cell for the foreseeable future would be a good start. Corporal punishment had always been effective in my mind. Perhaps a nice wooden paddle. But I suppose that is not what you mean. I have given this some thought Bella. I see no reason we cannot move up the time table if necessary. I don't believe anyone would be stupid enough to try to harm you with the Guard present. If they are we torture them for information and kill them. If we find the perpetrator then perhaps we move the time table up."

"I fake my death now." I concluded.

"Perhaps. Let us see. Why don't you go to Forks and look into the situation? Grab young Danielle and protect her from herself."

"I need…could you call the airport? She took my credit card and I don't have the number. I need a ticket."

"Pack your bags. Bring along any weapons you may want. Caius, Athenodora, Jane and Alec will be landing in the next two hours in our jet. They had been on their way to see you. I will inform them of the situation. Caius will probably want to kill the Pacific Northwest but I am sure Athenodora can keep him under control. Just go to our hanger and wait. I will contact the police commissioner and explain that you have been called away for an undetermined time period due to your father's shooting."

I took a deep breath. He takes care of everything. He always has. When I was accused of police brutality for beating that suspect in the interrogation room he was the one who made that suspect disappear while I had a solid alibi. When I wanted to become a homicide detective but no openings were present he was the one who arranged for several political donations to the Mayor, leading to one more open spot. Master Aro always handled everything. There was nothing he could not do.

"You will come as well?" I half asked and half prayed.

"Of course Bella. Marcus can handle affairs here for the near future. I will arrange for a place to stay in Forks. I will arrange everything. You simply have to pack, relax and come to the airport. Demetri and Felix will also be coming along on our homecoming adventure. All will be fine."

"Thank you Master. I will see you soon."

"Goodbye my Isabella."

I ended the call and turned to see Mom staring at me.

"Mom…"

"Where is Dani?"

"Mom listen. Don't panic. Dani bought a plane ticket last night and flew to…"

"Damn her! Damn her Bella! Fuck it. If she wants to be with those monsters let her. Half of her belongs to them anyway!"

"Mom I am going to get her…"

"No. No you aren't."

"Yes I am. Calm down."

"Who is this Master? Is this like fifty shades of grey? I thought you weren't seeing anyone? What have you gotten into? Why did he need to buy you a ticket? What the hell is going on? No more lies. It's vampires, isn't it? Are you wrapped up in vampires again?"

I walked very close to her and made her look at me.

"Listen to me very carefully. I love you. You have been the best mother a girl could possibly want. You have. You have been there for me to cry on and to hold me. I love you. I know you didn't mean that about Dani. I am angry at her too. But if I don't deal with this it will always be hanging over our head. I have to deal with this now. I may not always be around and I don't want her walking into this alone."

"What do you mean you may not always be around? You are scaring me Bella."

"I am a police officer Mom. I have a dangerous job. You know this."

"Bullshit Bella. The money. The weird trips to conferences that last weeks. I know better. I know…it's not the Cullen's is it?"

"No Mom. But you have to keep what you think you might know to yourself. No one would believe you anyway would they?" I asked her pointedly.

"Bella…"

"Listen to me. I am going to get Dani. I am going to look into some things. I will not be alone…"

"I want to go!"

"You can't go. But I promise I will be very safe. I will not be alone and I will be very safe. You have done well not asking questions over the years. Don't start now."

"I want to protect you." She whimpered.

"I know. I love you for that. But I don't need protection. I am going to find who did this to me. I am going to find Dani's father. When I do I will make sure neither of us have to ever worry about Dani becoming involved with him."

Mom quieted, silent tears streaming down her face. I pulled her in for a hug. After a few minutes I let her go.

"Call me when you get there. Please? Call me when you have her."

"I will Mom. I love you. You know this, right?"

"Yes. I love you Bella. If I could turn back time…"

"We can't. It's okay. I am going to handle this. Trust me?"

"Okay. Please be careful."

I moved away and went to my room to pack. I decided to send Dani a text message since she didn't feel the need to answer my calls.

/You are going to be so fucked when I find you. Call me NOW!/

One phone call and two hours later I was in the private hanger lounge at Islip-Macarthur airport. Mistress Dora was waiting on me with open arms while Jane stood behind her. I ran into her arms and felt instant comfort in their coolness. She chuckled a bit and let me go, knowing I would be taken by Jane quickly. Jane actually kissed me on the cheek, sending shivers down my spine. My best friend.

"Don't worry. We will find answers. Your darling juvenile delinquent will be unharmed. I promise Bella."

"I know. Thank you Jane."

"Come dear. Caius is excited to see you. Let's get back in the air." Athenodora told me, taking my hand and leading me through the door. Twenty silent minutes later while Master Caius stared at me and Jane smirked silently, we were in the air and he finally broke the silence.

"So why not just cut off the card and leave her ungrateful ass there? Because I believe the plan was in two years we changed you, then we take a field trip to La Push, where we collected one or possibly more wolves and brought them back to Italy for a torture party that could conceivably last years. Was I mistaken? Was this not the plan Isabella?"

"Yes Master Caius."

"I thought we could go to Broadway tonight. Maybe see Cats? Instead here we are, going to Washington because your daughter decided she wanted to do her own investigating. Let her. To hell with her. You give her everything and the little ungrateful bitch does this?! Goes to the one place on Earth she knows you absolutely do not want to be."

"She is simply being rebellious Caius." Athenodora explained.

"No. I watch television. I did once anyway. I saw a teenage themed show. Rebellious teenagers smoke marijuana. They stay out past curfew. They have premarital sex. They do not steal their mother's credit card and cash at two in the morning and fly from the East Coast to the West Coast of the United States to the one place their mother forbid them to go! That girl is a menace! You have given her everything and she acts like a damn brat. I hope you called the police?"

"Yes Master. She had already made the connecting flight to Port Angeles but Port Angeles police will be there to pick her up when she disembarks."

"Thankfully. I vote for letting her stay in prison. I believe she would look smashing in orange. What do you think dear?"

"I think Isabella is angry enough and you are making her angrier, dear."

Master Caius looked at me and smiled.

"Don't be too upset my Bella. Look at this as an unexpected opportunity. So we come to Washington a couple years sooner with you as a human instead of being a vampire. The result will be the same. I have a car ready for you. I was thinking you should stay at your father's house and one of us will be there at all times. No need to rile the people of La Push by having a full scale invasion. I know the perfect place for the rest of us to stay. Aro is arranging it now. You may investigate your father's horrible, tragic shooting and we will see what villains come out of the woodwork. If we are unsuccessful or our target stays hidden we come back in two years as planned and take each of these dogs by force."

"Yes Master."

"Would you like a drink?" Athenodora asked me.

"Yes Mistress. That would be lovely."

Jane handed me a crystal wine glass with what looked to be some type of Merlot. I fought not to down the glass in the first gulp. Tequila. Tequila is better when I am angry.

"Chelsea sent this with us Bella. She insisted you wear it. Aro does as well. To remember."

Master Caius held out a necklace to me. It was a gold chain and each end of the chain attached to a V pendant approximately one inch long on either side. The pendant was a blood red ruby. The symbol of the Volturi. Aro told me I would receive this on my awakening. He had given me many symbolic jewels before but this he said had to wait.

"Why? Why now? Remember what?"

Jane took the necklace from me and placed it around my neck.

"We agreed Isabella Swan Dwyer would never return to Washington. She is not. You are Isabella Volturi now. You always have been really. Always remember there is no need to be nervous or afraid. You have us. Wherever you are, you are to be feared. We wanted to give it to you when you returned here. The time has come sooner than we thought. It looks lovely on you."

"Thank you Master."

Isabella Volturi. Yes I was. I would have my answers. I would have my revenge. There would be blood.

Dani POV

Judging by the texts messages I was fucked. Mom was not taking this well. I knew what would happen. She couldn't catch me in Seattle. I had already gotten off. But I knew her. If I got on the Port Angeles plane I would be in a cell waiting on her arrival when I landed. Or worse, a police escort back to New York. So rather than boarding the plane I grabbed a cab. From Seattle. The long drive would suck but it beat ending up in cuffs.

The driver woke me up as we were entering Forks. I checked my phone and saw no new messages from Mom. That could be bad or good. No.

It was definitely bad. She was coming after me.

I received a message from Grandmother.

/Call me. There is something you need to know. Important. Your mother is not here./

Okay.

May as well. No one could stop me now.

"Hey Grandma."

Nothing.

"Grandmother? You there?"

"Where are you at Danielle?"

"Entering Forks. Going to see my grandfather. Your ex husband? Remember him?"

"You have it all figured out don't you?"

Grandma was talking in a strange tone.

"What figured out? I just want to meet my grandfather. See him once."

"You think you are going to find your father there aren't you?" Grandmother laughed lightly.

"Why would I? He was a one night stand in Florida, right?" I asked in my best sarcastic tone.

"You are a stupid bitch aren't you?"

Whoa.

"Uh…grandma?"

"Your mother was pure. 18 years old. She wanted the special one. Her special love. She waited. I know you. You think I don't see the used condoms in your trash can when you mother is working long hours? You think I don't see your glossy eyes when you come home from the movies you so enjoy going to high on whatever drug you were fed that night? Your mother was good and pure. She tried to make you that way. But you are just like him, aren't you? Nothing she did would have mattered."

Oh my God.

"Grandma I get that you are mad. But please…I love you…don't…"

"Your mother doesn't know who your father is and you had better pray you don't find out." She was no longer laughing. She sounded…crazy. I was seriously beginning to freak out here.

"Why can't I find out?" I said quietly.

"Who do you think scarred your mother you stupid little brat? Your father did! You pray she gets to you in time and you never discover what a monster he is. She is on her way to the one place she never should have to go to because of you. I hope you are happy."

The call was ended. Grandmother hung up on me. Grandma never hung…she never talked to me that way…

"Hey kid, you're here."

I realized I still had the phone to my ear and tears were actually running down my cheek. I got out, grabbed my bag and paid the cabbie. I stumbled into the hospital and saw a bathroom near the entrance. I rushed in, dropped my bag and ran to a toilet. I didn't have much to vomit but what was there was gone. Chinese from last night.

My father scarred my Mom. Her scars…there was no way a man could have done that. Why would grandma say that…

Mom never touched men unless she was arresting them. Or hitting them.

"Are you okay?"

I stepped out of the stall and saw a nurse standing there. She looked surprised when she saw me. Almost like she recognized me…

"Yeah. Just got a little upset. Long flight and drive here from Seattle. I think I got car sick."

"Seattle? All the way to Forks? What brings you here?"

"My grandfather is here. His name is Charlie Swan. I came to see him."

She just became as pale as I felt.

"Who is…you are Bella Swan's child?"

"Yes…"

"I see. Uhm…I am Sue. Charlie is my husband. I just got off duty and am going there. I spend all my time by his side when I'm not on shift. I work here as a nurse…is your mother here?"'

"No." I told her simply. "But I have a feeling she will be shortly."

"Follow me."

I followed my apparent step grandmother past a set of doors into an ICU wing. She stopped before we got to a curtained off section.

"He doesn't look well. His face is swollen and he is unresponsive of course. He has fluid buildup and appears larger than he is. He…"

"I can handle it ma'am."

"Okay." She sighed.

She pulled back the sheet and I managed not to gasp. He looked so pale and weak. He had dark hair streaked with grey. He had a bushy mustache. He had a tube going into his mouth and wires. A lot of fucking wires. The machines around him were beeping. It looked like one was breathing for him.

"Who is this Sue?"

I dragged my eyes away from my grandfather and noticed the man in the wheelchair. There was also a tall guy next to him with a great body. He had a goatee and was fucking gorgeous for an older guy.

"This is Charlie's granddaughter Billy. I'm sorry I didn't get your name?"

"Dani. I'm Dani."

"Wow. Okay. Dani, I am Billy Black. I have been friends with your grandfather since we were children. This is my son Jacob. His wife Angela is around, I believe getting coffee in the cafeteria. It is…nice to meet you."

The Jacob guy offered his hand so I took it. As hot as he was, I was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable from the way he was staring. He finally spoke.

"Yes. Very nice to meet you Dani. I would love to hear how your mother is doing. We used to be best friends before she disappeared on us. I look very forward to getting to know you as well. So tell me, where exactly is your mother? Still in New York?"


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own it.

A/N Okay, couple of things. First I made a bad choice in wording. When Dani said Jacob was hot she meant in the attractive sense not in the temperature sense. My bad. Unfortunately 16 year old girls do find some older men attractive. Ask my daughter about Brad Pitt. He's like fifty or something. Weird I know. Second thank you to those who voted for Venom in the Energizer award. It now joins Atonement as an Energizer award winner. These awards my stories get are because of you guys who stick with me through whatever craziness I come up with and take the time to vote and I do appreciate it. Makes this all worthwhile.

Another thing that makes it worthwhile is the reviews from readers. I have to say I am absolutely loving the reviews on this story. Not just the number but the comments. My characters seem to be bringing out strong emotion in you guys, both good and very bad and I am loving it. So thank you so much. That said let's move on with the story.

Chapter 4

Aro POV

"Master, your call is connected."

"Thank you Demetri." I took the phone and said hello to a man who I had not spoken to in years but was often on my mind. Not in a pleasant manner either.

"Hello Carlisle."

"Aro. So good to hear from you. Is everything well?" I could hear the nervousness in his voice. What do you have to hide Carlisle? Oh that's right.

"Everything is splendid. I honestly haven't felt this wonderful in my two thousand years. And yourself? How is your family? The kids doing okay in school? Making good grades?"

"Uh…of course."

"Your pet project, the vampire warlord, he hasn't murdered any cheerleaders has he?"

"No. Jasper has done quite well adjusting to our lifestyle."

Yes. At least until someone has a paper cut near him.

"That is wonderful. I was calling because I realized it has been over twenty years since we have seen each other face to face Carlisle. We simply must get together sometime. Catch up."

"Oh…of course. When did you have in mind?"

"Well perhaps in a few years actually. I understand you have an island correct? Perhaps my Guard and your family can have a little fun in the sun? What do you think?"

"That would be…wonderful?"

"Yes, I thought so as well. I wish I could just stop in and see you now, but things have been so busy here lately. You understand. You would simply not believe the number of vampires who have no respect for the law. Not just the young either. Those older who should know better. Can you believe a vampire in Scandinavia not only exposed our existence to a girl, but also instead of turning her, left her with that knowledge? Can you imagine Carlisle? What must that poor girl have gone through? He made her fall in love and then abandoned her. She had no one to talk to about this. I give the lass credit though, she kept the secret to the grave."

"You…killed her?" Carlisle whispered.

"No. She killed herself. Then the foolish vampire came to us asking for death out of guilt. I felt it was only fair as punishment to destroy his entire coven. I mean examples must be made, don't you agree? Someone as sympathetic to humans as yourself must understand that the poor girl deserved some measure of justice."

"Of…of course Aro. Scandinavian did you say?"

"Yes. A pleasant enough people but they do not apparently produce wise vampires. Anyhoo I actually had another reason for calling you. I need a favor."

"Of course. Whatever you need old friend."

"Your residence in Forks? You still own it correct?"

"Yes…"

"Excellent. I am looking into property in the Pacific Northwest. You had so much success blending in and not exposing our kind that I believe it to be the perfect place to buy property myself. I need you to have a real estate agent open the house and have a cleaning crew prepare it for me. I will be staying for an indeterminate amount of time until I find something of my own that seems appropriate. I understand you yourself cannot come, risk of exposure and all that, but would you have any tips on land around the Fork's area? I was thinking of a few spots that closely bordered the La Push Reservation. What do you know of that area?"

"La Push?" he practically squeaked out.

"Yes. A lovely area from what I have seen on the internet."

"Actually Aro, the residents there have strong superstitions about our kind. They may be very suspicious. It may be best to look in another area."

"What sort of superstitions?"

"The Quileute tribe were apparently attacked at some point in their history by what they called Cold Ones. Our species. I did a bit of research when I was there and the legends are still very strong. Our family made it a point to stay completely away from La Push, for fear of exposing our kind."

"A wise decision. But still it is only superstition. I can't see any problem moving to the general area. It's not like they are going to send an army of ogres or Sasquatch or werewolves to attack us. It should be perfectly fine. I appreciate the warning though. I know if there were any real cause for concern you would of course tell me, old friend."

"Of course Aro."

"Anyway I must be going. I'm on a plane to Washington now. Busy, busy, busy. I will expect the house to be ready. If you could arrange to have someone meet us with the keys say around…five PM today, that would be lovely. Send my regards to the family. Especially young Edward."

"I…I will do so Aro. It was good to hear from you."

I ended the call and listened patiently to the laughter of Demetri and Felix they had been bravely holding in during the conversation.

Once it had settled down Demetri asked me a question I had thought long and hard over since I met my Isabella.

"What are we going to do with them Master?"

"Well Demetri, we are going to have a trial. They did violate the law."

"Master please tell me you are not going to require Edward Cullen to serve with us. Please Master?" Felix practically begged.

"No Felix. To be honest, I have no idea what the result of the trial will be."

They both seem confused. It was understandable. I usually knew exactly what the outcome of any trial would be.

"They were the first to wrong your sister and my daughter. I suppose after a few years she may tire of torturing the dog who touched her and end his miserable existence. She may be looking for new toys then. I plan to let her decide what is to happen to them. She was harmed. She will decide. Do you think she will be forgiving?"

Demetri and Felix simply grinned knowingly. Forgiveness was not a strong trait of Bella's. The Quileute tribe would soon find this out.

Dani POV

I stood there, staring at my grandfather and being stared at by three people who were looking at me as if I was from another planet.

"Yes. Mom is in New York. I mean she was…"

"Why did you come before her? Could she not get away from work?" The Sue lady asked. Should I tell them that she really didn't give a fuck and I had to run away to get here?

No. Probably not.

"Yes. A case. Some…loose ends. She is hurrying as quickly as she can."

The man named Billy spoke up.

"I have to say we all are a bit shocked. We had no idea Charlie had a granddaughter. I am certain he would have mentioned you. Did he know? How old are you if I may ask?"

How to play this?

"I…I'm 16." Guess I was going for honesty here.

"Did Charlie know about you Dani?" The Jacob guy asked.

"I don't…I mean I don't know what he and my mom talked about. I don't think Mom knew he was married."

"I had no idea Charlie and Bella's relationship was this bad." Sue quietly said. "Is she coming Dani? Please be honest."

My need for a response was cut short by a ruckus outside. It sounded like a hurricane or as I imagined a tornado might sound. The hospital was only two stories and this are must be facing the parking lot where the…

"That sounds like a helicopter landing." Sue noted.

"I wasn't aware a medivac serviced this area. At least this hospital." Jake commented, moving to the window.

"Oh, I am betting it's my mother." And she was going to be pissed.

At that time a woman, who I assumed to be Angela, Jacob's wife pulled back the curtain.

"Jake you have to see this. A helicopter is landing in the parking lot. The thing is huge! Like the President or someone is on it."

She brought a helicopter. I am so fucked.

"She is here." Jacob guy said, kind of in awe. Glad he was impressed. I was just frightened. She had never hurt me before. Never raised a hand to me. But there was a first time for everything.

"I should probably go…" run…" greet her."

"She is moving pretty fast. Might as well stay here Dani. Don't worry. I'll protect you" Jacob said and winked at me. That was weird. I looked at his wife who apparently didn't find this strange.

"I don't need protection from my mother." I mumbled. We all stood in silence a few more moments. Then the curtain opened.

I closed my eyes and heard the Billy guy greet her.

"Hello…" was all he got out before I felt her fist in my hair dragging me out into the hallway. No. Dragging me down the hallway. Damn that hurt. I knew better than to struggle. I just tried to keep up and kept my eyes closed.

I heard a door open. She hollered at someone to get out. Then she threw me in front of her and let my hair out of her iron grip.

"Open your fucking eyes."

I shook my head no.

"Open your fucking eyes before I staple those fuckers open."

I barely opened them and immediately wanted to close them again. The look on her face…

"Excuse me?" Sue opened the door. Apparently we were in the ladies restroom.

"Get out." Mom responded without looking at her.

"Child abuse is against the law Bella."

Oh shit. Mom's eyes just half closed. They looked like a snake's. She turned toward the woman I thought had been sort of pleasant and was about to be road kill.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked quietly.

"I…I am Sue Swan. Leah Clearwater's mother. Remember? Now I am your father's wife." She said not meeting Mom's eyes.

"Well Sue Swan, Leah Clearwater's mother, my father's wife, my daughter stole my money and credit card, ran away in the middle of the night, and flew to the other side of the country. I plan to have a conversation with her. Abuse may be involved. Cursing, pain and perhaps blood will be involved. If you want to call the police go ahead and do so. But I just got off the phone with the distinguished mayor of Forks. Want to guess who the new sheriff is in town? Me. Get the fuck out of this bathroom now."

Sue looked at me apologetically and backed out. Perhaps she bought me enough time for Mom to cool down. The door closed and I attempted to speak.

"Mom I'm sor…"

I never saw her hand move. I felt her palm on my cheek and I saw stars. I backed up, too surprised to even cry out. I swear I could hear the echo of her slap. My cheek was on fire.

"I never wanted to be a mother. I admit I am crap at it. I suck at it. I used to think Renee wasn't good but I am really, really bad. But would you explain what I have ever done to you that was so bad, that you would come to this place, knowing I would follow? What Dani? Did I not give you enough hugs? I'm sorry. I know I gave you enough money. I let you do what you want. That is most likely the problem. I never could discipline you. Because I was too afraid. Too afraid if I let myself become too angry with you I would take out what he did on you. But why Dani? Are you just so uncaring that you don't give a damn about my wishes? Maybe I haven't always been honest with you. But you knew there was one place I didn't want to be. One fucking place in all the world and you brought me here."

Mom had tears streaming down her cheek.

"We can go Mom. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"No. we are here and we are staying. You wanted to find answers. We will find answers. You can go to fabulous Forks High School. I will work to try to find out who shot Charlie. You wanted this, you can have it. I don't give a damn anymore. I will burn down this fucking town and La Push too. I wanted to protect you. I was stupid to try."

"Protect me from what?" I whispered.

"The truth. The truth is I was a virgin. There was no one night stand. I wouldn't have known where to start having a one night stand. I was raped. I was raped in the forest of La Push. He mauled me and he impregnated me. That's the truth. Somewhere in this area, probably within thirty miles of this very spot is your father. He pushed my face in the dirt. I can still taste it in my nightmares. He ripped my clothes off and he took me. He laughed when it was over. That's your father. That's the heritage you want to find so desperately. So we are going to find it Dani. You may want to know that the man who was in there standing next to the bed? He is one of the possible suspects. A strong suspect. How did he seem to you Dani? Seem like he would make a good daddy? Because he was certainly staring at you when I walked in."

I was…oh my God. The scars…the ground…I came from…

"I remind you, don't I? Every day you look at me? When you look are you trying to see whose features I have? Why did you keep me? Why? You never told my grandfather because you were ashamed of me!"

"I never told him because if your father knew he may come after you one day. One day when I couldn't protect you. But it's too late. Everybody will know now. So now I have to find him and end this. Just so you know when I do find your father I plan to kill him. Slowly. You want honesty? How is that? I am going to cut his fucking dick off a small piece at a time.

Why did I keep you? Because I love you. I do. I am a horrible person but I do love you. You are mine and I won't be here forever and now I can't keep you hidden so I have to find your father. I have to kill him."

Oh my God.

I…I…

"You hate me don't you?" I finally whispered.

"If I hated you I would have gotten rid of you. I could have had an abortion. I could have given you up for adoption. Instead I have worked to make sure you have the best life I could give you. Unfortunately buying things isn't enough. Looking the other way while you give it up to every teenage boy in lower Manhattan isn't enough. I am missing the part of me that you needed and that fucker took it from me and I will never get it back. Now you have two choices. One you can finish high school at a boarding school in Italy. It is very nice. You will have everything you could possibly want. Or two you stay here. I don't care. Make up your fucking mind now though."

"How? How the hell can you afford all this?!"

"None of your god damn business! Where I get my money and my life outside of our family is none of your business. You don't want to know, you don't need to know and I don't feel like telling you. Now make your damn decision."

I didn't really have a decision. At this point I didn't know if I believed her when she said she loved me. But I knew the idea of being away from her hurt me.

"I'm staying. With you. Wherever you want to go." I told her.

"Fine. But there are some changes. No stealing. No attitude. No drug use. No sex. I have had it. You do what I say when I say it. You don't I throw you in a jail cell after I beat the hell out of you. You understand?"

I nodded my head.

"What about cigarettes?" I asked quietly.

Mom actually chuckled.

"Kid I think we could both use a carton right now."

"Mom, do you really love me?" I asked her. I needed to know.

She wrapped her arms around me and my cheek met hers. Our tears mixed together. I started sobbing. She held me tighter.

"Yes Dani. I really love you. You deserved better."

The thought of her face on the ground hit me. I think we both deserved better.

"Come on. Let's go see your Grandpa."

Bella POV

I walked back to the curtained ICU room where Dad laid. I didn't have a chance to see him earlier. I purposely didn't look. I was focused on Dani and then the look on Jacobs face as he was looking at her then me. My extreme anger at seeing her near him blinded me to everything else. But now I had to deal with this.

I pulled back the curtain and saw him laying there. So helpless. So weak. A machine was breathing for him.

"Bella…" Billy Black started.

"I need a moment. My daughter and I need a moment. If you would leave please."

"Of course Bella." Sue said. Jacob brushed beside me and whispered in my ear.

"We will talk. You aren't leaving here until you listen to me."

I said nothing. Fighting back the shiver that ran through my body. It quickly turned to trembling caused by extreme anger. I was Volturi. That son of a bitch would not make me afraid.

"Bella I would like to talk…" Billy started again.

"The only sound I want to hear out of you is the squeak of those wheels as you are rolling out."

They left. Dani walked up beside me.

"Do you think he will make it?" Dani whispered.

"He's tough. He always has been strong. He…he has a chance." I told her. At the moment it didn't feel like it. Despite the tubes and wires and swelling he still looked like himself. I noted the bullet went through his forehead over his right temple. He should be dead. I usually only see those gunshot entrance wounds in the morgue.

Seeing him brought back so many memories I had tried to put away. Coming to Forks, the both of us so awkward with each other. The first time I hurt him by leaving, because of James. The second time I left him after…

You deserved better Dad. If anyone in this deserved better it was you. I talked over the years with Chelsea about my feelings on my father. I felt abandoned, because he stayed in Forks. I abandoned him as well. Did I have a choice? I don't know. So many damn mistakes. I made so many fucking mistakes. Over the years he never pushed. He never bothered me about why I left like I did. I thought he was relieved maybe. All the drama I brought to his life.

When we talked he always told me he loved me. We didn't talk about much. I didn't even know he was married to Sue Clearwater. He didn't know he had a granddaughter. We never really talked. I didn't want to. I stayed vague. He didn't push. We talked about work. Life in New York. He asked how Mom was doing. He asked if I was seeing anyone. The answer was always no. We were both perennial bachelors.

I never stayed on the phone long. It wasn't his fault but he was a reminder. A reminder of the past. I would never forget but it came back stronger when I heard his voice. He said something about Jacob one time and I hung up immediately. I called back and apologized later. I told him I had a bad connection. He said it wasn't a problem but he knew. He never mentioned Jacob or anyone from La Push again. Probably why I didn't know he married Sue.

I walked over and kissed his cheek. I didn't tell him I loved him. I never showed it. I really didn't have the right.

"I'm so damn sorry."

I turned and took Dani's hand and we walked out together.

In the hospital lobby the four, including Angela Weber, who I nearly didn't recognize, were waiting for us. Based on the ring on her finger I suppose she was married to Jacob.

"Why is there not a guard at his bed?"

None of them seemed to have an answer. Finally Billy Black spoke.

"There are only two officers in Forks Bella…"

"Exactly. When an officer is down another officer is always at his or her bed. One of those officers should be here."

"His family has been taking care of him." Jacob said sharply.

"Whoever shot him wanted him dead. They may come back to finish the job. There will be a guard at his bed twenty four seven."

"We can handle…" Jacob started.

"I wasn't fucking asking. I arranged for a security company to arrive on the flight down. They should be here within the next thirty minutes. These men are former special forces and will be standing next to his bed twenty four hours a day."

"I think we can handle…"

"Again I was not fucking asking Jacob Black. I am acting police chief. He is a member of my department. My call. When the security team arrives I will be going to the police station to make contact with my officers. Then I am going to find a place for Dani and I to stay."

"Bella I was hoping we could catch up." Angela said so quietly I barely heard her.

"Catch up? You think I flew from the East Coast to catch up? I came here to find who shot my father. I will find whoever did it. I am assuming Sue, you were not home when the crime happened?"

"I was at work." She said shakily.

"Any information I need from you, I will contact each of you for. I will not be contacted. I will be busy. Leave me the hell alone, stay out of my way and let me do my job."

"Of course Bella. We simply want to find who did this." Sue said. "You are welcome to stay at our home."

"Thank you, but I will need privacy." I replied quickly. Being with her would give the tribe access to my residence and that would not happen.

"I…I'm not staying there. Since this happened I have been too frightened. I have been here constantly or at Leah's house in La Push. Please. I insist. You will be left alone."

I sighed and looked at Dani. She was looking at the ground.

"Thank you Sue. We will stay there for now. I have to get Dani enrolled and…" Damn I was tired. The front door of the hospital opened and a very serious middle aged man with a flat top haircut, wearing a suit walked in and straight up to Sue.

"Excuse me, do you work here? I am looking for an Isabella Volturi."

"I don't know a…"

"I am Isabella Volturi. Major Weathers?"

"Yes. I have two men here now. The rest are enroute."

"Outstanding. Here is my cell. I am now acting police chief of Forks. Anything you need, let me know. This lady is the subject's wife. She is not a suspect and should have access to him at all times. No one else comes near him besides me or my daughter. My daughter will be with me if she is here."

"Now wait a damn minute! He is my best friend and like a brother to me. I will see him any damn time…" Billy started.

"Charlie Swan as of one hour ago has been placed in protective custody by the State. I am will within my rights to have him transferred to another hospital in another state and bar even his wife from seeing him. Is this going to be a problem Sue?"

"No…no it won't."

"We also have a car for you outside Ms. Volturi." Major Weathers informed me.

"Thank you. That will be all. I want updates by text every four hours, twenty four hours a day."

I took Dani's hand and began to walk out. Jacob Black stepped in front of me.

"We are going to talk. Now."

Take a deep breath Bella.

"Sue is there a back exit to the hospital?"

"Yes. The door on the other side by the gift shop. It leads to the physician's parking lot."

"Dani sit in that chair and keep this." I handed her the taser I had in my back holster. "If anyone comes near you tase them and scream. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mom." Dani took the taser and sat.

"Follow me Jacob."

I walked out the back and he followed closely behind me.

"You have some explaining to do." He said as the door closed behind him. I looked and saw we were alone. I pulled out my best friend from an inside pocket of my leather jacket.

"What the hell is that?"

"I'm glad you asked Jake. This is an ASP tactical baton. It is made of hollow 4140 high carob steel and expands with a flick of the wrist to 21 inches long. Slightly under 21 in the interest of being accurate. Let me show you."

I extended my baton.

"Another little fact you may not know is what it is used for. There are several pressure points covered by very dense muscle. For instance the thigh. Even in a man your size, a strike from this baton to the outside middle of your thigh will cause excruciating pain and drop you like a stone."

I demonstrated.

He screamed and collapsed on the ground.

"The back and shoulder are another nice area to attack. Causing pain but no lasting injuries. The idea is more to incapacitate than kill."

I struck Jacob across his shoulder blade. He was still holding his thigh. I believe he lost his breath with the back strike.

I hated to touch men. I hated it. But it was necessary at times. While he laid down on the ground I grabbed his hair and jerked his head up. Kneeling beside him I drew my Glock from my shoulder holster and stuck the barrel deep into his mouth.

"I don't like the way you were looking at my daughter. I know you are a big guy. But I also know you aren't phasing any longer. So that's all you are. A big guy that can die like any other. The same goes for all your friends. Spread the word. You talk or so much look at my daughter you are disappearing. If you had anything to do with my father's shooting you had best run now. My advice would be to kill yourself. It would be the smart move. We understand each other? Nod your head gently. The trigger on this weapon is light."

He nodded his head slowly, fear coloring his eyes.

"Good. You were right. We needed to talk. We won't need to anymore. If I need to speak to you I will find you. Wherever you are."

I flipped the safety on my gun, pulled the barrel out of his mouth and used the butt of the gun to strike his temple. He hit the ground face first.

Brushing myself off I strode back into the hospital, happy to see Dani had not moved and no one was attempting to talk to her. I grabbed her hand.

"Let's go Dani."

"Where is Jacob?" Angela asked.

"He needed a moment to collect himself. Sue does Charlie still keep the key in the same spot?"

"Yes."

"Good. Nice to see everyone. I have work to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own it.

A/N I am writing this while my daughter is having a birthday party at my house and I am holed up in my room. Outside are thirty very noisy teenagers. Dani may get her ass kicked in this chapter again. Oh also in this timeline Bella never went to Italy to save Edward and then came back so the wolves would have no idea about the Volturi name.

Chapter 5

Bella POV

The key was under the planting box as it has been since Charlie bought this place. Jane texted me and suggested I leave Dani outside and she would meet me inside. I told her no. I could handle this. I was not weak.

Dani and I walked inside together. The staircase.

Descending in a blue dress and a cast on my leg. I always hid how devastatingly painful that injury was at the time. My leg still aches today when it rains.

Rushing up the stairs to my room, Charlie following, Edward meeting me in my room to help me pack my bags. To run. Master Caius never could understand why we bothered running. He pointed out that we had the numbers. We should have killed him then and there. Victoria as well.

Master Marcus said they were cowards.

I remembered Charlie cleaning his shotgun while I brought him beers, hoping to soften him to the idea of Edward being my boyfriend.

I walked into the living room and saw it immediately. Dani gasped.

A blood stain on the floor. Blood from Charlie's head. I would have to get a crime scene clean up crew in here tomorrow. Any evidence I could have gotten from this scene would have been collected or trampled by one of the two Barney Fife's I now had working for me. The State police should have taken over this case but I suppose they were too busy…doing whatever the hell it is they do around here.

"Is that a piece of his brain Mom?"

I knelt down and looked closely.

"No. Bone chip from his skull. He was lucky. Bullet must have been very low caliber and not a hollow point to not penetrate his skull any further than it did. Possibly a .22…"

My analysis was cut off by Dani running back outside and from the sound of it, puking in the grass.

Wimp. She stumbled back in looking quite a bit paler than normal.

"You okay there bad ass? Don't see much of this at Gregory Prep huh?"

"You…you see this everyday don't you?" she asked me, still staring at the blood stain.

"Of course not. I'm off on weekends. You know that. Let's put our bags in our rooms and you can relax. I have to go to the Station, call Mom, read the offense report, get a feeling of how screwed I am with the small town cops I have working for me, and look over the evidence if there even is any."

"Am I going to sleep in your old room?"

"I sure as hell am not. Keep the window locked and you will be fine."

Dani seemed confused but to her credit just nodded her head. This house would be under 24/7 surveillance. Anyone trying to sneak into this place either through the front door or any window would be in for a surprise. The kind of surprise that leaves them a bloodless corpse.

I continued to take in the living room and stopped cold when I saw what was hanging on the walls. Framed press clippings. My press clippings. Photos and headlines devoted to me and my successes. Apparently Charlie subscribed to the New York Times.

"Looks like you have a fan." Dani commented, looking at the walls and avoiding the red stain on the floor.

"Yeah…" I had nothing else to say. There were at least ten hanging on the walls. A look around and I could tell a woman lived her. Throw pillows on the couch. Actual drapes instead of blinds.

Charlie was shot four days ago. I was behind the curve. I needed to get busy.

"Let's go."

I walked up the stairs and Dani followed. The door to my old room was open. Holy shit.

It was the same. Even the damn sheets were the same. The bed was made but the posters on the wall, the cactus by the bed, that damn dream catcher hanging on the bed. I walked over and ripped it off. It would be going in the trash.

I was breathing way to fast. Calm down Bella.

"Mom?"

"I'm fine." Edward Cullen kissed me at that spot. He watched me sleep every night. I sat at that window and wondered if this was the night Victoria would kill me. Would it be quick? Would she make it hurt? Would she kill Charlie?

"Mom you are shaking. Why don't we leave…"

"I'm fine!" I told her angrily. I did step out in the hall. That was bullshit. I would not have a damn panic attack when I entered that room.

"Throw this away." I handed the dream catcher to Dani. I strode into Charlie's room and my breathing calmed. That wouldn't happen again.

Then I hit me again.

Memories of pulling the remains of my clothes off. Blood soaked. I tried to shower and the hot water hit my cuts and I screamed. Pulling large first aid pads and trying to place them on my back even though I couldn't reach certain areas. Everything hurt. Looking in the mirror from behind trying to come to grips with what happened. Bloody footprints from my room to the bathroom. Charlie had been working. I put a sweat shirt on so the bandages wouldn't be pressed. Sweatpants. I took wet rags and washed the floor on my hands and knees. I didn't want Charlie to see the blood. He would go after them all and they would kill him. The blood soaked through some of my bandages but I thought it had stopped mostly. I threw my bloody clothes in a trash bag and stuffed it in the bottom of the trash. Then I limped around the house trying to find money. I needed money. I had to get away. I would get in my truck and drive as far away as possible. Florida. Mom told me I would love Florida. No wolves or vampires in Florida.

I had the cash from my last paycheck. I took money from the grocery jar. I had planned to cook linguini tomorrow.

Someone was screaming. That wasn't a memory. Someone was screaming.

"Mom!?"

I looked at Dani and realized my mouth was open. I was screaming on the floor. I closed my eyes to make it go away.

"Go to your room and close the door. Now." I heard someone say.

"But…who are…"

"Now!"

I needed to see who this was. Open your eyes Bella…

Cool arms wrapped around me. Humming in my ear. A hand running through my hair.

"Shhhh. You are safe. No one can harm you ever again. I swear it. You are safe." A soft voice whispered in my ear. The voice that belonged to the woman who along with Aro knew all my secrets. All my fears…

"Chelsea?" I whimpered. Screaming stopped.

"Yes my Bella. You had a panic attack. It is okay. Natural. It is okay. I have you. We are strong. You are strong. What happened here is the past. It is gone."

"I…I wiped the floor. Blood kept dripping but I wiped the floor. I didn't want my Dad to know." I explained.

"I know. I know Bella. Breath slowly for me. Feel my breathing. Match it. Breath with me."

"Where is Dani?"

"In her room. She will be fine. No one will harm her here. No harm. We are the hunters, not the hunted. Remember?"

I nodded my head. I remembered. My breathing matched Chelsea's and I opened my eyes and stared into hers. She smiled.

"Thank you for being here." I told her gratefully. "I thought I was past this."

"Even the strong need help. That is why the Volturi never travel alone. Right?"

"Yes. This is so emb…"

"Don't you dare Isabella. Don't you dare be embarrassed. We are family. I love you. I am here for this, right? We are Volturi. We are strong together. It would have been easy for you to be scared and beg Master Aro to change you years ago. You have stayed strong for Danielle. You stayed in this form for her. Never be embarrassed. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes." It was true. I was. Her voice soothed my soul.

"I am going to go. Check on your daughter and let her know you are fine. You are. You are fine."

"What do I tell her about…"

"Me? Stick with your new plan of telling her to mind her own business. I will be nearby. If you feel this coming on again, step away from everyone and I will be there. I will always be close."

"Thank you Chelsea. I love you."

"I know." She smiled and kissed the tip of my nose quickly, causing me to laugh in shock. Then she was gone. I stood up and walked into Charlie's room. Taking it all in, I walked back towards my old room to check on Dani.

The pain hit me suddenly as it always did.

Back spasm.

I moaned loudly. Dani opened the door.

"What's wrong Mom? Your back?"

"Yes. Hand me my bag from the floor. I can't bend down to get it."

I searched my bag and pulled out an empty bottle.

"Fuck!"

"Hold on Mom." Dani ran to her room and quickly brought back a full bottle of Vicodin.

"What the hell Dani?!"

"Keep them."

"How the hell did you get these?"

"From your room at home. Course that isn't your name on the bottle so I guess I could ask where you got them."

Damn it. This damn brat.

"Just take them. I'll get you a glass of water." Dani ran off. Many times she had brought me pills on the floor. My back felt like it was on fire. All the excitement of the last 24 hours, I suppose I should have expected it.

Twenty minutes later I stood up from the floor.

"Look you said no more drugs. I just got here. I will throw them away. I'll flush them." She explained.

"How many do you have?"

"Not many. Some coke. A little weed. A few bars. Uhh…"

"You flew with this shit in your bag? Are you fucking stupid?!"

"I'll throw them away!" Dani moved towards her room.

"No! You bring that shit to me. I will throw it away. I want to make sure it is gone." Or used. I mean I bought the pills anyway.

"Great. My Mom is stealing my stash. Be right back warden."

Twenty minutes later I pulled up in my black Mercedes to the Fork's police station. The Mayor was in front smiling. May as well deal with this sooner than later.

"Hey Mike. How you doing? You look great." He really didn't.

"My God Bella. I never thought I would see you again. Outside of all those pictures of you your Dad shows off."

"I never thought I would be back here Mike." At least not as a human.

"Well thank you for coming. We need a real cop in this city with your Dad injured. Uhh I need to talk to you about something before we go any further."

Great.

"Sure Mike. What's up?"

"Well you are an official City employee now but I was wondering what you had in mind for compensation. Also I appreciate any help we can get but I am not sure we can afford your partners."

"My partners?"

"Yes. The two gentleman inside? They said they worked with you in New York. A Felix Starsky and a…"

"Let me guess. Demetri Hutch." I rolled my eyes. Those idiots.

"Yeah. Interesting names. Are they real?"

"Yes. Just a coincidence. Took a lot of ribbing back in New York." Fucking idiots.

"I see. I don't think we have a uniform large enough for the Felix guy. Ray is looking for one for Demetri? Yeah Demetri. They sound European. You worked with them in New York?"

"Yes. They are my two main guys. Look as far as payment we are all working for free and none of us do uniforms. Just get us badges and we will be good."

"Great. Okay. That's…great. I mean we can give you your Dad's pay…"

"Keep it going to him Mike."

"Of course! I just meant we can pay you the same…"

"I'm good. Don't worry about it. Anything else?"

"I was wondering if we could catch up sometime? Tell each other our life stories maybe. Couple of old friends catching up…"

I checked his finger. No ring.

"I'm gay Mike."

"Wha…oh…hey good for you. That's…great. Way to be out there with it. I'm a big supporter of gay marriage and…"

"Yeah I'm not a fan of marriage. Just the gay part. I better get to work. Do the job you aren't paying me for right?"

"Yeah. It was good to see you Bella."

"You too Mike."

Mike walked off dejected. Perhaps if I showed him the mess my back was he wouldn't be as excited to see me. I marched in to see my favorite seventies cops.

Two Forks deputies were seated at their desks staring at two vampire who had their feet kicked up on desks on the other side of the room. No one was speaking. Felix was smirking. Demetri was out right smiling. The two Forks deputies were sweating.

"God afternoon gentleman. I see you have met my colleagues."

One of the deputies turned towards me. He was in his fifties, slightly bald and a bit overweight. His uniform was a bit too tight and a slight gut hung over his utility belt.

"Hey there. You must be Bella Swan. We've been keepin up with your exploits for years. I was sure glad when Mike told us you were coming. I'm Ray Miller and this is Andy Simms."

Andy nodded at me and then turned back to Demetri and Felix. Andy was skinny. Very skinny. I had a feeling if he tried to break up a domestic disturbance he would have his ass handed to him by the wife. He appeared to be in his late forties or early fifties. Not exactly Swat team material.

"I need to see the evidence you have collected on my Dad's scene. Also any cases he may have been working on."

"The files are on Charli…your desk. All witness statements, not that there were any. Just neighbors hearing a bang. The gun is in the evidence locker."

"You have the gun?" That was a surprise.

"Yep. Left at the scene."

"Why is it here? Has any ballistics team taken a look at it?"

"We dusted for prints but ballistics don't matter. We know whose gun it is. It was his. A rifle. .22 caliber long rifle. Charlie kept it by his back door for whenever critters came in his backyard rooting around in the trash. Low caliber. Being a rifle at close range the bullet never got to maximum velocity. Probably why he is still alive. Bullet itself was one he kept at home. Type you can buy at any WalMart, five hundred bullets for ten bucks."

"Any prints?"

"Only Charlie's on the barrel. It was a back loader. He kept the gun loaded. The trigger had no prints so it was wiped. I know it was. Charlie told me he had varmints messing around in the woods behind his house and took a shot at one the other night. No prints tells me it was wiped. His…"

"Yeah, got it. His should have been there. What else?"

"Door wasn't broken into but Charlie kept it unlocked most of the time."

"So someone walked in through the kitchen door, picked up the rifle, went into the living room and shot him…where was the gun found?"

"Next to his body." Andy spoke up for the first time.

"So it was wiped and then instead of being put back in its place, it was dropped. From what range was he shot?"

"Range? He was shot in the living room. It must have been close. Room isn't that big." Ray told me, showing off his keen observational skills.

"Was it within inches of his head? Was he taken by surprise? What direction was he facing, based on how his body fell? Did the shooter come out of the kitchen, into the living room and fire immediately or did they talk close together. Was he seated across from the shooter? I saw the blood stain still in the house and blood splatter appears he was not facing the kitchen yet the bullet entered his forehead. He was in his recliner most likely and the shooter walked in front of him or had already been seated in front of him. Was a casing found? Where did it land?"

"Look lady read the damn files. Everything we got is in it." Ray told me annoyed. I knew the feeling.

"No problem. Was Charlie working on any cases that may have had a bearing on this? Anyone wanted him dead?"

"No…" Ray started until Andy interrupted him.

"Yes. Yes there was. Blake Colter. You know as well as I do that guy…"

"That guy what Andy?"

"There has been a lot of Crystal meth flooding the town lately. A lot of kids getting caught with it. Charlie tracked it to Blake Colter. He is cooking it in a cabin with a couple other guys. Three I think. Two brothers, Brady and Colin Littlesea and Paul fucking Lahote. Out near La Push. Charlie found the cabin but couldn't get a warrant to search. So he kept tailing the guys hoping to catch them dealing. The cabin is private property. Even if he searched it, the evidence would be thrown out without a warrant."

"Why couldn't he get a warrant?" I asked, having a suspicion already.

"The County Judge is Abraham Colter, Blake Colter's uncle." Andy said quietly.

Okay. That can be dealt with. Paul, Brady and Colin cooking speed. Interesting.

"Where are the case files?"

"Charlie keeps everything important he is working on in the safe in his office. Neither of us know the combination though." Ray told me. He then took a deep breath.

"Look Bella, your Dad handled everything major around here. Me and Andy here we caught speeders, busted up teen parties, broke up fights at bars. We don't have the training you do and we aren't the cops your Dad was…is. But we want to help. Just let us know what you need."

"I need you and Andy to keep doing what you are doing. Handle the speeders, the underage drinking, the public disturbances. I will…"

Felix cleared his throat.

"We will handle the rest. We will figure out who did this to Charlie."

"Sounds good. Andy and I usually trade off shifts until midnight and then are on call after midnight. That okay with you?"

"Nothing is changing Ray."

He and Andy looked a bit relieved.

"Then I guess we better get out on patrol. Let us know if you need anything."

The two stood up and with a last look at Felix and Demetri hurried to the door.

"Starsky, Hutch, my office, now."

They beat me there of course.

"Really guys?"

"They are good names. Strong average names that give off a sense of power." Felix explained. Demetri was holding in a smile.

"Fine…look…

"How are you?" Demetri asked.

"Fine. Why?"

"Everything go well at your…"

"Chelsea told you?" I knew it.

"No!" Felix exclaimed quickly. "Chelsea told Master Aro who told Master Caius and was overheard by Jane who said we were to keep an eye on your emotional state because this has been a lot for you to take in. That's all."

I closed my eyes. One of the things I learned very quickly is at least among the inner guard, there are no secrets.

"Okay, I need to get to work. What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"What do you think?" Demetri asked.

"You are going to follow my lead?"

"Of course detective. But the pistol whipping you administered to the large Quileute looked fun. Could I possibly pistol whip someone?" Felix asked.

"I would like to frisk someone." Demetri added on. "But first why don't we open the safe and see what Daddy was hiding?"

"Hiding? He kept case files in there." I pointed out.

"If there were only case files in there he would have given the combination to a trusted deputy in the event something like this happened." Demetri reasoned.

"True. First I need to look over the case report and witness statements on Charlie's shooting."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Do whatever it is you guys usually do. I need quiet."

I opened the files and began reading. Ray was right. Four neighbors heard a shot at 9 PM. No one checked because Charlie had varmint problems lately. It wasn't unusual.

It wasn't unusual.

What the hell were you shooting at Charlie? In the year I lived with you, you never fired a weapon anywhere near the house.

Sue came home at eleven. Neighbors heard a scream. Ambulance and Ray showed up quickly. Ems report show he was breathing very shallow. Almost unnoticeable. Heart beat was feint. Hospital reports…

Crime scene photos.

"Isabella…"

"Fine Felix. Breakdown was earlier. Got it out of my system."

He was sitting in his chair. No he was shot standing. He may have stood up from the chair. The bullet impact wouldn't have blown him back. He stood, was shot, and then stumbled forward towards the shooter. He fell before he made a second step. Face first. Face first on the ground. In the dirt…

"Isabella!"

"What? What?" I looked up, Demetri's voice breaking my trance.

"May I see the photos?"

"Of course Demetri." I handed them across the desk.

"So what do you think Bella? This drug dealer? He is in league with three of the wolves correct?" Felix asked.

"Yes. I think we need to bring them in."

"Dead?"

"No. Let's play it straight. I need to talk to them. Find out if they had anything to do with Charlie shooting or my… we need to bring them in. If they are strictly drug dealers we can put them away. If they shot Charlie because he was close three of them can go to prison. One, the shooter dies. The other three take it up the ass for the next fifty years. But I don't want to start a blood bath early."

"So if we are going to play it straight how are we going to raid this laboratory of modern chemistry? The Magistrate won't play ball." Demetri pointed out.

"Exactly. So we kill the Judge. Make it look like a suicide. Do it tonight. In the morning, I can request a warrant from a Judge appointed in the interim. They have twenty four hours to appoint one. The District Judge will most likely appoint someone from the Prosecutors office immediately if I request a warrant. He will sign the warrant."

"If he doesn't?" Demetri asked.

"Then we kill that fucker too. Suicides are an epidemic. Now get, you two. I'm fine. You have a suicide to plan and carry out."

"Okay sister. You will be fine?"

"Of course. Go. And stop pretending Jane and Alec aren't nearby."

"I believe Caius and Athenodora are nearby actually." Felix smirked.

"Where is my Jane?"

"Master Aro is registering her for school of course. I believe you need to register your darling princess as well. Have a good day Chief."

Starsky and Hutch were gone before I could blink.

Left alone for the first time all day I took a deep breath, popped a pill and turned to Charlie's safe. It had a simple electronic lock on it. Looked liked four numbers.

0913.

Access granted. Charlie wasn't a hard guy to figure out.

I pulled out the files. There were a shit load of files. The top packets had Lahote Colter written on the top. The majority of them were unmarked. I spread them out and stared at the contents spread across my desk stunned. The photos. The DNA reports.

Oh Charlie. What did you do?

Sam POV

They all came. I wasn't sure if they would.

Jacob. Quil. Embry. Jared. Paul. Seth. Colin. Brady. Paul.

"What the hell do you want Sam? You aren't alpha anymore. We don't have to answer to your beck and call." Jacob said.

"What happened to your eye Jake?" He had a large cut on his temple.

"Ran into something. Don't worry about it."

"Why the fuck isn't Leah here?" Embry asked.

"I didn't ask her to be here."

"Jake I heard you got to see Bella today. Now that you have seen the real thing up close are you going to have to make any modifications to Angela? Breast enhancement or anything? Maybe butt implants? My boy at the hospital said Bella had a mighty fine ass. Better than before. Most women don't get hotter with age. Take Angela for example. Your sister too for that matter. But leave it to the leech lover to come back like a fucking wet dream." Paul noted. "Course I heard her daughter was a piece of ass too. Got your eye on her maybe?"

"Enough. Everybody shut the fuck up and have a seat."

"Fuck you Sam. We don't have to listen to your shit." Embry said angrily. What are you so angry about Embry?

"Leah isn't here because she can't tell me what I want to know."

"What's that Sam?" Seth asked quietly.

"I want to know which one of you fuckers is the father of Bella's daughter. And we aren't leaving until I know." I pulled my gun from the back of my jeans and laid my hand on the table.

No one said a word.

Until Quil spoke.

"Maybe we should also talk about the fact that some people moved into the Cullen's old place today. Rita at Forks Reality told my Mom they were strange. Scared the hell out of her. Pretty pale. She swore one of them had red eyes. Something tells me they aren't the Cullen's and they aren't interested in treaties."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own it.

Chapter 6

Aro POV

I find cursing beneath myself. As a leader I should hold myself to a higher standard of behavior than my children. I have no problem of course with their choice of language. They are warriors. They may speak as they wish. I am one of three kings the vampire world looks to as an example of co habitation in a world in which we are legend and need to stay that way. That said occasionally a foul word does pass over my lips.

"Fucking Carlisle Cullen."

"My thoughts exactly Master." Isabella agreed.

My poor Isabella. The past 48 hours have been so stressful for her. She was tired. I could tell by the way she sat that her back muscles were tightening. She had needed drugs earlier to walk. She had a panic attack in her father's home. The panic attack was so severe it reminded Chelsea of the one Isabella had when she was 26. She had been hiking with her daughter and tripped, falling face first into the ground. Chelsea had to watch as her mother ineffectually tried to calm her down. Isabella eventually passed out.

The two of us sat side by side looking at the papers in her father's safe. She called me worried, not knowing what direction to take.

"Please don't kill him Master." She whispered. At times like this I truly wanted to take her into my arms. I should have brought Sulpicia to hold her. One day. One day she would be comfortable enough to accept a hug from a man. I would be front and center, even if it was ten thousand years from now. Until then the men of the Volturi lived by one absolute. Bella and Jane are not to be touched.

"Isabella I will never harm a member of your family. Let us speak honestly. Even if he survives, it is unlikely his memories will. Should they survive, he has obviously kept this information to himself, quite a bit of information, for many years. There is nothing here that can be proven. This is on the Cullens. Carlisle and his insistence on living in the human world. He has led to these breaches of the law and he and his family will answer for them one day. I swear to you Isabella."

"May I express an opinion on the subject Master?"

"You never have to ask me that Bella."

"I believe you should forbid them from co existing with humans immediately. Even if it is years before they stand trial they are placing our kind at risk of discovery every day."

"Yes. I see the wisdom in your words. I shall make the call."

"May I?"

That was a surprise. Isabella never spoke of the Cullen's much. She had expressed anger when she was younger but as she grew older she simply seemed to stop caring. Her focus was on the one who harmed her. The Cullen's ceased to matter.

"Bella if they know you are involved with us, they may try to come for you."

"Let them." She said quietly. "They don't have the balls."

She made a good point.

"Very well. It shall be done. When would you like to make the call?"

"I do not. I would prefer to do it in person. I would like to take Jane and Alec with me. I will be safe. Not even Jasper could harm me with those two present."

This caused me to pause.

It was true that the Cullen's could certainly not harm Jane and Alec. But what if something was thrown by one of them? A foolish reaction by the Cullen's but I have never credited them with an overabundance of good sense. Isabella could be injured in the fall out of a desperate battle.

"I will go with Jane and Alec. You may speak. But I have to be there. I have to ensure your safety. You understand?"

"Of course Master. They are in South Dakota correct? A short day trip. We can make it while Dani is in school."

"An excellent idea. Shall we continue to peruse your father's findings? His work is amazing. I see where you get your tenacity and intelligence from."

"My mother is smart, Master." Bella told me rolling her eyes.

"Your mother thinks Elvis is a vampire performing secret missions for the CIA and is based on the Moon." I pointed out. Bella began to laugh. Soon she was in tears from laughing. I joined her. The sound brought joy to me. I like my guard happy.

Calmed down she went back to the sheets laid out on her desk.

"I can't believe he got these pictures." She noted.

BPOV

My father. He never said a word. When I opened the files I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. As usual in my life, when confused I called Master Aro.

The first thing I noticed was a sheet of paper outlining his notes.

Charlie found my bloody clothes in the bottom of the trash can. He paid the State lab to run DNA. The DNA was inconclusive. Traces of semen found on my blue jeans.

He watched me. He hired an investigator to find me and watch me in Florida off and on over the years.

A photo. He got a photo. I never wore a swimsuit. Never. I refused. Master Aro decided I needed sun and water. He rented a lagoon and had security prevent anyone from coming in. It was a natural hot spring in Colorado. Dani was four. Mom was with us. We hung out for four days there, relaxing, swimming, getting massages. I felt comfortable enough by that point, thanks to Jane, that I had no problem with female massage therapists.

For the first time, I wore a bikini when I swam. Dad had pictures. They must have been taken by a very high powered camera from at least a thousand yards away.

The photos focused on Dani in my arms and the scars on my back that ran to the middle of my thighs. I shivered a bit at the picture. I didn't work out at the time. I was pretty much bone and scarred skin from behind.

Dad only had a few pictures. But he blew them up. One had a note attached to it from a zoologist from the University of Washington. The picture focused only on my scars. The note said he believed the scars were caused by an unknown animal resembling a wolf but much larger. He wanted more information. Charlie must never have responded.

Next was a page of notes he took from the book I left in my room. Legends of the Quileute.

Cold ones was underlined with one word next to it. Cullens.

Under that two words…Spirit Warriors.

Genealogy papers. Starting with the Black family. Uley family. Clearwaters. There was a surprise. He married Sue.

Then a list of names.

_Jacob Black_

_Samuel Uley_

_Quil Atteara (?)_

_Embry Call (who is his father?)_

_Seth__ (?)_

_Paul Lahote_

_More? How many? Who was with Bella her last night here?_

I nearly choked on the next sentence.

_Who raped my daughter?_

The next pages detailed his research over the years into the Cullen Coven.

_Carlisle Cullen 1928-1935, Sister Mary Hospital, New York City._

_Carlisle Cullen 1950-1953, Mercy Hospital Chicago, Illinois._

_Carlisle Cullen 1974-1977, Downtown General, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania._

_What name used between these records? Five step children in Pennsylvania. Edward Masen, Rosalie Hale, Mary Alice Brandon, Jasper Hale (brother of Rosalie), Emmett McCartey._

_Same ones. Cold ones. What are they? Vampires? (Really?) Doesn't matter. Wolf raped my daughter._

No further notes continued in this vein. Instead I found letters. Letter from Captain Walsh. My captain in New York. Then printed Emails. Emails about me. Charlie had been keeping track of me through my captain. He knew about Dani. He always knew. He knew about my cases. He asked about my moods. He knew about the investigation into police brutality.

Emails between himself and a therapist name Dr. Deborah Chandler. He asked her how to talk to a rape victim. What psychological traits a victim would possess. Especially someone physically scarred.

She told him not to press. Only talk about what the victim wanted to talk about. What about child? Do not ask if she doesn't want to talk about it.

He knew. He knew this whole time I was raped and had a child. He knew.

Next were DNA reports from 10 years ago. Sam Uley, Paul and Jacob. How did he get their DNA? Two years ago. Comparative DNA reports. Of same men. No major changes.

_Magic? Bullshit. Maybe. How to kill? Silver? _

Below that…

_Fuck it. Cut his fucking head off. Kill them all if they know._

At least me and Dad were of the same opinion on that.

The last page. A list of names.

_Ephraim, Levi, Joshua, Paul, Quil, Embry (*) Jacob, Sam…what am I missing?_

Then the last sentence. On the top page. The last thing he wrote.

_Got him._

"Your father figured out who raped you Isabella." Master Aro said quietly.

"Yep. Don't suppose he could have written it down for us."

"No worries dear. We will. As a last resort we invade La Push and I have my way with them. The bastard, one or all, will be ours. Go home. I will burn these. Go be with your daughter. Relax. You will have a suicide to investigate in the morning and a warrant to procure. We have much to do Bella. When we leave here, this area will never forget you were here."

"Thank you Master." I told him gratefully. I had panicked when I saw what Charlie knew. But he was right. It would be fine. We were in control. We were always in control.

"In two days. Two days we visit the Cullen's. Are you sure you are up for it?"

"Yes Master. I feel it is long overdue."

I expected to see them as an immortal. Fuck it.

I am an immortal.

Dani POV

What a fucking mess my life is. I swear to God. What the fuck? Okay, I ran away from the other side of the country. I get it. I was bad. I probably went too far. But seriously? My Mom arrives in a helicopter, beats the hell out of me, tells me I am a product of rape, threatens me with imprisonment, brings me to a house with brain splatter on the floor, has a panic attack like I haven't seen in years, a weird lady who could pass for a super model walks in out of fucking nowhere and sends me to my room, then she disappears and I go out to help my mother who promptly jumps my ass for basically helping her and steals my shit.

Most of my shit. I wasn't stupid enough to give her everything. That was the reason I could deal with all this weird shit so well. I kicked back in this uncomfortable rocking chair by the window and lit up after re rolling my cig with a bit of bud. Hydro. Primo stuff.

Damn it rained a lot here. I would have hell with my hair.

My father raped my mother.

My mother was here to kill my father.

I was born from an act of violence. She didn't want to be a mother.

Don't think about it.

I needed a place to hide my shit. Mom would be searching my room. If she could manage to come in here without passing out. Course now that she had 80% of my weed she probably won't have an issue coming in here.

I love her but she is a bigger pill popper and pot head than I am. At home I hid my stash in a hole in the floor of the apartment I hollowed out when I was 13 under my bed. I needed to find a place here. Somebody had to sell around High School, even a backwoods hick town like this.

I searched the floorboards. Old school. I could get a hammer from around here and start pulling one up. I bet there was a solid floor under here. Probably plywood. Amazing how drugs can make you a carpenter. I make incredible bongs as well. I can't believe that bitch art teacher failed my project in arts and crafts. Some bitches have no respect for art.

Here. Holy shit. This one is already loose. Did I find Mom's secret stash hiding place in High School?

The board came up easily enough. I looked inside and saw…nothing. An empty envelope. What the hell was an empty envelope doing here? Mom had something in here at one point. I guess maybe grandpa found it. Was she keeping old love letters? Regardless my shit fit in fine. Maybe I should explore the rest of the house. I think I will start with her room. I suppose it is Grandpa and that Sue lady's room really.

I strolled around, seeing nothing out of the norm. I checked his bookshelves. Mom would be hiding drugs in here. I guarantee it. She may have told me no drugs but I doubt she would hold herself to the same standard. If I found where she would keep hers I was totally in the win. I figured her spot out in New York easy enough. She never changed. Mom was a traditionalist when it came to her high. She preferred her closet. Top in a shoe box. She hadn't unpacked much but I would bet she put my stash somewhere.

I went straight to the closet and padded around on the top where the shoes were. I noticed her boots were on the floor. Sneakers too. Still maybe…

Bingo. A box in the very back.

Unfortunately when I pulled it out I could tell it was not drugs. It was a shoe box with dust over the cover. Not Mom's. I opened it and found a book. A simple black book with no title. Why was this hidden? There was also a photo. Mom and some really preppy looking people. Pale. She was being held by some guy with wild hair. Looked pretty hot if you were into the pretty boy type. I've done those types before. One of them cried after and said he loved me. I told him to get the fuck out.

Something else. Plane tickets? Round trip to Jacksonville. Looks like they were never used. Strange. Wonder what that is all about. Maybe this book could answer some questions. I opened it and saw it was a handwritten journal. The writing was a bit messy but I could make it out.

_This is my recordings and thoughts on the search for the motherfucker who harmed my daughter. My name is Charlie Swan and I swear I will find and kill the bastard who raped and scarred her, whether he is werewolf, vampire or human. He will die slowly._

Oh my God.

Vampires? Werewolves? What the fuck? Mom was attacked by a man. She was raped and injured by a man…

"Dani?"

Oh fuck, she is home.

I had to read this book. I don't know if he had lost his mind before he was shot or what but the date was 6 years ago. I had to read this. Mom would take it and never let me see it. I know it.

I ran quietly to my room, pulled up the floorboard and placed the book, plane tickets and photo underneath.

"Dani!?"

"Here Mom!"

I listened to her feet climb the stairs and noted the relieved look on her face when she saw me. Oh my God.

"Mom? What the hell have you been doing?" God that stunk.

"I was at work. Your grandmother is still freaking out about me being here. I had to get you registered for school. You start tomorrow by the way."

"Tomorrow? On a Wednesday? Can't I wait till Monday?"

"No. You can't. Get ready for bed. Take a shower."

"You need to take a shower." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Damn it. She was pissed.

"I didn't mean anything. Just…I don't know, maybe it's the bloodstain downstairs. I just figured you were around a body or something."

"Why?" Mom asked quickly.

"It smells like something is dead. I mean not that I know what that smells like but it just smells…wrong. Decayed or something but sweet. Too sweet. I don't know. I didn't smell it till you walked up here. Never mind. I'll take a …"

Mom walked up quickly and placed her hand on my forehead.

"What the hell Mom?"

"You feeling okay Dani? You don't feel warm but have you felt like you had fever or anything?"

"No. I feel fine."

"I'll take a shower." Mom said quickly and was off to the bathroom. Thank God. The closer she got the stronger the smell was. I would wait till she fell asleep. Then that book and I had a date. I may never speak to my grandfather but at least I can know what he was thinking.

I showered after Mom did. Of course there was no hot water because she stayed in for thirty minutes and this hot water heater isn't up to the standards of ours in New York. I quickly got out before I froze my ass off. I needed to figure out what I would wear to school tomorrow. First impressions are important when you want to announce the presence of a new top bitch.

I walked towards my room but stopped when I heard my Mom's voice. She was whispering.

"Mom? You say something?"

I stepped near the door. Oh my God that smell was stronger in her room. Even through the door. It wasn't there when I was in earlier.

"Fine. Go to sleep. I love you." She said clearly. The bed creaked. Feet hit the floor.

"I love you too Mom."

I hurried to my room. I needed a cigarette and needed to get away from that smell. After school, Mom and I would be having a serious discussion about whatever shit she was taking now. Or smoking. Hopefully she wasn't free basing. That was not cool. We have our limits.

Sam POV

"Talk about leeches? Who the hell do you think brought them? She is here to find the father of her child. She has been in league with leeches since she left us 16 years ago probably. I want to know now, who is the father."

I raised my handgun to emphasize my point.

"Wait. What do you mean? The virgin doesn't know who her baby daddy is? Are you fucking kidding?" Paul laughed.

"Sam put the fucking gun away before you shoot yourself accidentally. You aren't shooting anyone. What the hell do you care anyway? How do we know it isn't your kid?" Embry asked.

"And why the fuck is Swan friends with fucking leeches again? Seriously? Who the fuck are these guys Sam?" Quil asked.

"Who is the father? Jake? You're awfully quiet." I asked, ignoring Quil.

"Fuck you Sam." Jake responded.

"Damn Sam, you gonna shoot us for not being the Dad? She was drunk the last night she was here, fucked one of us and took off. Had a kid. What's with the gun?" Seth asked.

"I think I can answer that."

The door opened and everyone froze. Oh shit. This was not good.

"What are you…get the fuck out!" Jake yelled. "Your kind is not allo…"

The leech moved so quickly none of us could see him. We saw Jake hit the ground though. Then the leech was in a seat at the head of the Tribal council table.

"My name is Caius. I hate suspense and I don't imagine any of you have an overabundance of intelligence so I am here to explain some things. Have a seat."

"We are…" I started.

"My wife is currently outside one of your homes. Watching a loved one. Is it your wife Emily, Sam Uley? Or your two sons? Perhaps your mother Quil? Seth, your mother is off limits since she is Charlie Swan's wife but your sister Leah certainly isn't. She is at her house at this moment. Brady and Colin you really have no one, do you? Not since your grandmother died. But Dana and Tiffany are the only women desperate enough to have sex with you at the moment. I doubt you would want to try to find new sexual partners. They are both freebasing cocaine at your home right now, correct? Jacob I doubt you care much for the poor imitation of my daughter you have married but your father is at home correct? Also one of your sisters lives in Forks? My wife isn't there but as Quil pointed out, many of my family are. Your children are there as well Paul LaHote. I don't know if you truly care for anything in this world but I would hope you have some care for your namesake. You may even love your ex wife. She did after all leave you from what I have found out and not vice versa. Embry since you have no idea who your father is after all this time, I am afraid we will have to wonder if she is outside your mother's home. You ate there tonight correct? Spaghetti? She is washing dishes I would wager at the moment. If any of you attempt to do anything stupid I merely have to say the word. Our hearing is very good. Better than yours used to be. Make a move and not only do I kill you all, one of your loved ones dies slowly and painfully. I swear it. Now all of you, have a seat now."

I looked at my gun and placed it back in my waist band. I don't suppose it would do me much good. I hadn't planned to actually shoot anyone unless one of them confessed. But…

Why couldn't I smell him? I needed to phase. The one time in my life I actually needed the spirit of the wolf and it wasn't there. I looked at my former pack brothers and saw nothing but fear. Paul thought he was hiding it but he was shaking. We were fucked. This fucking leech knew it, judging by the smirk on his pretty boy face.

Jake's nose was crushed. Blood was all over his shirt. The leech could have killed him. He is playing with us. All of us. I nodded at the others and sat.

Caius POV

"First let me say what an honor it is to be present at a pack meeting. I imagine I am the first one of my kind to be present. I hope you don't mind me inviting myself but I have heard so much about you I simply couldn't resist."

No one said a word. They weren't very happy. They were actually very afraid. If they were afraid already, the night was going to be very long for them.

"Fine. No greeting. I understand. Let's get to the point of why Mr. Uley called this meeting. I am Caius as I mentioned. I am one of three kings of the vampire world. One of three heads of the most powerful group of warriors of any species in the history of this planet. Isabella Volturi. My daughter. A human yes but a member of my guard none the less. Soon to be an immortal. A princess of the vampire world already. Her last night in La Push, after driving into a battle you most likely would have lost had she not arrived, was assaulted by a wolf. Not a man. A wolf. This wolf disfigured her body. Mr. Uley knows this. Then this wolf shifted and raped her. Raped her. One of you proud warriors raped her. Disfigured her. Tormented her. Got her with child."

I looked at their eyes and saw all were looking at each other. Except for Jacob Black who seemed slightly…surprised? No, not surprised. What was that expression? Paul LaHote was looking at the table top. His hands were fidgeting.

Embry looked at Quil who was looking at Seth? Interesting.

"I am going to let you in on a secret. Bella would be turned into a vampire and come to full power in two years. At that time we planned to come back and introduce ourselves to each of you. You see I have a brother who can read every thought you have ever had with just a touch. I have a son who can take away every one of your senses while my brother touches you. It was a simple plan. We find which of you bastards did this, take you to Italy, and torture you for years until Isabella tires of you and ends your miserable existence. If any of you knew of this and did nothing, you too would be killed."

Their eyes were very large. All eyes were on me now. Perfect.

"Feel free to stop me at any time with questions. I prefer informal meetings when not in Italy. Now, why haven't we continued with this plan? Simple. One of you, forgive my language, fucked up. You shot Isabella's father in an attempt to bring her here. I admit I am not sure of the exact motive but I am guessing that had something to do with it. So we have come early. Why not follow the plan? Why isn't my brother here? A good question, even if you didn't ask it.

Quite frankly I am annoyed. So is Isabella. So Isabella well figure out who did this to her. It is her right. We of course will help her. If we cannot figure this out, then soon, my brother will be making the rounds so to speak. The point of all this is one way or another, we will find out who did this and who knew about this. That person or persons will be going to Italy. Allow me to explain what you have to look forward to.

Our dungeon is deep underground. Sweltering in the summer and freezing in the winter. We will have a surgeon remove your legs. You will be chained against a wall hanging from your wrists twenty four hours a day while Isabella slowly cuts pieces of your body off. Nothing major. A sliver of muscle here, a toe there. I haven't gone into great detail with her but I would imagine pieces of your penis will be cut off as well. You will be given just enough sustenance to stay alive for years. We have very good doctors.

Now before you get any ideas of killing yourself that simply will not be allowed. If you kill yourself, we will kill every single living member of your family. Also your fellow pack members.

Now I will give each of you the benefit of the doubt and assume only one of you is guilty and the others did not know. So those not guilty have a chance to help themselves. Each of you will be called to Forks to speak to Isabella. You will answer her questions and help her in any way possible. You will work amongst yourselves to find the perpetrator and turn him in. Now here is a bit of incentive to work quickly and pray she is successful quickly. This was my idea actually because I hate this area and am anxious to get back to civilization. Every week one of you does not turn himself in, we will kill one member of your tribe. It will be someone you know and care about. At the end of four weeks, my brother finds out the truth his way and you all die except for the perpetrator. I believe I have already explained in detail what happens to him.

Now since none of you have taken notes let me simply rehash. Work quickly amongst yourselves to find the rapist and get him to us or everyone dies.

Any questions?"

I sat for a few minutes while they all looked at the table top. It was a lot to take in. I prefer to finish this tonight. Aro wants Isabella to have a chance to end this herself. He says it is important.

"No? No questions?"

Nothing.

"Then I leave with a simple request. I want each of you to try very, very hard to begin phasing again. Why? Two reasons. One I love to kill werewolves. I simply love it. I have been doing it for thousands of years and I have to say it never gets old. It just doesn't. Two, when you are in our dungeon you will have much more stamina and healing ability, meaning Isabella can torture you over and over again so you can relive the pain every night as she has done every night when she sleeps. Good meeting everyone. You will receive your summons from my daughter one by one starting tomorrow. There will be no rescheduling. Make sure you are there."

BPOV

"I wish he had taken me Jane. Or at least if Renata was here…"

"The last time you performed a physical shield successfully we nearly had to hospitalize you for the nose bleed that would not stop. Master Aro nearly turned you on the spot for fear of losing you. He thought you had a brain aneurysm."

"What if they all shift? Why did he go alone?" Master Caius could be so impulsive.

"Bella relax. Master Caius has been killing dogs since they evolved. It brings him so much joy. He will be fine. You need to relax."

I tried. Jane's hands on my bare back felt so good. Her coolness and the softness of her touch. We were both broken but didn't feel so when we were together.

"Jane, Dani smelt vampires on me tonight. I know she did."

"She was not warm. She may have some characteristics of a wolf but that does not mean she is going to phase Bella. She will be fine."

"What if she isn't?"

"Then we will handle it. I promise my love."

He hands pressed down more firmly. She knew exactly where to touch me. When Jane first met me she told me what they did to her. In that dungeon. The villagers, raped her, one after another while Alec was forced to watch. Master Aro found the two of them as they were being tied to a stake. They were not witches. They were gods. But people then were as violent and ignorant as people now. They were different and for that Jane was raped by many men. She had never touched another person besides hugging her brother before she met me. We talked for a year, every night on the phone. When I visited Volterra I stayed in her room at my request. We learned to touch people again. At least each other. At some point I realized I could not define what she was as easily as the others. Aro, Caius, Marcus, fathers. Demetri, Renata, Chelsea, Heidi, Afton, Demetri, Felix, Alec, siblings. Athenodora and Sulpicia mothers. Jane. Jane was all and more.

I rolled over, my back loose enough for me to lay on. Her lips touched mine and I opened my mouth. So gentle.

"Tomorrow school and your interviews start. A drug raid in the morning. The next day we visit the Cullen's. We have a busy couple days my Bella. But Dani is asleep and tonight it is just the two of us. Relax."

Her lips touched my belly button and I closed my eyes and sighed. A night of pleasure. An interlude in the drama of my life. Tomorrow the path to revenge truly started.

I would find who did this and kill them. I had to get Dani out of here soon. I had a feeling. A bad feeling it may be too late. She should not have smelled anything on me. I had to get this done quickly.

If my daughter phased her father could control her every action. I knew in my heart I could not take that chance. If she phased, I would kill them all to ensure none had control over her. I would lose my revenge but she would be safe. Safe from those bastards.

Right now I simply had to relax though.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own it.

A/N Anybody figured out that Bella is a raging psychotic? I'm having so much fun! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm loving your feedback.

Chapter 7

Impressive. Hung in his Judges robe. His wife found him in the living room this morning hung from a bannister. He was wearing Charlie Brown boxers under the black judicial robe.

"I can't believe this Bella. This is…my God, with your father and now this…" Newton said quietly, staring at the swinging body.

"What are you doing here Mike?"

He seemed taken aback.

"It's…he is our County Judge…"

"He was your County Judge. Now he is a body. A body at a potential crime scene. This is a police matter. Not a political matter." I explained calmly.

"You think this was a crime? I mean the chair is tipped over. He looks…"

"Every stiff is treated like a homicide until we know different." I told him. Ray walked in to the living room.

"Bell…Chief we got a letter. Wife says it's his handwriting." He handed me a note.

_I am sorry. I can no longer live with myself. I have been covering up my nephew Blake Colter's drug operation for years. I deserve to die. I am so sorry. I love you Mary Lou._

Wow. That was really nice. I bet Demetri added the I love you part. He can be such a softy.

"Wife heard nothing?" I asked Ray, already knowing the answer. I imagine Alec was around last night as well.

"No. She went to bed, figured he stayed up reading. He does…did that sometimes. She woke up, came in here and found him hanging. No signs of a struggle. Looks like…"

"A suicide. Then that's what it is. Andy said Colter wouldn't give Charlie a warrant to search Blake's cabin right Ray?"

"Yes Chief."

"Looks like we got probable cause for a warrant now, doesn't it?" I smiled and patted the Judge on his ass. Of course it was at chest level to me. "Nothing like a guilty conscience to help see justice done. Ray clean this scene up. Get the County Morgue. Obvious suicide. Mike, you and I are going to call the District Judge. Once word of this suicide gets out Colter may shut down his business. I need to hit hard and fast. He needs to appoint an interim Judge. Let's do this."

I walked out but didn't hear footsteps behind me. I turned to see Ray and Mike staring at me.

"Chop, chop boys! Crime doesn't stop for us to eat breakfast. Let's move. Mike you want to be involved in police affairs get involved. I have a lot to do today and I still need to get Dani to school in two hours."

I continued walking and Mike finally followed. We got into my Mercedes and I hauled ass to the County Courthouse while Mike called the District Judge. Thirty minutes later the District Attorney met us at the Court house. Twenty minutes later, Harvey Johnson met us in his bathrobe. Harvey went to bed last night as an assistant county attorney handling DWIs and woke up a Judge. He signed my warrant and I hauled ass home to make sure Dani was out of bed. I swear I get more done between the hours of 6 and 8 AM than most people do in a week. And the day was just getting started.

Dani POV

Fucking alarm. I got three hours sleep last night. Maybe. This book. My grandfather was possibly psychotic. Vampires, Cullens, werewolves, tribal legends. What the fuck? The problem was he didn't believe it either. He didn't write like he was crazy. He was trying to convince himself it wasn't true.

The rest of it was eye opening. He knew about me. He didn't want to push Mom to remind her of the rape. I suppose I was the elephant in the room that wasn't talked about.

The tribal legends. The Black family. The Uleys. Paul Lahote. Charlie was convinced one of those men raped my mother. I was only half way through. I had quite a bit to go. But I passed out. I couldn't keep my eyes open. Then my cell phone went off. Mom had already left the house. Where the hell she went this early I had no idea. I heard her mumbling in her room all night while I read. I thought she was dreaming and prepared for a scream but it never came. Simply mumbling and…moaning. A lot of moaning. Her back must have been giving her hell. She moaned damn near all night. I figured she would sleep in but she was gone before I was up.

I decided on a tight pair of skinny jeans and a form fitting blue top with a leather vest over it. Tan leather boots over my jeans with sharp heels to give me a few inches.

I brushed my hair out once more. I had thought of getting it cut short but didn't have the time with running across country and all. Still it would probably be a good idea to take some length off with all this rain.

My father raped my mother.

My mother was going to kill my father.

Yes I definitely needed to cut my hair shorter. Maybe layered and to the right, brushing my eye just a bit. I doubt there was a salon worth a shit around this dump. I suppose I could talk Mom into taking me to Seattle. Shopping would definitely have to be done there.

My mother never wanted me. It made a lot of sense.

I wonder if we could go home. I missed grandmother. She was always up for shopping. I haven't spoken to her since I arrived here. Mom hadn't said anything. I wonder if Grandmother was still pissed. She would get over it. She always got over it. She could never stay mad.

Who do you think scarred your mother, you stupid little brat. Pray you never find out what a monster he is.

Wonder if Mom was planning on going to the grocery store this century? A little wheat toast and some espresso would be nice. I try to stick to a no uppers policy during the school day. Especially since my supply was dwindling quickly. I guarantee you she isn't missing her coffee.

Her face was in the dirt. She tasted it in her dreams. I loved her.

"Dani!"

Guess my ride has arrived. She really needed to get me a car. I would not be driven around this place. I needed my freedom.

"Yeah Mom. On my way down!"

Mom was smiling this morning. I figured something bad must have happened for her to be gone that early. Guess I was wrong.

She actually hummed on the way to school.

"You sleep okay Mom?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just you were moaning last night all night it seemed. If I didn't know better I would think you were getting laid." I laughed.

She didn't.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Listen keep a low profile in this school. If things go well maybe we get out of here in less than four weeks. Don't start any shit. Don't try to be the queen bitch of the universe. Keep a low profile."

"Like you have been doing, flying helicopters, taking over police stations, beating up large men who look at me?"

"How do you know…"

"Please. Every time you voluntarily spend time alone with a man he is going to get beat to hell. It's kind of your thing Mom."

"Look you need to keep a low profile. I'll do my thing. Don't worry about it."

What I do in my life outside of our family is none of your business.

We pulled into the parking lot. Surprisingly it had stopped raining. Every eye in the parking lot turned toward me.

Show time.

I moved to open the door when a car pulled up next to us. Damn what a car. A BMW convertible. The girl in it was blonde and small. She stepped out of her car gracefully. She had a short red skirt and a simple white button up top. Her long blonde hair hung free. It was nearly translucent. She was beautiful, I admit.

Wait. She was smiling at me. What the fuck?

No. She was smiling at Mom. She just winked. What the fuck! I looked at Mom to say something until I noticed Mom was…

Mom was smiling at her. Not a nice to see you smile either. What the hell was this?

"Mom are you seriously eye fucking one of my classmates? Do you know her? Why is she winking at you?"

"What?" Mom seemed to come out of her daze. "Don't be stupid Dani. I've never seen her. I just…like her outfit. Anyway remember low profile. Mommy loves you."

You never wanted to be a mother.

"I love you too, Mom. See you later."

I stepped out and saw the blonde was already walking ahead of me, every eye on her. Some kid ran up with a camera.

She fucking growled. He backed up with his hands in the air. The blonde continued walking.

He turned towards me and plastered another smile on his face.

"Hi. I'm guessing you are the police chief's granddaughter. I'm…"

"Not interested. Excuse me." I brushed past him and his obvious school newspaper camera and continued into the school. Time to get the layout of this place and figure out who matters and who doesn't.

A little extra swivel to the hips. A casual glance to both sides. Yeah. I was being scoped by every dick in this yard. I headed inside and followed the signed that said office. This place was…wow. It was a dump. I am betting they don't even have a Starbucks in here anywhere. Where the hell am I going to get coffee? What is that smell? Same one I smelt on Mom last night. Damn, it must be in the water or something. I was going to wind up with some kind of rare cancer probably. Four weeks? Four days sounded better.

Mom was going to kill my father.

I walked into the office and saw an overweight very cheery woman smiling way too widely to be genuine.

"Hey, I'm Danielle Dwyer, here to pick up my…"

"Of course! You go by Dani, correct? We are so excited to see you here. Your mother is one of our most famous alumni. We were all so surprised that the small town girl from Forks became a big shot New York Police woman. We are very proud."

"Uh thanks. Can I get my schedule?"

"Of course. Here it is. Just have your…I'm sorry. This is like dejavu. I remember having this exact same talk with your mother all those years ago. Of course it wasn't that long ago. Is Dwyer your father's name? She must have gotten married right after she left here I imagine. How long have they been divorced if you don't mind my asking?"

Okay…

"My,,,Dwyer is my Grandmother's name. Mom never…how do I get to these classes? Do you have a map of this…school somewhere? Maybe a downloadable app for my phone?"

"Oh no. We don't allow cell phones to be used during school hours. You'll have to keep that put away. I will have a student help you find your classes. Did you say your mother was never married? I must say you are the spitting image of her, except for that great tan you have. Does the sun shine in New York that often or is it genetic?"

"I…I'm going to wait outside for the student. Thanks for your help."

"No problem dear. I look forward to getting to know all about you. Feel free to stop by and chat anytime. There is another new student starting today. A European student whose family just moved into the old Cullen place. Strange that no one new ever seems to come here and here we have two new girls in one day. I believe Wesley has already grabbed her. Anthony should be by shortly."

I stepped out in the hall, relieved to get away. Nosy bitch. I wasn't there thirty seconds before a skinny short dark haired guy with glasses walked up and introduced himself as Anthony.

"Nice to meet you Anthony." I lied.

"You can call me Tony if you want. Like Tony Stark."

"Who?"

"Uh Iron Man?"

I looked at him and wondered who the hell picks the people to take new kids around on their first day. Must be the AV club members. Fucking dorks.

"Let's get you to Biology. First period. Looks like we have the same class schedule. Not that there are many. Forks isn't that big of a school. Probably not what you are used to. How many students were at your last school?"

"426 in High School."

"Wow. I expected bigger numbers being in New York and all."

"Tuition was $165,000 a year. Not that many people even in New York can afford that."

That shut him up. For a moment.

"So you are like rich or something?"

"Can we just get to class?" Please God?

"Yeah. Hey are you like part Quileute? You look part Quileute…" He started.

"Well hello." An average looking blond girl with large breasts and a large mouth and a slightly large ass walked in front of me. Please don't tell me this is the social queen of the school. The social scene won't be worth taking over.

"I know you?" I asked in my best New York accent. I actually didn't have one but you live there long enough and you can pass for one. Especially to outsiders.

"No. I'm Lola Stanley. Class president. I just wanted to say hello. My mother and yours went to school together when you mother was here. My Mom was Valedictorian. She said your Mom was a real stuck up bitch. I was wondering if you are as well?"

Hello kitty. Want to play?

"Yes. Pretty much. My Mom never mentioned your Mom because when you move out of small towns and go out into the real world people like you and your family cease to matter. She never talked about anyone here. I guess she didn't think that a damn one of any of you were worth mentioning to me. Don't worry. Once my Mom finds who shot my Grandfather I am going back to the real world and you can be queen of your little corner of nowhere. The boys will start lusting again after your huge breasts and ignoring the complete lack of muscle tone you have and the obvious fact that you aren't very careful about your diet. Until then I would suggest you stay the fuck out of my face before I beat a few improvements into yours. I'm thinking with a right hook and a jab I can straighten and thin out that crooked pudgy nose on your face. Now get the fuck out of my way."

She apparently was speechless. Her large mouth hung open but when I stepped towards her she did jump back.

I continued walking beside Tony who pointed out my class. He showed me to a seat and I realized he would be sitting next to me. Great…

That smell.

I looked around and saw in the very back was the blond who I swear was flirting with my mother in the parking lot.

Europeans. Go figure.

Bella POV

A knock on the door. Better make this quick.

"Chief you ready?" Ray asked behind my thankfully locked office door.

"Yep. Give me a second to get my vest straight and we are rolling."

I broke up the two lines of coke and sniffed them both quickly, one for each nostril. That done, I threw my head back and inhaled deeply.

"I said God damn! God damn."

"You say something Chief?"

I wiped my nose, checked my pocket mirror and saw I was good.

"No Ray." Picking up my shotgun I opened the door and walked past the two deputies who looked scared as hell. Demetri and Felix were in the front, dressed in solid black suits shirts and ties, smirking as always. Demetri had his badge pinned to his chest. I didn't want to know what Felix did with his.

"Alright boys, follow my lead, watch my back and each others and lets go lay down the fucking law. Demetri, Felix, you ride with me. Andy go with Ray in his car. No lights no sirens. I'm going to stop a quarter mile away and we walk in. Follow my lead and I'll get you boy's home to your wives tonight."

Ray and Andy looked scared to death but nodded. According to Dad's files on these assholes they cook every Wednesday, starting at 10. Perfect timing.

Demetri and Felix were silent on the way to the woods. Not a word. Until…

"You know a thank you would be nice." Demetri said quietly staring out the window.

"A thank you?" I asked.

"You think suicides happen by themselves?" Felix retorted.

"No. Usually someone does it to themselves."

"You aren't going to thank us are you?" Demetri asked, looking at me.

"I have to thank you? I thought we were a team. If you guys needed someone dead I would make it happen. I wouldn't expect thanks. Because we are a team." I pointed out.

They shut up.

"The note implicating The Colter man was my idea. I thought I did a good job imitating his handwriting." Felix said.

"It wasn't bad," I agreed.

"Wasn't bad? What about the heartfelt message to his beloved Mary Lou? That was my idea. Lent a bit more authenticity to it in my opinion." Demetri mentioned casually.

I took a deep breath.

"Whose idea was it to take his pants off and dress him in judicial robes and Charlie Brown boxers?"

Neither said anything. Finally Demetri spoke.

"Alec."

"Really? Alec had that idea? Really?"

"The point is a thank you wouldn't kill you. We are family, not hired assassins." Felix grumbled.

"Thank you Demetri. Thank you Felix." I gave in. They were too cute. Felix was at least happy.

"You're very welcome sister. Don't mention it. No thanks necessary."

Five minutes later I pulled over the side of the road.

"Remember. Move human guys." I walked slowly through the trees, falling once. Demetri laughed. I didn't find that shit funny. Fucking woods. I miss New York.

"You okay Chief?" Ray asked.

I brushed off my BDUs. "Yeah. Great. Never better. We should be close."

Luckily here was a large tree in front of the cabin twenty yards away. I had never actually raided a meth lab but I did a bit of research on my phone. Apparently you did not want to fire guns in a lab or enter a lab without a hazmat suit. Bad shit going on in there. Lots of chemicals that go boom. Lots of chemicals that will kill you just by breathing. I can't believe the drugs they use in places like this. Idiots that can't spell their names are running complex chemical processes with toxic and explosive chemicals and household ingredients.

"So what's the plan Chief? Call them out? We aren't going in there right?" Andy asked.

"No. See the top vent on the cabin? I'm going to take the lid of that trash can and climb on the roof using that woodpile next to the cabin. I'll use the trash can lid to block the vent. Then we wait for them to come out. Take them down. Avoid firing weapons if we can. At least at the building. But if you do fire hit what you are aiming at."

"Uhm, Chief Bella, do you really think it's a good idea for you to climb on top of the roof?" Demetri asked.

"Yes."

"You fell walking here." Felix unnecessarily pointed out.

"The territory is rugged." I countered.

"I'm not sure I would feel comfortable with you doing it. Why don't you let me?" Demetri asked, annoying the crap out of me.

"My bust, I will do it." He was killing my high. I snorted two lines of coke for this.

"I don't think your father would approve of me letting you do something so dangerous." Demetri muttered.

"My father isn't here." I retorted.

"You know Charlie?" Ray asked. Demetri ignored him.

"Your father Bella, is very protective and has a habit of finding out everything. You know this. He will blame me if something happens. Like you falling through the roof into a meth lab."

"Us. He will blame us." Felix added on.

"I don't think Charlie…"Andy started.

"No you are right Demetri. You can do it. But first I think we need a trash bag to put over the vent instead of just a lid. I think I saw one on the ground back there." I pointed behind me. Starsky and Hutch turned and I was gone.

I made it the twenty yards without being seen I think. I didn't fall. That was a win. I had a vest on. I don't know what their problem is. I slipped on the first log. I didn't fall. I made it to the roof.

I forgot the fucking trash can lid. I looked towards the tree and Felix had his head in his hands. Demetri did not look happy.

I slid back down quietly. Until the top of the log pile slid to from under my feet and half the damn log stack fell down.

The front door opened. I slid to the side of the cabin.

"See what the hell is out there. Probably a damn raccoon." I recognized the voice. After all this time. Paul LaHote. Still sounded like an asshole.

He was looking at the wood pile knocked over. If he turned the corner he would see me.

Fuck it.

I stepped around and he looked at me. He was wearing a chemical suit. Still he had that grin. That grin that he always reserved for me. The one that made me feel like a mouse to his snake. I winked at him and kicked him in his balls. He bent over and I struck him in the back of the head with my pistol. He hit the ground. Face first.

I walked to the side of the door.

"Hey! I need help! Please help me!" I screamed.

Someone stepped out. The next guy in a yellow suit walked out. My gun was pressed to his forehead. I motioned with my finger for him to walk out. Looked like Brady under that mask. I kicked the side of his knee and he hit the ground.

"What the fuck is going in out here?" Two guys walked out. Colin was grabbed by Demetri who I hoped ran at human speed to my side. LaHote tried to stand up and Felix pressed a knee in his back.

The guy I figure must be Colter took off running. Ray yelled, already out of breath from running twenty yards.

"Stop! Police!" I rolled my eyes. Yeah. That will stop him.

I took off. He was in a chemical suit but he knew the area. I didn't. He was bigger and I was faster.

Okay he was pretty damn fast. He either didn't use his product or he really didn't want to go to prison.

He ran into dense forest. I lost him. I stopped and listened for steps on the ground. I didn't hear any. He was near. I stepped lightly my gun in front. I didn't think he was armed but it was best to assume he was.

I passed a tree and heard him behind me. I turned and he knocked my gun out of my hand with a branch. I looked back up and took a strike to the face. I spun and he tripped me. I hit the ground.

I could taste the dirt in my mouth. I could hear the growl.

"Demetri stay back." I said quietly from the ground.

"Damn. So you are the new chief. I heard Forks had a piece of ass running things. Now what the hell are you doin out here little girl? I know you ain't got no warrant."

He moved towards my gun on the ground. I was on him before he bent over. My day of staying on the ground were over. Especially this ground. He turned to strike me. I grabbed his arm and chopped him in his throat, contacting the Adam's apple. I struck his eye with a finger and kicked the side of his knee inward. Something cracked. That had to hurt. He dropped to the ground and I jumped on top, punching him in his nose. It broke.

"Face down on the ground. Hands behind your head."

He tried to roll over. I hit him in the back of the head. He complied. My gun was by my side. I took it from Demetri.

"Thank you."

"I'm going to get in trouble."

"No you won't. I won't be pampered. Master Aro knows this."

"He won't say anything to you but Jane will hurt me. I guarantee it."

"I won't let her. Relax tough guy."

"Can you just arrest me now?" Colter asked. "When my Uncle finds out about this…"

"Your uncle is dead."

"Wha…how…"

"Stand up and face me."

I stood by Demetri's side and Colter got to his feet. That nose looked bad.

"So you and city boy taken me in or what? Police brutality mean anything to you?"

"Yeah I'm familiar with it. Admitting to your friends you got your ass beat by a women mean anything to you?"

Blake did not like that. May as well get to the point.

"Blake did you shoot my Dad?"

"I didn't shoot your Dad. Why the fuck would I? He couldn't do a damn thing. My uncle really dead?"

"Yeah. Hung himself. Fucking tragedy. Who shot my Dad? Was it Paul?"

"Fuck lady I don't know. I cook and sell. That's what I do. I make money. I don't give a damn about your Dad. If it wasn't him it would have been somebody else. My Uncle protected me. Did you kill him?"

"Yes…" Demetri cleared his throat. I sighed.

"No. My friend here did."

"You are admitting to killing my uncle? You fucking bitch! I will bring you down. I still got friends…"

"Blake you have a problem." I told him simply while handing the gun I had in my back holster to Demetri. The gun with the serial numbers gone. The untraceable gun I bought off the street from a friend of mine I trusted. This gun would not be traced to New York or anywhere else. A .38. Simple piece but effective for what I needed it for. Demetri walked over and stood by Blake's side.

"You see Blake I believe you. I don't think you shot my father."

"So take me to fucking jail…"

"But, that means the guy who did shoot my father is someone I plan to kill. To make disappear as a matter of fact. I however don't want my father's shooting to go unsolved on the books."

"What the hell are you talking about lady?" Blake looked scared. He should be. Demetri raised the gun in his hand and fired. Blake yelped. I didn't flinch. The bullet struck the tree behind me.

"I mean that I need a fall guy. That's you. Tough break Blake."

I fired into his head. Luckily Demetri moved fast enough to avoid the splatter.

"Looks like the case of your father's shooting is solved. I heard the confession right before he tried to kill you."

"Yep. Put the gun in his hand and let's get out of here." I instructed him.

"I know Bella. You act like this is the first time we have done this." He told me rolling his eyes.

I needed to get back. I had three prisoners and three interviews to conduct this afternoon. Work, work, work. It never seems to end.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own it.

A/N Okay , remember when I said this wasn't a pairing? It isn't. It is about relationships Bella has with all the Volturi and the wolves and her daughter and how they have shaped who she is. A fully functioning endearing psychopath most of you seem to love. Her relationship with Jane is important in that it shows how similar they are. Jane is also Bella's only link to any romantic feelings in her life. If this was a Jane Bella story I would have written the lemon but it really isn't about that. So that's why no lemon. Like I said there probably won't be any in this story. Everything else but not lemons. Glad ya'll are still reading. Loving the emotions and strong opinions in the reviews. I am writing this on Thanksgiving but don't know if I will finish it today so Happy Thanksgiving everybody. I do appreciate all of my readers. You guys are the best.

Chapter 8

Bella POV

"Hello Paul. How have you been doing? It's been a while."

He sat on the other side of the interview table looking quite upset, his normal smirk gone.

"I've been doing great you fucking leech whore."

"Really? It seems like you have had a rough time since I last saw you. Three convictions of assault family violence. A divorce? Were you imprinted? I can't imagine any other reasons Billy Black would have allowed his daughter to marry you. I thought you couldn't injure your imprint Paul?"

"Could you tell me why I would say a damn thing to you? We saved your life and you come back after all this time with more fucking leeches who threaten us? Threaten my family?!"

"Could I tell you why? That is a tough question but I will give it a shot. If you don't talk to me…"

"You will kill me right? Take me to your leech dungeon and torture me for years?"

"Paul, you asked me a question. Would you give me a chance to answer you?" Still impatient I see.

He said nothing. I suppose that was agreement.

"Why? How about this? If you don't talk to me I will take your balls. Literally. I will arrange for you to escape. Disappear. You will be the one who got away. In reality I believe I will have Carlisle Cullen castrate you. I suppose it would be called neutering since you are a fucking dog, whether you still phase or not. So you will go to sleep and wake up with no testicles. Then I will let you go. That's the penalty for simply not talking to me."

That caught his attention. Figured a guy like Paul would hold his balls in higher esteem than his life.

"You fucking bitch." He whispered. "I wish it was me."

That was interesting.

"You wish what was you Paul?"

"I wish I was the one who raped your worthless ass. Trust me if I had you would have known exactly who did it to you. Right before I slaughtered you."

"That's not a very nice thing to say Paul." I pointed out.

"Go to hell, you undead whore. You may be human but you are a fucking monster."

"You beat your wife and cook drugs that wind up in children's hands. I'm not talking about weed here Paul. Meth is bad, bad stuff. You know this."

"I saw your eyes when I came outside. You were high as fuck. Probably still are."

"True. I do like to indulge in the occasional line. But meth Paul? Really? Anyway let's just say we are both pieces of shit and move on. How did you harm your imprint Paul?"

"I didn't! She…I married her ass. I spent three years giving her everything she fucking wanted. I was a slave to her. She wanted kids I gave her kids. She wanted money, I worked two jobs. But after we stopped phasing, the imprint pull went away. Then she was just an annoying bitch, not someone whose happiness was my sole focus. I figured it was time to put her in her place."

This was interesting.

"I thought imprints were forever Paul? Perfect soul mates?"

"You don't know a fucking thing about wolves. You only think you do."

"Why don't you explain it to me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I hold the course of the rest of your life in my hands." I tried.

He was quiet for a moment.

"What do you want to know?"

"Sam thinks there are no wolves phasing any longer. Is it true?"

"If we were, we would have tore up your leech friend in the fancy suit last night."

"You really wouldn't have. But that doesn't answer my question."

"No. I know I'm not and I know Brady and Colin aren't. I would notice if the others were I think. We don't exactly hang out anymore but I think I would know."

"No one still running hot?"

"You think that matters. Like I said you don't know shit about wolves."

"Explain."

"When we were patrolling 24 hours a day, running around La Push and Forks to protect your ass we ran hot and ate everything in sight. Our metabolisms were out of control. But we eased up on patrols. We phased when we wanted too. Maybe only once every few months. Our metabolism went back to normal during the stretches we didn't phase. Our body temps went down to normal. When we did phase the increased metabolism and body heat came back. But it only lasted a few weeks. Then it was gone. We finally all agreed to stop. Permanently. Judging by your owner's visit last night I doubt we can. Believe me I tried."

"So what you are telling me is if a wolf would have kept phasing only once every couple of months none of you would have noticed?"

"You saw Sam. You saw Jake. You're looking at me. Any of us look like we are still not aging?"

He had a point.

"Fine. Let's get to the point of all this. Who raped me Paul?"

He actually seemed to give this some thought.

"I don't know. Believe me I wish I did. I would thank him and then hand him over to you to save my own ass. But I don't. But c'mon Swan. You were fucking asking for it."

I must not have heard that correctly.

"Did you just say I asked for it?"

"You don't remember anything besides getting raped do you? Do you even remember how you acted that night?"

I started trembling. Stay calm Bella. Don't let him get to you.

"Why don't you tell me Paul?" I asked in a cold tone.

"You were drunk off your ass. I doubt you ever had alcohol before. We were drinking damn near 100% moonshine to get a buzz. You kept trying to get into it. It would have killed you. Instead Jake was pouring bourbon down your throat. You were dancing with Leah and the two of you were practically undressing each other. You were hugging every guy there. Embry damn near came in his shorts, you ground against him so hard. Jake and him got into a fight down the beach where you couldn't see. Then Jake came back and you practically gave him a lap dance. He tried to kiss you and you stuck your hand in his face and laughed. Remember any of this?"

Flashes. Not much. I had never had alcohol before that. I have had a lot since that night.

"What happened after I left?" I continued on, not bothering to answer his question.

"Jake stomped off, angry. Embry never came back from the fight with Jake. I took Leah down a ways and fucked the hell out of her. Kim was giving Jared head in full view of everyone. She was pretty drunk too. Almost as bad as you. Colin and Brady passed out on the beach."

"What about Sam and Quil?"

"What about them?"

"Where were they?"

"I don't know. I told you I was fucking Leah. I can tell you where Seth was though. He was in the trees watching me fuck his sister. He was in wolf form. I suppose he thought I wouldn't notice that shit. Little freak. Worshipped baby alpha and watched his sister have sex. That kid was weird. Course everybody thinks he is such a good guy. Bullshit."

"You didn't stop when you saw him?"

"Hell no. Fuck him. Maybe he wanted to learn the right way to do it. We shared a pack mind. Maybe he got confused seeing all the other guys fantasies about his sister and started to have his own. I don't know. I just know he was there for a while and gone before I was finished. I do know where Emily was."

"Emily? Why would I give a fuck where Emily was?"

"You should. She was looking for you. Said she was going to check Jake's house and see if you made it there."

"So Sam was alone. That your point?"

"Just saying things the way they happened. But seriously you were such a fucking prick tease I should have taken your ass in front of everybody. You did kind of owe us…"

I was truly glad Ray and Andy were still at the scene with State Forensics and not here. The door burst open and Paul was hanging by his neck, Felix's large hand wrapped around it. Felix looked feral.

"Felix I need him alive for now. Don't kill him!"

Paul was turning blue. He just pissed himself, the stain prominent on his crotch.

"You die. No matter what, you die when this is over, whether you did this or not. I kill your entire family. I will drink your children. I will torture cousins, uncles, aunts, anyone who has ever been kind to you. I will slaughter and end your entire line. But your death? Your death will be talked about throughout history as the most painful death any human has ever suffered. You may think you can take pain. I swear to you, you have no idea how skilled I am at causing pain. You will go insane long before you die. I will blind you and burn your ears so all you see is darkness and cannot hear when the next torture will come. Only that it will come. I won't tell you when this will happen. But it will happen. It may be tomorrow. It may be in ten years when you are out of prison and perhaps trying to start again. Maybe you will find a woman who makes you a changed man. I will kill her in front of you before I blind you."

"Felix!" I screamed.

Felix seemed to break out of his trance.

"Yes sister?"

"Please put him down. I still need information."

Felix threw Paul back into the chair he had been seated.

"Be seeing you Paul LaHote." He patted Paul on his cheek and walked out.

Yeah Paul definitely looked scared now.

"So you were saying how I owed your pack?"

Nothing.

"Paul!"

What?" he mumbled.

"You were saying how I owed your pack. You thought I should have given it up to all of you? Maybe have a little Bella gangbang on First Beach in appreciation?"

"No…no…uh look I'm so…"

"Don't. I have more questions."

"What? I told you everything I know!"

"None of the imprints were broken at the time?"

"No."

"Could you have had sex with another woman while imprinted? You know Paul. You were imprinted."

"I…I don't know. I don't think so. But I mean…it's possible. I don't think I could have. Maybe. I mean if it was just casual sex then I doubt it. But I suppose if our wolf recognized something. Felt that maybe you were a submissive who belonged to the Pack…I mean you weren't assaulted…"

"Excuse me? I wasn't assaulted?"

"Your…guy last night said you were disfigured by a wolf but if you were really assaulted by a wolf you wouldn't have survived."

"I have scars that say differently Paul." I told him coldly.

"No. I told you. You don't know shit about wolves. You weren't assaulted. You were marked. A wolf marked you."

"Marked me?"

"Yeah. A wolf claimed you. Like Sam claimed Emily."

Wait a minute.

"Sam…what Sam did to Emily was an accident."

"They were fighting over the imprint. She wanted to reject it. Next thing you know she is on the floor with a face half torn off. It should have made her scared as hell. Instead she accepted the imprint. No, she said no and he fucking marked her. Somebody marked you Swan. Marked you and knocked you up. Imprint or not, somebody's wolf decided you needed to be put in your place and marked and scented. Knocked your ass up. Mark's don't get more permanent than that."

Holy shit.

"Do you…"

"What?"

"Never mind. Let me tell you what is going to happen next Paul. You are going to write and sign a confession about the drugs you and Colter and the twins have manufactured over the years. You are going to talk about Colter and the handgun he had on him at all times. It's a .38 revolver, silver with a black handle if you were wondering. You are going to say he confessed to shooting Charlie with Charlie's own gun. Understand me?"

"Blake hated guns. He didn't need to shoot your father. He knew Charlie couldn't stop…"

Here it comes smart guy.

"You killed his uncle and planted a gun on Blake." Understanding crossing over his face.

"I will read your confession when it is written before you sign it. I expect you to do what I am telling you to do. You will plead guilty and in exchange for implicating a dead man for Charlie's shooting you will get a plea deal from the DA. Probably ten years. You will be out in three or four with good behavior. I'll try to keep Felix distracted for a couple years to give you a head start. That's the best deal you are going to get. Understand?"

Paul's head dropped.

"Yeah. I understand."

"Good. I knew you could be smart. Doesn't doing the right thing make you feel better Paul? Now off to your cell. I need to talk to these little shits who picked the wrong hero to worship."

Dani POV

This school absolutely sucked. It was worse than I imagined. Nobody drove a car over $20,000 or even close. No guys that just blew me away. Not many passable, much less attractive. I get that the sun never shines here but hasn't tanning bed technology made it here yet? I was asked to sit at four different tables. I rejected all. It had stopped raining briefly so I grabbed a couple sticks of celery and went outside to sit. Before I pulled out my grandfather's I noted that the European blonde was looking out the window towards the woods. She glanced my way and then melted back into the cafeteria. I'm stuck up? All she does is growl at people. And smile at my Mom. She must have some older lady fetish. Go figure. Europeans.

I became engrossed in deciphering my grandfather's handwriting during lunch. Phoenix. Cullens. Mom was hurt. Hurt bad. Her leg was snapped and a bite mark…I've seen that mark. I asked her about it one time and she told me a dog bit her and the dog died for it. Apparently she also had broken ribs, and a leg bone that was snapped in half. Holy shit.

Grandpa blamed the Cullen's. He didn't know how or why but Mom ran from Edward Cullen, became injured in Phoenix of all places, even though Grandmother was in Florida and then begged Grandpa to let her come back to Forks to live where she promptly dated Edward Cullen again. Grandpa thinks she was running from something. She ran with Edward Cullen, not from him.

I knew one thing for certain. Mom didn't start keeping secrets with me. She kept secrets long before she had me.

The Cullen's. He left her later. She followed him in the woods and he left her. She got lost and…Sam fucking Uley. Sam Uley found her.

"Hey."

I was so into the book I nearly screamed. I saw a man in front of me. Okay a teenage boy but the first hot guy I have seen yet in this area that looked near my age.

"Hey yourself. Where the hell did you come from?"

He smiled. It was cute. He was around 6'1" maybe 6'2". Short close cut hair. Lean but I could tell he was muscular. It wasn't hard. His grey shirt was sticking to his upper body and wet from either rain or sweat. He was wearing loose jeans and black Jordans. Very nice. Plus he was actually tan. He looked Quileute.

"Ran through the woods. I was sent on a mission." He grinned.

"What mission was that soldier?"

"To find you."

Okay. That caught my attention. I slid my book into my back pack and started slowly backing up.

"Whoa! That didn't come out right. I'm sorry. Please don't run."

I stopped, still prepared to run. The cafeteria was only about thirty feet behind me.

"Listen, I'm Sue Clear…Sue Swan? Your grandfather's wife? You know her right? I'm her nephew from her first marriage. I'm Luke Clearwater."

"Okay…"

"Look Sue asked me to stop by school. I go to school on the Rez. She thought maybe you might like to come see La Push. See where…I mean she thinks you are Quileute. I don't know. Are you?"

"So you ran through the woods so Sue could ask me to visit La Push?"

"No. I parked down the road. She had an idea your mother might not be open to you coming to La Push. She asked me to kind of blend in and see if you were maybe interested sometime? She thought between you and her she could maybe talk your Mom into letting you visit?"

"So why didn't Sue come?"

He smiled shyly.

"You got me. I volunteered. She told me about you. Said you were beautiful. I wanted a chance to see you for myself. I have to say she was not lying. It wasn't hard to pick you out. Girls in Forks don't look like you. Glad I didn't have to go into the cafeteria."

Okay that made me tingle a bit. I don't know if he was really that gorgeous or he just had absolutely no competition in this area but I really wanted him to be a good guy. It had been a long cruise lately for this sailor.

"Listen Luke, I'm glad you got to look at me and everything but I am pretty sure no one on Earth is going to talk Mom into letting me anywhere near La Push."

"Why?"

"Long story. It doesn't matter. Sorry. Can't help you."

"Are you? Quileute?" he seemed genuinely curious. I don't suppose it would hurt anything.

"Yeah. I am. Part anyway obviously."

"Then you have to see your home. It's beautiful I swear."

"Yeah. My Mom would literally kill me. I've gotten into enough trouble lately. I probably shouldn't piss her off anymore. Thanks for skipping school and coming all this way just to look at me though." I winked at him. He was kind of adorable.

"What about hanging out? Could we get together and hang out? Here? Forks? You live at Aunt Sue's house right?"

"Yeah…I mean I guess if you want to come over sometime she couldn't get angry about that." I lied. Mom could get angry about anything. It was a gift she had.

"Sweet. You go by Dani right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I will definitely stop by. I have a car if you were wondering."

"Yeah. I heard you say you pulled over…" Damn it. There was that smell again.

"What is that?" Luke asked.

"You smell it too?!" Finally. I don't have a brain tumor.

"Yeah, It sme…fuck!"

"What? What's wrong?" I ran towards him. He was doubled over and clutching his head.

"I don't know. My head is suddenly killing me. Damn."

"Do you get migraines?" I asked, grabbing his shoulders and letting go immediately. "Fuck you are burning up! You're running a serious fever!"

He stood up but looked several shades paler than when I first saw him. He wasn't sweating. Maybe he was. I couldn't tell. The rain had started drizzling again and that damn smell wouldn't go away.

"I…I'm better. Damn. I better get home. Take some Advil or something. Uh…look, you got a phone?"

Duh. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. He took it and put his number in it and then dialed his own phone. I guess we exchanged numbers.

"I'll call you later if that's cool?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you are okay?" He was still a little shaky.

"No, I'm good. It's gone now. It must have been a quick migraine or something. I'm good. Hey it was good to meet you Dani. I'll call you later."

Luke turned around and ran off towards the trees. Damn his back muscles looked good. Too bad he got sick so quick. Oh well. The bell just rang. Low profile Dani. Probably shouldn't cut the first day.

I turned towards the cafeteria and saw her. The blonde was outside on the patio. That smell… she was smiling. She was looking at Luke running and smiling. Then she looked at me.

This bitch was freaky.

"Lookin at something lady? Thought you only liked older women?"

I figured she would be embarrassed at being caught spying on Luke and me. Or at least my comment about Mom. Instead she just giggled and walked back inside.

Freak.

Tony fucking dork just ran out to grab me. Guess it was time for class.

"Mrs. Watson needs to see you Dani!"

"Who the hell is she?"

"The principal." Tony answered like I'm supposed to know this.

"What the fuck have I done already?"

"I…I don't think you did anything. It's not about that…I was just told to get you."

I followed Tony into the cafeteria and noticed none of the students had left for class. They were all looking at me. Except for the Euro trash. She was looking at her phone with a concerned look on her face.

Why in the hell would these small town…

Mom. Something happened to Mom. I walked with my head down to the principal's office. The overly cheerful nosy bitch who gave me my schedule waived me right in. I walked in and saw a thin woman in her late forties with eye glasses sitting behind a desk. She rose to greet me.

"Dani, thank you for coming."

I had a choice?

"Of course. What is this all about?"

"Have a seat dear." She motioned me to one of two chairs in front of her desk. I suppose she would sit in the other one.

No. Fuck no. I didn't bring my mother here to die. No…please no.-

"Dani first I want you to know your mother is alright."

Wait.

You fucking bitch! Did I say that out loud? No. I don't think I did.

"Why…why wouldn't she be? I mean the way people are looking at me in the hallway and then in here…why am I here if my mother is alright!? Do you know you just scared the hell out of me?!"

"Oh. I'm so sorry dear. I didn't…I should have known. It's a small town. I suppose word has reached the students already."

"Word of what?!"

"Your mother was involved in a shooting. It appears that a local named…it doesn't matter. He was running a drug manufacturing operation. He apparently was involved in your grandfather's shooting and when your mother tried to arrest him, he fired on her. She is okay. But she did have to…"

"She killed him?" Oh thank God.

"Yes dear. I didn't know what sort of rumors would be started so I wanted you to know immediately from me that your mother is okay."

I collapsed in the chair. This fucking bitch. Ever since Mom decided to become a cop Grandmother and I have always lived with the fear in the back of our minds that she may not make it home. Especially after that bastard shot her in her vest. I begged her to quit after that. She refused.

Wait, if she got the guy who shot Grandpa…

"May I call her ma'am?"

"Of course dear. You can use my phone. I will be right outside. Take as much time as you need."

The woman whose name I already forgot walked out and closed the door behind her. I didn't bother with her phone. I sent a text to Mom. 911. She may not answer a phone call but she always returned those calls imm…

There she is.

"Mom are you okay?"

"Dani what's wrong? You texted 911."

"What's wrong is the whole school was acting like you were dead right up until the principal took her sweet time to tell me you were okay. What the hell is going on?"

Mom sighed.

"I…I took down a meth lab ran by a guy who your grandfather was trying to get. We arrested three but the main guy took off. I chased him. We got into a fight and he told me he shot your grandfather. He tried to shoot me, he missed and I shot him. He's dead. That's it. I'm okay."

"He shot at you?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. He missed. I had it under control."

"How the hell did you have it under control if he was shooting at you?"

"Dani you are going to have to trust me. I had backup. I was in no real danger. Trust me."

"So is it over? You got him. We saw Grandpa. Are we going back? I don't like it here."

"No baby. I'm going to stick around until your grandfather either wakes up or…doesn't. I'm going to help out…"

"You're going to find and kill my father right?"

She said nothing for a moment.

"Dani I am going to assume and pray that you are smart enough to be alone right now, saying that out loud. We do not talk about that in public. Ever. The answer is yes. I have to find your father. I told you why. But we discuss that at home if it needs to be discussed. That's it. Nowhere else. Now how is your day going?"

"It sucks here. I hate it. I hate the school and I hate these people."

"Something to think about the next time you decide to steal my money and run away. Make the best of it trooper. I'm fine. See you in a few hours."

"Okay…Mom? I love you."

I heard her take a breath.

"I love you too Dani. More than anything, I love you."

How could you?

"See you soon Mom."

I hoped.

Bella POV

I brought the two idiots in together. They seemed to do everything else together. But I quickly found out Paul was right. They hardly had any memories of the night I was raped but did wake up on the beach, hung over the next morning. No real memories. They did remember Leah and I dancing. I didn't. I don't think. I remember Quil wanting Leah and I to kiss each other. We didn't. As much as I didn't want to involve her, I may have to ask Leah some questions. She may have better observations and memories than I do. She was most likely only buzzed as opposed to me who was apparently smashed.

I sent them back to their cell with instruction to talk with Paul and write similar confessions. Having seen the urine stains on Paul when he returned to his cell they did not even argue their innocence.

I had an hour before I had to pick up Dani. She would be at school by herself tomorrow. I was not comfortable with that but I wanted Jane with me. Master Aro would not let me go to the Cullen's without Jane and Alec. Master Caius and Mistress Athenodora would be nearby. Chelsea would as well as Starsky and Hutch. Still I felt better having my Jane there in school with her.

Ray opened the door to my office.

"Excuse me Chief? Billy Black is here. He was wanting to speak to you. If you had time."

This was interesting. Felix and Demetri were outside. He was in there with them.

"Yes. Send him in." This should be interesting.

He rolled in. I expected to see Jacob with him.

"Alone Billy?"

"Jacob isn't feeling very well. He has had several serious injuries in the past two days."

"Well have a…never mind. What brings you here? What can the chief of police of Forks Washington do for you?"

"Sam told me what happened. He figured it wasn't a secret any longer since your vampire crashed the Pack meeting.".

"I thought there was no Pack?"

"There will always be a Pack when the Cold Ones threaten our tribe's existence. You need to end this."

"You here to appeal to my humanity, Billy?" I smiled.

"I doubt you have any humanity left Bella. I am here to ask you to move on. This revenge you seek can only hurt your daughter."

"Is that right? How do you figure Billy?"

"What happened to you is a tragedy. If I knew who did it, I would bring him to justice myself…"

"Even if it's Jake?"

"Yes. Even if it was my son. But your daughter is half Quileute. Whether you like it or not she is of our tribe. She should know her history. Her heritage. She should be going to school on the Reservation. What are you doing to her? Are you going to allow your hate and anger to steal away a part of her life? Are you that bitter?"

"Yes." I told him simply.

"I see."

"Anything else?"

"You plan to follow through with this? You will unleash these monsters on us and kill countless for an act of violence that happened to you long ago, committed by one man?"

"Yep. I will make sure her father is dead even if I have to kill every one of your tribe members to make sure I get the right one."

"We will fight back. You want your daughter in the middle of this?"

"She won't be. She will be going to school in Forks and staying in while your tribe is massacred by my family. I want the father of my daughter. Give me that and me and my daughter will be on our way."

"I will not give up a member of my tribe to leeches."

"A member of your tribe called out to me. Charlie knew. Did you know that? He figured it out. I am certain Charlie was shot by the man who attacked and raped me when he confronted him with the information."

"The rumor on the reservation is Colter shot Charlie."

"Yeah. It is." I told Billy, meeting his eyes.

"The Judge…Paul confessed…you really aren't human anymore are you? Blood may go through your veins but you are a monster."

"Now you are getting it. But you have your monsters as well. You have one in that cell. He assaulted your daughter multiple times. Do you give a shit? But he didn't rape me. I know he didn't. I'm getting close. I will figure it out. When I do, prepare yourself Billy. The only part of my daughter's Quileute heritage I am interested in is making sure that part of her past is wiped out."

"I see. See you around Bella Swan."

"You can call me Isabella Volturi, and you will definitely be seeing me around. Felix?"

"Yes sister?" Felix appeared quickly behind Billy's chair, causing him to jump.

"Escort Chief Black to his truck. He needs to get back to his tribe. While he still has one."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own it

A/N Finally some of you are starting to understand the type of person Bella is. Uncaring towards all outside her close circle, which includes her daughter, mother and the Volturi. Remember when Aro was discussing her in Chapter 2? He said he would turn her into the perfect vampire, not the perfect person, just like Jane. She has been given "counseling" by Chelsea that while has helped turn her from a victim mentality has pushed her towards the opposite extreme. Note several times Bella refers to "Our" kind when discussing vampires. She already considers herself above humans. She is not a good human being. Honestly there are no heroes in this story. Maybe Charlie, but he is kind of busy fighting for his life at the moment. The reason she set up Colter for Charlie's shooting is because she didn't want it to go unsolved and now convinced whoever shot Charlie, raped her, knows the shooter will never come to justice. Why kill Colter? Because she doesn't give a damn about him. Yes, she is not a nice person. I usually don't write my reasoning in Author's notes but I get that to understand some of the character motivations in this story you would have to be in my head. So I'm just giving you a bit of my thought process. But if you are waiting for Bella to become a better person and do the right thing, like Mal said to Sheppard Book in Serenity, that's a long wait for a train don't come ;) So on with the feel good story of the year!

Chapter 9

Jane POV

She looked so peaceful. I always thought Edward Cullen was a perverted freak for watching her sleep, but when she arrived in Volterra the first time and asked to sleep in my chambers I understood a bit. Watching her sleep was beautiful. The rise and fall of her chest. I tried to stay away but found myself wandering back several times a night with an excuse of reading. In reality even then I had to be near her.

I was confused for so long. She brought out feelings in me I had never had before in my existence. I spoke with Master Aro several times about this. He gave me the courage to express my feelings to Bella. When Bella told me she felt the same, I felt hope for happiness, real happiness, not the type Corin provided, for the first time in my life.

She became my best friend and eventually we conquered our mutual fear of touching others. She had only touched her mother and daughter. I had only touched Alec to that point. As a result of our union we both became more receptive to touching other females. Hugs. I will never forget the glimmer of tears in Mistress Sulpicia's eyes when I allowed her to hug me the first time.

Of course men were off limits. Bella and I both had our limits. I loved my brothers in the Volturi. But the idea of a male hand on my body sent me back to that village. Alec in a cage while man after man took me. I stopped screaming after the fifth. By the time I was tied to the stake I was grateful for the flames to come. Instead Master Aro arrived.

That being said I tried my best to not watch her sleep for more than a few minutes. She was exhausted. She took three Vicodin at 7 PM and was in bed at 7:30, sleeping deeply. It was now midnight. Of course her bitch daughter was still up. The times I wanted to kill that little bitch. Half of her was the foul creature who injured my love.

The half of her that was Bella kept Dani alive.

I hated to wake her. I should have been over earlier. Instead I was at the Cullen's foul residence attempting to hurt Demetri and Felix. Master Aro would not allow it. He saw their thoughts and was convinced that Bella was acting like the warrior she was and Demetri and Felix were simply outsmarted. Ridiculous. She was on the ground. He could have taken her gun. Demetri swore he had the situation under control. Master Aro was convinced of this as well.

"She needed to fight him on her own Jane." He tells me.

I reneged on my threats. I should have been with her. Instead I was babysitting her permanent reminder of the worst night of her life in that hideous high school surrounded by petulant snacks.

I would be relieved when Bella took her place at our side. Renata protected the Kings. Bella would protect us all. She would make us invincible. No one could touch us. No power and no person. Most importantly she would be invincible even by vampire standards.

I brushed her hair off her eye gently. She always slept on the stomach, a result of the years of pain, caused by her back injuries.

She smiled. She knew my touch.

"Jane." She whispered, not opening her eyes.

"Yes my love. I hate to wake you but I want to inform you of what went on in school today."

Bella rolled to her side and opened her eyes, grinning at me.

"You're not going to tell me you are leaving me for a younger woman, are you?"

"No. Several girls and boys I thought we could have for dinner, but no one can replace you my cougar."

Bella sat up and pressed her back to the headboard, wiping her eyes. She was nude. Focus Jane.

"So tell me what happened. Dani was very quiet."

"A young man approached her at lunch outside."

"That's not new. I'm surprised only one did. She didn't…do anything on school property did she?"

I sighed. The little whore actually kept her legs closed today.

"No love. She managed to act like a lady during school hours. The boy however was not a student. He approached her outside. He was Quileute. He claimed to be a nephew of Sue Swan, your father's wife. He tried to convince her to speak to you along with Sue about visiting La Push."

My love's grin was gone.

"What did she say?"

"She told him basically it would not happen."

Her shoulder's dropped in relief.

"Billy Black visited me today and asked about bringing her to La Push. He feels they have some claim on her."

"Should I kill him? I can do it tonight. I'm sure Master Aro would not mind. Master Caius will race me to the man's residence."

Bella seemed to think deeply about this.

"No. No yet. They want Dani but somebody really wants her. If Sue is involved I want to know. I need…I wish I knew why Charlie became involved with her. He obviously suspected the tribe. He must not have suspected her or why…I don't know."

"Let Master Aro find out. This could be over in a matter of hours."

"Perhaps. But I want a chance Jane. You understand right? If you had an opportunity to kill all the men from your village who raped you, would you want Master Aro to do it for you?"

"You can kill him. However many are involved you can do it Bella. We will just find the guilty parties. That has always been the plan."

"I know. But I want them to know. Know they didn't outsmart me. It's personal. The last personal thing I will ever do in my human life. Please understand Jane."

A part of me did. That was the problem. Another part of me wanted to surround her with the Guard and slaughter the residents of La Push one by one. The problem is that is exactly what Edward Cullen would have done. Master Aro and I have spoken of this many times. Bella was not meant to be protected any more than I was. We were warriors. Enforcers. Enforcers are not protected. In two years the opportunity would have been there. She would have been immortal and could have fought the wolves one on one. Now that she is human and they are not phasing, Bella would have the opportunity to fight them now.

"I do my love. You should know the male who spoke to her could smell me, as Dani has. Dani also mentioned he was running a fever. I gave him a slight taste of my power and he ran, but he is obviously close to phasing."

"Interesting. But Dani is not running fever. Leah Clearwater is the only female shifter in the history of the tribe. Not even Rachel and Rebecca Black shifted and they had just as strong bloodlines as Leah. Her ability to smell vampires may be just that. An inherited trait and not a sign that she will phase."

"What if only females in the Clearwater's bloodline can shift?" I suggested.

"That would mean…no. That would mean Seth… we don't know that Jane. Not for sure. Just keep watching her please. Keep chasing off tribe members. If she runs fever, then Aro will touch Seth Clearwater and we will all leave quickly."

"Okay." I sighed. "Also Dani was reading a book at lunch."

Bella chuckled softly.

"Magazine Jane. Magazine."

"No Bella. A book. A black book with no title. She was engrossed before the boy arrived. It appeared to be a journal."

"But…where would she find a journal?"

"Your father left notes in a safe at the police station. Who knows what she has found around here. Looking for drugs most likely."

"I…thank you Jane. I need to get that book."

Bella moved to rise from bed.

"Stop my love. You need rest. Whatever is in that journal she has already read. I will grab it when she falls asleep. You need sleep. We have an eventful day tomorrow. Demetri is very excited about being in charge of a police station. Felix is very upset he is not in charge. We have work to do. Sleep."

"I can't sleep." Bella grumbled. "Not knowing that she…"

I laid down beside her and pulled her into my body.

"I will handle the book. You sleep. You trust me right?"

"Yes Jane."

"Then sleep. As soon as she is asleep I will be there. I will get the book and we can discuss it tomorrow on the trip to the Cullen's. You are seeing your ex tomorrow. You want to look your best. No bags under your eyes right?"

Bella giggled and I began gently rubbing her back. I didn't shy away from her scars. As much of a reminder they were of what happened to her they were also a reminder of what she had overcome. She sighed and within minutes was asleep. I gently unwrapped my arms from her and covered her. Dani's breathing had leveled out and her heart rate had slowed. She was asleep. Time to see what the nosy little bitch was up to.

Dani POV

I woke up looking forward to another day in Hell High. Luke texted me last night. Wanted to see how I was doing. If I had given anymore thought to talking to my Mom.

He asked me out on a date this weekend. I seriously doubted Mom would let that happen so I let him down easy. He said he understood.

Mom was already in the kitchen. I could hear her down there and the smell of eggs told me she would be playing happy homemaker for an hour at least. Dani would be eating today. Thank God. I was starving. I usually had a cup of coffee in the morning and a slice of toast. Today I wanted to eat like a pig. I hope I wasn't pregnant. I argued with Mom that condoms weren't always effective and she said I shouldn't be having sex. I told her I wasn't a man hater like she was. She said I was 16. Yeah. 16. She really hasn't been paying attention since I turned 14. She was either stupid or in denial. I knew she wasn't stupid. I better not be pregnant. Damn those eggs smell good.

I showered quickly trying to ignore that damn smell that seemed to permeate my room this morning. Luckily my clothes smelt okay. I finished grandpa's journal last night. At the end there were several blank pages. His last entry was three weeks ago. He had decided he would have to confront Sue with what he knew. He wouldn't say anything about Mom or me. He would ask her about the legends. He would tell her he knew about Sam Uley and Jacob Black. He would not let it go. He needed more information. He needed to know who the Alpha was and he would not let her keep it to herself. He decided the Alpha had to be my father. He just wasn't sure who it was. Embry Call was also a possibility because no one knew who his father was.

I honestly didn't know what to make of it. It was so crazy. Vampires? Werewolves? Crazy shit. He must have gotten lost on and went off on a crazy tangent.

The problem was he never believed until he had no choice but to believe. Mom's scars flashed in my head every time he mentioned werewolves.

Grandmother said Mom was scarred by my father. No way had a human made those scars. I never doubted Mom when she said bear attack. But Mom told me my father did it to her as well. The bear attack had been a lie. So what could a man use to make those scars? Grandpa decided the legends had to be true. In my mind only one woman knew the absolute truth. Mom.

I would give her the book and ask her about it. Tonight. When we were both home I would ask her about it. I needed to know. I had to know. She probably needed to know that Grandpa was going to confront Sue about this so called wolf pack. The Alpha? The Alpha was my father. Grandpa thought so. He figured it was the only way it could have been hid. He had gotten DNA samples over the years of his three suspects for alpha, Sam Uley, Jacob Black and Embry Call. Every time he had it typed it came back degraded. The sample testing would not identify it as valid DNA. Something was wrong with it.

I moved to grab the journal and place it in the hiding spot in the floor.

It wasn't on my night stand.

Shit.

Had Mom came in this morning and gotten it? Did she have it now?

Damn it.

I put on my favorite black tights and a white button up shirt that hung to my knees and threw my hair in a ponytail. With no one to impress I really didn't see much point in provocative dress. I could dress in a black garbage bag and those idiots at that school would be up on me throwing game they didn't have.

Teeth brushed, the smell of eggs overrode my fear of Mom having that damn book. I eased into the kitchen and saw she was smiling.

"Good morning baby." She kissed my cheek and put a plate on the table.

"Morning Mom. You sure are in a good mood."

"It's a good day to be alive sweetie. Soon this will be all behind us like a bad dream and we are going to be shopping in Time's Square and watching Broadway plays on the weekends. Soon Dani. I have a good feeling."

"You mean soon you kill my…the guy who…"

"Yep. That's exactly what I mean sweetie. Eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

Okay…

"Mom what if we just left? Let it go?" I tried.

She stopped humming and turned to look at me.

"Dani they know about you. Billy Black visited me yesterday and told me you should be going to school on the reservation. It's too late for that baby. I wouldn't let it go anyway."

Okay…

"Could I go home? To New York? Stay with Grandmother?"

Mom gave me a sharp look and then her face softened.

"You brought me here. I thought this is what you wanted?"

"I wanted to find out about my past. Where I came from. Meet my grandfather. I didn't want you to be involved in shootouts in the woods and planning to murder people for revenge."

"Yes well sometimes curiosity can bring more than we bargained for. I was curious once and it changed everything about me. It killed the person I used to be. The person I could have been. Now I am this. And I will have revenge."

She sat down across from me and began eating.

Fuck it.

"You mean your curiosity about the Cullen's?"

Shit. She just froze mid bite. So much for waiting until tonight.

Then she began chewing again. A drink of coffee.

"Eat." She ordered. I obeyed, figuring I had poked the tiger enough this morning. I finished my plate pretty quickly. When I looked up I saw she was staring at me.

"What?"

"Hungry?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah…" she reached across the table and touched my forehead.

"I think you are right. This weekend I am moving you and your Grandmother somewhere else. Somewhere far from here. I will take you myself Saturday."

"Why? Why do you keep…does this have something to do with the wolves? You…you don't think I'm going to turn into one do you?!"

"We will talk about what you think you know and don't know tonight. I have to take a day trip. Police matter. I will be back around 5. I am letting you use the car today. You are to go straight to school and then come straight home. No one will bother you. The security company watching your grandfather will have men here unseen watching the house. No one will bother you. Stay inside. Do not leave. Straight to school and straight home. I will know if you go anywhere else."

"How?" I asked before I could cram the words back in my mouth.

"I will. Don't worry about it."

"You're going to have me watched, aren't you? You don't trust me at all."

"Trust? Dani when have you given me any reason to trust you? How long have you had Charlie's journal? Since the day you arrived? You didn't think this was something I should see? No Dani, I don't trust you."

"Why the hell should I trust you?" I asked, standing up and getting very angry, very quickly. Mom just stared at me.

"Calm down. Now. You should trust me because regardless of whether I lie to you or hold things back I am the only person on Earth who completely wants what is best for you. You are going to have to trust me. You have no choice. Do as you are told. Tonight I will tell you what I think you need to know. You won't have to go to school Friday. Saturday you and Mom are going to be at your new residence under new names. Now I have to go. Be good. I love you. Whether you believe it or not."

"Why do I have to go to school? If I am leaving this weekend why bother?" I tried.

Mom seemed to give this some thought.

"Fair enough. Stay at home. Do not leave the house. It will be easier to guard you here anyway. See you later baby. I love you."

That said Mom walked grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

I ate another three slices of toast and scrambled more eggs. I grabbed another cup of coffee and went to her old room. It wasn't mine. That was for damn sure. I opened the window and lit a cigarette. Where would she send me next? Then it hit me.

Mom never denied anything I said. I asked her if she was afraid I would turn into a monster and she told me she would talk to me tonight.

When the cigarette was done I was pretty sure I would be smoking a little something extra. I can't believe the nightmare my life has become.

I should have stayed in New York. I was so fucking stupid.

Bella POV

Master Aro sat across from me in the luxury helicopter that Santiago had flown in behind the station. I was so excited to see him I didn't have time to take in the chopper. Now that I was here I admitted it was very, very nice. Master Aro instructed him to leave Afton for a few hours. They had been in Pennsylvania observing a nomad attempting to make a new coven of newborns. Not exactly new born army numbers. Just four. An instant coven he would control. The nomad must have felt threatened by a traveling trio of nomads who recently threatened him and ordered him away from their feeding grounds. We would stay out of the matter unless larger numbers of newborns were created or he couldn't control four newborns at once. Then we would step in. Master Aro wanted Santiago for extra protection.

"Isabella you are not to attempt a physical shield unless you are in direct danger of an attack. If you are in danger, no one else. I expect there to be no physical shields. You may use your mental shield to your heart's desire. No physical shields. We understand each other?"

"Yes Master." I said quietly, desperately trying to prevent my eyes from rolling. I had worked with Master Aro for years on my mental shield. Learning to control my gift, even as a human. One day in the throne room I was brought in to be introduced to a vampire from Tokyo. As I walked before him he grabbed my hand, despite being told I was not to be touched and bent to kiss it.

I screamed and he was knocked away…by me. I could feel a wall around me. It didn't last long. Only a few seconds. The vampire, I believe his name was Asiro, tried to apologize to me. I say tried because he was in pieces before the apologetic sentence could be completed. Felix and Alec ripped him to pieces and Master Caius lit him up without another word.

From that point on I begged Master Aro to work with me on the physical shield. Heidi tried to touch me often, always succeeding. I agreed hesitantly to allow a male outer guard member to attempt to touch me. I gritted my teeth and bared it, expecting to be touched and praying I could deal with it. He approached me slowly. I panicked the closer he got. Just before the tip of his finger reached me I lost it. I screamed and felt the wall surround me again.

I woke up three hours later in Jane's bed with the entire guard standing over me. A female doctor had been brought in to examine me and was promptly drained after announcing me well. Master Aro had feared I had a brain aneurysm. I had a massive nose bleed and a massive headache but I was fine. After that I was no longer allowed to perform a physical shield unless my life was in danger. I agreed with Master Aro that is was not worth the risk.

"Thank you for not rolling your eyes Bella." He winked at me and I knew I had been caught. Faking a humble voice has never been my strong suit. I simply smiled and leaned back in the leather chair to relax quietly. Until Alec spoke.

"Come sono i vostri studi di lingua andando?" (How are your language skills sister?")

I saw the grin on his face. He thought he was so much smarter than I was, just because he had a couple thousand years on me.

"Il mio italiano è bella come tua sorella. Мой русский уродлив, как ваши волосы брата." (My Italian is as beautiful as your sister. My Russian is as ugly as your hair brother.)

This brought laughter from Jane and Master Aro. Alec simply smirked and waived his fingers through the mop on his head.

My language skills had improved. They would be easier to pick up as a vampire but I had Italian down and Russian somewhat passable.

The chopper began descending. I stood up along with Jane and we wrapped our robes around ourselves. I placed my hood over my head. I knew eventually I would run into the Cullen's again. It was a long existence. I didn't plan on it being this soon or as a human.

Jane straightened the hood. I knew my face could barely be seen behind this. I also knew they would recognize my scent immediately, most likely. Santiago and Master Aro would be by my side in the event Edward was overcome with my scent. This was simply an informative visit. I didn't want to burn them all. Truth be told they were an annoyance. Risking our kind to exposure constantly, but they were by no means a danger to our family. Master Aro blamed them for what happened to me. But as Chelsea and I had discussed many times if I had not discovered the Cullen's I would not have found my true place in this world. Master Aro was convinced I would have found my way to the Volturi regardless. He believed in destiny.

The chopper touched down and Master Aro smirked. I looked at him questioningly.

"As I suspected Isabella. They never saw us coming. Alice Cullen is panicking right now as are the rest of them."

I chuckled a bit. That fact alone would cause fear for the Cullen's. They relied on Alice for survival. If she couldn't see an outcome, whatever would they do? Master Aro used to desire Alice for the Guard. At least until I told him just how inaccurate she was. He agreed and Master Caius said that he simply could not take her living in the castle. He also refused to live with Edward Cullen.

Jane and Alec stepped out first. Santiago winked at me and walked in front. Master Aro and I exited at the same time.

The door opened and a very frightened Esme Cullen stood at it, doing her best to hide her fear with a smile.

Jane and Alec brushed past her without a word. Santiago followed inside.

"Welcome Aro…" she seemed confused. Probably at my heartbeat or scent. She couldn't see my face. Perhaps she could. Either way it didn't matter.

"Thank you Esme. I hope we haven't arrived at a bad time."

"Of…of course not."

"May we enter? I have some issues I need to discuss with your coven."

"Of course." Esme backed inside quickly and we followed. I remained by Master Aro's side. The house was of course huge and opened to a large parlor, resembling a Greek mansion. Marble columns and floors. Tall columns and a beautiful marble staircase. It truly was a gorgeous house, impeccably decorated. I preferred castles but if you were into mere mansions I suppose this was a way to go.

"Aro."

My eyes were drawn from the interior to Carlisle's voice. My shield stretched over my family. I looked at Edward. He was sniffing.

"Bella?" he asked.

I pulled back my hood and smiled.

"Hello Edward."

The Cullen's were frozen. I suppose I should get to the point.

"My father tracked you Carlisle. He tracked your appearances at various hospitals over the years. He tracked your children. I have not spoken to him more than twice a year in 16 years and gave him no hints. He did it on his own. You left me with knowledge of vampires as a human. Another violation of the law. As of this moment, by order of the Volturi, you are to cease working and living among humans. You obviously cannot hide your movements and place our kind at risk of exposure. No more hospitals, no more patients, no more high schools or colleges. A trial will be held at some point in the future to determine what exact laws have been broken and what punishments your coven will face."

"Bella what are you doing? What have you done to her?!" Edward moved towards Aro. Bad mistake.

Edward hit the ground, screaming.

"Aro please! This has been a surprise. Please have Jane stop!" Carlisle begged.

"I'm afraid we have a new rule in the Volturi, Carlisle. Jane only stops when Bella asks her to." Aro said cheerfully.

The Cullen clan, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle looked at me.

I looked at Edward on the ground and smiled. He really did have a lovely scream.

Finally I walked to Jane, brushed her hood back and kissed her gently on the mouth.

Edward's screams died down.

"How…you accuse us of…you are using a human, Aro. Bella is…she…" Carlisle tried.

"She is what? You left her. I found her. I offered her a place in the Volturi forever. She accepted. She has been a member of the Volturi for 16 years Carlisle. She will be one forever."

"Why? Because she had knowledge of us?" Esme asked quietly, looking so sad.

"No. I would have let her go because she can keep secrets much better than you can. Bella was offered a spot with the Volturi because she is a warrior. A gifted warrior. She accepted a spot and is one of us now. Soon she will be fully immortal. The reasons for the delay are none of your business. You are accused of her father finding out about you on his own. I don't believe this is a major violation. I do not believe any of your coven will die. I don't want any of them to serve in my guard. But this exposure must be answered."

"You have always wanted Alice and I in your guard." Edward gasped from the floor.

"Why would I want either of you in my guard Edward? Can you read my mind? Can you read any ones? Alice could not even see this coming."

All eyes were looking at me. Edward must just be realizing he couldn't hear a single thought in the room. I winked at him and smiled.

"You are a shield? As a human?" Jasper whispered.

"Amazing, isn't she?" Master Aro stated with pride. "Now we simply came to tell you to cease and desist any contact with humans. However there is one issue I would like resolved now. Obviously Isabella will be immortal soon. I was wondering what your plans are for the girl hiding upstairs? I'm assuming the trembling heart beat I hear upstairs belongs to a friend of yours Edward? Of course I may be a fool to assume it is a female. Perhaps you have a new male best friend? I don't judge. As you can tell by Jane and Bella's relationship we are very open minded in Volterra."

No one said a word. This was interesting.

"Carlisle are you going to invite the person down or shall I go up and introduce myself?" Master Aro asked.

Edward sighed and looked upstairs.

"Dion? Please come downstairs to my side." He said in a raised voice.

A trembling blonde teenage girl around 17 or 18 walked downstairs quickly and grabbed Edward's hand.

Wow. It is a girl.

"Dion is it? Nice to meet you. My name is Aro. Would you mind if we shook hands?"


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own it.

A/N okay some of my readers have mentioned to me the last couple months that I really don't do A/Ns anymore. A part of that is I kinda figured nobody cared to read these. So if this is you skip to the start of the chapter. For those of you who do want A/Ns I am going to give you a bit of BetterinTexas trivia. Where I got the idea for this story. It started five years ago…nah I'm just kidding. But it kind of did. Five years ago at the age of 34 I had just finished my Master's degree and developed temporal lobe epilepsy. Over the years I became one of the lucky ones. An epileptic that could control seizures with medication. I was two years seizure free when I got lax. Forgot a dose here and there. Seizure hit out of nowhere. Afterward was when I pretty much stopped A/Ns. Many of you asked if I was okay and I was. I just stopped for the most part. I got back on my medication and followed it religiously. Seizure free again. With two chapters to go in Venom, the medication dosage became insufficient and another seizure hit me. I had just fallen asleep face first and honestly if my wife had not been up and my son pulled off a monumental feat of strength by rolling me over while I was seizing I would be dead. I had nearly suffocated. Because he rolled me over I was able to breathe again. Rolling over an epileptic in a grand mal is not an easy feat. So Venom was finished because all that weight lifting my son does paid off in my favor. When I came out of the seizure I was surrounded by firefighters and paramedics. The next time I woke up was in the hospital. The seizure lasted over 7 minutes and pretty much did me in. Lying in the hospital of all the damn things that were going in my head, this story stuck. I knew the beginning and the end. Not the middle so much but usually I only start stories with the beginning in mind and make it up as I go along. I went home and finished Venom, trying to forget about this story. It was too dark for fanfiction. Honestly I didn't think a single reader would ever read me again after I put it out there. But it wouldn't go away. So instead of taking the break I had planned after Venom, I began writing this to get it out of my head. There you go. Where do I get my ideas for my stories? Sometimes just imagination, sometimes a black sense of humor and sometimes my brain literally blows up. Okay. On with the story. Get ready for a big reveal! The fun is about to start.

Chapter 10

Bella POV

Unfucking believable. I shut up. I was a member of the Guard. We took our cue from the Masters and shut the hell up while they were doing their thing. We did our thing. I shielded and everyone else prepared to attack if necessary. Santiago was locked in a staring contest with Emmett. Alec looked as if he was bored, but I knew better. At his signal I would drop my shield and he would immobilize the Cullen's. They knew he could do it.

Jane stood by my side, wearing the poker face she had perfected over the centuries. My poker face was not that good. I couldn't hold in the smile across my face. This was too fucking good. Edward looked as if he would vomit if possible. As if Master Aro would drain the girl on the spot. Master Aro was too civilized for that. They thought the worst of him. He was so much better than they were. Unfortunately for them, I wasn't.

Master Aro took the girls hand. To her credit she looked him in the eyes and didn't flinch.

"You love him deeply and desire to be with him in immortality."

"Yes sir." She said quietly. Master Aro smiled and looked at the Cullen clan.

"Seriously? Carlisle your vampire warlord has not figured out he needs to breath around humans? None of you can do a better job of eating at lunch time? Edward? You pursued her. Followed her around. Dion, those weren't dreams you had of him. Edward most likely watched you sleep. And Edward, when she had her fender bender, instead of waiting for the fire department to extract her, you bent the metal of the car, even though she was in no immediate danger? Honestly why don't you all wear t shirts and caps that say I'm a vampire in large letters with perhaps sequins? Perhaps go to a beach and glitter for all the world to see while draining a dolphin for the crowd? Carlisle what is wrong with you?"

"I…he loves her. She will be one of us."

"That is not what I asked. I asked what is wrong with you?"

Carlisle said nothing. Master Aro walked up to Carlisle and touched his cheek. Carlisle flinched but did not move away. Master Aro frowned. Master Aro never frowned. Jane noticed it. Our arms were touching and I could feel her become more rigid than normal.

"I don't believe a trial will be necessary. You will be called for your punishment when we take care of a higher priority situation. You will be watched though. You should also know that Isabella will determine your punishment."

The Cullen's looked at me in shock. I figured I would give Carlisle a preview of what he had to look forward to.

"You perhaps should begin to think about what you would do to save Esme and your family Carlisle. For instance I am thinking you should have dinner with us in Italy. Perhaps your whole family needs to remember what we are."

"You are not a…" Carlisle started. Then he hit the ground. Esme screamed. To Carlisle's credit he gritted his teeth rather than screaming. Disappointing. Even if his teeth were about to crack.

"Jane, please allow Carlisle to listen." I whispered sweetly in her ear.

Jane released him.

"Carlisle I am more of a vampire now than you have ever been in your existence. If you want to see me in my immortal form I promise you, the next time we meet you will. I will be the one holding Esme by the neck while you slaughter humans in front of her.

"Bella please…" Edward began. Master Aro interrupted.

"When do you plan to turn her Edward?"

Edward hesitated.

"You have to be kidding me." I whispered. Master Aro smirked. Dion looked confused.

"She will be one of us!" Alice said quickly. "I have seen it. I will show you!" Alice stepped forward with her hand towards Master Aro. Master Aro shook his head.

"No Alice. You may have just made up your mind to turn her. You may feel complete conviction. But Edward could stop you. Change your mind. Then your vision would change, would it not? Your visions are valuable for deciding if tactical decisions in theory would work. A great asset in planning a battle. But as my brother Caius is fond of saying…what is it he is fond of saying Isabella?"

"A plan only works until the first blow is thrown. After that, the battle is determined by the tenacity and viciousness of those fighting the battle, Master Aro." He smiled.

"Caius had spent much time with Isabella schooling her on battle tactics. No Alice I am afraid I have no faith in your visions. Now I ask again, Edward, when are you planning on turning her?"

Edward said nothing.

"Edward please?" Dion whispered. Poor kid.

"I see…" Master Aro began.

"Master?" I whispered.

"Yes my Isabella?"

"May I speak to Dion alone? Outside?"

"Of course Isabella."

I walked up to the girl. Edward looked at me in desperation. I smiled at him.

"Relax Edward. Everything will be fine." I took Dion's hand and she followed me outside. I did not like leaving my family unshielded but we were Volturi. They could not harm us. They controlled their thoughts. If Jasper tried anything Jane would handle it.

We walked approximately one hundred yards away and I sat on the ground under a tree and motioned for her to join me. Looking at her alone I could see she was a beautiful girl. Blue eyes and long, straight blonde hair. A thin figure, petite but alluring. She reminded me of a ballerina.

"My name is Bella, but I am sure as observant as you are, you heard this despite the tension in the room. You are not intimidated by this situation, are you?"

"A little." She admitted.

"Has anyone in the family ever mentioned me?"

"No…"

"Let me tell you who I am. I am Edward's ex girlfriend."

I told her my story. At least my courtship by Edward leading up to being left in the woods.

"Why did Edward suck the venom out? Why not just let you turn?" she asked when I was done.

"Edward hates who he is. He desperately wants to be human but he can't. He wants love but he won't bring anyone into this life. He believes this a curse."

"I see. I have asked him to turn me before. He refused. He wants me to love him my entire life and then die with me. But I don't want that."

"Which is why he will leave you eventually." I told her gently.

Tears formed in her eyes.

"Now that you know about us. About vampires, the immortality, the beauty, the strength, could you imagine going back to a life without this? Just forgetting that it existed? Living a normal, boring life in a small town, perhaps having a few children?"

"No." she whispered, tears falling more freely.

"Shhh. It will be okay. He does love you. He just needs the right motivation. I am going to help you. Would you trust me?"

"You can help me?"

"Yes I can. I will help you. I have to. You don't want to live with this knowledge, not being a part of this world. You don't. Trust me I know. It is a miserable existence."

"How?"

"Let's go inside." I stood up and walked. She followed. I took her hand and brought her to my side. We walked inside together. My family was staring at the Cullen's, wordlessly. The Cullen's looked very, very nervous.

"Carlisle, I can tell you from personal experience, it is painful to learn of this world and not have a chance to be a part of it. It tore me apart when your family left."

"I understand Bella."

"Dion I am going to help you. What Edward does not understand is there is no going back. A normal life is impossible once you have this knowledge. He thinks humans can take this knowledge, put it away and move on. He believes that a girl would be happy, growing older while he remains the same, no matter how devoted he is."

"Bella please…"

"Shut up Edward." I told him sharply. I moved Dion between myself and the Cullen's.

"Dion you understand that turning is three days of the most extreme pain you can imagine, correct? You are prepared for this?"

"Ye…yes."

"Unfortunately it doesn't matter if you are or not. I told you I would help you and I will. It is not my place to turn you. That is the Cullen's decision. I can make sure you do not have to live with this knowledge though. The rest is up to them."

I pulled my gun from under my robe and shot Dion in the abdomen. She stood there, eyes not registering pain, surprised by the report of the blast. Then she clutched her stomach.

"I'm sorry kid. But it's in their hands now. Either way you will be better off."

She stumbled and I caught her and guided her to the floor. I then looked at the Cullen's who were staring at her in shock.

"You won't be sucking any venom out this time. That shot was a hollow point. Her insides are torn up and she is bleeding internally. Liver and Kidneys ruined. She is being poisoned from the inside. She has ten minutes, wouldn't you say Carlisle? Not even surgery would be able to save her. We both know this. The choice is yours. Turn her or let her die. Either way she will be better off."

I stood up and moved next to Master Aro. He addressed Carlisle who had not moved, staring at the pretty girl with the bullet wound, spurting blood all over his marble floor.

"I believe our work is finished here. You have ambitious ideas Carlisle. I wouldn't suspect that in you. You have hurt me old friend. What did I ever do to you? Did I ever threaten you? No, you don't approve of what we are. You believe all should follow your self righteous lead. When you are summoned I expect you in Volterra. If you are not, there will be no forgiveness and we can consider ourselves at war.

I would ask before you take any steps that cannot be taken back you remember that I destroyed them once. I destroyed everyone associated with them. I allowed them to live out of respect for a fallen enemy who had lost everything. My kindness is at an end."

I would love to know what Master Aro saw in Carlisle's head. Apparently more was going on than simply exposing themselves to humans. Our job here was done though. Jane grabbed my hand and we walked out, Santiago, Alec and Master Aro walking out behind us. It was time to get back to work.

An hour from home, Master Aro stopped reading Charlie's journal and addressed me.

"A gun Isabella? Really? You brought a gun?" he was smiling, holding in laughter.

"I always carry a gun, Master." I told him honestly, shrugging my shoulders.

"Caius is going to be so angry he missed this. You have gotten me in quite a bit of trouble with him, my darling Isabella. Still though. Completely worth it. Yes it was. Isabella I have learned some things from Carlisle that are disturbing. I do not believe we will be able to wait another two years to turn you. Your life may be in danger if we do."

That was a surprise. I thought of Dani. I thought of Mom. Then I thought of my destiny. They would be fine. I would make sure of it.

"Master I am prepared at your word." I told him truthfully.

"I know dear. Let us try to solve this wolf problem quickly. As soon as we do we will go home and you can become what you are meant to be. Your wolf will be in our dungeon waiting on you to awaken. I will be doing a bit of investigating on my own. I have some, how would you say, leads I want to follow up on. Of course I will let you know my findings. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not Master." I too was ready to get this done. I was ready to take my place in the world.

"Excellent."

My phone buzzed. I checked quickly and saw it was not Dani. It was the security team at the hospital.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Did your daughter blow up the school dear?" Master Aro asked.

"No she is at home. I just got word that Charlie's brain wave activity has increased. He is improving. He may make it."

"That is interesting. Bella dear, call the security team and instruct them that no one is allowed near Charlie except his approved nurse and doctor. His wife is to stay clear of him. She is definitely not to give him any medication unless the doctor approves it in person."

That caught me by surprise.

"Master?"

"Call it a hunch dear. You have them all the time. Let me follow this one."

"Of course Master. I will make the call right now."

"Excellent. When we return I believe you should go home and stay at home with your daughter. Explain what you feel is necessary. But stay at home tonight Bella. I will be following up on my hunches. I have a feeling our threats of destruction to the tribe will produce the desired results quickly. Soon we will know with absolute certainty."

Sue POV

"This isn't necessary." I argued over the phone.

"I will determine what is necessary. You chose your tribe over your husband. You did well. You never should have married a pale face to begin with, no matter who he was. He most likely used you for information. I was willing to let him die in peace, but the hard headed bastard appears to want to get better. That can't happen."

"Even if he does wake up, the odds of him remembering anything are next to impossible. He will have serious brain damage. I can take care of him." I argued.

"You need to focus on your tribe. You are an elder. Start getting your priorities straight. Perhaps it is time for Leah to take your place?"

"Leave Leah out of this." I begged.

"Take care of Charlie."

"Bella will be furious. She will come at the tribe even harder."

"Bella will be taken care of. Tonight."

"Did you know? Did you know about her daughter?"

"No."

"But you did rape her, didn't you?"

"Bella was under the Pack protection. She belonged to the Pack. That meant she belonged to me. She ran off with one of ours, my child, and came back with our enemy. She will die. She is too damaged to be the pack bitch I meant for her to be."

"Then the leeches will still come for us. How do you plan to protect us? We have no Pack. Only children newly phased. They will be slaughtered." Please stop this madness.

"The old Pack cannot phase because I won't let them. I am the Alpha. They will phase when I allow it. They follow my orders, whether they know they are or not. Should the leeches come we will simply threaten to kill Bella's child. If they come regardless the Pack will phase and they will fight. They will fight for their families and their tribe. They will fight for me whether they like it or not. You and Leah will be safe. I will keep her out of this. You simply have to complete your duty to the Tribe. Finish what I started. Kill Charlie Swan. Think of it as atonement for your betrayal in marrying him in the first place."

He hung up.

My heart sunk. When Charlie confronted me, I should have never told him. I suggested just telling Charlie the truth. Of course at the time I didn't know Bella was raped by him. No one knew she had a child. Charlie did though. It was what caused him to find and learn so much about our tribe's history. He was so angry when he approached me. I turned to the only person I trusted to handle the situation.

I had no idea he planned to kill Charlie. I had no idea he wanted Bella.

Now I had to do the unforgivable. Leah was happy. She had gotten away from this life. The cold ones were not after her. If I could do nothing else I could make sure she stayed happy.

Everything else was gone. War was coming. He was so foolish. Dani, Dani, Dani. All he talked about was Dani. He was obsessed with her. She was his daughter but…I worried. He wasn't exactly a fatherly type.

I took the bag of pentobarbital without thinking about it anymore than I had to. It was in a simple sodium chloride bag with an antibiotic.

Charlie would never be the same. This was a kindness. I loved him. I did.

This was for the best.

I opened the curtain and moved past the men in black suits to his IV pole.

"Ma'am? What are you doing?"

I wouldn't make eye contact.

"Dr. Williams asked me to administer this medication, since I was on my way here." I moved towards the IV pole.

"There have been new orders. Only Nurse Rogers or Dr. Williams himself can administer medication. Please step away from the patient."

"That's ridiculous. I am his wife…"

I stopped speaking when I felt the steel tube at the back of my skull.

"Ma'am I have my orders. If that medication needs to be administered Nurse Rogers is on duty."

I slowly turned around and saw a pistol with what I guessed was a silencer pointed at my forehead.

"I am his wife. Who the hell do you think you are?!" I faked indignation to hide my fear.

"Ma'am, I know exactly who you are. I have my orders. If you make any move to give him any type of medication Nurse Rogers will be called to give the patient a sponge bath to wipe your brains off his body."

"I…you threaten me?! I will tell Bella about this. Call her now!"

"Ma'am Isabella Volturi was the one who issued this order and told me specifically that if you attempted to administer any medications I had the option of taking you out back and blowing your fucking head off. Her words, not mine. She also assured me there would be no legal ramifications for me or my partner if this needed to be done. I suggest you leave. Now."

I tried to hide the fear on my face but I couldn't. I backed up slowly. The man still had his gun pointed at my head.

"Ma'am? Why don't you leave that medication here?"

"I…I have to take this back to the pharmacy."

He cocked his weapon.

"Ms. Volturi said it was at my discretion whether you lived or died. I would suggest you leave that medication here so Dr. Williams can look at it later. Is this going to be a problem?"

I never answered. His partner took the lethal bag from my hand. I backed up out of the curtained area, took a last look at Charlie and began to move. I moved quickly, praying I didn't feel a bullet enter my back. I had to run. I had to hide. I would take Leah and run. No…Bella would know now. She suspected. She would know now that I tried to kill her father.

Oh God what was I going to do?

Aro POV

I received a text from Isabella.

/You were right. Clearwater attempted to poison Charlie./

I texted her back quickly.

/Taken care of. He will be safe. Activating withdrawal now. Stay inside./

She responded.

/You know don't you?/

I suspected. I would know for sure soon. Then I would touch Charlie Swan before he left and Bella would have her answers. I would have let her find them on her own but time was of the essence. Carlisle had been having rebellious thoughts. He had been in contact with the Romanian brothers. He had been in contact with his nomadic friends. He was a damn idiot.

He desired to be known by humans. He wanted to be accepted. He felt if he made his case as a doctor, humans may accept us one day. He knows I will never allow this.

So he was courted by Stephen and Vladimir. Those two have always desired to be known to humans, only as their rulers. They were idiots when I first defeated them and time has only made them dumber.

However Carlisle knows that while it would be difficult to defeat us before, it will be nearly impossible with Isabella, especially if he suspected she may be a physical shield. If he tells Stephen and Vlad they will try to either take her or kill her. Because she is devoted to us they will attempt to kill her before she becomes immortal. This means I must turn her soon. Her mother and daughter will be given new names and new lives and hidden.

I will give Carlisle an opportunity to veer from this path. He is not evil. He just has such a need to be accepted by humans he can be easily swayed by those like Stephen and Vladimir who have convinced him of their desires for a peaceful coexistence. He simply feels a strong showing of vampires would prevent us from upholding the law.

I texted Bella back.

/Your father is right. It must have been the Alpha./

/Which Alpha?/

That is what I believe I will find out tonight.

/Have Caius text me the photos he has taken of the pack members and elders./

I received them as I knocked on her door.

"Hello…oh shit."

"Hello to you dear. Rachel Black correct?"

"Y…yes…"

"I am Aro. I am assuming by your loss of speech that you know what I am?"

"Please don't kill my children." The poor thing whispered.

"I am neither interested in you or your children. I simply want you to do one thing for me. Shake my hand. Shake my hand and I will be gone, and you and yours will be unharmed."

"I…I just have to shake your hand?"

"Yes. Just a touch." I raised my hands and she hesitantly raised hers. She flinched a bit when her palm touched mine but did admirably.

Her memories flooded me.

The poor child.

"I understand why you left. Why your sister never returned. You returned for one visit and were trapped, weren't you? Why have you stayed?"

"I…I have children."

"Darling even if your ex husband manages to avoid prison he will be dead soon." I pulled out my wallet from my inside coat pocket. Taking out ten thousand dollars from the inside, I handed the money to her.

"What is this?"

"Take your children and run. Do not look back. Do not worry. No one will come after you. Go to your sister's in Hawaii. Go anywhere. But run."

"Why? Why would you tell me this? Why give me money?"

"My daughter was raped. I take the crime very seriously. The one who harmed your sister and you will be punished. I swear it. For now you must run. Buy what you need when you get there."

I turned and walked to my car. It was in her hands now. The bastard was more evil than I imagined.

I arrived at the hospital ten minutes later. Walking into ICU I was glad to see the security team, very alert, talking to the doctor. They had been worth every cent.

"Men." I nodded.

"Mr. Volturi. Has Ms…"

"Yes she told me. Doctor will you be testing that particular medication?"

The poor doctor looked so disturbed.

"I…I didn't order any medication. I am not sure what Nurse Swan was doing but there must be an explanation. She has been devoted to her husband, at his side…"

"Yes, I have no time for this doctor. A new doctor will be taking over Charlie Swan's care. He will be moved within the next thirty minutes by an ambulance to an undisclosed medical facility where only his daughter will have access to him. You are to prepare his medical records and pass the information on to the physician when he arrives. If there are any problems, these men and their counterparts who are on their way here will take you out back and shoot you. Then I will find someone else to prepare his medical records. Understand?"

"Uh…wait…you can't…"

"Yes. I can. Look me in the eyes Doctor. Do you doubt anything I just said?"

He met my eyes for a brief second and looked away.

"His records will be prepared at once."

The doctor shuffled off as quickly as he could. I turned to the good Major.

"The ambulance is a converted armored troop carrier able to withstand detonations under the frame and direct hits from RPGs. It is a mobile ICU unit and a doctor and a nurse vetted by myself will be aboard. You will be receiving photos of them momentarily. There will be an attack helicopter escorting you to the location. I want two of your men in the front driving, four in the back with the doctor and nurse and two vehicles of four men each leading and following, just as we discussed. If anything looks suspicious, any broken down vehicles waiving you down, bodies in the road, etcetera you shoot first and ask questions later."

"I understand the plan Mr. Volturi. It will be carried out."

I shook his hand and was convinced he was the right man for the job. An outstanding soldier. I may have to offer him another type of job one day. One in my organization. For now he would handle the task he was paid very well for.

I walked over to Charlie Swan and touched his forehead.

His memories were broken. Large holes. But what I needed was there. What I suspected was true. I checked my phone and found the photo I was looking for. The true alpha of the pack.

I called Isabella.

"Master Aro?"

"Is all well dear?" She sounded stressed.

"Dani and I have been having discussions. She is not taking some things well."

"I understand. Bella, I know who raped you. The only one who could have done it and kept it from the Pack. The Alpha."

"Jacob? Sam?"

"Bella the true Alpha of the Pack never revealed himself even in battle. He allowed his unknowing beta to run the pack while he watched. I am not sure why but…"

"He never fought?"

"No. But he was the first to phase, probably shortly after he met Carlisle Cullen, long before Sam Uley, I imagine. Bella how long has Billy Black been crippled?"

"Bill…I would have been 6 years old. So nearly thirty years?"

"Bella he was certainly standing when he shot your father. Stay at home tonight. Promise me? I will grab him. Stay inside."

"Yes…yes Master. You…you won't kill him will you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it. Although Rachel and Rebecca Black may want to assist you, I promise he will be yours and yours alone."

At 18 Rachel and Rebecca Black escaped, telling their younger brother Jacob, they did not want to replace their mother. Jacob had no idea how literally the girls meant that statement to be.

William Black decided my Isabella would be his. He died that day. He just didn't realize it at the time.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own it.

A/N Yeah I got you. Billy fucking Black. I always wondered why Rebecca was so hardheaded about not coming back to La Push. We are about halfway. This story will probably be between twenty and twenty five chapters. Lots of work still to do. Glad ya'll are hangin in there. Oh I am a big fan of suspense as you can tell but there is a bit of suspense I will take out of this story. Because I wouldn't want to worry about it and I don't want ya'll worrying about it. At no point in this story no matter how it seems will Dani be raped. Not gonna happen. Just wanted to lay that out there, because if I was reading a story and it looked like a 16 year old girl or any women for that matter will be raped I would stop reading because just the thought would make me sick. So no, Dani will not be raped. Also I made a correction in the last chapter. I had wrote something that sounded like Leah would know Sue tried to kill her husband. It was supposed to be Bella would know Sue tried to kill Charlie. I fixed it but if you read it before I fixed it, it was just a mistake. I do that quite often. Okay, on with the story.

Chapter 11

Bella POV

"Who was that? On the phone? Who are these people? They give you money, don't they? Why? What do you do for them? Is it the Cullen's? Are you still involved with them?"

I was reeling from what Master Aro just told me. I had come home a few hours ago and found Dani high as hell. Apparently she did not stick to our agreement of no drugs. She even found mine. That girl can find drugs like Demetri can find…everybody.

I spent the last two hours telling her everything leading up to and including my rape. She would keep quiet. I would make sure she understood nobody would believe a pot head teenager spouting nonsense anyway.

Unfortunately as I finished my story Master Aro called and just dropped that nugget on me.

Billy fucking Black.

He was a wolf.

The first wolf.

He stayed out of it and let Sam believe he was the Alpha.

He fucking raped me on the ground.

He fucking raped me.

That motherfucker raped me.

He laughed in my ear while I bled on the ground.

He fucking marked me. As his? Or the Pack? Didn't fucking matter.

He shot my Dad?

Sue tried to kill Charlie.

She tried to kill Charlie tonight. Because he was getting better? Why the hurry?

"Who was that?!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed at Dani.

I started pacing.

"What did you find out just now? What is wrong with you? You look crazy." Dani observed. I didn't doubt her.

"Don't worry about it. You wanted the truth, I told you the truth. I…I have to go. Stay inside."

I know I told Master Aro I would stay inside. But I had to…I knew where he lived. I knew where he fucking lived. After 16 years I knew who and… and I knew where he fucking lived.

I walked to the hall closet and pulled out Charlie's 12 gauge shotgun. I reloaded the clip in my handgun. I wouldn't kill him yet. But if he was a wolf…I could blow his fucking legs off. I could blow his fucking legs off at the knees and drag him out of La Push by his fucking hair. If he phased I would shoot his eyes out.

That motherfucker…

Dani grabbed my gun.

"Put that away! What the hell is going on? Sit down!"

"Let go of my gun Dani."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I have business to take care of." I told her honestly.

"You know don't you? Tell me!"

"Billy Black! Billy fucking Black!"

That shut her up. For a second.

"The man in the wheelchair?"

"Yes. The man who can walk just fine who hides in a fucking wheelchair! I have to go!"

"No! Stay! Please!"

"That motherfucker ruined my life. There is no way I am staying here. Stay inside, keep the doors locked and the lights off. You will be fine."

"Ruined your life? It seems to me your life was ruined long before he came around." She told me as I walked towards the door. That stopped me. I turned and looked at her.

"My life…"

"Why did you have me? Why didn't you just have an abortion? I would have been better off! You hate me. I can see it in your eyes. You are going to see him every time you look at me aren't you? You should have given me up. Let me never be born."

"I've given you the best of everything. I've given you everything!" I screamed.

"How? Who is giving you money? I know you still have secrets! Who found out about Billy Black? Why is there a blond haired teenager watching me all the time? What the fuck is that smell? It's vampires isn't it? Vampires have been all over the place. I'm going to turn into a fucking wolf! You know it right? That's why you want me to leave? It is. Is it too late? What happens…"

"You wanted to come to this place. I told you no and you did it anyway. You are the only good thing to come out of this and I am trying to keep you safe."

My phone buzzed. Fuck.

"Hello?"

"You are staying inside. We will take care of this. If he can walk he can phase." He said as a way of greeting.

"Hi Demetri. Look keep an eye on the prisoners. I don't know how desperate things are going to get…"

"Bella, Felix and I are at the Mansion preparing to assist Master Aro if he so needs it. The tubby one and the skinny man are at the station."

Oh fuck. If he tried to kill Charlie who knows what he would do.

"Demetri you need to get to the station. You and Felix. I have a bad feeling. He may be gathering his wolves."

"We will go at once. Stay inside. I'm serious Bella." He hung up the phone. Good. I wouldn't have to lie to him.

"Who was that? Demetri? A vampire right? That sounds like a vampire name. Are you fucking him? Oh my God. That Euro trash girl at school. Pale, fucked up eyes. Her smell. She winked at you. Your fucking her aren't you? How old is she? She's my age. What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you some sort of vampire whore?"

I turned and slapped her before I could stop myself. She stumbled back into the wall.

I…I'm so sorry Dani…"

Dani hit me in the side of the head, knocking me against the opposite wall. The blow was hard. Too hard for a 16 year old girl. I guess I deserved it.

"You are working with vampires. No you are working for vampires. They have paid for my life haven't they?"

"Dani, we can talk about this later. I have business to take care of now."

"No you have a fucking murder to plan."

"Don't judge me." I told her sharply.

"You should have never given birth to me."

"Really? Your life is so fucking horrible you would rather you had never been born? That I had an abortion?"

"My soul would have been born to someone normal and I wouldn't be cursed!"

"Your soul?!" I said disbelieving.

"Yes my soul!"

"You've never read anything deeper than Vogue and you want to talk about souls? I don't have a fucking soul! It's not a big loss. Souls are fucking overrated!"

"Fuck this. Go kill the world if it will help you sleep at night. You may think it will solve everything but you are still going to have those scars and you are still going to see him every time you look at me."

Dani walked outside. I followed.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"New York. I may have to hitchhike there but I don't give a fuck. I'll blow every truck driver for fifty states to get there. I am not staying here one more second!"

I was about to grab her but she was moving fast. We both stopped when I heard the engine rev.

A car just started and was heading towards us. It was close. Dani was staring at the car. It kept moving. The windows were down.

"Dani get down! Now!"

Dani for once in her life did as she was told. She hit the ground. I pulled my gun as the car pulled within thirty feet of me. I saw the barrel. I saw the fire from the blast. Twice. Shot gun. I think my shirt shredded on my right side. My left leg felt weird. The car tires squealed and it accelerated away. Fuck that.

I ran into the street and fired through the back window. I suppose I hit the driver because the car swerved into a tree. I ran towards it, gun in front. I was limping for some reason but I wouldn't trip. Not tonight.

The passenger door opened and…fuck. One of the twins stepped out. He didn't have the shotgun and his face was covered in blood. I suppose he wasn't wearing a seatbelt.

He reached out to me for help.

I shot him in the chest. Three times. A fourth shot went into his forehead and blew the top of his fucking skull off. Jerking his body out of the way I looked into the cabin. The other twin was slumped over the steering wheel. My shot had hit him in the throat. His hand was covering the wound but not stopping the flow of blood seeping out underneath his hand. I moved into the passenger seat and grabbed his hair, forcing him to look at me.

"Where is LaHote?"

He opened his mouth but only blood poured out. Fuck it. I wasn't getting shit from him. I shot him in the eye and watched half his head disappear.

Crawling out I realized I needed to call Demetri. Black must have gotten them out. Ray and Andy, my responsibility…

Dani.

She was standing. I looked up and down the street. No one else. I didn't think.

"Dani baby get inside."

"Mom you are bleeding. You got shot." She said quietly, looking at me with fear in her eyes.

"No baby. This is their blood. I'm fine." Wasn't I?

I looked at the ground and realized a blood trail was following my leg that was limping.

"Mommy? You're hurt. You're hurt bad. Your side…" Dani was crying now. I touched my side and it felt weird. Looking at it I could see the problem. I was hit. The shotgun took a large chunk of skin and muscle. I could see my ribs. One was broken. How about that?

"I'll be fine. Go inside and call an ambulance and stay there. I have to protect the house. Go baby."

I fell to my knees and Jane had her arms around me.

"It is time my love. I should have seen them. I was around back. You were supposed to stay inside. I am so sorry."

"I think I'm good. Just a flesh wound." I whispered. "I need to kill Black…"

"You will. But it is time."

I knew she was right. When you can see your insides, you don't need a medical degree to know things aren't looking good for you.

"Okay. I'm glad it's you. I always wanted it to be you. I love you Jane."

"I love you my Bella."

I felt her teeth on my neck. Then the warmth came. I knew I would be burning in the flames of hell soon. I would welcome the pain. When I woke the Quileute tribe would feel my pain tenfold.

Dani POV

My mother was in that creatures arms. I could see inside her. That bastard shot her…

That fucking smell. I love you? My Bella? What the fuck? She bit her!

"Get your fucking hands off my mother!"

The girl, no the vampire. She was a fucking vampire. She turned towards me and hissed. She had my mother in her arms like it was nothing.

She had my mother. She would not take my mother from me! No God damn vampire….

I exploded. I wasn't sure what happened. But I was on…oh fuck. I had four legs. I was huge. Oh God no. Not this.

The vampire hissed again. She had my mother on the ground behind her. She was protecting my mother…from me? That fucking bitch!

I growled and every instinct in my body told me to attack. I jumped for her.

I hit the ground, feeling more pain than I had ever felt before in my life. I can't imagine how I hurt this much. I wanted to die.

I tried to get off the ground. I needed to vomit. Oh god my head please somebody kill me. I'm sorry Mom.

I felt a blow. My eyes were closed but I felt the blow. Air. Wind. I was flying through the air twisting. I hit something hard, knocking my breath out. I rolled over, the pain in my head gone. I tried to stand on two legs and realized I couldn't. What was I? How did I move?

"_Run Dani!"_

"_Who the fuck are you?"_

"_It's me Luke. Run to me. I'm coming towards you but you have to get away. The leech will kill you. Run!"_

I looked and realized I had been thrown into the backyard. She must have thrown me over the house. I heard a car leaving the drive. The bitch was driving my mother away.

"_You can't save her. They have her. Run to me. Focus on me and run. Follow your instincts. It will be okay."_

"_You're…like me?"_

"_We all are. Others are phasing right now. Come to La Push Dani. Come home."_

"_No. No I have to find my mother."_

"_Danielle you will come to La Push now. Come towards me. I will find you."_

"_Who is this?"_

I didn't want to leave my Mom but my legs…holy shit my legs wouldn't stop moving. What the hell?

"_I am William Black. The Alpha of the Pack. Come home Danielle. Now. All will be explained when you get here."_

"_You raped my mother." _I said, fear overcoming me as I realized that I was running against my will towards the man I hated. The man who destroyed my mother_._

"_What are you talking about Dani?"_

"_Danielle doesn't know what she is talking about Luke. She has been raised by a mother in league with leeches her entire life and been lied to."_

"_Bullshit! I know the truth. You fucking raped her."_

"_Come home Danielle."_

"_Don't worry. I will kill you for her when I get there."_

I ran with no direction, but my legs apparently knew where they were going. I barely registered the speed I was running. It was amazing though. Trees were flashing by so fast I barely saw them. But I felt strong. Stronger than I could believe. I would kill Black and rescue my mother. She was bit. Did the vampire kill her? No. She bit her and then was protecting her. She was alive.

"_She is turning into one of them now_."

"_Shut up you fucking bastard."_

I entered the clearing and saw him. He was white. Solid white. I knew it was him. Luke was there. It must be his wolf. No there were three other wolves.

Howls everywhere. I could feel other people.

People who were confused. I jumped for the white wolf and missed. His teeth were on the back of my throat.

"_Calm down daughter. I don't want to have to kill you. You are finally where you are meant to be. Behave."_

"_Get off me motherfucker!"_

"_Billy? What the hell is the meaning of this?"_

"_Welcome to the party Sam. I see you brought your oldest. What is he? 15 now? You should be happy. I have gotten your pack together and given you new wolves. Even Paul has returned to us."_

"_Us? What the hell do you mean us?"_

Black must have opened his thoughts to us. I don't know what the others saw but I was there. I saw it. I saw everything.

He brutalized my mother. She looked so young. She was young. So innocent. She was only a year older than I was. Oh my God. No… I tried to fight but couldn't move. Please don't make me watch this. The black wolf was growling. He couldn't move either I think. Luke seemed to be crying inside. His feelings…

"_All of you. I know you are there. Ateara, Jacob, Seth, Jared, Paul. Go to the council hall immediately. Young ones follow your elders. I will be there shortly to inform you all exactly what is going on. Do as your alpha tells you."_

"_Where is my wife Billy? You said she would be home. She left. She took my children. Where is she?"_

"_Shut up Paul before I send you back to prison and frame you for the death of those poor officers I had to slay to release you. Does death row sound appealing to you?"_

"_Dad what are you doing?"_

"_I am your Alpha Jacob. Shut up and do as you are told."_

"_You raped Bella? My Bella?!" The Jacob wolf screamed in my head._

"_I actually promised her to your brother first. But I had to bring her into the fold. I marked her and I would decide who had her and when. But honestly your brother deserved her more than you Jacob. Unlike you he doesn't shirk away from responsibility."_

"_My brother?"_

"_Yes, Embry. You know him correct?" _Black was laughing_._

"_Where is he!?_

"_I'm here Jacob." _

Oh God what was going on?

"_You knew? You knew he raped Bella?"_

"_It wasn't supposed to go like that. She was marked. She should have been compelled to stay. Dad fucked it up."_

"_Quiet Embry. You and Jacob both now have a new sister. Everyone to the tribal hall now."_

I didn't want to go anywhere. I wanted my Mommy. She could be dead. I saw her insides. A vampire bit her. To feed or to change her? I couldn't save her. I walked outside and got her shot. If she is dead it's my fault.

I was running along with the other wolves. The black one looked me in the eyes. His eyes seemed sad. Both of us continued to run. What choice did we have?

This was my heritage?

Caius POV

Aro finally arrived back, empty handed. I wanted to touch Bella's forehead but even though she was lost in a world of pain right now I still would not touch her against her wishes. Athenodora, Chelsea and Jane did their best to sooth her but it would do no good. Usually when a new member is actually turned by one of us Alec comforts them during the change. Isabella was not as fortunate.

"Where is Billy Black Aro?"

"He was not home. I need Demetri to find him." Aro was angry. Good. I was fucking pissed off. A drive by? A fucking drive by? Are we in Los fucking Angeles?

"Follow his scent. Never mind. I will go."

"Stay here Brother. We may be facing more wolves than we suspected. Several howls, perhaps twenty or more were rising from the woods. We need to approach this calmly."

Bella continued to scream.

"Calmly? Bring Santiago back if you want. Bring Afton. I don't really give a damn. But I am invading La Push now. Right now. I want them all dead. The whole fucking tribe. Every damn one of those bastards."

"Calm down Caius." Dora said quietly.

Demetri and Felix walked in, touching Aro's hand as they did so.

I waited. Aro was thinking. I was impatient.

"Excuse me but do you think you could share with the rest of the class? Those of us who don't know your every nasty thought with a touch?"

"Sorry Master. The two deputies were killed. A wolf scent was present. They were both shot. The two twins…"

"Are fucking dead. My daughter blew their fucking heads off while being cut nearly in two herself by a shotgun. Where is the other soon to be dead man?"

"We don't know Master…"

"How the fuck did this bastard get the jump on us! How!? I want somebody cut into fucking pieces and I want fucking blood. I want the streets to run with blood."

"Caius calm down!" Aro nearly yelled in my face.

I stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Master Caius look. Her wounds are nearly gone and it looks like the scars on her back are beginning to lessen. They will be gone." Jane whispered. I walked over and was pleased to see this was true. When Jane first brought her screaming form in, covered in blood, I thought we lost her.

Aro finally deemed it appropriate for him to speak.

"Black is able to cause all the older wolves to phase. I am guessing anyone with the bloodline. Dani has phased. She is in La Push now. Unless….Jane you are certain you did not kill her?"

"Yes Master. I heard her breathing and heart beat as I put Bella in the car. I had to get Bella away. You understand?"

"Yes Jane. You did well protecting our Isabella. Now let us take stock in what has happened. Black has made a move to take out Isabella and Charlie. He wanted Dani alive. He most likely has Dani now. Demetri you have met Black. Can you tell where he is? He was not at his residence. None of the wolves seemed to be but several of their houses were destroyed. Uley's wife was standing in front of a hole in her living room wall crying."

"Master I can…his essence is everywhere."

"What do you mean Demetri?"

"Bella said they share a pack mind. I believe that while phased my gift cannot pick up a single one. Instead I see a large essence all over the wilds of La Push." They are out there, and they are many."

"Excellent. More blood to spill." Felix noted, echoing my thoughts.

"We will calm down and approach this as any other battle. Slowly…"

"Aro do you not hear your daughter screaming?! They injured her. Again! Before she was turned they hurt her again. The tribe dies. They all die. Make up whatever cover story you need to but they all die."

"I agree Caius. But I want to know exactly what I am dealing with. It is not enough to kill them all. We must spare Dani and bring William Black to Italy."

"Fuck Dani. We can kill them all and break Black's fucking legs."

That irritating song Bella has on her phone began to play.

"let me…"

"I have it." I snatched the phone before Aro could take it.

"Yes?"

"Who am I speaking with?"

It was Black.

"You are speaking to the king of the Vampire world you stupid fucker." I said calmly. Aro whispered to me about my language. I rolled my eyes. He is too fucking pleasant.

"You are speaking to the king of the werewolf world and you are in my territory. I have Bella Swan's daughter here. She is currently getting dressed. The only female in a large pack of males. Things will be quite awkward for her until she becomes acclimated I'm afraid."

"You really have no idea who you are fucking with do you?" I asked the idiot.

"If one of your kind approaches La Push I will kill Danielle."

"Kill the little bitch. She is agonizingly annoying. That will not stop us from coming for you."

"I…I don't think…I'm not joking."

"Neither am I, kill her. Send her here and I will kill her." I replied. Aro took the phone before I could continue.

"Black this is Aro. What is it you want in exchange for your daughter's life?" I mouthed what the fuck and Aro rolled his eyes. I thought I was doing well.

"Isabella's Swan's body on the border of La Push and your kind to leave and never return."

"Not going to happen. Moving on?"

"Fine. Take my pack whore and never return here. I will raise Dani here where she belongs."

"In the hands of a rapist? I admit she can be quite petulant. She talks back and abuses drugs. She steals money and credit cards. She has had pre marital relations on several public properties in violation of several minor ordinances. She is angry and aggressive and extremely sarcastic in her conversations with most everyone she knows and most she doesn't. Despite that I don't know why you feel she belongs in the hands of a bastard who rapes women including his own daughters. A sick, sick piece of living tissue that is in desperate need to be wiped off this planet."

"You know nothing leech."

"That is not true. I know you will wind up in my hands being tortured by Isabella. I know if you touch her daughter the torture will be much much worse. Think about it. You won't kill her. If you kill her, there is nothing to stop us. I understand you have many wolves. I am going to do something I normally don't find to be in my best interest. I am going to give you a scouting report on your enemy. Do you have a sheet of paper handy? A writing utensil?"

"I have a good memory." He said chuckling.

"My coven is large. Over fifty vampires. Of those vampires ten are the most powerful vampires in the world. One of those is turning as we speak and she really does not like you. In over two thousand years of being a coven we have never lost a single battle. We have destroyed vampire covens, vampire armies, thousands of werewolves all have fallen before us. We like to burn bodies and homes after we are done because we are environmentalists. We like to leave nature as we found it. We are not the Cullen's. We are not heroes. Do not make the mistake of thinking we are. We are vicious. Deadly. We have no heart and no sympathy. If you kill the girl or touch her in any inappropriate way we will kill every single man, woman and child in La Push. I don't care how many innocents you turn into wolves to fight for you. We will kill them. We live for this Billy Black. It is what we do. You are seriously out of your fucking league. We will be there soon to collect young Danielle. I will see in her thoughts everything that has happened from this point on so be on your best behavior."

"If you are not heroes why concern yourself with Danielle?"

"Everyone needs a hobby. Raising that little brat has been ours for the past 16 years. We have much invested in her and Isabella loves her so her security is quite important to us. Much more important than the lives of your tribe."

"Am I supposed to be afraid?"

"Only if you are an intelligent man. I would also suggest beginning the practice of yoga."

"Yoga?"

"Yes, I understand meditation may give a person comfort when undergoing torture. I doubt it but it is worth a shot. Wouldn't you say?"

Aro ended the call and grinned at me. I admit he did okay.

"Not bad. Marcus would have been better."

"Marcus? Are you out of your mind? He would have bored him to death!"

"You are still a bit too cheery."

"I was very intimidating."

I almost laughed at his false offense until a particularly high pitched squeal reminded us of what Isabella was going through. Neither of us could smile then.

We walked over and I took my wife's hands. Jane was distraught, her eyes filled with bloody tears.

"Jane, she will be fine. Bella was prepared for this."

"I know Master."

"So what is the plan? Attack in three days? Unleash a newborn on La Push?" I asked Aro.

"We go to Italy."

"Excuse me? Leave Dani here? As big a fan of that plan as I am, do you really think that is best?"

"When we come back I want to wipe La Push off the face of the Earth. That means I want it done correctly. I want Bella up and acclimated for a few days. I want the outer guard ready. I want all the inner guard together. It is entirely possible that we will be fighting those Dracula imitators again in a year or so. This will be a wonderful test run to integrate Bella's gifts into our battle tactics."

"Plus Master Caius it may be best not to have Bella wake up here. We can contain her better in our castle." Chelsea said.

"Why? That is ridiculous. No human has ever been more prepared for awakening into our life than Isabella."

"Yes Master, but…"

"But what dear?" Aro encouraged her.

"I often talked to Bella about the importance of holding onto her memories during the change by constantly thinking on them despite the pain."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't see the problem with that."

"Listen Master."

I looked at Bella, her head lying in Jane's lap. She was moaning loudly, yelling in pain. But in between…

"Get off me. Please get off me. Please stop. It hurts. It…"followed by another scream.

"I see." Aro whispered.

"Yes Master. It appears Isabella has picked one memory to focus on. She will not be happy when she wakes up." Chelsea said.

"Then take her to Italy. I will stay here with Felix and Demetri. I do not want them to think we are running." That would not stand.

"Master may I make a suggestion?" Demetri asked.

"Of course."

"We could send them a message that we are not running. I may not be able to pinpoint Black's location but I do know the location of a friend of his."

Sam POV

I was shocked. Billy Black, a man I had always looked to for guidance in the absence of my own father sat at the head of a table and explained to us that he was indeed a rapist. He made no apologies for it. He had caused every young man in La Push over the age of thirteen to phase. He had caused us to phase. I had nearly injured Emily tonight. His power was unbelievable. He could make us phase on command.

My son was terrified. Luke Clearwater believed he was a spirit warrior when he phased three days ago. Black convinced him of his sacred duty. Now though…

"Billy you have killed us all." I said quietly.

"No. I haven't Sam. Danielle's mother has been a curse on our tribe. We have to defend our land as we have always done. The last time I let you handle it. This time I will be running things. We will win as we always do."

"Don't talk about my mother." Dani whispered. I expected her to be terrified. Instead she was just pissed and getting angrier by the second.

"Daughter shut up. I am your parent now and I don't allow backtalk."

"She will stay with us." Jacob said quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"She will stay with Angela and I. You won't be near her. You really think you can control thirty wolves at the same time and protect yourself from the enemy? You have pissed these vampires off. They are coming for us. Unless you want a rebellion to break out during a pivotal battle you will stay away from her. She stays with my wife and I."

Jacob had tears in his eyes at what he had learned about tonight. Billy had told us all. About raping Embry's mother. About Rachel and Rebecca. About Bella and his plan for her that failed when she ran. Even Paul looked disturbed. Embry looked angry as always. I suppose I know why now.

"Jacob I have to say I am proud of you. I don't really care how my line carries on, so long as it does. Enjoy."

"That's not what I meant you son of a bitch!"

"As you wish. I would not recommend a mass revolution though. Our tribe is in danger. It is too late to avoid conflict. We will fight for the life of our entire tribe. Despite hating me, each of you will do what is required. Sam will organize patrols. Embry you will work with Jacob and I on battle plans. I will be leaving now. Sam you may speak to your warriors and begin to prepare them for the fight of their lives."

Billy stood and then we heard it. From above. A leech hit the ground from above. They had a fucking helicopter. It was too soon. We were dead. We looked at the leech outside the window. It was the huge one. The one over seven foot tall. He tossed a bag into the window and we all backed away. Dani screamed as the glass shattered inward.

The leech stood before the shattered window.

Billy grabbed Dani from nowhere and held her in front of him before I could stop him. The old bastard was so fast.

The leech was laughing.

"There is a photo for the family Christmas card Black. Listen one and all. We will be back in fourteen days. In fourteen days have Black in chains awaiting us and Danielle unharmed and untouched, anywhere. If not we will kill everyone on the reservation. If you are wondering why fourteen days that is the time Bella will need to prepare herself. She is one of us now. You will find she doesn't carry much love in her heart for your people. In the bag is a preview of what we have in store for your tribe. See you soon."

The leech was gone. The helicopter rose and we could hear it no more.

I hesitantly reached for the bag. It was heavy but I knew that smell.

Opening it up I saw her. A scream frozen on her decapitated head. Under her head was her torso. Her arms and legs.

"What is it Sam? Who is it?"

Seth must have recognized the scent.

"It's Sue. It's your mother Seth. She is torn to pieces."

I looked at Black who finally had a look of fear on his face. He had let go of Dani.

"Billy you damn bastard, you have killed us all."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own it.

A/N Wow. So I got quite a few nominations for the Twilight Fandom choice awards. Thank you guys so much. On the Wolfpack side I was nominated for all time favorite author, a huge honor ,Best team Switzerland author (even though I'm not Swedish but I will take it), Best action sequence for Venom, Best original character –Chris Jennings in Venom, Best supporting cast for Venom, and best quote for Venom. Also got a nomination for best pre production specialist. I didn't even realize I was a specialist but I'll take that too. On the vamp Side I got a nomination for All time favorite author, Best team Switzerland author (Again not Swedish. Let's keep that to ourselves), Best Comedy for Growing up, Best OC for my man Tyrone Gavin in Atonement, Best quote for Whirlwind and best supporting character for Big Ty in Atonement. I could write a chapter thanking you guys for the noms and still not convey my appreciation. You guys are too good to me. I can't tell you what a feeling it gives me knowing you guys took the time to nominate something I wrote.

True story and then on with the story you are here to read. A friend emailed me and told me I had been nominated for best quote. I got excited. Every author wants something they have written to stand out. To know it has touched people. To think one day it will be in quotation marks and have your name in little letters underneath. So I rushed to see what quote was nominated. What life changing line stood out among the over a million and a half words I have written. Then I saw it.

"God no, please no anal probes. Please no…"

BetterinTexas

One day hopefully long from now that may be carved into my tombstone.

My readers crack me up. Here's a link if you want to vote. When you do remember Jason loves you ;)

. ?zx=c35019e591d14f31

Chapter 12

Aro POV

After a helicopter ride, a plane ride over the Atlantic and another very short helicopter ride it was wonderful to be home. Despite the circumstances I had a habit of looking for the best in everything. The silver lining.

Did we get taken off guard? Yes.

Did Isabella nearly lose her life? Yes.

Did we return without her daughter and without Billy Black? Yes.

Now the bright side.

My daughter is currently turning into an immortal, a day I have waited for since I first laid eyes on her.

Instead of playing chess and debating world politics for the next two weeks we will be preparing for a battle. That alone beats discussing the current value of the Euro and its impact on the Tokyo stock market.

We discovered the identity of Isabella's rapist.

Dani got left behind.

Okay. I admit that isn't funny. A bit of a snafu but fixable. I don't believe Black will do anything to her with his entire pack who must be currently in the know. There is absolutely no way he could handle that many wolves if they revolted at once. Impossible. Plus I believe the dismembered tribal elder will cause him to pause before he tries any immoral actions towards our dearest Danielle.

Bella was no longer screaming. She was curled into Jane's arms. Jane took her directly to their chambers probably to clean her and change her. Dora followed, along with Renata, Heidi, and Chelsea. I am sure my wife will be with her shortly. I would imagine Bella is the most important matter on her mind at this moment.

"A word husband?"

Damn it.

"My darling Sulpicia. I have missed you so. I am sure however that you want to go directly to Isabella's side?"

"I will be there shortly my King. If I could have a moment of your time first?"

"But the ladies were going to decide what Bella should wear for her awakening…"

"Our chambers, my King. Now."

Damn it. I followed slowly to our chambers. When I opened my door I saw my wife had already been seated. Marcus was also here.

Damn it.

"Have a seat husband."

"I'm good. I've been sitting in the plane for hours and…"

"Sit. Now."

I suppose it would be more civilized to sit.

"Husband, brother Marcus and I have been keeping ourselves apprised of the situation in the US. I believe we both have a question we would like answered if you don't mind."

"Of course my dear."

"How could you fuck up this badly?!" she screamed, all decorum out the window.

"Dear I wouldn't call it a 'fuck up' as you say. I believe we accomplished quite a bit of good. We will return once Isabella is up and…

"You wouldn't call it a fuck up? He wouldn't call it a fuck up. Did you hear that Marcus?"

"Yes, I did. I suppose he considers this a success."

"Amazing how ignorant he can be is it not? I truly believe he has lost his damn mind. After nearly three thousand years he has lost his damn cheerful mind."

"I can explain. It was not my…"

"I know. Blame it on the teenager right? Do you remember what I told you when you told me you were bringing a human into our fold and not turning her right away? Of course you do. You know everything correct? Would you like to save yourself a conversation and touch my hand? Would you care to see my thoughts now?"

"No dear." I sighed.

"I told you do not bring anyone into our family who could be easily taken away. Turn her immediately. At the very least convince her to get rid of that reminder of the worst night of her life. Do you remember? After Didyme, I begged you not to leave her human. We could not take another loss. What did you do?"

"I left her human?"

"No you left her human and then you brought her here. Everyone feel in love with her. Okay. Fine. We would keep her safe. She could raise that brat. She could grow. No problem. But then she wanted to live in New York. What did I tell you? Talk her into moving to Volterra if she is tired of Jacksonville. We can protect her. No, you think she needs to go out on her own. Not even a personal guard. It would help her grow. Then she went to the police academy. I forbid it. I told you to stop her. You encouraged her. Do you remember with your perfect memory?"

"Yes dear."

"Marcus do you remember the panic we felt when our contact in the New York Police Department told us she had been shot?"

"Yes Sulpicia I do."

"She had a vest on." I tried…

"Ten inches higher and it would have been her head! It took her getting shot for you to agree that Felix or another guard member should be around her at all times. She nearly got shot three more times inside abandoned warehouses and would be dead if Felix had not been there. You know how clumsy and hard headed she is!"

"I know but look how self sufficient she has become…"

"Shut up. I am still speaking."

"Yes ma'am." I whispered.

"So she finally stays out of trouble enough for you to convince me that it is all right to bring Felix back. Give her a bit of space and hope that she doesn't conduct any more police raids."

"And she didn't!" I defended myself.

"Shut…up." Sulpicia said in a very deadly tone I had not heard from her in centuries.

"Honestly Aro why let us love her as our own if you were going to allow her to act so recklessly it would get her killed? "Marcus asked.

"She is independent. It is a part of her we all love…"

"You should have sent someone to Washington to pick that little bitch Dani up and Bella would have been safe." Sulpicia spoke.

"She was safe. We decided after learning some things about the Cullen's and the Romanians that her turning would be moved up and…"

"She pistol whipped a fucking wolf." Sulpicia mentioned coldly.

"He couldn't phase."

"You didn't know that! No one was there. No one. Not one of your guard was there."

"Bella can have a temper. I had a security team right behind her…"

"She climbed on top of a meth lab. She got into a hand to hand fight with a drug dealer in the woods. He could have gotten her gun. He hit her. He hit my daughter. She had two guard members with her and she was struck!"

"She ran off before they could stop her. There were humans around…" I explained.

"She was shot. A shotgun incinerated her. Her leg was broken by a shotgun blast. Her daughter turned into a wolf mere feet from her." Sulpicia continued with her recap of events.

"Yes. Yes this is all true. I'm curious are you going to yell at Isabella about this?"

"No. I am yelling at you. She is strong and independent. That is her job. Your job is to protect her from herself."

"How does that make any sense? I told her to stay inside!"

"This is your fault!"

"Brother?"

"I agree with your wife Brother. You totally fucked this up." Marcus said in his usual bored tone. Bella has had a positive impact on his language.

"Caius was there as well." I pointed out.

"And perhaps if you had just allowed him to kill the entire tribe instead of letting Bella play detective around werewolves she would not have been injured."

"You are always saying I need to make sure Caius remains calm! No mass killings!"

"Those days are over. My daughter was injured by those foul creatures. They die. All of them. Kill the tribe. They shot her! I want them dead and if you expect to ever share a bed with me again you will make sure this happens! I don't care if you have to stack up three hundred bodies in a community hall and rig an explosion to cover it up. They die.

"Does that include Danielle?" I asked, just to be sure what exactly I needed to do to return to my bride's bed.

"I…If she is in league with them or in any way fights for them…"

"She won't have a choice."

"I will determine that at the battle site." Sulpicia told me.

"Wives do not go to battles…"

"I'm certainly not allowing you to run things. Not without my supervision! Dora told me everything. I barely scratched over the foul ups committed in Forks. You took her to the Cullens?! She was using a mental shield. Do you want her to have a brain aneurysm? I understand my daughter believes herself to be invincible. I counted on you to make sure she never found out she wasn't."

"Well when she awakens she may be invincible." I pointed out.

"Yes. Thankfully Jane was there." Sulpicia said quietly. "Where were you anyway?"

"I was looking for Billy Black." I explained.

"And where is he?"

"We…I didn't find him at the time."

"Another fuck up."

I closed my eyes. So much for my silver linings.

Sulpicia and Marcus rose and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To my daughter. I want to hug her since I nearly lost her and she will need her mother's when she awakens. I will have to explain how you returned here without Billy fucking Black and left her daughter in the hands of the man who raped her."

"Oh. Good. I was afraid I would have to." I whispered sadly. I would say it is lonely at the top but I had no idea. One day I may ask Sulpicia.

Billy Black's POV

I would be lying if I said I wasn't concerned. All this because of Bella Swan. I should have just given her to the Redhead.

I remember the power I felt when Carlisle returned. I phased that very night, walking for the first time in years. I was beyond happiness. I was in paradise.

Unfortunately with the return of my legs, my libido became stronger than ever. Sarah…my daughters looked so much like her. I believe the wolf simply did not recognize that they were my daughters. The wolf only saw mates. The Alpha would never imprint. The Alpha never needed to.

My daughters never understood how I was able to get into their beds at night. They understood enough to keep quiet.

Unfortunately after high school I could not stop them from leaving. I tried to make them phase so I could have a hold on them. It was not meant to be. They left in the middle of the night.

I was quite alone. Then Sam phased. I realized that perhaps it would be best to let him handle the Cullen's. I never needed to phase to control the wolves. So I stayed hidden. It was not hard. I began choosing wolves to phase, one by one so Sam could run his patrols and make sure the harmless Cullen's stayed harmless. I had no time for those pacifists.

I did need Sam happy. As much as I tried I could never control imprints. Old Quil, before he died, told me it simply wasn't meant to be. I could not mettle in the affairs of the heart. Sam was not happy. He needed Emily. Leah was furious. I approached Old Quil for advice. He suggested marking. A practice used by packs in the past. When a woman rejected the imprint, marking her as off limits in a physical manner would simply compel the woman to fall in line.

I was able to control the wolves whether phased or not. I could influence them without even giving a direct order. This kind of power over another human was addicting.

Sam marked Emily. It worked. She fell in love with him after an action that should have caused her to hate him.

I hoped to never use it again. I never planned to use it again. The other imprints fell in line. I made Leah phase and considered using her to relieve my frustrations but she would tell her mother who would tell the other elders. I didn't need an uprising of the tribal council. I needed these people to do as they were told, not terrified of me or hunting me down with pitchforks. I stayed in the damn chair. It was my mask.

Until Embry's mother had to tell her son the truth. He was angry understandably. He wanted to tell the Pack. He wanted justice for his mother. He had no idea how much control I had over them at the time. None of them did.

There was one thing Embry wanted more than justice for his mother though. He wanted Bella Swan. Rather than order my son's silence I bought it.

I had my eye on that leech whore from the moment I saw her with Edward Cullen in her yard. Trouble, she was and trouble she would bring. I honestly thought the Cullen boy had claimed her and taken her the night she was left in the woods. I would have been upset. Quite frankly as many times as I visited Charlie and saw her flitting around the house, I realized I wanted to fuck her. Then she got herself in trouble. She needed my pack's protection. She got it.

I explained to Embry exactly what my role was. I forbid him from thinking on it when phased. Still angry about his mother, he agreed to silence by my promise that I could mark Bella Swan and she would be his. I had no intention of this. I planned to mark the little tease and keep her for myself. Perhaps allow other unimprinted pack members to have her when they needed calming. Everyone loved her. Everyone wanted her. Something about her just drew people in.

The night after the battle I had her.

She would come to me for help. She would feel the pull to me. I would explain the savageness of my wolf and how it was all a great accident. I would apologize profusely. Offer to kill myself. And like Emily did to Sam she would fall in love with me.

Perhaps an imprint was needed. Perhaps I injured her too greatly. Either way she escaped.

Embry was furious but he could not exactly go to his pack brothers and say he had been promised Bella Swan, knowing she would be attacked by me. I made sure after Bella disappeared that he wasn't even allowed to speak of what he knew as a wolf.

Then she returned with my daughter.

My daughter. I would let her stay with Jacob for now. There was no hurry. After the battle several of my wolves would surely be dead. I had a feeling the leeches would try to spare her and it would be their undoing.

Then she would be mine. The spirits had blessed me with her. A child conceived on tribal land during a marking. She would bear strong children. She would stay young. She would be perfect.

A perfect companion for my bed to carry on my line. Embry and Jacob were strong but both flawed by their obsession with Bella Swan.

My phone rang. I looked at caller ID and saw it was…Bella?

"Hello?

"Hello. My name is Marcus. Am I speaking to William Black?"

"You are…"

"Mr. Black I am trying to get everything arranged for your stay with us and was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"I told you I am Marcus. Now when you are laid back and chained to a concrete bed having your intestines unwound slowly would you prefer a mirror above you so you can see exactly what is being done or something more artistic. A mural perhaps? We have many excellent artists in Italy as I'm sure even a backwoods idiot like yourself knows."

"You threaten me…" These monsters!

"I see. A mirror it is. Excellent choice. Next question, when you are being raped, would you prefer Carlisle Cullen to enter you from behind and Edward Cullen from the front or vice versa. I'm not sure if either are gay but I suspect young Edward. Regardless we have a vampire that can make any man sexually excited no matter the circumstances. I could offer Emmett Cullen perhaps? I would say Jasper Hale but he would most likely kill you and we can't have that for the next ten or so years can we?"

My blood ran cold. Of all the arrogant…I said nothing. I would hang up.

"How about we have them switch off every couple hours? You may want to lube your anal passage before we capture you. We do not offer lubrications to prisoners here. Now my last question is less of a choice and more informative. I am trying to buy an animal to shred your skin over and over for years. Would you say a large wolf such as you turn into would resemble the claw marks of a Tiger or a Lion? It is important that I get this right. It is very important to me that you feel everything Isabella felt and more. So what do you think? Is a fully grown Lion to large?"

"You fucking bastard."

"Exactly my thought. How can a lion be too large in this situation? Thank you for your help Mr. Black. I look forward to seeing you in thirteen…no, international date line…how many hours ahead…well let's just say twelve or so days. Have a restful evening. There aren't many left for you."

The call ended. Those fucking bastards. I was shaking. No. I would not phase in response to a leeches verbal threats from across the ocean.

I think it was time Dani learned exactly who she belonged to. She would learn that she would die for me if needed.

She would also learn to kill for me.

I dialed Sam and got his machine.

"Pick up the phone Uley. Don't make me come over there."

"Hello?"

Sam did not sound good. "Did I catch you at a bad time Beta?"

"My wife left me because of you Black. She took my youngest son and left. Not a word. She was gone when I came back from the Hall. The sad thing is I am glad. I only wish she would have taken both my children. But you wouldn't allow that would you?"

"Sam I didn't call to listen to you cry. You marked a woman before. Find another one and do it always have Leah for back up correct? You have strung her along for years, give the girl a chance. I have a task for you to complete. You are to call Renee Dwyer in New York. You have the number, yes? If not you can call the building. You will tell her that Paul LaHote shot Bella in front of Dani and took her. Dani ran to you in fear, since the two Fork's officers were killed. Renee needs to come at once to La Push to collect her granddaughter. You don't know who to trust so she must keep this quiet."

"Why would I do that?" he asked quietly, dread filling his shaky voice.

"Because Renee is a loose end. Dani will live the remainder of her life in La Push. I can't have anyone taking legal guardianship of her. Bella was law enforcement. Her disappearance will not be swept aside. Dani cannot hide forever. After we take out the leeches, Jacob will step forward as Dani's father and she will be a member of this tribe."

"You plan to kill Renee you sick bastard?"

"Of course not. Dani needs to learn who she belongs to. Dani will kill her."

Bella POV

I was lost. The pain…the pain was nothing. For 16 years I had been told to prepare myself for unimaginable pain. Out of respect I did not disagree.

This pain was not unimaginable. This pain was nothing. Did I scream? Yes. Screaming was therapeutic. Chelsea taught me that.

She also taught me to hold on to my memories. I did that. Now I was stuck and the real pain began. A rolling tape running through my mind. Every memory started in one moment. On the ground in that damn forest. I couldn't think about what happened before I tasted that soggy dirt. His hair mixed with mine. That should have been a clue. The rest of the pack had short hair.

My back sliced open.

That laugh.

The pain. Not just my back. The pain…there. Didn't he know I was a virgin? Why was this happening to me? What did I do? What did I do?

Billy Black's face telling me to stay away from somebody. Who was it? Who was I supposed to stay away from?

I was shot. Wolves. The twins. They could have killed somebody. Not me. Who else was there?

Dani.

16 hours of pain. 16 hours of labor. I wanted to die. Renee was with me. My mother. Someone else was there. Renee left for a while. She went to eat. Who…

Aro. Master Aro and Mistress Sulpicia. She held my hand and fed me ice chips. The labor never ended. I didn't want this child. Why did I do this? Why did I have her?

I nearly bled to death after she arrived.

When I saw her I wanted to scream. I wanted to throw her out the window. That skin. That hair. She was his.

She was his.

Dani was five years old when she first asked me why she didn't have a daddy. I had a panic attack. I scratched my face hard enough to draw blood.

Paul LaHote. Calling me leech lover.

Paul. Police station. Telling me I deserved it. Telling me he would have raped me. He thought I should be a pack whore. Those fucking bastards. All of them.

Jacob. Jacob Black. He tried to kiss me. Why? Why did they all think I belonged to them?

My wounds. The woman I named Dani after. A nurse. Her name was Danielle. I thought it was so beautiful.

She cleaned my wounds. The material from the bandages had gotten into my cuts. She had to scrub them. I screamed.

Screaming is therapeutic.

Master Aro. He offered me life. My angel. At my darkest hour he was there.

"Jane!" I screamed. My throat hurt. I'm not exactly how loud that actually was.

There. Her tiny hand. The girl over a thousand years old I gave myself too willingly. The only person I ever gave myself to willingly. I saw her torture a vampire on my first trip to Volterra. Master Aro wanted me to see. I couldn't look at the vampire on the ground. Instead I was mesmerized by her eyes and the rage I saw in them. Pure hatred. Not at the vampire though. It just was. She never touched men.

A bedroom. Her bedroom. We were naked. She touched my scars. She kissed them. She wasn't afraid to touch me. I touched her.

I felt loved.

Master Caius told me to get over my past. Move ahead. Mistress Athenodora threw him across the chamber floor.

He apologized.

When was that?

Oh my God the pain of labor. Even giving birth he still tortured me, as if he was there making sure that I experienced as much physical pain as I could before he was done with me.

There was a rock. Under my right hip. It was small but bit into me when he was on top.

My hair was cut so the nurse could treat the infected cuts on my neck. It was never as full again.

Somebody shot me. I had a vest on. It hurt still. I was shot again. I could see my insides. My Jane. She bit me.

The burning. I noticed the burning now. If I could just focus on this pain I would be fine. No more memories.

Master Aro offered to find a surgeon to remove my scars.

I told him no. I would carry them. I wanted to forget. I thought.

I didn't want to forget. I wanted his blood. I want his people's blood. Every damn one of those motherfuckers.

Paul.

"I wish it was me. I wish I was the one who raped your worthless ass. Trust me if I had you would have known exactly who did it to you. Right before I slaughtered you."

"You were fucking asking for it."

I drove into a battle. The red head. I should have stayed back. But they could die. I would slice my arm. One would take me but they would be safe.

They would be safe. What about me? I didn't ask for this. Why were they even after me?

Billy Black shot my father. Master Aro said so.

How much longer? How much longer before I could move? I tried to open my eyes. They wouldn't. I tried to sit up. I was pushed back down. Jane whispered in my ear.

"Lay my love. Just lay. Soon. It will be over soon."

It will never be over.

Maybe. If I could kill them all, maybe…I was becoming a vampire right? Isn't that why I was here? Jane is a vampire right?

Master Aro. A beach. A razor blade.

A ruby cut in a V pattern.

You are one of us. You are strong. Forever. Mistress Sulpicia.

You are dead Paul LaHote.

Who was the one who said that? He was so large…Felix.

Corin tried so hard to make me feel joy with her gift. Nothing worked.

Nothing worked. I was invincible.

Billy Black.

Quileute tribe. La Push. They have to burn. I want them to burn. Sam found me in the woods. Did he rape me too?

Wait. Billy Black.

I had to kill. I had to destroy. It didn't matter. Women, children. They have to die. I will wipe out the entire race. His child. Where was she? I gave her everything and she wanted more. Just like him. He wanted what he couldn't have so he took it.

Where was she?

Are you a vampire whore?

No. Wolf whore apparently daughter. Ask your father.

Billy Black.

"It will end soon. Everyone should prepare."

Prepare what? Was that Renata? She was my friend. Right? Where was I? What the fuck was going on?

Billy Black.

I would burn La Push. I just needed to get up. I could almost smell the burning bodies. Was I supposed to be on fire? I couldn't remember.

La Push. It's La Push baby.

What the hell was that?

La Push would die. I would kill them all. There would be no mercy. I was given none. Neither would they.

My family. I had a family. Right? Yes. I could feel them.

"Her heart is slowing down."

Heart? I had no heart. Let it stop. I didn't need it. All I needed was to get up. I needed to kill. Souls are overrated Dani.

Something happened.

I don't think I was burning anymore.

"Bella? My love?"

"Daughter can you open your eyes?" Mistress Sulpicia.

I could open my eyes.

Light. Sights I had never imagined. I could see the dust particles in the air. Not just the dust but the shape of the particles.

I was standing. Surrounded.

Looking around I saw it was my family. My fathers, my mothers, my brothers and sisters. My . My love.

"Bella? Do you know what has happened?" Master Aro asked me.

"Yes. I am invincible."

A chuckle. Master Caius. He was smiling.

"Bella?"

I looked at my love.

"Look my Bella. Look at your back."

She had a mirror by her. I approached it slowly and turned. I was wearing an open back dress. I never wore these.

I turned and looked behind me.

"Your scars are gone my love." Jane whispered.

"No. They aren't. They will always be there." I told her honestly.

"Darling Isabella, we have much to discuss. Black is still in La Push. We were unable to bring him at this time. I will explain but you need to feed first." Master Caius told me.

"I don't mind Master Caius. I have to go back to La Push. I have to kill them all. Make sure they are all dead." I told him calmly.

Master Marcus stood in front of me and smiled. He seemed sad, even when smiling.

"Dear there is a slight problem. They have Dani."

Oh.

"Who is Dani?" I asked, confused.

I looked once more at the mirror and smiled. Then I screamed.

It was therapeutic.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own it.

A/N Do me a favor if you have time over the holiday season. Pick up or watch on one of the movie channels the movie Chasing Mavericks. You will thank me. It's family friendly for the most part. Nothing bad. Not like this story. I mean friendly for my family but I let my kids watch…anyway just read about it on Wikipedia for what's in it. It's the true story of surfer, paddle boarder, free diver and in my opinion a guy who had the heart and soul of a poet that matches any great poet you can throw at me. Jay Moriarity who became famous at the age of 15 for wiping out and then instead of drowning getting back his board from a rescue boat and successfully riding the huge waves known as Mavericks. Jay died at 22 free diving alone in the Maldives but had a fascinating life and was a fascinating and kind person. I am not a surfer, never been near a board but since I learned about his life after reading about his death in 2001 he became a hero to me. He reminded me a lot of Lane Frost. Anyway if you get a chance check it out. The critics hated it saying it was too sweet and lacked energy, whatever the hell that means. To me it's a movie even my kids love that shows a 15 year old who set his mind to accomplish something and trained for years from a young age to accomplish it. It's also about family. Okay. On with the story. Oh, Bella's memories will be fragmented for a while. So don't panic when you see something she says or does like forgetting Dani. We are going to get to that in a moment. Chelsea has it under control. Oh and there is some physical stuff, not a lemon, the opposite of a lemon that Bella is about to do to a guy. Fair warning.

Caius POV

Bella's scream nearly shattered the glass of the mirror. Everyone looked concerned. I didn't. I knew what she would be like when she awoken. I knew she would be the perfect vampire. She would exist for revenge, feeding, protecting her coven and destruction.

With us Bella showed a softer side, only seen by her mother before. She was witty and funny. She made Marcus smile, stunning all of us. With Jane she lit up, like a simple girl in love.

But the change would harden more than her body. Any inclinations towards mercy for others was gone. Any sympathy for the plight of humans was erased. I doubt she would even miss her mother. The one thing that worried me was that damn brat. She would hold on to her love for that girl. That girl would hold her back from becoming what she truly is. The perfect vampire. Now memory gone. Excellent.

"Dani is no one Bella. Let's get you fed" I told her softly.

"Dani is your daughter Bella." Athenodora stated loudly causing me to glare at her. She was giving me a look I was not exactly fond of myself. I sighed. So close.

"No." Bella responded.

"You don't remember Danielle, Bella? What about the rest of us?" Aro asked, nervously I might add. I wasn't nervous. If she was going to freak out she would have done it at her awakening.

"Yes I remember her. She was my daughter. She left me for him. I have no daughter. I remember all of you. You are my family. You have never left me."

No one had to ask who the Him was that she believed Dani to have left her for. Bella continued.

"She belongs to him. She always has. Her skin, her eyes, her hair, the way she looks at me. She is Billy Black's daughter. She ran away in the middle of the night to go to him."

"Yes Bella but she did not know at the time what had happened to you. What an evil man her father was." Chelsea tried.

"Bella I can't believe I am saying this but your daughter loves you. You love her." Sulpicia tried.

"Where was she? I remember her being there when I was shot. Did Black take her?"

"She turned into a wolf Bella. She ran to La Push. Very quickly I might add." I answered immediately.

"Caius!" Aro hissed.

"Bella the stress of seeing you injured caused her to phase into a wolf. Jane had to protect you. She threw Dani over the house and Dani ran."

"To La Push, Master Aro?" Bella asked.

"Yes." He admitted. "I believe she was called there. I believe Black can cont…"

"She made her choice. She is a wolf. She is one of them. She always has been. I have no daughter. There is no Dani. There is only the Quileute's. They must all die. May I feed now Master? My throat feels parched."

"And that is what I am talking about." I clapped my hands. "Follow me Isabella."

No one else seemed inclined for therapy with the newborn so Bella was able to follow me unmolested.

We reached the throne room where an outer guard member named Thomas had brought two humans, a male and female, both young and attractive. This would be interesting.

Bella approached the obviously frightened humans slowly. Aro stood beside me and was watching as intently as me.

"She is beautiful, is she not?"

Beautiful? She was breath taking. She had a red silk dress that covered her shoulders and arms but left her back completely open. Jane thought this would be an appropriate dress for her rebirth. I glanced at Aro and saw he had tears in his eyes. Wimp.

Everyone loved Bella. She awakened emotions in us all we had thought long dead. Jane was close to becoming a robot before she found Bella. But Aro…she was his. His pride and joy, just as Alec and Jane were. Those three could do no wrong in his eyes and he would burn anyone who said differently. He would burn the world for them.

Knowing that, I was amazed at how he handled her development. He was not overbearing. He let her live her life to the point it was nearly lost many times. It would have destroyed him but he stayed strong. There were many times I thought of biting her and asking his forgiveness later.

She walked up the female first. A blonde woman of perhaps thirty years. She had pretty pleasant features and was Isabella's height and approximate weight. She did not move, appearing as a mouse would to a snake.

Isabella gently stroked her fingers down the woman's cheek. The woman's tears fell silently.

"Amazing. I expected her to tear them both to pieces." Marcus whispered, walking up to my other side.

"No. Not this one." I replied. "She has waited for a very long time for this moment. She will savor it."

Bella gently kissed the woman's neck, causing her to whimper. She then slowly placed her lips more widely on the woman's throat just above her pulse point and bit.

"May I Master Aro?" she whispered, mouth barely touching the woman.

"Yes dear."

She bit the woman. The female's body went rigid and Bella locked her arms around her, preventing her from even attempting an escape.

Bella drank slowly. Still the woman expired after perhaps a minute and a half. She wiped her lips with and licked the blood off the back of her hand. I glanced at Jane who had her eyes locked on Isabella intently. I had a feeling it would be a few days before we would be able to get any work done with Bella's shield.

My daughter walked up to the male who was staring in shock at the dead woman on the floor. He was an attractive male, perhaps 6'2 and around 180 pounds. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Heidi was instructed not to bring anyone back who even have the beginnings of a tan. Bella's panic attacks as a human were legendary. No one wanted to find out if there was a vampire version.

Bella grabbed the petrified man by his chin, apparently having no issue with touching food, no matter the sex. Jane was the same. No problem touching a man she was about feed from. I asked Chelsea about this once and she told me in a polite and courteous manner that as a man I wouldn't understand.

She smiled at the man and moved her mouth to his throat.

He just urinated.

Bella backed up, an indecipherable look on her face.

"This is wrong." She whispered. The man began nodding his head vigorously in agreement. I looked at Aro in panic. Please tell me she was not going to have a guilt complex over feeding from humans. I opened my mouth to say something but Athenodora grabbed my arm and motioned for me to be quiet.

"This is wrong." Bella repeated, confusion coloring her face.

Then a grin. A very chilling grin.

"I know. I remember now."

Before the man could whimper Bella had him face first on the floor. She ripped his shirt and slowly ran her fingernails across his back leaving blood trails marking their paths. The poor bastard lifted his head and she pressed his skull back to the floor with a finger.

"Her control is amazing." Aro whispered, seemingly in awe.

"Yes. This is right. I remember. I remember everything. Every single fucking second." She nearly growled.

Bella ripped the skin from the man's back. His howls even made me cringe.

She continued to his legs. He begged for mercy with what voice he had left.

"Mercy? There is no mercy in this world." She said quietly, pulling his head back by his hair. His hair ripped out of his scalp.

Bella rolled the man over and struck his face with her hand, crushing his skull and making him instantly unrecognizable. She was soaked in his blood.

None of us moved. Bella finally looked at Aro and smiled.

"Thank you Master. That was very satisfying."

"You didn't feed from him darling." Aro pointed out.

"Nevertheless, it was very satisfying Master. Shall I burn his remains in the furnace?" Bella was smiling. Please tell me she is not going to be another cheerful psycho like my brother.

"No. We can handle that. Why don't you and Jane go to your chambers? Jane has bought you clothes and other gifts in preparation for this day. I am sure the two of you probably want to become reacquainted now that you have a stronger body?" Sulpicia suggested. Aro merely smiled.

Bella turned her eyes on Jane and they ran hand in hand to their chambers. I hoped.

The remainder of the guard stayed in the hall, silent.

"So does anyone know what the hell all that was about?" I asked the assembly.

No one spoke.

"I mean really Chelsea, you have been her therapist for 16 years. Smashing job dear. She appears completely sane. Would you say old boy?" I asked the remains of the human on the floor.

"Sarcasm is not called for Caius." Aro suggested. I disagreed. There was never a time sarcasm is not called for.

"This is not unexpected Master." Chelsea said confidently.

"Fine. I want to know why she nearly forgot her daughter and everybody had to remind her. We were this close to being done with the brat!"

"We are done Master."

"Please explain Chelsea." Aro patiently asked, ignoring my glare.

"I knew Bella would be focused on revenge when she awoke. It is the predominant memory in her life and she has focused for the last 16 years on joining our guard and torturing and killing the man who raped her. You noticed although she may have seemed erratic at times, she still looked to Master Aro for permission before feeding."

"Yes, quite annoying. Do any of you realize there are three rulers in the Volturi? Anyone?" I asked gazing at my inner guard.

No one said anything but I saw a few affirmative nods.

"I'm just saying I or Marcus can grant permission as well. Doesn't always have to be Aro. That's all…"

"Caius? Please shut up." Dora requested.

Fine. I shut up. No one wants me to talk until there are hordes of vampires or werewolves facing us. Everyone listens then.

"Bella has had our ways ingrained into her over 16 years. She also has lived with the pain and rage of her rape for the past 16 years. This is why we never really stopped her substance abuse, other than to watch that she not use too much. It was fine because she would be immortal one day and her addiction would be blood. It simply didn't matter. But over the years, as Dani has gotten older Bella herself told me she had been pulling back. That at times Dani's skin tone and facial features that did not belong to Bella mocked her. She said on several occasions that she was impatient for Dani to graduate so she could be free of her. Despite this Bella loved her and was greatly conflicted.

But now that she has turned, Bella is focused on not only destroying the man who raped her. She now knows who the man was and knows who Dani's father is. The features she sees in Dani will be more obvious now. I would imagine Bella has decided that the entire Quileute tribe should die. In her mind that includes her rapist's children."

"Jacob Black?" Sulpicia asked.

"All his children." Chelsea said firmly. "Bella is trying to disassociate herself from Dani. She wants to see Dani as Billy Black's child, not hers."

"Why?" Aro asked.

"Because she is mentally preparing herself to kill them all. The easiest way to do this is to forget she has a daughter or try to force it from her mind by seeing her as only Black's child. In short, she is mentally and emotionally distancing herself so she can kill Dani."

No one said a word as I fought to keep the smile from my face.

"We certainly cannot let that happen." Athenodora said wiping the smile from my face. I could not help but raise my voice.

"Could someone please tell me why the hell we cannot?!"

Carlisle Cullen POV

"And you say she prevented Edward from reading the minds of anyone in the room? That not even Alice saw the visit coming?"

"Yes Eleazar. That is exactly what I am saying." I said frustrated. I had gone over this with him twice.

"Carlisle this is bad."

"That is why I am calling you. Do you know of any vampire who may counteract her?"

"Counteract? No. A shield that has control over her power as a human is unheard of. Of course most people never have the advantage of working with vampires on gifts, much less the Volturi. 16 years you say? They have kept her human for a reason but if they brought her to your residence you can bet they won't much longer. Aro would not have been that reckless."

"If she is a shield how has Chelsea bonded her to the Volturi?" I asked frustrated. That Bella was not the one we left in Forks. The Bella we knew would never hurt a fly much less shoot a girl as coldly as she did.

"Carlisle how many times do I have to tell you? Chelsea is gifted at easing tensions and helping people get along. She cannot make people loyal to Aro. If that was her gift why wouldn't she simply make people loyal to her? The inner guard is loyal to the Volturi for different reasons but it has nothing to do with Chelsea."

"You told me she had power over bonds." I reminded him.

"Yes. She is powerful. I don't know if she realizes how powerful she is. She can certainly shatter bonds. Make those who feel loyal to each other begin to resent each other, bicker, fight. It is a remarkable gift she has. But it does not last long and I am sorry, she is not able to forge bonds from nothing. No it is most likely that this girl became very depressed after you left and Aro found her somehow. Carlisle this plan you have hatched with the Romanians to reveal our kind to the world will never get off the ground now. No matter how many gifted vampires you gather, can you imagine taking on a foe who cannot be touched by any gift. This is a best case scenario now. Imagine if she is a physical shield as well."

"If she is only a mental shield and is protecting the Volturi is it possible that their powers would not work either?"

Eleazar sighed.

"Carlisle this plan you and those idiots in Romania have come up with…do you really believe it will work? Do you honestly believe that Aro will let this go on because of a strong showing of vampires? Do you really believe this is the best idea? Humans will never accept that which is different and dangerous. They will never allow a vampire to work in a hospital. The governments will use all their resources to finding a way to destroy us. It is what humans do. They kill what they cannot understand."

"I will make them understand." I stressed.

"Carlisle look at what has happened to your family."

I sighed. Esme was distraught understandably. But we have split up before and came back together. This would be no different. Edward would brood but he would return. Alice, Rose, Jasper Emmett. We had blow ups before. The last one this large was when we decided to leave Bella behind. Ironically it was a human Bella that caused this one as well.

After the Volturi left Edward begged me to save Dion's life. Bella was correct though. A wound like that…there was no saving her.

Edward refused to change her. He was so distraught he wasn't able to react to Jasper's thoughts in time.

He tried to fight back but he was overmatched. Jasper had Edward subdued quickly. Alice grabbed Dion and bit her. Rose bit her also. I tried to stop them but Emmett locked my arms behind me. Esme was too shocked to do anything.

The four of them left Esme, Edward and I alone, driving away with a screaming Dion.

I expected them to return. I tried to call. Nothing. It has been two days and no return call. Nothing. Esme believed they were gone. She yelled at Edward who stood with his head down, taking it in. He then packed a single bag and left.

"What happened to my family has nothing to do with our plan to announce ourselves to the world."

"Carlisle if you don't like what you are enough to turn a girl bleeding on your floor why would you think humans would like you any better? Maybe in a hundred or so years the world may be more enlightened. But the world is not there yet. Look at our world. We settle our problems with battle. We cannot sit and agree on anything. You shouldn't have to hold the Volturi off until it is too late for them to do anything about it. Our species has not even consented. Your friends in Romania, Carlisle you know what they are. No matter what line they give you about feeding off synthetic blood and wanting to co exist they have lived for one thing. Revenge on the Volturi for defeating them over a thousand years ago. That is what this is all about. Not even all your friends are sure this is the correct path to take. Your son Jasper has his doubts. Carlisle if Aro wanted you dead he would have killed you when he arrived. He is trying to give you a chance to back away. Take it. Back away."

Eleazar ended the call giving me much to think about.

"Carlisle?"

I didn't turn. I didn't have to. Her hand was on my shoulder. It always was no matter where she was. The love of my life.

"Yes dear?"

"I think we should stop this. He is right."

I placed a hand on top of hers.

"I will. I promise. But is it too late?"

Before Esme could answer my phone rang. I looked at the number I had not seen in many. Many years. I'm surprised he was still alive. Didn't he have diabetes? He must be taking good care of himself. Perhaps it was Jacob?

"This is Carlisle."

"Carlisle, this is William Black of La Push. Do you remember?"

"Of course. I am quite certain we haven't broken our treaty."

"I am actually calling because I and my tribe find ourselves in need of a favor. Are you aware that other vampires have been residing in your old residence as of late?"

Hmmm.

"No. Tell me."

"Carlisle I need to know first. Are you still in contact with Isabella Swan?"

No. Only the occasional drop in where she shoots someone and leaves.

"No Billy. We have not seen Isabella since we left Forks."

"I am sorry to say Carlisle it appears she has fallen in with another group of vampires. Ones who do not share your respect for human life."

"That is troubling. What exact favor do you need Billy?"

"Bella holds a grudge against our tribe. My son broke her heart after yours did. I'm afraid she has quite literally lost her mind. After all this time she has come back with this group of vampires threatening destruction to my entire tribe. She has personally killed two of our tribe and her vampires tore a tribal elder to pieces. We have information that she herself is now turning into a cold one. They are coming for us Carlisle. They are coming for our whole tribe."

"Who exactly is coming for you Billy?" I asked, already knowing.

"A coven called the Volturi. I need to know what I am facing Carlisle."

I laughed humorlessly.

"Only the most powerful force on Earth. Not even running would help. They can find you anywhere. They are strong, and vicious. Unbelievable power. One can make you feel more pain than you have ever imagined simply by looking at you. Another can make you hear, smell, see and feel nothing. They are stronger, faster and honestly smarter than any group of vampires I have ran across in my existence. If they have truly set their mind to destroy your people then I am sorry Billy."

He said nothing.

"Are you saying after 16 years that Bella has brought this coven to La Push simply because your son broke her heart? After all this time?"

I heard a sigh.

"Carlisle I realize we have never been allies. But I have always respected your stance on human life. Could you and your family, perhaps friends, stand with us?"

"Good luck Billy."

I ended the call.

"That explains a lot." Esme whispered.

"It does? I'm more confused than ever." I admitted.

"It explains what happened to Bella. Not completely but…Carlisle what did those monsters do to her after we left?"

What indeed?

Dani POV

"Dani please come out and eat." Bitch asked for the seventh time. I said nothing. I stayed under the covers.

I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat even though I was starving.

One thing kept running through my head. Of all the thoughts that I saw in the pack mind the one that wouldn't leave my mind stuck.

He raped my mother. He tore her to pieces.

I saw it from his eyes. No wonder she hated me.

I had to find a way. I had to kill him. I had been…I was a curse to her. I was always a curse. I realized that now.

I had one purpose in life now. One single purpose. It was the same as my Mom's. I had to figure out a way to kill that man. To kill them all. Even if it meant I died. I didn't want to live any longer. I saw what I was. Those men were looking at me tonight. They acted like they didn't. I know though. Naked. I have never felt so ashamed and I wasn't raped. What did she feel? How could she keep me? I saw her in Jacob's mind. She was so innocent. She smiled. A real smile. I have never seen that smile on her.

Now I was what she hated. We were both monsters.

"Dani if you don't come out I am coming in." Angela said.

"If you come in I swear to God I will rip your head from your shoulders." I yelled.

"Back off Angela." Jacob told her.

I stayed under the covers. It was dark here. I liked the dark. Soon I had a feeling this would be permanent. I didn't care. I was a waste of life. I had brought the one woman who loved me nothing but misery.

I wasn't ready yet though. Not for the darkness. First I had to deal with daddy dearest. When he was dead I would lay his body at my mother's feet and let her decide what to do with me.

Aro POV

Sulpicia was serious apparently. I would not be allowed in my marriage bed until La Push was a wasteland. Caius had been chased out of his chambers. He always loved that his chambers were next to Jane's and across from Alec. He enjoyed the silence. Neither ever made much of a noise. Even when Bella had begun staying in Jane's chambers he told me they were mostly quiet.

"Do you know what Bella said? She told Jane that she was thankful that she was a vampire or her jaw would be killing her. Athenodora explained what that meant to me. Disturbing. Moans. Loud moans. Screaming. I have heard my love over and over again. Oh yes my love. Oh right there my love. This will have to be addressed. Sound proofing will be required. That or we shall give them new chambers somewhere far from mine. Did you know Isabella likes her nipples bit? Unfortunately I do now."

"They will calm down Caius. No need to change chambers yet. Once the newness wears off I'm sure they will be more discreet." I said, attempting to pacify him.

"How long?"

"My guess would be fifty years or so." Marcus said unnecessarily.

"Wonderful." Caius muttered.

"Masters!" Connor. A member of the outer guard rushed in.

"Yes Connor?"

"We have been hacking all cell signals coming out of La Push as ordered. One call from Billy Black to Carlisle Cullen asking for help."

"And?"

"Carlisle refused him."

There may be hope for Carlisle yet.

"We also learned Edward refused to change the human but Jasper Whitlock and his mate and the other mated couple in the Cullen's attacked Edward Cullen, changed the girl and left the coven. Edward Cullen left afterwards as well."

We tried to remain silent. Marcus chuckled first. Caius next and I gave up.

After we had calmed down from our laughing fit I noticed Connor still here.

"Anything else Connor?"

"Yes Master. A call from Sam Uley was made to Renee Dwyer. He told her that Bella was shot and kidnapped and Dani was at his residence. He wants Renee to come to La Push to take custody of her."

"Just as you suspected Brother." Marcus noted.

"Renee is enroute to the safe house correct Connor?"

"Yes. Charlie Swan is at a nearby medical facility as well. He arrived in good condition and continues to improve."

"Thank you Connor. I want you to prepare for a trip. Choose another to go with you. Have Saville come to me at once. I have need of her services."

"Right away Master."

Connor left leaving the three of us alone in our thrones.

"Saville? What do you have in mind brother?" Caius asked.

"We are going to give them what they want. We are going to give them Renee Dwyer."

A/N An A/N at the end of the chapter? Yep. Made a decision today. I have never done a one shot but I am doing on for Christmas to my diehard readers. It will be out before Christmas but I am not sure when.

It's going to be a Bella Ty one shot. Bella is coming home from college at Christmas Break and plans to introduce her Dad to her boyfriend. The one she has been living with for two years who Charlie didn't know about. She'll have a few more surprises as well. Think it's going to be fun. Look for it in the next two weeks.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own it.

A/N okay I have been at this for a little over a year and a half I think. Before this I never wrote anything that wasn't an academic paper. Now over a million and a half words later here we are. It started when I had finally ran out of stuff to read and decided to try to make my own. My reasoning? Over a hundred and thirty thousand Twilight stories out there, nobody is going to notice if my stuff sucks. I wasn't sure I could do it. I wrote one sentence and then one chapter and I haven't stopped since. I think my first two stories got about a hundred and thirty reviews combined. I still cringe when I read them at the mistakes I made. But I had enough encouragement that I kept going. Now here we are. I've gotten reviews in the past and still do thanking me for writing some story or another. No problem. I enjoy this. I enjoy the hell out of it. I love writing for ya'll and I love that you read it. But now I want something back from my readers. Consider it a Christmas gift to me.

I want everyone who has never written anything to write one thing. You don't have to post it. It doesn't have to be seen by anyone but you ever. But write one thing. Whether it is a hundred words or a hundred thousand. It can take five minutes or five months. Doesn't matter. But just write it. Doesn't have to be Twilight. Could be anything. Doesn't matter. You may hate it and never do it again but just one time try it. If you want to post it great. Let me know and I will be reviewing it. So you got one reviewer already and it will be a positive one. If not, no problem.

Start with one sentence and then another. Don't worry about if people will like it. Don't worry about making it perfect. Just write it. If a Central Texas redneck can do it anybody can. One thing.

Please?

Chapter 14

Dani POV

I emerged from my dark hiding spot, no longer able to resist the smell of bacon and eggs. I hadn't slept. I didn't care. I walked to the bathroom and saw I looked like hell. My eyes looked old and my hair was wild. Again I didn't care. I turned to walk out when I caught it. Staring back at the mirror my poor hygiene was not my only change. I had gotten taller. My breasts were larger, my legs longer and I swore I had muscles in my arms. Real muscles. My abs felt tighter as well. No wonder these clothes Angela gave me didn't fit worth a damn. I had thought we were the same size. Apparently I wasn't anymore.

I looked older. I could pass for twenty one easily.

I was…no. I was still me. Right?

No I wasn't.

I hated the way I looked. This wasn't me.

Walking into the kitchen without a word I grabbed a full plate of bacon and walked back to the guest room, ignoring my so called brother and his clone of my mother.

"Dani? Sam wanted to know when you would be ready to learn the patrol routes? Start training? Learning to fight?"

I stopped at Jacob's question and returned to the kitchen.

"I won't be patrolling or learning anything about fighting brother. I suppose that bastard you call a father can make me. But he is going to have to control me every step of the way. I won't patrol. He can make me fight but he can't make me fight well. He will have to control my body. I realize he can make me come to him but I doubt he can direct me in a fight while fighting himself."

I laughed at Jacob's surprised look.

"Don't look so surprised. I haven't been pouting in the dark. I have been thinking. Mainly about two things. Dying and killing your father. What about you Jake? Where are you on what he did to my mother? The woman who was your best friend? The one who never would give you what you wanted."

Jacob's face hardened.

"We are preparing for the fight of our lives. I am disgusted by what my father did but it is your mother who is leading an army to bring and destroy every member of my tribe. Destroy my home. I hate my father for what he did but I will not roll over and die. We will deal with him after the battle. Right now we have to be ready."

"After the battle? There won't be an after. Don't you get it? She doesn't lose! She never has. Your father turned her into someone you don't know and don't understand. I saw her get shot twice! Her leg was pouring blood. I could see inside her rib cage. Despite this she ran after the car and killed both of them. Who does that Jacob? Most people that get shot I would imagine fall on the ground and die. She ran on a broken leg after the car and killed them both. You can't beat her. You are dead! If you had any sense you would be evacuating this tribe. Having them run. Instead you sit here and talk about patrol schedules?! What are you patrolling for? It will be obvious by the screams of your beloved tribe when she arrives."

"You underestimate us. The Pack has never been this large, Dani."

"Twenty two? That's what you got? Most of them between the ages of 13 and 16. Are you out of your mind? She killed two of your already and I have a feeling she is a lot deadlier now. She knows everything about your pack. You won't survive" This was my brother? What a fucking idiot!

"Dani…" Angela started.

"He still wants her. It's why he makes you look like a clone of her in high school. Doesn't that bother you? Do you have any self-respect at all?" I asked his wife standing by the stove.

"Angela…"Jacob turned towards her.

"He wants me too. He may deny it but he only wants to protect me from my father fucking me, so he can have first shot."

"That is not true!"

"Then why were you staring at me getting dressed? Why Jake? I saw into every one of your heads. I heard the thoughts. A bunch of fucking dogs. How does that make you feel Angela? He wants to fuck his own 16 year old sister. If you two ever have children pray that they are boys. Like father like son Jake. Right?"

He said nothing. He was angry. He was shaking. Good. Let him phase. I may not be able to hurt Billy but I could bite his fucking nuts off.

"I'll go ahead and cut the suspense. Of course you probably already know this since you have been in my head. I'm not her. I sure as hell am not a virgin. You don't get to be first you sick fuck. Have you talked to our other brother? Embry? Had any touching moments where you too patted each other on the back? He wanted her too. He knew your father was going to hurt her. Don't you understand? All of you deserve to die. There are no heroes here Jake. None. Not me, not you and sure as fuck not your father. I'll be eating this bacon in the guest room. Leave me the fuck alone."

I actually enjoyed an hour of peace. Until I felt compelled to come out of the room. My feet moved of their own accord. I knew what this meant.

"Hello daughter. I hear you are being quite stubborn about not taking your Pack duties seriously."

Doing my best to hide the fear in my heart, I answered him calmly.

"The only duties I am interested in is making sure you and this Pack are destroyed."

"All of them? What did Luke Clearwater ever do to you? Bryan Windsong? Jacob Uley? Damon Atearra? What did these young men do to you?"

"Fuck you. I will see you dead. The only reason I haven't killed myself is because I want to get my hands on you. Or at least watch my mother get her hands on you."

"Your mother is an undead whore. She is dead! I think it's time you began showing respect. I don't feel like controlling you constantly around the borders of La Push. If you don't want to fight, it's your funeral. However it is time you learned exactly who you belong to."

Stay strong Dani.

"Fuck me then you sick bastard if you can even get it up. It's just another nail in your coffin."

"Don't flatter yourself. I may take you one day but I have bigger things to deal with at this time. I have good news. Your grandmother is coming to claim you. Sam Uley will have her here this afternoon around 4. He is at the airport waiting on her as we speak."

Oh God no.

"You are going to kill my grandmother?" I whispered.

"No. You are. Embry will be here shortly to collect you. He has my father's shotgun. The two of you will work on your shooting skills. When you see her this afternoon you will murder her. Shoot her in the head. That's an order by the way."

The fucker winked at me.

"I…"

"Don't you wish you had just gone patrolling? I bet your undead mother will be very excited to learn you killed your grandmother. Have a great day. Watch the safety. It's a bit tricky. I would let you do it as a wolf but wolves are protectors of humans, not killers. That would be your mother's kind."

"I'll do anything. Please don't do this. She has nothing to do with this. I'll do anything. You won't have to order me. Just please. Send her away. You want me to beg you? I will beg you. She has never hurt anyone. Leave her alone. Fuck me if it's that important to you. Don't do this. Please if you have any soul…she has never hurt anyone!"

I wanted to scream. Instead I was quietly pleading.

"You need to learn to kill. It's an important skill to learn. Besides she is a pale face. She is not one of us so she doesn't matter. It's time you learned that my precious daughter. Have fun today and remember, Daddy loves you."

Bella POV

I felt amazing. I had no pain for the first time in my existence. My back muscles felt strong. I had no desire for a drink, only blood. For the first time in my life I was able to make love to Jane with neither of us worried about being careful. There was no need anymore. Nothing between the two of us. My life had been a nightmare. Master Aro never knew how many times, were it not for giving him my word to serve the Volturi, I would have killed myself over the years.

How many times had I stood in the bathroom, looking over my shoulder at the mirror? Feeling broken. Filthy. The panic attacks at the slightest sound or smell. Anything that could potentially take me back to where I was born.

Now I was lying in a castle with the woman I loved laid across my body. She had the body of a girl but she was a woman. Over a thousand years old. A beautiful Goddess of pain and she loved me. I was hers and she was mine and together we were unstoppable. We would protect our family. We would destroy the world to protect them.

As much as I didn't want to, I had to leave this bed. I had to get dressed and talk to the Masters. I needed their knowledge. I needed to know how to kill wolves.

Also I was very hungry.

"Bella? Can I ask you some questions?"

"Jane you never have to ask that." I frowned.

"Yes but…these are questions about your past."

I chuckled.

"Why bother? The only part of my past that matters will soon be erased. But ask away Jane."

"What exactly do you remember of your life?"

What did I remember?

"I remember being born." I told her honestly.

"Being born? Bella no one remembers being born." She laughed.

"I do. I was born in pain. My face was in the dirt. I remember pain and blood and more pain. The dirt was soggy. It rained all the time but the trees never really allowed sand. More like a mossy brown. Thick soil. Everything else was green where I was born. It was La Push."

"Bella do you remember anything else? Before you were born?" Jane asked sounding worried.

"No. Does anything else matter? I ran. I ran and ran. My truck wouldn't go any faster. I had to stop for gas so many times I was afraid I would run out of money. I was delirious by the time I reached Florida. I got lost. I called my mother. I was able to tell her what I was around but I couldn't understand her directions. I hadn't eaten. Master Aro told me you were there. Watching over me. Even then. You were there at the beginning of my life."

"Yes Bella."

"My mother came to get me. I was afraid of a hospital. I was afraid of police. If that happened it would become more real. I knew that nothing could stop him. Police would be killed. Who would believe me? Who would believe me Jane? Who would believe that I was attacked by a werewolf? I was raped by a werewolf.

My mother believed me. She thought I was delirious at first but when my wounds were better, I talked to her. I told her everything. I begged her to believe me. To understand I wasn't crazy. She did. She believed me. A nurse came. Her name was Danielle. Danielle Spencer. She hurt me. She had to. I would have died if she had not. Even from birth those who saved me caused me pain. That's what I am. I am pain. Just like you, love. We are pain."

I sighed. The memories of my life were not pleasant. But I carried on.

"I decided there was too much pain. I didn't…I couldn't handle it. I wasn't strong enough to live in pain. I didn't know how. One night I took a walk on the beach with a razor. It belonged to my mother's husband. I don't think he was my father. I'm not sure who my father was. You would think he would have been there when I was born but I don't think he was.

I found a spot. The sun was perfect. It had reached the perfect spot in the sky. It was twilight. My life had been a nightmare but I wanted my death to be beautiful. I sat in the sand and took a last look at the sun setting over the ocean.

Then Master Aro saved me. He gave me life back. He made me stronger. He gave me a family. Master Marcus taught me how to live with pain. Master Caius taught me not to be weak. Chelsea taught me it was not my fault that I was born in pain.

You. I saw the same pain in your eyes that I saw in mine when I looked in the mirror. I fell in love with you. You taught me what love was. I remember the night in our chambers when you told me you loved me. You were so scared. I had never seen you scared before. Neither of us had been in love before. I told you I loved you and we both moved so slowly, our lips meeting. You put your head in your hands and I thought I did something wrong. Then I saw the tears pooling in your beautiful eyes. You were happy. I knew right then I would love you forever.

I learned about my family. Alec made me laugh. All my brothers did. My mothers hugged me. All of them. Renee, Athenodora, and Sulpicia. They held me.

I became a cop. I wanted to be strong like my family so I went to the most dangerous place I could find and became a cop. I had a good life. Still the pain was there. But I was happy I think. Not happy but satisfied. It would do. I was waiting. For some reason we waited. I knew though. I knew my destiny was here. I gave Master Aro my word. I wouldn't kill myself. I would serve him for eternity. I wanted to. He was my true father. I would kill the world for him.

But I went back to where I was born. I wanted revenge. I don't think I wanted to go back. But I did for some reason. I went back to where I was born. I couldn't stop them. I tried. I wanted to kill them all but…they got me. Somehow they surprised me and you saved me. Once again, you saved me. Now I am immortal. I cannot hurt. I am free of pain and I plan to stay this way. I have to finish the job I started. I have to go back. I need to clean the place I was born."

"Bella, what do you remember about your daughter?" Jane asked quietly.

My daughter?

"I know you remember your daughter Dani? I know you do Bella. Tell me about her."

Dani…

Flashes of memories went through my head.

A little girl. Tan skin. Beautiful smile.

A birthday party. The cake had four candles. I bought her a diamond necklace. Why did I buy a little girl a diamond necklace?

I love you Mommy.

She whispered that to me. She met Mickey Mouse at Disney Land and then told me she loved me. Why did she love me? It was obvious she was one of them. Why call me Mommy? I was no mother. Mothers weren't pain. Mothers were comfort.

Tears on her face.

She fell and skinned her knee. She had dirt on her face. I woke up and she was over me, dirt still on her face streaked by tears. She thought I died.

"Daughter?"

"Yes. Danielle. You call her Dani. You love her."

There was a father daughter dance. I told her I would try to find someone to take her. Her friends were going. Maybe Renee…Renee had a husband didn't she? I didn't like being that close to a man. His voice…I couldn't do it. I told her I was moving out. She left him. Yes she left him to come with me.

The little girl told me in my ear that she didn't care if she went. I was enough. Then she kissed my cheek and said I was the best mommy in the world.

Why isn't she here?

"She ran to him Jane. She went to him."

"Bella we don't believe she had a choice. Master Aro believes he can control the wolves. Completely. It's why she ran. She turned into a wolf to protect you from me."

"That's ridiculous. You are mine. I don't need protection from you!"

"She didn't know that Bella."

I lied to her. She asked me if I would always be her mommy. I knew I wouldn't. When she was 18 I would leave. I was not a good mother. I lied and told her I would always be her mommy. Forever.

A nice lady at the grocery store told me my baby had the cutest nose. I laughed and thanked her.

It wasn't my nose. It must have come from him. I followed her in the parking lot and hit the nice lady from behind. It was dark. Late. The parking lot light was out. No one saw us. Dani was in her stroller. I hit her over and over until she stopped begging me not to. When I was done a car pulled up beside us. My hands were covered in blood. I thought I would go to jail. Instead Afton took her and threw her in the trunk. She was gone, just like that. I went home and showered and then helped Dani eat. She must have been close to three? No…it wasn't my nose.

"I don't want her."

"You do want her Bella. She is your daughter. No matter what he did, she is yours. We will get her back."

"She is a fucking wolf! She is pain! I don't want her!" I yelled. I never yelled at Jane. She didn't seem to mind.

"We are getting her back. We won't allow any harm to come to her."

"His daughter. Not mine."

She was 13. I was drunk on the couch. She yelled at me. I was too drunk to understand. I could barely speak.

"Why are you like this?!" the girl screamed. "Why won't you stop?!" She was crying when she helped me to bed. I didn't…no I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell her why I was like that. She shouldn't know.

She fucked a guy in my bed. My bed. Not hers. She didn't even try to hide it. Almost dared me to say something when I walked in and found the used condom on my sheets.

I said nothing. She was his. What else would I expect?

"Jane my love? I have no daughter. I need to get dressed and met with our Masters. I need to prepare. Are you coming with me?"

She looked so sad.

"Of course love. I will go to Hell and anywhere else with you. Always."

Hell?

No I was going to someplace worse. I was going to my birthplace.

Sam POV

Renee was angry. She sat in the back seat not saying a word. Jay looked so upset next to me. He didn't want to come but he didn't have a choice. He had been so quiet since that first night. When he saw inside the Pack mind. Billy's mind.

I was so glad Emily got away with Will. I would never see her again. I understood. I was relieved Will was away from this nightmare. I only hoped Billy's reach went so far.

I was also going insane. With the return of my wolf the pull of the imprint returned. I was tearing at the walls to get to her but we couldn't leave the reservation.

Paul and Quil were slowly going insane. Claire had left for college earlier this year. Quil kept trying to reach her. She wouldn't come regardless. No one but Emily knew her number and she wouldn't come regardless. Emily proved that. We may need our imprints but our imprints can apparently survive without us.

Paul was drunk constantly. Drinking near 100% alcohol by the gallon. He had destroyed his house. He had no idea where Rachel could have gone. Billy was more interested in the daughter he had close than the two who got away.

This was my heritage. My legends. My birthright. To follow a mad man. Were all the Packs in the past like this? Or was it Billy? Billy and his sick, sick mind. Did something break when Sarah died?

No. He raped Embry's mother before she died. He has always been like this. I noticed today that his hair no longer had streaks of grey. He had been coloring it. Now he was going to force his daughter to kill her grandmother.

"You killed my daughter Sam Uley." Renee whispered from the backseat.

"Renee she is missing. We are doing everything we can to find Paul LaHote. There is a good chance she…"

"Shut up you fucking monster. You and Danielle. You both killed her. She was so good before she met your Pack Sam. She was whole and happy. You destroyed her. You destroyed her life and your tribe killed her."

I didn't bother to point out that Bella was anything but happy before she met the Pack. It was pointless. Renee was furious and worried. I looked in the mirror and saw tears in her eyes. I didn't blame her.

Dani would never be the same. Every time I thought of turning around and driving away from La Push my chest hurt. He ordered me. He may not be near but the order held. I had to do what my Alpha commanded.

Looking at her now and listening to her voice I wondered if this wasn't a mercy. Dani would be the real victim in this.

An hour of silence later and I pulled off on the road Billy directed me to. A mile down there was a dirt road that led off to a picnic ground in the trees. No one ever used it. Too much of a risk of bears. To out of the way. The only people who used it now were teenagers looking to make out.

Dani, Billy Black and Embry were standing there. Dani had a shotgun in her hands and tears streaking her face.

"Why are we here? Where are her bags? What the hell is going on?" Renee asked.

"Get out of the car." I said loud enough to be heard. I looked over at Jay and saw he was crying. I had not seen my son cry in years.

Renee stepped out of the car and slowly walked to Dani. I stayed behind. I wanted to turn away but I couldn't. I knew what was about to happen. I was under no compulsion not to turn away. I just couldn't. I felt I had to witness this evil.

"Grandmother please run. Please. Run!" Dani yelled. Renee continued walking to her. Her heartbeat increased but she continued to walk towards her granddaughter holding a shot gun.

"Dani? What is going on? Why do you have that gun? Put it down immediately."

"Please run!"

Dani POV

Oh God no. She wouldn't run.

"Grandmother…" she always insisted on being called Grandmother. It started as a joke when I was little. I saw a movie where a little princess addressed her grandma as grandmother. I told her since we were royalty I should address her by her proper title. We both loved speaking in our fake British accents calling each other Grandmother and Granddaughter and having tea. The name stuck.

"Dani where are your bags? Put that damn gun down! Billy Black…you are standing? How the hell are you standing? Oh my God…"

I raised the shotgun but Grandmother was staring at Billy.

"It was you? You could always walk you fucking bastard." She whispered.

"Dani, a moment. Do not pull that trigger just yet." Billy instructed. My arms dropped.

"Yes Renee it was me. I raped your daughter. I raped that little fucking whore. You wouldn't have had a daughter if my Pack hadn't saved her. I understand you know the truth. Fine. You know she kissed a dead body? What kind of sickness is that? What did you raise? Tell me, in the past 16 years did Bella turn into as much of a whore as you are?"

"Billy, she is coming for you. She is coming for you. Soon you will be in her hands. You will curse your mother and father for giving birth to you." Grandmother told him in the eeriest voice.

What the fuck?

"Bella is quite dead. Just as you are about to be. Don't worry. This won't hurt. Dani? Back away a few steps. You don't want to get blood all over your face dearest daughter."

Grandmother looked back at me. I stepped back and raised the shotgun. I didn't want to. I was trying not to but my damn arms kept rising.

"Grandmother please run. Please? I'm so sorry. I love you. I'm so sorry I wasn't better. I love you."

I kept repeating I love you even as my finger pulled the trigger. I screamed and closed my eyes when the blast erupted.

I didn't want to. I didn't want to open my eyes. I just killed my grandmother. I had to see though. I had to see what I had done.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw…a police officer? It was Grandpa. I think. I had seen pictures of him at the house before he was shot. It was him…

"Charlie? What the hell?" Billy whispered.

Grandpa walked up to Billy.

"That was great. I know you can't give me an opinion on the scent since you haven't seen Renee in years but I stopped by and saw Charlie too. So honest opinion, is it exact? Take a whiff. Do I smell like Charlie Swan?"

"Y…yes."

"Heartbeat? Pretty neat huh?" he asked. "What about the voice? I had to rely on an interview we found with him four years ago on the net for some local news station. Audio was horrible but am I close?"

Billy said nothing.

Then before my eyes a beautiful red headed pale female was there and the smell hit me. A vampire.

She was wearing a dark robe. Under it was a purple velvet dress that seemed out of place. Almost medieval.

"I have a message for you Billy Black."

"Sam! Phase!

I looked at Sam and his son. They stood in shock. Then they shimmered.

Before they could phase Sam and his son no longer had heads.

Two vampires were behind them. The vampires ripped their heads off. I stood in shock, watching their bodies fall to the ground, kicking and jerking while blood spurted from their necks.

"Gifts are wonderful aren't they?" the female asked Billy. "I can be anyone I wish. My friend Connor cannot be seen, heard or smelt. Nor can anyone with him. Think about that while you are on patrols. We will be around. Magnus…show him what you can do Magnus."

The female jumped away to stand by the other vampires. A long dark haired vampire tossed his robe off and stepped forward. He clapped his hands and the shockwave knocked me to the ground. I lost my breath and began gulping air.

Billy and Embry were on the ground as well. Embry phased and then was struck by both the male vampires, his head driven into the ground.

Please God let them kill me.

The female walked up and stood over Billy.

"Now the message. Just a reminder really. You nor any of your wolves are to touch Danielle." Billy tried to phase but she reached between his legs and oh my God.

Even over his screams I heard the soft pops. She ruptured his….

"I am not allowed to take these from you. That is Isabella's right. But Master Aro wanted to make sure you couldn't use them for the foreseeable future. How long do testicles take to regenerate? I suppose you will find out."

The female looked at me with a smile. It wasn't sadistic. I thought of phasing but didn't. I fought it. Every instinct told me to fight but I wouldn't. Here was my chance. She could kill me.

"Dani? I want you to phase after we leave and run back to the others. Let them see this. Give them the message. The message remains the same. You safely returned, unharmed and Billy Black in chains. If this does not happen we kill the tribe and take you anyway. Stay strong. Your mother has awoken and she is very, very pissed off as you would say."

She looked down at Billy.

"We will be around Billy Black. Let your pack know we will be watching them on patrol. I may be sleeping in their beds with them, waiting for the moment to crush their testicles as I crushed yours. They will never see us. But we are around until the end of your tribe."

The red headed female winked at me and disappeared. They all disappeared. I couldn't smell any of them. Like that, they were gone.

Embry slowly stood up and walked over to Sam and his son. Their bodies had stopped twitching.

"Embry get over here! Help me." Billy groaned.

I watched that fucker run to Daddy. A father he should hate but instead used to try and get what he wanted. My mother.

He knelt over Billy and I saw it next to me on the ground. I slowly picked it up. I suppose he couldn't hear me over Billy's moans. I may not be able to harm Billy but…

He heard when I chambered another round. He looked up and met my eyes, understanding dawning on him too late.

I pulled the trigger, keeping my eyes open this time. His head was gone. Sprayed everywhere. I tasted his blood in my mouth felt it on my face. Billy was covered with the remains of what used to be his head.

"What did you do?!" Billy yelled.

"What you wanted father. You wanted me to learn to kill. I did."

I dropped the shotgun and phased, running towards La Push. It was close to dinner time and I was hungry.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own it.

A/N big thanks to Mist for the awesome banner for this story. She has done every banner for my stories and always captures it perfect. She is truly gifted and a hard working lady who took the time to do this for me. Thanks Mist. Love ya ;)

So I realize that Bella is insane but don't ya'll think she is acting a bit to calm for a newborn? Yeah me too. A little break from the darkness. No 16 year old girls blowing people heads off with a shotgun anyway.

Chapter 15

Bella POV

I walked quietly to the door. Instead of knocking a simple "Master?" was said.

"We are decent Isabella. You may enter."

I opened the door hiding a smile and saw the two of them were sitting in opposite chairs on opposite sides of the room. Sulpicia stood up first and wrapped me in her arms.

"Dear are you hungry? Heidi can go grab someone for you?"

"No Mistress. I mean I am but I can wait until dinner."

Master Aro walked closely and attempted to hold Mistress Sulpicia's hand. She continued to smile but slapped his hand away.

"I am glad to see you up and about my Bella. Where is Jane?" he asked.

"She said she needed to speak to Chelsea. I believe I have her worried."

"We all worry dear but you will be fine." Mistress told me.

"That's the thing. I feel fine. I feel great. Why does everyone seem worried? Did I have a breakdown after I awoke that I cannot remember?"

"No dear. I suppose we were hoping more of your memories would be retained. That's all. They may still return. Memories of your human life…before…" Mistress said softly.

"Before I was born?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes." Master Aro answered.

"I'm sorry Master. Were they important?"

"No Bella. I mean we simply wanted you to retain memories of times before…you were born…of a happier time. Growing up, school friends, that sort of thing."

"I could try if it matters to you Mistress." It certainly didn't matter to me.

She wrapped her arms around me and I laid my head on her shoulder, breathing in her delicious scent.

"No my darling. You don't need to worry about a thing. I would like you to think about our upcoming trip to La Push."

"Yes Mistress that is why I am here. How soon can we go?"

"I am thinking Christmas dear. Christmas day. The idio…My King gave them two weeks to surrender. Two weeks ends on Christmas day. We already have Saville, Magnus and Connor closely observing the Wolf Pack as we speak. They have killed two of the wolves who were not involved in your attack. I believe one was very young and the other was his father. He was called Sam."

"Sam Uley?" I asked. I remembered him. He brought me back from New York. Someone was shot. Not me.

"Yes dear."

"He is dead?"

"Yes." Master Aro looked concerned.

"He had nothing to do with my attack?" Those lives belonged to me.

"No dear. Billy Black will not be killed. He was harmed by Saville but he will live. There was another wolf killed. An Embry Call?"

"Embry?" I remembered Embry.

"Yes. Apparently Connor has learned that Billy Black was also his father." Master Aro explained. "We are learning much about them. Connor sat in the corner of their Pack meeting last night. They never had a clue that he was there."

"He is truly gifted to fool those noses," I smiled. The idiot dogs and their secret meetings. They have no idea. We can be everywhere. They are out of their league.

"Bella the dog Embry was killed by Dani. She shot him. In the head." Master Aro said quietly.

"Dani? No! Dani was not supposed to…to…we talked about this! She would be a lawyer. Maybe a fashion designer. We would get her into Harvard! Maybe Paris. She is not supposed to be killing people!"

I shut my mouth at my sudden outburst and immediately felt embarrassed.

"I am so sorry Mas…"

"Do not apologize to me Isabella. You are my child. I love you and I agree with you. Dani was not supposed to be killing people. But she is changing in response to her situation. We can control her life no more than I could control yours. But I want you to think about the reaction you just had. You love her. You have a daughter Bella. She loves you as well."

"When I turned I left my human life. That was the plan Master. I have no human life. Only unfinished business. That was our plan." I stressed. I didn't want a …she killed someone? How? I killed people. That was me. I was evil. Not her. But she was his. Still…she killed one of them? Why?

"Bella relax. Please relax." Mistress Sulpicia said calmly, her arms around me.

It felt so good. I never felt pain in her arms.

No. I was not here to be comforted. I had been comforted too much. I needed to kill.

"You are hungry. Why not eat now and at dinner?" she asked me softly.

"Yes." I admitted in a whisper. The prospect excited me more than I wanted to let on.

"We don't want bloodlust to be a problem for you so we will keep you well fed. Heidi has two men in the dungeon. I will have her meet you in the throne room."

"Yes Mistress…men? Are there any females…"

"No. You must learn to feed from human males without tearing them to pieces. I realize feeding is an intimate ordeal with another but you cannot think of them as male or female. They are food. Blood pumps through their hearts. They are not us. You don't want Jane to get jealous do you?"

"Jealous?" I asked surprised.

"If you only show favoritism towards females she will believe you to be attracted to your food. We don't want her jealous do we?"

"No Mistress." Jane's heart was fragile. Despite her hard exterior she was full of self-doubt. I wouldn't give her any reason to feel jealous.

"Go to your food. Eat. Every time you are hungry in the slightest let Heidi or one of us know. For the first month I want you to feed every time the thought strikes you. Then we will start backing you off to a feeding schedule that matches ours. Understand dear?" Master Aro asked.

"Yes Master. Thank you. Two weeks?"

"A little less now. We will let you know. And Bella? We are not killing your daughter." My Mistress told me firmly.

"And if I do? What am I supposed to do with her? She is one of them. By choice or not what sort of life is she supposed to have? Let her learn about the traditions of those people? Let her live on their land? Her people will be gone."

"You are her people, Bella."

"I am immortal. The Volturi are the only ones who matter to me." I told him firmly.

"I…" Master Aro stopped speaking. He looked at his phone with a perplexed face.

"Isabella we haven't had a lot of time to discuss past memories. Memories before La Push. Tell me dear, do you remember the Cullens?"

"Of course Master. They were a coven we visited because they violated the law."

"Do you remember how you knew them?"

That was confusing.

"I knew them? No Master I am afraid I do not remember. I remember somehow discovering that they had exposed themselves to humans…" What was it? Why did I go before I was turned? I wanted to go. I knew them. Somehow in a past life I knew them. But who remembers past lives? This is the only one that counts. The rest do not matter. My mother Renee. She talked about past lives often it seems.

"Perhaps it will come back to you my dear. When it does I ask that you not attack them. I will understand of course if you cannot help yourself but I am interested in what they have to say."

That's ridiculous.

"Master I realize I am a newborn and I am a bit volatile at the moment but I will not break the rules of our decorum. I have studied them all my life in preparation for this. I promise, no screaming or ripping humans to pieces." I told him firmly, with a wink.

Master Aro laughed.

"I have the upmost confidence in you dear. Now it is time. Major Whitlock and his new coven, formerly the Cullens, has requested an audience with the Volturi. It is time to take your place by Jane and Alec's side. Renata will be behind me. You will be next to Jane. Mentally shield us all. If any attempt to step forward…don't let them. Sound good?"

"Of course Master. It will not be a problem." I was ready to take my place in this world where I belonged. I would be focused. Cold. I would be in complete control. I was also curious. How did I know these vampires?

I followed Master Aro into the throne room and saw Jane, Alec and Renata already there. Masters Caius and Marcus were seated. Santiago, Felix and Demetri were in the back. Chelsea was also there in the back and smiled at me. I lifted my hood and stood straight. Decorum. We were civilized in the Volturi.

Five vampires were escorted in by Heidi.

The one with shaggy blonde hair stepped up and I looked him in the eyes.

A paper cut. A fucking paper cut.

The memories hit me fast. Thrown into a glass table by Edward. Being left. The red head…Victoria. Left with Victoria after me. I became involved with the Pack. A fight. I cut myself. She was so close and that damn Jacob Black took her. That night I was born.

The blonde female. A sneer. I remembered a sneer. She always hated me. The short one. The bitch betrayed me. Left me in danger when I could not protect myself.

I heard a growl. A very loud growl. I was already on top of the blonde male…Jasper…when I realized it was me who was growling.

Caius POV

"Isa…" Aro started.

"No brother. Let her work this out. It's therapeutic. Right Chelsea?"

I couldn't hold the smile in. Bella was fighting the famous so called God of War. Actually she was attacking him and he was fighting for his life.

God of War. The only reason he has that name is because it was given him to by survivors of the armies he fought. When I fight there are no survivors. Hence no nickname. I didn't care. Really I didn't. Stupid nickname.

Every guard member in the room moved.

"Stay back. She has this." I ordered.

They backed away hesitantly.

Jasper struck her in the face. A chorus of growls went up. Jasper hit the ground screaming.

"Jane! This is hers. She has this."

Whitlock stood and was kicked in the testicles by Bella. He struck her again but she stood her ground and only growled.

"Isabella!"

She turned towards me. A look of fury on her face.

"Master?"

"We have talked about this. Hit and then protect. Do not allow them to touch you. Also go after all of them. Except perhaps the skinny blonde newborn who looks very frightened. She did not betray or abandon you to Victoria. The rest are yours."

Isabella smiled and turned back towards the Major. He was concentrating very hard. The fool. He could not touch her as a human and he thinks his gift will affect her now.

I had wanted to start training Bella now that she had turned but was perplexed on who to have spar with her. Felix was really the only one strong enough to handle her newborn strength and I knew he would be hesitant about striking her even in sparring.

Isabella swung at Whitlock's head. He ducked and returned a swing. His fist hit a wall a foot from her face. He shook his fist and then touched her shield. She dropped it and struck him in the jaw. A kick to his stomach and he flew towards the back. Felix stepped out of the way and allowed him to hit the wall.

The little one, Alice, moved towards her to defend her mate. Bella tried several times to contact her but the little bitch was too fast. She had been well trained. Still the problem with beating Isabella is eventually ducking and dodging will stop and you will have to hit her. That is not likely to happen. Alice struck Bella's shield in the same manner as Whitlock, cracking her fist on it while Bella smiled the most seductively evil smile I have seen outside of Jane and Athenodora.

Then she did something that surprised us all.

She wrapped her hands around Alice's head. Jasper jumped towards her and hit her shield once again. Bella understood. To trap a quicker opponent simply bring her in to a closer space and not let her out.

"My word, her control of her gift is amazing." Marcus whispered.

"Of course it is. I taught her." I responded, a bit offended at his surprised tone.

Alice's neck began to crack.

"Isabella?"

She turned her head towards me, still growling.

"No killing today. Be nice." That brought a frown to the infuriated newborns face. Still she let Alice go and walked away. Jasper ran to his wife.

Bella pointed to the blonde Rosalie.

"Emmett?" The Cullen girl whispered, backing up behind her large husband.

"Bella please calm down." The large one tried before Bella was on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began hitting him in his face. He squeezed her in a bear hug, I suppose attempting to break her back or some such nonsense. Quite frankly I don't know if he has a clue what he is doing. He did succeed in bringing her closer.

She bit his ear off and spit it on the ground. He screamed and she flipped off his waist and over his head, grabbing Rosalie and pressing her against the stone wall.

"What happened to you?" Rosalie gasped out throwing her hands up in surrender. She seemed to sincerely want to know in contrast to the sneer she had planted on her face when she arrived.

Still her words stopped Bella for a few seconds. She released Rosalie's throat and turned.

Ahh there is Jasper, helping his little wife. He saw her smiling at him.

"Bella please. Hurt me if you have to. Leave them alone." He offered. It appeared she would take him up on the offer.

Bella reached for his throat and then stopped. She saw something in his eyes. I'm not sure what, but she did not strike.

"You nearly killed me in a past life. But you saved me once as well..." Bella said, seemingly more to herself. I looked at Chelsea who immediately moved to Bella's side.

"Bella? Where are we?"

Bella seemed confused but did back up.

"Home."

"Yes we are. They are guests in our home for the moment. But until then we stand in court. Do you remember?"

"Yes."

"Where do you belong?"

"At my Masters' side, with my family."

"Yes. So go to your Masters side. It's okay" Chelsea told her softly.

"I made a mistake. I lost control."

"It's fine. No one is mad. We understand. They abandoned you and left you in danger. We will deal with it. Just relax. Are you okay?"

Bella nodded looking at the ground.

"Master may one of us take her to our chambers?" Jane asked quietly.

"No. She is fine. Aren't you my Isabella?" Aro asked, not bothering to hide the smile on his face. I certainly wasn't bothering to hide the one on mine. Jasper Whitlock had always been a problem. He could make vampires as gifted as Alec and Jane or even Saville and Connor relaxed enough to not use their gift. Relaxed enough to not fight.

We now had a vampire who was immune not only to his gift but his fighting prowess. He literally could not touch her. Now there were two vampires he could not defeat in a fight.

"I am sorry Master…"

"Nonsense. It is perfectly natural. You have only been awake two days. I have to thank you Major Whitlock. Other than the occasional random scream and mutilation of a human, Bella had been acting a bit too calm. Your unexpected arrival seems to have triggered memories of her past life and allowed her to release a bit of pent up rage." Aro explained.

"Yes. Have fun thinking about how you will defeat her Major. In the meant time, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Bella walked with her head down to Jane's side.

"Bella? Head up dear. You were splendid. Now Major?"

"Perhaps I should touch…"

"No! You can explain to the three of us what the hell you are doing here. We are very busy and have not yet summoned you to answer for your violations of the law. What do you want?"

Everyone wants to touch Aro and then stand back. Lazy and disrespectful.

Whitlock cleared his throat.

"After your last visit Aro, Edward Cullen refused to change the human who had knowledge of our kind. Emmett and I attacked him and my wife and Rosalie changed Dion as you can see. Despite being very young she has taken remarkably to our way of life as evidenced by her self-control, even in the presence of an aggressive vampire."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Self-control? That was not self-control. The girl looked like she would urinate in her undergarments if it were still possible. Also I would be very careful about any insinuations towards Isabella." I told him meaningfully.

"I meant no such thing Caius. I was just a bit shocked to be attacked here without provocation."

"Provocation? Have you considered perhaps she just doesn't like you? Trust me it can happen. How much more provocation does she need?"

"As I was saying we were aware of Carlisle's talks and ideas in regards to the Romanians and exposing our kind to humans. I believe by reading our thoughts, you will see we were not all in complete agreement with him but as our coven leader we followed his lead."

"Is this going somewhere anytime soon Major? We really do have quite a lot on our plate right now." Aro told him pleasantly.

"We have broken free of the Cullen Coven and have started a new coven with myself at the head. I do not want our past associations to be hanging over our heads. I request that we are tried now and our punishments passed out so we can move on with our lives."

"You are assuming you will have lives to move on to afterward?" I asked amused.

Whitlock took a step forward.

And walked into an invisible stone wall.

"I apologize. May I approach?"

Aro looked at Bella and nodded. The shield must have dropped because Jasper took a hesitant step forward and reached out his hand to Aro. Aro touched his finger and took a deep breath.

"No."

The single word spoken by Aro brought stillness to the room.

"No?" Whitlock finally asked.

"No. I see what all has gone on. But there is more to answer for than just the Romanians. You all committed crimes as a member of a coven. That coven will be tried together. All of you. I cannot spare Demetri to go find wherever Edward Cullen is hiding. Not at this time. In two weeks our current main order of business will be taken care of and we will summon your coven then. In the mean time you may stay here in our guests quarters. I may be calling on some of you to spar with Isabella to prepare her."

"Perhaps we could assist you in your current main order of business?" Whitlock suggested. Looking for a fight or to curry favor. I wonder which? Probably a bit of both.

"No this is family business. Besides I doubt you would be interested in the systematic slaughter of a great number of humans. I see by your eyes you are still…vegetarians?" Aro asked. Marcus and I both chuckled.

"Why? What are you doing?" Alice asked alarmed. I answered the insolent little twit, simply for the pleasure of watching her face.

"Your husband may not have known but Carlisle certainly knew of a wolf pack in La Push. In two weeks there will not be a La Push any longer." I told her gleefully. "Then we will deal with you and yours. It is probably best. We will be in a wonderful mood. It cannot hurt your chances."

"Oh they knew Caius. They all knew of the Wolf Pack. Carlisle was not even aware of what all they knew." Aro told me, gazing coldly at the Cullens.

Isabella growled. That reminded me.

"You should also know we have a rule in Volterra. Isabella is not to be touched by any man. If a man touches her it is immediate death. A few visitors have found over the years that we take this very seriously."

"And if she attacks us?" Jasper asked.

"Good luck. I would suggest running as fast as possible in the other direction. Demetri please show them to their chambers." Aro spoke once more before they left.

"Rosalie? Chelsea will be bringing you to my chambers a bit later. My wife and I wish to talk with you. Unrelated to the topics brought up today."

This was strange. I looked at Rosalie who seemed a bit surprised and then looked towards Isabella. With a nod she left.

I turned to Aro when the chambers were clear.

"Well? Share with the rest of the class! What is going on in these idiot's heads now?"

Jake POV

This was a fucking nightmare. My life was a nightmare. We were all gathered in the Tribal Center trying to hold a Pack meeting. I would say no one knew what to do but that was not true. The problem is everyone had very strong and different opinions on what we should do.

We all saw what had happened. At the gunshot we all phased. Dani phased human in front of my house and walked in not even bothering to go in through her window to avoid being seen nude. Her face was blank. No expression. Just Embry's blood sprayed over it. I met her eyes and she finally smiled brightly showing me her teeth. They were red as well. Her smile was psychotic. I said nothing. Just turned around and walked away quickly.

My life was a nightmare.

My father was a monster. My former best friend and unknown brother plotted to have the girl I loved with my whole heart injured by my father so he could have her. My father took her himself. I had been so angry over the years at her. As angry as I was I still loved her.

Seeing inside my father's head was the moment when my life ended. To see what he was…what he did to my sisters. What he did to my Bella.

I didn't love Angela. I liked her. She was like Bella in ways but she was not close to being Bella. Now my Bella truly was dead. She was dead and she was coming to kill us all. My father, the monster that he was, was holding us hostage in La Push. As disgusted as I was with him we were in an impossible situation. An army was coming to not only destroy us, but my entire tribe. My father placed us in this position. It was up to me to save us. This was no newborn army after one girl. This was much worse and the bravado I had in my youth seemed to elude me now. I was scared. I was very scared.

"Where is the murderous bitch?" Paul asked, half drunk.

"She is at my place where she will stay." I told him.

"Your Dad is going to fucking kill her." He slurred in response.

No he wouldn't. He was in bed moaning. I doubt he would be rising any time soon. But I knew one thing. Before anyone could touch that girl, the person who tried would be dead.

"No he isn't. Neither are any of us." Quil said.

"She fucking killed one of us! What about Pack justice?" Paul yelled.

"What about it?! In case you haven't notice Billy Black is a fucking psycho! We need to be talking about taking a united stand against him. Jake you need to grow some balls and step up. If we are behind you, then you can become Alpha and end this!"

"We can't just end this. You really think if we give them what they want Bella Swan is going to live and let live?" Jared asked. He didn't look so well. Begging Kim to come back was not working. She had told him to go to hell.

"It's worth a shot." Seth mumbled.

"Where the fuck is Leah at?" Paul asked.

"Jake's Dad made an agreement with my Mom. So long as Mom played ball Leah would never have to phase again." Seth explained.

"And you trust him to follow through? Him? The fucking psycho rapist who was too scared to fight before?" Quil yelled.

It was a good point. I wanted to argue. How could I? I looked at the younger wolves. They were so scared, but none said a word.

"He has so far." Seth said doubtfully.

"We aren't giving up Black. Are we Jake? We fucking fight!"

"Of course you want to fight Paul. Your ass is dead anyway. You can't turn on the lights in your house because the state police are looking for your ass for multiple murders, your wife and kids are gone and the big leech has pretty much said he is going to torture you right next to Billy Black. You're fucked anyway." Quil pointed out.

"Fuck that leech. I can phase now. Let him come."

"Why don't we just talk your Dad into letting Dani go Jake?" Luke Clearwater asked quietly.

"Fuck that. We are killing the bitch." Paul spoke up once again.

"Shut the fuck up Paul! You saw what those leeches can do! They could be here right now listening and we wouldn't know. One could be anyone of us." Quil correctly pointed out.

"Nobody is hurting Dani." I said firmly. For one Quil was right. I had a feeling if anyone did make a move towards her their heads will be lying next to Sam and his kid's heads. We didn't even know how to get a hold of Emily to tell her that her husband and oldest son were dead.

"Then we need to make a concerted effort to take the reins from Billy." Jared pressed.

"You think I haven't tried?!"

"We need to prepare these young men to defend our tribe." Paul argued once more, sounding like a broken record. I had enough.

"Really Paul? Got a lot of tribal pride? This isn't going to be a legendary battle. It's not going down in the history of our tribe as a glorious moment in our Pack's history. It's a fucking horror movie! The kind where there are no survivors at the end. The monsters are coming. I can't even sit here and tell you we are the good guys. You sure as fuck aren't. My Dad isn't. If I could I would blow his fucking head off myself! I'm glad Dani killed Embry. I wish it had been me." I admitted.

Seth's phones buzzed.

"Not keeping you from anything are we Seth?" I wondered out loud.

"Uh, we may be all fucked. That's Leah. She hasn't been doing good since Mom and now Sam…"

"So?"

"She is going to your house to get Dani."

"To get her to do what?" I panicked. Please don't hurt her. Her safety was the only hope our family, friends and neighbors had of surviving this.

"Don't know. Just said she was going to get her and to let you know."

Paul apparently found this humorous.

"Damn Seth. Sounds like you are about to lose a sister too."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own it.

Glad ya'll are enjoying it. Wonder whats gonna happen with the two proper ladies who are about to meet. Cheerleading competition tomorrow. Will probably be writing Ty Bella one shot Sunday. So…look for next update Tuesday or Wednesday.

Chapter 16

Dani POV

I sat on the floor of this guest room waiting for the fall out. I expected an enraged Pack to demand my head. Angry friends and relatives demanding justice for the poor, poor bastard who was an excellent instructor in how to handle a firearm.

Instead…nothing. Not a sound. Only Angela flitting around the kitchen. At least she had stopped asking me if I wanted food or if I wanted to talk. She hadn't pressed as much. Maybe killing that fucker drove home the point that I didn't want to talk.

I lit a cigarette not bothering to open a window. Maybe they could all die of second hand smoke.

Then my door was opened a bit harder than Miss Black usually did. I tensed but didn't bother to rise from the floor. I did briefly wonder who I would be killing next. Assuming dear old Dad hadn't alpha ordered me not to kill any more of these fuckers. I had a feeling he was still crying in bed over the remnants of his testicles.

It was a woman. Interesting.

"Hello Leah Clearwater." I greeted her.

"Jesus girl can't you take a shower? Get the blood off your face? Put clothes on? Have you completely gone off your fucking rocker?"

I had to laugh a bit.

Completely? No. Not yet. Close but not yet.

"I am the only sane person in La Push." I told her, grinning.

"That's debatable. Pack your shit. You are coming with me."

"Sorry. I can't die yet. It is my mother's right to kill me. My job is to kill as many fucking wolves as I can before she gets here." I told her honestly.

"Yep. Crazy town. Listen you need to come with me. I can keep you safe."

"What makes you think I want to be safe?" I snuffed my cigarette out in the carpet.

"I've been where you have been…"

"Really? You were in your father's head while he relived the memory of raping your mother and tearing her flesh from her body while you are conceived? You saw it so vividly that you believe that you were the one who did it? Your every move was controlled by a sexual predator? Because I was under the impression your biggest problem was you got dumped by a guy. Not once but twice. Same guy right? You thought you had Sam back after he quit phasing. You almost did but Emily pulled the kid card right? He had children with her. You couldn't give him any. He left you again. Now he is dead. My mother's friend killed him and his son. Her friends killed your mother. You think I am going to run off and be your best friend? I'm not stupid. Not anymore."

"Look, I know what it is like to share a pack mind with a bunch of guys. It fucks you up. The twins, they were only thirteen when they phased. They had to share a mind with guys a lot older who had problems they never should have had to deal with. It fucked with them. Seth had sexual fantasies about me. You know why? Because all the other guys did. It seeps into your consciousness. You don't know what are your thoughts and emotions any longer. Jake's obsession with your mother filtered over into all of them. Hell near the end of her time here I was having wet dreams about Bella. This is a fucked up situation. It's a nightmare. But Jake is going to give in eventually. He won't be able to stay away. He is going to forget the part of you that is his sister and focus on the part of you that is Bella. I'll be damned if I am going to stand around and let you get raped. I'm still trying to come to terms with what Seth told me about Billy, Rachel and Rebecca. Those two were my best friends and I was so wrapped up in Sam that I didn't see what was right in front of me."

Wow. What a fucking saint. Still not my problem.

"Your mother tried to kill my grandfather. She got him shot and then tried to kill him when he got better. The only reason you haven't phased is Billy's fucked up sense of honor is holding him to a promise he made your mom. But the more wolves I kill, don't think for one second that he won't bring you into the fold. You need to leave La Push."

"I'm not leaving my brother. He is all I have left now." She told me in a solemn voice.

"Got news for you honey. He isn't going to be around for long. So unless you are willing to die with him, you may as well come to grips with that and get the hell out of La Push while you still can."

"I'm asking Billy to allow me to phase again." She told me. What an idiot.

"That is…fucking dumb. You know this pack can't win right? Do you have any idea what you are against? I've seen Billy's head. I know everything. There are 50 of them. The three that are here could wipe out the pack. They are fucking with the Pack. They are letting Mom do whatever she needs to do so she can take Billy alive and kill the rest, including me. It's over. The only question is if they will allow anyone to live in the tribe."

"Then I die. I got nothing else to lose. I've lost damn near everything. You know we can't have children? This phasing fucks that up."

What?

"Lady, do I strike you as someone who wants children? After what I saw dear old dad do to my mother I may castrate the next dick I see."

She at least laughed. Glad she still had a sense of humor. I was serious.

"Fair enough. Luke will be disappointed. Get your shit. You are coming with me."

"No. Besides I like this floor. It's comfortable. How do I know your brother won't attack me?"

"Because he wants me. He has been going to therapy for it for a long time. Paul, Quil and Embry wanted me. Sam wanted me despite the imprint. Jake and Jared just wanted to fuck me. Seth had to share that for years. Despite that he has never made a move towards me. He is a good kid. I guess he's not a kid any more but…you also have to worry about the younger guys. You got a lot to worry about."

"That's what you don't get. I'm not worried. I shouldn't have been born. But mom let me be born. Nothing is going to happen to me. If it was those vampires would have killed me. They are protecting me. They are saving me for her. She is going to wipe out everything. Everything that is a reminder of what he did to her. You do realize that even before she was turned into a vampire she was crazy right? A fucking psycho. She killed people. I know she killed that one guy who shot her and the other guy in that shoot out in the forest and the guys who shot her in front of me, but I would bet she has killed more. All I do is think. So many things make sense now. Her mood swings and the vacations she took for weeks at a time alone. She has always been involved with these vampires. Nothing is going to stop her."

"Then if we are going to die we may as well hang out and relax. Want to know what your Mom was like in high school? Before she was a psycho? I was a bitch to her. I thought she was a pathetic girl crying over a fucking leech. Turns out we were both pathetic girls. I think the two of us could have been friends if I hadn't been so bitter. But it doesn't matter. I'm getting you set up at my place and then I am going to Billy's. I am going to let him out of his agreement with my mother and I will phase. In exchange he is going to guarantee that he and every other guy in the tribe leaves you the hell alone. No more bullshit."

"He is psychotic. You can't trust him." I told the dumb bitch.

"Dani who isn't psychotic in this whole situation? Despite being a rapist and a murderer, Billy believes he is a man of honor. It is the only reason I haven't phased. If he gives me his word then he won't try any more shit like having you kill your grandmother."

"Your mother was torn to pieces. I don't get you." I told her genuinely confused.

"I loved my mother. She made her choices though. She paid for it. We are all going to pay for Billy Black's choices. I should have warned your mother 16 years ago. I should have told her to leave sooner. Made her understand the madness that was infiltrating the Pack. All of us. I should have been there for my friends, Rachel and Rebecca. Instead I did nothing and they were raped. The nice girl I knew, Bella Swan? She died that night and I let it happen. I've never done a damn thing in my life except try to wreck a marriage. I want a chance to do something now. Let me. Please?"

She seemed sincere. What the hell? I was getting tired of staring at the same walls.

"Fine. Let's go.

"How about you take some of these clothes off the floor and take a shower so you don't look like Carrie."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Take a shower. I will gather the rest of your wardrobe off the floor. If you haven't completely lost your mind you should probably wear clothes around La Push. No need to add more stress to the younger wolves."

"She is not leaving." Angela said, walking in quickly.

"Yeah, she is Angela. We going to have a problem? I'm doing you a favor. With her gone Jake can go back to pretending your Bella and maybe fucking you."

"She is not going with you. You want her alone to harm her. Sam is dead. Your mother is dead. You want her dead. Jake will not allow it."

"Angela. Back the fuck up now before I hurt you." Leah told her quietly.

Angela did not look happy but did back up. I walked my nude self to the bathroom and started the shower. The scent of dried blood was getting to be a bit icky.

I wanted to go home to New York. I wondered where Grandmother really was. Was she alive? Did Mom have her hidden? Did Mom even give a damn? Then it hit me. How did the vampires know Grandmother was called? I realized it was more than an invisible vampire, his large friend and a chameleon running around. Whoever these vampires were had this place under constant surveillance.

Mom gave me a diamond necklace when I was four or five. I snuck off to a jeweler once when I was 14 and had it appraised. I figured it wasn't real but maybe I could pawn it to get money for some bars for a party. Mom had been at one of her retreats so I couldn't steal from her as I usually did. I would just pay it back when she returned.

The necklace appraised at $26,000. I didn't pawn it. I didn't know how much our rent was but it was much more than she made. When we moved to New York, Grandmother never worked again. My school tuition was expensive. I drove a Corvette convertible. Mom rented out Disney Land for four hours for my birthday when I was a little girl. We had the park to ourselves for four hours…at night.

These vampires had power, money, numbers and gifts. I remembered after I phased the pain that hit me. I assumed it was part of the change but it wasn't. It was the blonde. She could do that. She never even touched me. Her and Mom were fucking. Or whatever it is they do. My Bella. I love you Jane. I always suspected Mom was gay if she had any romantic feelings but didn't expect it to be an undead high school freshman.

La Push was fucked. For the first time today I smiled a real smile. Please Mom. Please come soon. Let me watch you kill them all before I die. I wasn't sure what would happen after I died. I always kind of believed in heaven even though we never went to church or even talked about it. But now…I was pretty sure I didn't have a soul any longer. If I did it was damned. I was not familiar with Christian theology but I believe forgiveness and live and let live were a big part of it. Neither were character traits I now possessed. It didn't matter. Mom was right as always.

Souls are overrated.

Aro POV

I answered my phone with some trepidation. Updates made me nervous. I instructed my three advance scouts to only call if something major occurred. Such as Dani firing a shotgun at close range into another person's head.

"Yes Saville?"

"Master, Leah Clearwater visited the Black house while Jacob was out and asked Danielle to stay with her. Danielle agreed. Shall I kill Clearwater?"

"Why did she want Dani with her?" I knew of Leah and had wondered when she would make an appearance. When Saville told me Dani was the only female shifter I was a bit surprised.

Saville relayed to me the events of the conversation Leah and Dani had. It was…interesting. If she was on the level, Leah Clearwater may have placed herself on the short list of people who would survive the Quileute massacre. Of course if she phases this may be difficult.

"Dani is convinced her mother will kill her. She saw everything and wants to die. This is your fault Aro." Sulpicia commented. I turned annoyed that she would blame me with one of the guard on the phone. Instead I saw tears pooling in her eyes and kept my mouth shut. I should have grabbed Dani but I really had no idea what being forcibly removed from La Push would do to her if she was under his sway. I should have simply burnt La Push until Billy Black came out of hiding. We had more than enough forces to do this.

My ego wanted to see my Isabella as a glorious angel of death burning La Push to the ground. So I brought her home to prepare. Perhaps I should have followed Caius's lead.

"Shall I kill Clearwater and take her place before she can ask to phase?"

"No Saville. Have Connor follow Dani. I want him no farther than five feet away at all times. Magnus can stay as well. If a wolf attempts to harm her incapacitate the wolf. Do not kill anymore wolves. I want as large a force as possible facing us." It would be too boring with only a few old wolves and quite a few babies.

"Of course Master. Connor will be happy."

I was still hopeful one day Connor would grow strong enough to completely cloak the entire guard. But that time had not come. He was definitely proving his worth to the Volturi now. When he first arrived volunteering for service over one hundred years ago he was only able to cloak himself. Now he can cloak up to four people for as long as he wishes.

"May I stop pretending to be this sniveling human, Master?"

"Yes. But I want you to take other citizens places. Humans, not wolves. I will text you questions I need answers to. Mostly logistics on the area. Learn as much as you can. Where is the true Mrs. Angela Black?"

"Judging by the currents I would guess the pieces of her that aren't fish food are probably floating near the Oregon shore on their way to Alaska, Master. I admit she tasted delicious."

"Excellent, pack her bags and let Black believe she left him. I doubt it will matter to him. Also I understand from phone calls that the one called Jared has been begging his ex wife to see him. You are aware of who she is?"

"Yes Master. I have read the intelligence reports."

"Then see her discreetly. I don't want her to know. Get what you need to impersonate her. Visit Jared around three AM. Give him hope."

"Master?"

"And then break both his legs. Femurs, tibulas and fibulas. I don't want the Pack to forget that we can strike them at any time."

"It would be my pleasure Master."

I ended the call and smelled her outside the door. No doubt working up the courage to enter.

"You may enter." I said softly. No need to scare the girl yet.

The door opened slowly and Rosalie Hale walked inside, looking very nervous.

"I am impressed. I figured I would be having Alec and Felix escorting your mate outside. He let you come alone."

"He was not happy but understood he would most likely be escorted away regardless. We did not come to Italy to cause any conflict."

"Have a seat dear and tell us how you allowed to be caught up in this circus." Sulpicia offered/told her.

She sat down but would not meet our eyes.

"It was a bad situation. It became so confusing. I didn't want Bella to be a part of this life. But then…Jasper told us the situation would take care of itself. He watched the black wolf find her…you know this. He said it would work itself out. She would either die by Victoria's hand or become property of the Pack. None of us wanted that but Edward claimed her and it was his decision but he left a mess and we didn't know what else to do. Jasper thought it best for us all to leave."

"Property? So you know about Shifters?" I asked interested.

"Carlisle told us some, but Jasper had found a small tribe of nomadic shifters during the Southern wars. He studied them thinking they might be useful. He said once they helped her that was it. She would belong to one of them. I…do you want to touch my hand?"

"No. I want you to tell me why you relied on others to clean up your family's mess?"

"None of us could bare to kill her. Edward thought he could just walk away and it would be okay. We knew better. The four of us talked about it. But no one could do it. She was just…none of us could kill her. We didn't turn her because Edward wouldn't have wanted her. Why bring her into this life? It was no life. I thought it best to let her take her chances with the dogs."

"Even knowing what could happen to her? That they would never really let her go? That she would likely become a Pack bitch for a lack of a better term." I pressed.

"I…I made a mistake." She admitted.

I said nothing to that. This would be discussed at their punishment hearing.

"Rosalie I saw in Jasper's head his knowledge of the circumstances of your death and turning. What I am about to discuss with you will not be discussed with your family. We are in need of your help. I have to admit of all I have seen in Carlisle and Jasper's head I find you and your husband the least liable. You were followers. Was the law violated? Yes but because of your poor decision we gained a daughter and a valued member of our inner guard. Because of that I find it hard to become very angry. I am angry with the residents of La Push, the Pack at least, and one man in particular.

You are an exceptionally smart woman. Why do you think we have waited for 16 years to turn Isabella?"

"I have no idea."

"Really? I think you do. Why would I be interested in how you were turned?"

"Bella was raped?" she whispered.

"Brutally raped. Unlike you she was not raped by multiple men. She was raped by a wolf. He scarred her. Nearly killed her. She has had to live with that and those scars for the past 16 years. She also had to live with another reminder. Can you guess what that is?"

Rosalie said nothing but her eyes were shining with venom.

"Rosalie?"

"She had a child?"

"Yes. Our plan was to turn Bella after her daughter graduated high school. Unfortunately circumstances occurred that forced us to return to La Push sooner than planned. Bella was shot and nearly killed while there. Her daughter phased into a wolf and was ordered by the Pack master, the same man who raped Bella, to come to La Push. The girl is safe but in less than two weeks we are going to La Push to kill every single wolf."

"Oh my God." She whimpered.

"Now here is where you can help me Rosalie. Due to the change Isabella has very limited memories of her life before the rape. She has foggy memories of your family. She is focused on one thing, the capture of the man who raped her and death to all the others. Now unfortunately she includes her daughter in that group. She is trying to distance from herself from her daughter. I need your opinion. What would you have done if you had gotten pregnant from your rape? Would you have kept the baby?"

"Yes!" she answered quickly.

"After you were turned you were focused on revenge. Are you sure you would not have wanted to erase that memory of that night?"

"Bella wants…you want her to kill her daughter?!"

"No. I do not. I consider Bella my daughter. The entire guard loves her. We are very afraid that if she does kill her daughter it may cause a psychotic breakdown. It may erase who she was before the change completely. And we do not want that to happen. While having issues before her change, Bella was a brave soul who would make others laugh and did take pleasure in her daughter whether she will admit it or not."

"Why? What do you care? She is obviously a slave to you. Even as a newborn she stopped from killing Alice at Caius's word. We noticed. She is completely devoted to your guard. Why do you care? You have what you want."

"May I answer this husband?" Sulpicia asked.

"Of course dear."

"Rosalie I want you to try and do something for me. Pull your head out of Carlisle Cullen's ass and try to imagine a world where we are not the monsters he would have you believe. We are a family as much as the Cullens. The difference is instead of going to high school over and over again we actually try to do something for the world. Do we feed from humans? Absolutely. We are vampires. But can you imagine the horror this world would be exposed to if we did not exist. Carlisle has his dreams of co-existence. But his arrogance is believing he speaks for all vampires. If one vampires goes on a feeding spree in a large city and is exposed how accepting of us would humans be? We are not monsters. We love Isabella. We found her about to commit suicide while pregnant. She was a funny, sweet human who had been abused by the supernatural world to the point she practically begged my husband to kill her. She had the razor blade on her wrist. We took her in. We talked her into raising her daughter. We love her. We will burn down the world for her and any other member of our guard. We are family whether Carlisle believes we are or not."

"So if she hadn't been gifted you would have still done this?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." I answered without hesitation. I could not explain the draw I feel to each of my children. Marcus says it is meant to be and when I find a bond I follow it. Destiny or luck Isabella would have been my daughter.

"For your information I had no idea Jane and Alec would be gifted either. Demetri came to me after tiring for the cruelty he saw Amun inflict on humans. We feed. Other vampires are much more sadistic. Again I agree with my wife as crudely as she stated it. Get your head out of Carlisle's ass and think for yourself."

Rosalie at least looked a bit taken aback. I wondered though if she would be any better in Whitlock's coven than Carlisle's. She was too much of a follower. I had a feeling her husband was worse.

"What can I do?" she asked. "About Bella?"

"How can we talk her out of killing her child?" I asked.

"Tell her not to." Rosalie answered.

"Fair enough. How can I talk her into not wanting to kill her child?"

Rosalie had nothing apparently.

"She doesn't touch men. That's what you said. No man could touch her."

"Yes. Were you the same?" Sulpicia asked. She didn't mention Jane. No mention needed to be made. Quite frankly I didn't like sharing Bella's past with her. But Chelsea thought the insight would be good when I explained why I wanted to see Rosalie.

"Yes. For fifty years or so. Until I found Emmett nearly dead. He was the first male I had touched since I turned. Of course Bella has Jane, doesn't she? I saw how she kissed Jane at the mansion. That was no game. They are in love?"

"Very much so."

"Killing her rapist will help. Killing mine gave me a sense of closure. Carlisle of course was horrified. I suppose that should have been a warning. But yes, killing them…having no children I couldn't imagine…has she talked to her?"

That caught me by surprise.

"What do you mean? Her daughter is in La Push."

"And I have no doubt if you are this concerned about her relationship with Bella then you have her protected somehow there."

As I suspected. Rosalie was a very smart woman. All she needed was to break out on her own, away from covens and their wise leaders.

"You would be correct. She is under constant surveillance."

"Can you arrange it for Bella to speak to her? Right now she sees her daughter as a simple reminder of her horrible past. Hearing her voice may…"

"Make a difference." Sulpicia seemed to agree.

"Or cause her to go into a psychotic rage." I countered.

"I like it. Make it happen Aro." Sulpicia ordered. "Rosalie we thank you for your help and again remind you to keep this information to yourself."

"Of course. I will go back to my husband. I am…" Rosalie stopped speaking.

After a moment she continued.

"I am so damn sorry." She choked out, tears once again filling her eyes.

She left without another word quickly, her sobs erupting in the hallway.

I suppose it was time to carry out my wife's orders. I stepped in the hallway and softly called Chelsea's name. It would be best to have everyone present if not near Bella. Despite Sulpicia's confidence I had my doubts.

Caius arrived shortly after Chelsea.

"Well dear brother, Bella's dexterity is improving greatly. She had Heidi drain a man's blood for her into a bucket and is drinking his blood out of shot glasses off of Jane's belly button. Do you know how I know this? Because the walls of this fortress are too damn thin!"

I held back a chuckle. The change apparently had cemented Bella's bond to Jane as well. It was strong before. Now it was iron clad. Caius handled war plans. I handled everything else. Marcus unfortunately didn't care enough to take an interest in any part of ruling. Since room assignments fell into my domain I had no intention of changing Jane and Bella's chambers. Dora let slip that she found Caius's face humorous when he had to listen to the two.

"Perhaps soundproofing your room brother?"

"How about since we consider our guard our children we ask our two daughters to stop having sexual relations with each other? Are we gypsies?"

"I am afraid we would have a rebellion on our hands led by the two most powerful members." I told him honestly.

"Point taken. Why are we here? I believe Bella went to feed again and I want to take advantage of the quiet while I can. Whose idea was it to let her feed as often as she wants? You do realize we are having to travel great lengths to avoid suspicion."

"It was my idea Caius. Problem?" Sulpicia asked sternly.

"No. No problem at all. I was just wondering. Curious. That's all." Caius mumbled.

"Heidi, Athenodora, Corin and Renata are also on their way. Then we call Bella in."

"For?"

"She is going to call Dani. Connor says Leah Clearwater is gone. Dani is alone. Connor has provided her a phone. Bella is going to call her." I explained. Caius smiled.

"Splendid idea. That will not blow up in our faces. I am glad we are doing this in your chambers. I happen to like my belongings in one piece. When she tells Dani that she plans to gut the little bitch can we please move on? I have an invasion to plan."


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own it.

A/N Hello. Has your husband ever had this moment? I am folding the laundry for the first time in a long time because my 16 year old daughter insists on doing it for some reason for the past few months. But she is spending the night at a friend's house and I want to be helpful. Something is different. So I ask my wife why she bought all these multi colored lacy thong panties? She always hated thongs. Then she tells me they aren't hers…

Yeah.

For a few seconds I pray that my son is a cross dresser. That can be fixed with therapy right? But then it hits me…

Yeah.

Anyway on with the story. Quick reminder if there are any new readers following this story, if you want to read the exact opposite of Bella and Dani's relationship check out Protecting Maddie. Completely opposite extreme. Ask Peter. They are so stuck on each other it makes you want to puke. Maddie never wore thongs. I miss writing Maddie.

Chapter 17

Dani POV

Leah's place was a dump. I mean it was a nice house but she was a slob. Empty liquor bottles all over the place. Clothes all over the floor. Mom would have killed me if…

Anyway I did find a bottle of alcohol in the fridge. Clear bottle, no label. I lit the last of my bud and took a drink out of the bottle.

Holy shit this was strong. This may work. Nothing else did.

Halfway through the bottle and my joint I realized it was working very well. Not well enough that I didn't notice the letter on the coffee table that appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Leah had gone to have her pow wow with my soon to be dead father. Dumb bitch. I didn't trust her but I really didn't trust anyone so that was okay.

I picked up the letter and sniffed. Yep. A vampire wrote this. But no other vampire scents were in the air. I remembered the one who killed Uley…

Opening the letter I read.

Dearest Danielle,

I have a message for you. I am not hear to harm you but you know this. When I appear you will be struck with my scent and could perhaps phase. I ask that you do your best to resist this urge. It is important. Simply say yes if this is possible.

Huh. I turned the bottle up and downed the rest. Damn. This shit must be what those fuckers were drinking the night they destroyed my mother. I actually felt slightly drunk. I doubted it would last long but I was probably good.

"Yep. Appear before me oh sneaky vampire!" I couldn't help laughing. This wasn't funny.

Okay maybe a little.

My life was a tragedy. One time I paid attention in English class. Something about Shakespeare and the word comedy. I think it also meant tragedy. That was my life. May as well laugh about it.

"Glad to see you have retained your sense of humor."

He appeared behind me. The smell permeated the room but I had no desire to phase. Could he kill me? Sure, whatever. Fuck it.

"Have a seat. Do you like my new place? It doesn't come with a view of the Park but it has free alcohol."

He chuckled. I guess he had a sense of humor as well.

"My name is Connor. You don't know me but we have met."

"I know. I saw you rip off Sam Uley's head. Good job. A shame his kid got involved but that's life huh? Believe me death is preferable to having someone else control your life."

"That will end soon. Your life will be yours again. I promise. That was not what I meant though. I met you when you were born. I was in the room."

"You were?" That was a surprise.

"Yes. Your mother was hemorrhaging after your birth. It was a difficult delivery. She nearly died. I was in the corner of the room watching the doctor work to save her. My instructions were simple. If it appeared she would not make it I was to slaughter the medical staff and bite your mother. Change her on the spot and get out of there. The others would rig an explosion to cover up the mess. You had already been taken away to the nursery. But I saw you before you left the room. I have checked on you over the years. Think of me as the Guardian angel you never knew you had."

Wow.

"You certainly didn't stop me from making bad decisions guardian angel." I pointed out.

"That wasn't my assignment. My job was to keep you alive, not give you life advice. I'm not what you would call a role model regardless. As a newborn I was quite the handful. Have you ever heard of the lost colony of Roanoke?"

The name sounded familiar. American History class? Yeah missing colony disappeared without a trace.

"Yes. First English settlement? A lot of people gone without a trace?"

He grinned.

"Oops. I believe your generation would say 'My bad'? I even carved Croatoan on a tree to complete the mystery and perhaps steer suspicion towards the nearby Indians. I began to carve it on another tree before a tribe of warriors arrived. Not feeling like burning any other bodies I simply disappeared."

"Why would you kill that many people?" I was not afraid. Curious more than anything.

"I am afraid I tried to hold off on feeding a bit too long. Last time I did that, I promise you. I went on a bloody rampage. Anyway I haven't had that happen since. My feeding habits are quite solid so no worries."

"So why are you keeping me alive? So Mom can kill me? You are one of them right? The coven she now belongs to?"

"When your mother awoke from surgery, the first time the nurse placed you in her arms she cried. They were tears of joy. She named you after a woman she greatly respected. Your mother loves you."

"My mother…loves me. But she also hates me." I told him truthfully.

"Your mother hates your father Dani. She…look the reason I am here now, showing myself to you, is because she wants to talk to you."

I froze. Panic started to affect my breathing. I thought I was ready to die. But facing her…

"She is here?" I whispered.

"No. She wants you to call her. I am giving you my phone. Dial the number on the screen. She is waiting."

"No." I jerked back from the phone he tried to hand me. That would be it. A part of me still held on hope that she may love me. Some part of her would still want me despite how I was born. Despite the hell that I put her through. The panic attacks, asking about my father, asking why she never dated. I called her a vampire whore and hit her before…she screamed at me to get down and stood there, getting shot. She ran after those bastards to protect me.

"Your mother loves you. The change she underwent has affected her memories and some of her emotions. She needs to hear from you. She needs to hear your voice."

"She hates me."

I was crying. I hate crying.

"No. She may be confused right now. That is why she needs to hear your voice. This will be over soon. Your life will continue. Despite what you think you will live. You will have a long life. Your mother needs to hear your voice. I won't lie to you. She may say some strange things. She may yell. But know that she loves you. You need to call her, now. You owe her that."

I gazed into his red eyes and saw there was no way out of this. I reached for the phone and dialed.

It rang four times while Connor left the room.

She answered on the fifth. Nothing was said but I could tell someone was there.

I wasn't sure what to say. I was scared. I was nervous. I wanted to cry. Instead I said what I always said when I was in pain and frightened.

"Mommy?"

Bella POV

"Jane I am not saying that." I whispered. I had just returned from feeding and was with Jane in bed. Her devious mind was already at work.

"Bella the more Master Caius hears us make love the more likely we will get the large bedroom on the top floor."

"He will just make us trade rooms with Felix or Demetri. Then we will have to listen to all the other guard doing that…"

"No. Master Aro told me the top bedroom had been designated by Caius as a war room he wishes to develop. But Master Aro will refuse to move us anywhere else. He will only agree to that room. If we keep this up Master Caius will break and give up his claim on the room."

"Jane he is a father to me. This is embarrassing." I argued.

"We would each have our own closet."

"I don't mind sharing a closet with you."

"We could fit the double King size bed in those chambers and have plenty of room for the furniture we want Bella. Also we would be closer to the gardens on the ground floor of the actual castle itself. I know you love the gardens."

It was true. They were very peaceful.

"We would also have room for the massage table you want. You love my massages. Becoming immortal will not change that love."

I did love Jane's massages.

"Think of the bookshelves…"

"Fine. But do we have to be so crude?"

"You don't love. I will handle the crudeness for both of us. Just moan a bit louder. That's all I'm asking. I will say the words."

Was there anything I wouldn't do for her? When I first arrived at Volterra, Caius did not really approve of me. Over the years we became very close. He taught me so much. When I slept with Jane while I was here, I was always careful to be quiet. I didn't want to upset him plus I was a bit shy. I wasn't exactly used to sex of any kind. Willingly that is.

"Fine. But I am not saying…"

A knock on our door interrupted my complaint.

"Bella? Jane? Master Aro would like to see you in his chambers if you are not…busy?"

It was Sheila, a member of the outer guard. She was so sweet. I could imagine she would be nervous about interrupting us if she thought…

"Of course. We will be there right away." I answered.

Jane looked annoyed but then smiled.

"He will be back soon. We can visit Master Aro and then I can get my hands on you. Let's hurry."

She placed clean clothes in my hand and was dressed in a second. We raced down the cavernous hallways and arrived at Master Aro and Mistress Sulpicia's chambers. He must have heard us for he called us in before I had a chance to knock on the door.

Walking in I saw all three Masters, both Mistresses and the entire inner guard.

"Masters? If this is an intervention due to my drug and alcohol use I promise I have stopped using."

Master Aro threatened me with rehab once when I went on a bender for a week. I dialed it back after that. Rehab was not appealing. They generally did not care what I did in my human life as far as alcohol and drugs, but it was felt I could inadvertently kill myself at the time. He was right, as always. I had to stay in Volterra for a month. My own vampire version of 29 days. The abuse didn't stop obviously but I never came close to overdosing again.

"There is the old Bella I love to see." Master Aro smiled.

"I would love to see the new Bella, in the training court…training." Master Caius added, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course Master." Mistress Athenodora slapped the back of his head.

"She will train when she is ready Caius!"

Caius said nothing but did rub the back of his head. Jane held in a smirk. Perhaps I would say what she wanted me too after all.

"Isabella I want you to do something for me." Master Aro told me.

"Of course Master."

"I want you to speak to your daughter. She will be calling my phone soon. We all believe you should speak to her."

"I don't." I thought I heard Master Caius say but my focus was on the one man I would do anything for in this world.

Except that.

"Master Aro…I have never refused you anything."

"So please don't now Isabella."

Why? Why do they do this to me?

"I have no daughter!" I yelled. I never yelled at Master Aro.

"Yes you do! You are my daughter, not an evil soulless demon and you have a daughter and you love her!" He yelled back.

Master Aro never yelled at me.

Damn this child. Even in my new life she plagues me. I had no choice. If my Master wished it I would refuse him nothing. I would be long decayed without him. My life was his. He would never take advantage of that but I knew I could deny him nothing. I loved him. I loved them all.

"Yes Master. Please forgive my outburst. What would you like me to say to her?"

"Say what you will Bella. That is your decision. I just ask that you talk to her. She will be calling this phone shortly. We will be far enough down the hall to grant you privacy."

"No! Please…may Jane and Chelsea stay with me?"

I did not want to be alone.

"Of course dear." The room cleared with the exception of Jane and Chelsea. Master Aro's phone buzzed.

I picked it up and stared at it before finally hitting the call button gently. Jane had helped me greatly in a short time with my touch. I knew what to expect coming in. I had been told over the years how to move, walk, dress myself as a newborn. Years and years I had this information given to me.

I placed the phone to my ear but said nothing. I did not want to hear her voice. Then I did.

"Mommy?"

I found my voice.

"Dani." I wanted to stay cold. To threaten her people. She was a Quileute. That made her a target. Still her voice. That voice. The one she used when she was hurt.

"Yes Dani. It's me."

"Your voice is different." She was crying softly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm not going to die yet Mommy. I'm going to kill as many as I can. I promise. I saw Mommy. I saw what he did to you. I saw it all in his head. I'm sorry Mommy. I'm so sorry. You can kill me. I understand. Just let me watch you kill them all first. Let me watch and then I won't mind. I promise."

Oh God no.

I fell to my knees. She would sleep with me during storms. She snuggled under the covers and asked me when it would stop. I would sing to her.

Dani…

"Dani…don't say that. I don't want you killing anyone. You aren't supposed to do that. I do that. Not you."

"Mom I'm a dog. They turned me into a damn dog. I don't want this. I am so sorry. I am sorry I came here. I am sorry I was born. I am sorry. I am sorry about everything. I want you to know no matter what you do to me I won't be mad. I will always love you. I will always love you. If I could kill the part of me that is from him I would but I can't."

She was sobbing so much she stopped speaking.

My forehead hit the floor. My stomach hurt. How did my stomach hurt? I didn't feel pain any longer. Only pleasure.

Jane was rubbing my back. My smooth back. The scars were still there. Hidden. Inside what used to be my heart.

"Dani…don't kill anymore. Has he…has he touched you?" Please no.

"No Mommy. He hasn't touched me."

A pressure released from my chest that I wasn't aware was there.

"I'm going to take him alive Dani. I am going to bring him here. You can't imagine the pain I have in store for him. For years and years."

"I know Mommy. I'm glad. Are you going to…torture me?"

"No!" I yelled into the phone. She was my baby…

No she wasn't.

He could hurt her. He could touch her. He could rape her.

"Please just kill me. Make it fast. You were right. You were always right. Men are evil. All of them are dogs. They need to be put down."

I thought of my Masters. Felix threatening Paul LaHote. Alec. Demetri's protectiveness.

"Not all men are evil Dani." I told her quietly.

"All of these are. They need to die. They are all crazy. I'm crazy too now. I'm losing my mind but I don't care. Mom, I have to know…I need to know one thing. Please be honest."

I knew what she would ask. I didn't want her to. Why did Master Aro make me do this? Why?

"Go ahead Dani."

"Do you love me? Does any part of you still love me?"

I lifted my head off the floor.

He belonged to her.

No.

No.

She belonged to me. She fucking belonged to me. He did this and he took her. He took my only good thing. I was shit. I was horrible. He made me like this. But she suffered for it. Still…

She was mine. I forgot. I hadn't been able to look past the violence during my change. I raised her in secret from them to protect her and then I let her be taken.

She was mine.

"Yes Dani. Yes, I love you."

She began wailing. It hurt me. I hurt inside. Whatever was there, a soul, a heart, whatever was there was not dead yet. It hurt.

I didn't need to breathe but deep breaths were coming out of my body. I didn't know why. I was shaking but I felt Chelsea and Jane's hands on my back while I kneeled on the floor.

"Do you love me? Even though I am…"

"Yes! God I love you Mom. I am so sorry. I wish I could do everything over. I would be the best daughter I swear. I wish I could. I don't care what you are. Believe me I like vampires a lot better than wolves. They are the only friends I have right now. I am sorry. I am sorry about everything."

"So am I Dani. So am I. I wish I could do it again. I don't know what I would have done differently. I should have been more attentive. I shouldn't have just thrown money at you and hoped you would raise yourself. I knew I would turn. I always knew. It was supposed to be after you graduated high school. I always knew I would leave you and instead of taking advantage of the time I had, I pushed you away. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I saw what he did to you. I had to listen…I was in their heads. All of them. Tell me what to do. Tell me and I will do it."

Do?

"Stay safe. I know you are protected. I know Master Aro has you protected. I haven't seen Connor or Magnus or Saville. I know they are around you. That's how you got this number right?"

"Yes." She said, her voice calming down between sobs.

"Stay low. They will not let anything happen to you."

"What if he makes me phase?"

"If he does give him a message. Tell him Bella will be home for Christmas. I will meet him where I was born. I have to go sweetie. I love you. I need to prepare."

"I love you too Mommy."

I ended the call and stood straight up.

"Master Caius?" I said loudly. He was there in an instant.

"Yes Bella?"

"I need to know how to kill wolves. Slowly."

He smiled.

"Follow me dear. We just had some werewolves brought in from Romania. It's a full moon tonight. It should be fun."

Billy Black POV

The pain was indescribable. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't move. I could lay on my back, still as could be and the ache was still there. I felt myself trying to heal and it caused even more pain.

One of my son's was dead. Embry was dead. That little whore killed him.

She would suffer. Oh how she would suffer. After the battle I had simply planned to keep her and continue my line. She would have many, many children. Leah claimed phasing ruined her ability to have children. Leah was barren before she ever phased. She just didn't want to face that.

Instead Dani would be a slave. I would inflict pain on her as much as possible. She would heal and I would inflict new torments.

I heard her heartbeat before she came in. Her scent at the door told me exactly who it was.

"Leah. I was wondering when you would appear. Ready to avenge your beloved Sam? Or perhaps your mother? I know the two of you weren't close but she was ripped to pieces while alive."

She walked inside slowly. Despite keeping her fantastic body over the years she looked like hell. Years of alcohol abuse after phasing made her eyes appear to be dead. Despite not being forty she had strands of grey hair, her pathetic coloring job had missed.

"No. Sam got what he fucking deserved. How are you doing Billy? That's a lot of ice packs between your legs. Gone numb yet or are you still feeling the pain?"

I ignored her jab. Insolent little bitch. Were it not for the pact I made with a fellow tribal elder I would have her turned into a Pack whore and let her share the fate of my daughter.

"Why are you here Leah?"

"You made a pact with my mother. She played along with you and you wouldn't allow me to phase. She tried to kill her husband over it. Seth told me. He told me everything you have been doing over the years."

"Yes. What of it? I have held my end of the bargain. You have not phased."

"Why just me? Why not Seth?"

"I only offered your mother one child. She chose you." I told her honestly.

"This was after she told you of Charlie's suspicions? About you?"

"Yes."

"Why not just deny it? He couldn't have believed that strongly. You were his best friend. He wouldn't have wanted to believe. You could have pinned it on Paul or any of the others. Why shoot him?"

Despite the pain I was in I found myself smiling.

"You know."

"You wanted Bella back."

"Yes, and this time I planned to have her on her back so she could see exactly who was fucking her."

"Why? What is wrong with you Billy? You are Ephraim's heir. You raped your daughters? What kind of monster are you?"

"You fail to understand something Leah. I am above you. I am the Alpha. My wolf decides what it wants and takes it. It is the way of the nature. The dominant always rule over the submissive in any type of pack, family or coven."

"You weren't the Alpha when you raped Embry's mother." She pointed out.

"I have always been the Alpha." I corrected her. "I am the Chief of the tribe. I always have been since I came of age. This land and these people are mine. I have no time to explain myself to you. Get out."

"It looks like you have plenty of time. You aren't going anywhere." She grinned. Bitch.

"What do you want?"

"I want answers! I want to know why I gave up my life for something I thought was right and turned out to be twisted beyond recognition! Tell me if you are so concerned with your people and your line why you chose to continue it with a pale face. Why Bella?"

"She belonged to our pack. I marked her but she ran. It was time she returned. Why Bella? The first time I saw her with that damn leech in her yard, she practically dared me to complain to Charlie, knowing he would be angry over our hatred and superstitions over the Cullens. I warned her and it became clear to me she knew exactly what they were.

He left her. He left her and my Pack saved her. My Pack. That meant she was mine. But she was a tease. Stringing Jacob along. Making all my proud warriors lust after her. She needed to be marked and shown her place. Embry gave me the excuse I needed. I didn't mean to mark her as badly as I did but I didn't want her face like Emily's. She had a beautiful face. Emily did as well before Sam marked her. So I marked her back. But I was in the heat of the moment. All I could think of was marking her and brutalizing her. That happened. I make no apologies for it. She would have been long dead if it was not for my Pack."

"The Pack you chose not to fight with. Where was the honor in that?" the bitch asked.

"If I was needed I would have fought. I allowed my warriors to bask in the victory. Jacob should have been given the credit but he was too much of a pussy to step up and take his role. You want answers? Why I did what I did? Because I could. That is all the answer you need. My honor is keeping you out of this now. Go home and drink. Go to your important job as a convenience store clerk. Wipe some counters. Maybe grab LaHote and pray he gives you a mercy fuck. But get out of here."

"No. I have an offer to make."

"What do you have to offer that I could possibly want?" I certainly didn't want to fuck her. Even if I was physically able.

"Another fighter. The leeches are coming soon. They are already here but many more are coming. You know you are fucked and I know you are not stupid. You plan to throw the Pack against them and run. I don't know where you believe you can go that they will not find you but you plan to run. Your wolves are thinning out. The older Pack, the ones you relied on, are dying. Paul, Jared and Quil are going insane without their imprints. Sam is dead. Embry is dead. It is a matter of time before Jacob gives into his obsession with Bella's daughter and fights you for Alpha. He won't win of course but you will have to kill him. My brother is weak. He always has been. You are going to rely on very young teenagers to provide enough distraction to allow you to escape. You need me to fight in the battle."

Damn it. She was right. She didn't need to know this but I needed more wolves. Experienced wolves, not babies chasing their tails and pissing themselves at the thought of fighting real vampires.

"So you are going to let me out of the bargain your mother made?"

"If you agree to my conditions."

Of course. Leah was always about what she could get for herself.

"And what would those be?"

"Neither Dani nor I phase until the leeches, all of them, not the three floating around here, arrive. You no longer Alpha order Dani to do anything. You stay away from her. This shouldn't be a hard decision. Your smashed balls are testament to what happens when you fuck with her."

"That all?"

"No. You fight. You do not run when the battle occurs."

That was a rather difficult decision. I had planned on running. We were outnumbered. I could not escape now. Those damn invisible leeches would not allow it. But in the heat of battle I had a chance.

"I fight? You think I am not prepared to fight?"

"It's a condition. I will give you something though. If you are in La Push after the battle and Dani and I survive you will be let out of this agreement. You may alpha order her to your heart's content. Myself as well."

Leah. The things I could order her to do to Dani…it was an intriguing idea.

"So I would give up control over my daughter until after the battle? I need her to fight. That won't work."

"Fine. You may order her to fight in the battle. That is all."

"Anything else?"

"You stay away from Rachel and Rebecca for the remainder of your life. Never contact, never try to find them."

I thought this over. She never said how long I would have to fight. Besides I was looking forward to getting my claws into an undead Bella Swan. I would have many, many years to enjoy Dani. They wouldn't kill her. I could alpha order her from anywhere I was. Make her come to me in hiding. Continue to phase and rebuild the line. Rachel was ruined by Paul LaHote's children but Rebecca. It didn't matter. I had my Danielle.

"I agree to your conditions. On my ancestors honor."

"I agree as well. Should you break this agreement you will no longer be worthy of being Alpha. I will be Alpha."

I had to laugh. Alpha. A woman being Alpha.

"Yes. Should I break this agreement before my ancestors you shall be Alpha."

I took her hand and watched in pleasure at her expression when she touched me.

"Be seeing you soon Leah. Tell my daughter the same. Have her cut her hair shorter. I like to have clean access to the neck when I bite. That always annoyed me about her mother. Too much hair."

So I would fight. Long enough to find Bella Swan. It would not be hard. She would be looking for me. Let her come. I destroyed her once and I will do it again. I was the Alpha after all.

Jane POV

I had watched my Bella all night in trepidation. It was difficult to watch her fight werewolves without interfering. The entire guard felt the same. For years we had protected her from herself. Now to see her battle these foul creatures.

They were not nearly as large as the shifters of La Push but their strength was nearly the same. Strength that did them no good. Bella would simply grab one and prevent the other from reaching her and that wolf. Then she would dispatch it. One she crushed into nothing but fur and blood. The other had his snout ripped apart slowly until he turned his own head and snapped his neck to stop the pain.

Since the phone call with Danielle, even Master Caius had to admit she seemed more like herself. Focused, but not eerily cold. I was grateful. I spent many years feeling so cold I did not want to move, until I found her. I did not want her to share that fate.

Finally the wolves were gone. Bella had sparred with Heidi and Chelsea and did not lose control. Of course those two were family.

Finally before sun up I had her to myself. She walked inside our chambers with a predatory grin on her face. It wasn't battle she was lusting for though.

"Are you ready to move into our new chambers love?" she asked me in whisper only I could hear.

I simply nodded my head. We didn't bother taking our clothes off. That would come later.

"You will say it?" I asked quietly.

"Yes."

I began moaning. Bella never touched me. She didn't have to. The site of her covered in werewolf blood was enough to elicit sounds of passion, despite the stench.

I moaned louder.

"Yes Jane."

"Are you sure?" I asked whimpering and winking at Bella.

"Yes my love. You no longer have to worry about hurting me. Please. All five fingers Jane! Now! Now! Your fist! Please my love…

"That is fucking it!" Master Caius yelled from his chambers, loud enough to be heard throughout the castle.

"Where are you going dear?" Mistress Athenodora asked.

"To Aro. They can have my fucking war room. I don't care anymore! They are moving right fucking now!"

I brought Bella into my arms. She murmured into my ear, her breath sending tingles throughout my body.

"Looks like we will have room for that massage table love. Time for you to put it to use."


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own it

A/N I noticed today that this story does not have many followers compared to my other stories like say Growing Up or Whirlwind. That is completely understandable. Very tough subject matter. I expected that. What I didn't expect was the number of reviews. They are out of this world, especially for a story that has no real romance, no heroes, no pairings really or imprinting or vampire mating. And it deals with black subjects. Also the reviews are actually letting me know good and bad what you are thinking. I love this. I love that the readers of this story are into it and going out of their way to review. I am seeing reviews from new readers and that always gets me excited. Thank you all so much. Oh and by the way, ya'll really thought I would consider having Bella kill Dani? Come on, this is dark but I have my limits ;)

Sabrina the big question. Is Billy a viler villain than Irkalla? She did order 30 kids to be turned into vampires including babies. She made people feel sorry for Jane and Alec. She slaughtered family members and allowed others to live with the horror of what they had seen. You think you got issues. I have to write these people. That said let's have a little fun for a change.

Chapter 18

Bella POV

It was a beautiful night. Sitting on top of the east tower of the castle I could see for miles and miles. Stars in the sky shone brightly as did the city lights below. One day, perhaps a thousand years from now, I would be at peace with myself and be able to enjoy beauty. One day.

For now my every thought was consumed by Billy Black and Dani. Master Aro had been getting reports from La Push by Connor. He is by Dani's side constantly but little is happening. She has stayed inside Leah Clearwater's residence for the past few days, watching television. I am sure Master Aro is leaving out the alcohol and tobacco use. At this point I would be worried if she was not drinking.

Billy on the other hand is also staying inside. He has yet to leave his house. Patrols are scattered. Younger wolves do not know what to do. The older ones are losing what little sanity they possessed before. Jacob however is apparently not very distraught over the idea of Angela leaving him. I was amazed they never had children. I wonder if she could.

Since my talk with Dani more memories had returned. Some good, some bad. But they were mine. Another thing Billy Black could not take away from me. I was still fuzzy on details before my birth. Chelsea went over some. I remember Edward Cullen. In a way. I remember I liked him and was broken up over his leaving, I think, but I could not remember why. I remember that tracker torturing me. I had been so excited to have that memory back until Master Caius told me that the tracker had already been killed and I couldn't return the favor. That was connected to the memory that hit me when I decided not to kill the blonde male vampire, Jasper. He and the larger one killed this James and saved me.

Still nothing seemed to matter to me from before my birth. I didn't really care. Master Aro told me Renee was taken care of. She had been good to me. I still couldn't make myself care. I recognized that I should love her. I did love her. I think. I should appreciate everything she did for me.

The emotions were just not there. The only love I felt was for my missing daughter and my family here. Everything else was still hate or indifference.

I was told my father was steadily improving.

I could not make myself care.

That was very frustrating. I wanted to care. I think. I recognized I should care.

I just could not make myself care. Chelsea says not to worry. It will come back to me. I asked her how much I cared before the change.

She told me not to worry about it.

I know though. I was not a good person. I am not a good person. I don't think I really care about that either.

I recognized the scent when he landed on the roof behind me. He had no business here. I suppose I should have torn something off in the throne room.

"Hello…"

I suppose he was going to say hello Bella. Instead I turned and smiled at my brother who had followed Mr. Whitlock to the roof.

Alec did not look happy. Mr. Whitlock looked…lost, caught in Alec's mist.

""Shall I carry him back inside sister?"

"No Alec, but please stay near. He may say something to piss me off and Master Aro would probably be upset if I killed him before the hearing."

"Upset? You and Jane can do no wrong. Brats." He sneered but then winked and was gone. Jasper's senses returned and he immediately scanned the area for Alec.

"He's close. You shouldn't try to sneak up on someone." I told him.

"You are a vampire. You heard and smelt me comin."

"True but you could have landed in front of me. Instead you climbed up the back wall hoping to make an entrance. I have no patience for bullshit shows of power. I know real power and it does not need dramatic entrances. It steps in, wipes everything away and is gone."

Jasper grinned and sat next to me.

"Fair enough. So how you doin Bella?"

I stared at the landscape trying to remember the peace and serenity that was present mere seconds ago.

"Bella?"

"Call me Isabella."

"Okay…Isabella. How are you doing?"

I ignored his question again and gazed at Orion's belt.

"That good huh? Look tell me about what is going on. What do they have on you? I can help to get you out of this Bel…Isabella."

I sat and pondered that for a moment. What the hell was he talking about? Then it occurred to me. He thought I was being forced to stay here.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Uh…"

"This is my home. This is my family. You want to help me leave my home and family?! I should burn you right now!"

I stood up and he did the same. He had the sense to back up.

"I meant nothing. I just assumed…I was wrong. Sorry. Let's take it back a notch. I'm not lookin for a repeat of our last incident."

"When I kicked your ass?" I asked for clarification.

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"I could have snapped your mate's head off and you would have been able to do nothing. What kind of big tough man are you?" I stepped towards him. Now he was angry.

"I am…"

"You are nothing. God of War. What a joke."

Hit me Jasper. Attack me. Just like before I was born. Give me cause.

"I won't be baited Bella."

"Then what are you here for? To help me escape my family. The one group of people who have never let me down. You?"

"Look I let you down. I'm sorry. But Bella this…what happened to you? I know Rosalie knows but she won't say. She just sits in her room and sobs. She won't even tell Emmett."

It was a valid question. What did happen to me? How to put it.

"I was killed. I was killed and I was reborn. I lived before in world of romance and excitement and dreams. Everything was a romance novel. It was a fairy tale. One with beautiful sparkling vampires who never harmed people and gorgeous giant wolves who only existed to protect me. Then the fairy tale came crashing down. I was left a shattered wreck on the ground. Master Aro found me. He gave me new life. He made me strong. He showed me what it was like to belong to a family you would kill and die for. So if you or any of you animal drinking pussies ever suggest that I am being held here against my will again I will kill every last motherfucking one of you!"

I didn't mean to raise my voice. It just sort of happened. I am a newborn I suppose.

"My apologies ma'am. Dion was wondering if she could speak to you? She wants to thank you. I was a bit surprised but she feels she never would have been one of us if not for your actions."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I don't want to speak to her. I don't want to speak to any of you. She is grateful? Tell her I said no problem. I have no time for you or your coven Jasper. Let her kiss someone else's ass. I have other things on my mind."

"The destruction of La Push?"

I didn't bother to answer. What else would I be thinking of?

"Are you really going to kill every man, woman and child in that tribe Bella?"

That was irritating. He knew nothing and already he had a judgmental tone. I would explain to him that one child would be living but he did not need to know about Dani. She was mine.

Alec returned and Whitlock tensed.

"Sister? Master Aro needs us all in court. We have unexpected visitors. Also he requested that you Jasper and your coven stay away from court. It wasn't really a request but he told me to make it seem as if it was."

"And if I don't?" Jasper asked. Idiot.

"Then I will simply take away your senses leaving you in a very vulnerable position and you still wouldn't know what happened, now would you?"

Without another word, Jasper leaped off the roof.

"Let's go Brother." I suppose I should see what new problems have fallen to us to handle.

Running to the throne room Jane tossed me my robe on my arrival and we took our places.

And waited.

And waited.

Master Caius was reading a newspaper. Master Aro was playing what looked to be a game of some sort on his phone. I looked at Jane who did not seem surprised. Nor did Felix. Demetri just brought his I pad in the room. I believe he and Demetri were looking at some sort of videos.

Heidi was doing her nails. Renata was reading a novel. Chelsea was now brushing Heidi's hair.

Fine. I had to ask.

"Masters?"

"Yes Isabella?" Master Aro asked.

"Do we have visitors?"

Master Caius answered me.

"Yes we do but we don't really like them so we are going to make them wait for business hours before they can be admitted in. I believe Celeste reports to work at 8 AM." Celeste was our human receptionist. I could not stand the bitch and looked forward to feeding from her one day. I would have to race several of the Guard to get to her first.

I looked at the clock and saw it was soon sun up. 5:45 AM.

It would be a long wait. With a glance at Jane we started to move towards our room.

"Where are you two going?" Master Caius asked.

"To…get our phones Master, to pass the time." I answered in my sweetest voice.

"Yes we all know how the two of you pass your time. One of you can go to get entertainment for the both of you. We would hate for you to get carried away and miss our guests." Master Caius told us.

Shit.

"I'll go get our phones love." Jane was gone.

So I guess I will stand here…

Caius POV

There they are. Assholes. I tried not to metaphorically vomit while Aro greeted them.

"Welcome Peter! And you have brought your lovely Charlotte with you. And do my eyes deceive me or is that truly Garrett? Garrett dear friend I have not seen you in years! I feared for you my friend. It is good to see you alive and well."

"Aro." Peter nodded. "Caius, Marcus."

I gave him my best fuck you look. Isabella says I have one of the greatest in the history of mankind. She has limited experience to base that on but I would have to agree with her.

"What can we do for you Peter?" Aro asked.

"We have come to witness Jasper Whitlock's trial along with his coven."

I let out a laugh.

"When is this trial supposed to take place?" I asked.

"Oh that's right. There will be no trial. Only a punishment hearing. Is that not correct Aro?" Garrett asked. Bastard.

"I am here you know? I was the one who asked the question." I pointed out. Peter continued as if I was not here.

"Aro, Jasper says you won't let him be tried separately. There will be a trial. There will be evidence brought before all of Carlisle's friends. You won't destroy him and his coven simply because you covet a few of his members."

"I really don't." Aro replied.

"Bullshit." Was Whitlock's witty retort.

"Seriously we do not want any of them. If they filled out applications they would not even get an interview." I explained calmly.

"So you are in fear of them and are using this excuse of a human tracking them to destroy them? We will not stand for that!"

"Alec?" Aro said quietly.

The mist enveloped them quicker than they could move. Especially since they were surrounded. Alec has really gotten much faster with his gift.

I saw Isabella grin and move towards the three.

"Isabella? We are not killing them."

The poor thing looked so disappointed. She had yet to kill a vampire. My little killer. I have done well.

"Simply reminding them of their place my dear. We will release them…soon. I need to complete this level of Candy Crush." Aro told her. My idiot brother was addicted to that game. I read newspapers and scientific journals from around the world. He played games on his phone. If I want to know about events I will simply touch someone who knows about them, Caius.

Spoiled and lazy.

Two hours later Aro finally defeated his arch enemy on the phone and allowed Alec to remove the mist.

Whitlock was not amused. Unfortunately I was.

"I apologize, we had to place you on hold. You may now address me with your concerns."

Garrett spoke.

"Aro…"

"I said you could address me with your concerns!" I yelled.

"Fine. Caius, we demand a fair trial and fair punishments if any are even warranted. We will call many witnesses. Witnesses who will see exactly what goes on here."

"What exactly goes on here?" I asked, curious.

"You have a human receptionist! According to Carlisle you have had a human in your employ for the past 16 years! You are bringing Carlisle and his coven to trial over one human finding information he could not possibly use to prove anything. This abuse of power has to stop. We will not stand for it!"

Garrett took a step forward.

Into Isabella's shield.

"What the hell is this?" Garrett began touching the invisible wall. He reminded me of a mime. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"The latest in home security. Now as far as…yes?" Celeste walked in.

"My apology Master. I wasn't aware you still had guests. I will…"

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, there is a delivery here. A massage table? Quite a large one apparently."

Take a deep breath Caius.

"Yes, please grab a guard member and have it delivered into the large room on the first sublevel near the gardens."

"Your war room? Of course…Master."

I looked at Jane and Isabella quickly who simply stared ahead with expressionless faces.

"Now as far as your concerns you really don't know anything. If you want to be present at the hearing, be present. I simply don't give a damn. But if you think that a large number of witnesses will prevent us from seeing justice done I would rethink your stance. As far as the humans who have worked for us one will be either turned or drained soon. We get a new one every year. They always live and stay in this castle. As far as the human who has been with us for 16 years she is now immortal and accepted a position in our guard 16…"

"Caius a moment to allow me to speak?" Marcus asked, shutting us all up.

"Of course Brother."

"Peter, Garrett, how we handle our affairs is none of your concern. I would remind you that we are not idiotic newborns and this is not Mexico. Watch your tone. You have come into our home uninvited and have been throwing accusations since you walked in. By your statements it is obvious you have no clue what is going on. We did not summon Jasper here. He came of his own accord. Will we address these issues? When we feel it is the right time. If you don't like that I invite you to form your own large coven of warriors and begin policing the world, protecting our kind from exposure. Have you noticed scientists working to develop weapons to kill you? Governments hunting you down? No you haven't. That is because of the work we do. Now simply say thank you for the safety we provide and be on your way before your insolence pisses me off and you find out exactly how different my guard is from newborns."

I sat in stunned silence. I was not an emotional man but at that moment I wanted to hug Marcus.

"Well I believe that is all we have… yes Celeste? Problem with the massage table?"

"No Master…uhm there is a double king size bed being unloaded by a forklift in the front of the back South door. It is apparently reinforced with solid iron supports. Also a case of scented oils and I believe several large dark oak bookshelves will be delivered within the hour."

I stared at the two powerful vampires who continued to glare at our guests.

"When did you have time to order all this Jane? Isabella?"

"Three days ago Master. Next day delivery was not available so we decided to have it delivered this morning." Jane answered in her soft, sadistic voice.

"Three days ago? How fortuitous that I offered you two the use of the war room yesterday. I doubt you would have had room in your former chambers for such large items."

"Yes Master. We were concerned and greatly appreciative of your generosity. Isabella said smoothly. Aro was silently laughing.

"Wait a minute. Jane and this woman are sharing…"

"Shut the fuck up Peter." Charlotte hissed at him. Apparently she should have been the one talking.

"As I was saying before, that is all we have to say on the subject so you may leave."

"We will be here for the trial." Garrett said again.

"We are busy. We don't even know when a trial will be." I told them, keeping my voice calm.

"Then why was Jasper summoned? Why can't his coven leave?"

"They can! I wish they would! Nobody asked them here! What don't you get about this!?"

"We will stay as well." Garrett popped off.

"No."

"No?"

"No! This is not a damn bed and breakfast! This is our home. We will all be gone soon for two days or so and Jasper and his coven will not be here either. I am actually thinking of kicking them out now! No you cannot stay. They made themselves at home. Take your friends and get a hotel or go back to Hickville Alabama or wherever the hell it is you are from. Just leave!"

"Why can we not stay? Afraid of what we may find?" Peter asked.

"Think about what you just said you backwoods idiot! You want to know why you can't stay at our castle while everyone is gone? Would you let other people stay at your castle if you were gone?"

"Yeah I would."

"Then you are a fucking moron. You strike me as the type that would go through someone's undergarment drawer!"

"Language Caius." Aro whispered.

"Fuck my fucking language. I am two seconds away from ordering them all dead just on general principle. Get out! Now!"

I truly hate getting worked up like this. Every guard member including Jane and Bella were doing a poor job of hiding the grins on their faces. Marcus looked bored as usual. Aro…

"Well I suppose that says it all. All of you leave. Good day Peter, Charlotte. Garrett, do not be a stranger. Stop by…every hundred years or so. By now." Aro told them.

"We will be taking Jasper and his coven with us." Peter said glaring.

The first good news I have heard yet.

"I will have them meet you at the front. I know! Tell them you fought us all and rescued them. We can watch you and your friends run off in hasty retreat. Now leave. Don't let the door hit you in the …

Jake POV

"You have to surrender for the survival of the tribe."

"I can't believe you are asking me that Jacob. What would your mother think of the coward you have become?" Dad told me with a straight face.

"Did you really just say that?" I asked, trying to understand the man I had looked up to my entire life. Taken care of even though he apparently didn't need it. The man who was a rapist and liar and murderer. He was also a coward.

"I will never surrender to leeches. You have shamed yourself by even suggesting such a thing. You should also know that I made an agreement with Leah Clearwater that I will not touch your sister until after the battle with the leeches. Try to do something positive. Now that Angela is gone perhaps you can impregnate someone who can actually carry on our line. From what I have seen she has more bravery than you and is smarter than Embry."

"She can't get pregnant while phasing." I pointed out a bit ashamed that I had given thought to this.

"So start practicing with her. She won't phase forever." He grinned.

"Her invisible vampire will kill anyone who nears her."

"See? This is what I am talking about. You are a coward."

I said nothing. My father had obviously lost his mind. Perhaps I could challenge him for Alpha. But could I kill him? He would have no problem killing me. I knew he would. Besides did I really want to be Alpha? I wanted to take the first chance I had and run. If he was struck in the battle or even better killed, I was certain I could run. I just had to live longer than he did. Not a great shot but I would take it. My only other shot was to talk to Dani. Hope that she had a way to contact her mother. To convince her to not kill us. To explain that we were under the control of a mad man. To make her see reason.

Then I remembered the look in Bella's eyes while she shoved her gun in my mouth. There would be no reasoning. There would be no mercy.

The eruption of howls filled the airs and set my senses on fire. Even after all this time my wolf craved action.

I ran outside, not bothering to ask my father if he would join us. I knew he would not.

I saw what my pack saw. Three of the younger ones were chasing the female leech. The one who could be anyone. Why was she in her vampire form? Paul joined in. His mind was silent, his only thoughts were pain caused by the absence of Rachel and tearing this bitch apart. My wolf thrilled at the prospect of actually getting to destroy a leech.

I joined in quickly and the five of us drew in behind her. This was not right. She should be faster than this.

"We have her!" Paul thought.

Another few feet and…

She jumped in the air, towards a tree and disappeared. I never heard the big leech slam his arms together but we all felt the shockwave. It was massive, knocking us back twenty feet and causing us to phase human.

I recovered my senses and looked toward the tree she had disappeared into.

There she was. Standing next to the leech who could disappear. The big one joined them. They were laughing at us.

"Think of this as an early Christmas present!" The big one shouted and pointed to my right.

I turned and my blood ran cold. Hanging from five nooses from the same branch of a large tree were five citizens of La Push. I knew them all. Two were tribal elders, the ones who ran the day to day operations of the tribe, not the ones who advised the pack. The three others were men who worked at the Log Mill, all between twenty and thirty years of age. I could tell by the site that they had not been drained. Judging by their faces they had been strangled rather than having their necks snapped. They did not die quickly.

I looked back towards the leeches but they were gone once again.

"That is it. I am killing Dani. Right now!" Paul screamed and rushed back towards La Push.

I had to stop him. If she dies…what difference does it really make? There was no saving any of us.

Dani POV

Sitting on the porch I couldn't help but wonder what the assholes had their tails worked up over this time.

It must have been something pretty bad because Paul Lahote was charging towards Leah's house in quite the hurry. In wolf form.

"Go inside Dani." Leah said, walking out.

"No. I want to see what he wants." I pulled off my shirt and shorts. I didn't bother with underwear anymore. What was the point?

He never slowed down. I suppose he meant to charge me and rip me to shreds.

Bring it fucker.

I phased and rushed towards him. We were out in the open. In the streets. Anyone could see us. Fuck em. Not my secret to keep.

He jumped and I rolled under him, coming up quickly. I stopped thinking and started acting. My body knew what to do. I was a wild animal. It was time I started acting like one. When he turned around I sunk my teeth in his neck. He was larger but I was faster. I felt a savage joy when his blood rushed into my mouth.

He rolled and I was on the ground. His head hit mine and I nearly blacked out. Not yet though. I slipped out from underneath him and swiped his eye. He hit me back, harder. I rolled on my back and some part of me knew he would go for a killing blow here. I wanted to see Mom slaughter these fuckers but oh well. I would take any exit off this damn reservation I could get.

I saw in his mind's eye, me lying on the ground. He was falling towards me.

Thank you…I love you Mom.

I didn't know how death would sound but I didn't expect it to sound like thunder and squealing. Then a howl. I wasn't making those sounds.

I hesitantly stood up on shaking legs and shook my head to clear it.

Paul Lahote's silver wolf was in the air. Floating.

No. Connor had him. His ribs crushed in on his right side. I felt his pain and phased human quickly. Someone, I guess Leah, wrapped a blanket around me.

Paul was thrown into the ground. I saw the wolf pack minus dear old dad, gathered around. No one made a move to help Paul. Connor made himself visible. Magnus was there as well staring at the Pack. Most were in human form. Not one moved.

Paul's ribs were crushed on his left side. Connor twisted his hind leg and the sound of it snapping was sickening.

Paul's head was driven into the ground. On impact he phased human. Oh my God I wanted to puke.

Blood poured from his mouth and nose. His midsection looked weird as he tried to breathe through the shattered ribs on his sides. His leg was twisted nearly completely around and I could see the bone through his skin.

He couldn't scream anymore. He was just wheezing.

Connor looked furious. I remember the look on the blonde girl's face when I phased in front of my Mom. This was similar. He no longer looked like a hot undead guy. He looked like a fucking vampire. No one would make jokes about sparkling right now.

Connor placed his hands on Paul's skull and began slowly squeezing.

"Connor! Felix has claimed that one as his own. He has had enough." Magnus told him. Connor looked greatly annoyed but released Paul's head which promptly hit the ground with a thud. I was surprised he was alive. But he was still trying to breathe. Connor addressed the Pack.

"Congratulations you fucking idiots! I told you Dani was off limits. You are not to touch her much less charge and attack her. Now as punishment 5 more of your citizens will not be seeing Christmas morning. We will leave their bodies somewhere you can find them in the morning. Perhaps we will stuff them down one of your chimneys. Paul LaHote and Billy Black are to be tortured. The rest of you have a merciful death to look forward to. If she is approached again I promise you will be sharing a torture rack next to your Alpha. Enjoy your time. Dani go inside now."

Deciding not to make a smart ass comment to the homicidal vampire who just saved my life, I backed up silently. I needed a drink. I needed a very strong drink. Connor and Magnus disappeared but I knew they wouldn't be far. The wolf Pack retreated quickly except for Jacob Black. He stood in the yard nude, staring at me. I met his eyes and shot the finger at him.

Christmas could not come fast enough. I wanted my Mom.


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own it.

A/N Okay, the Ty and Bella Christmas one shot has been posted and I guess it is a success. Makes me fired up for the Ty Bella story. I'm wondering…could that be a Bella OC story that actually makes a thousand reviews? Not many out there. I've never seen one but I'm sure they are out there. Also remember to place your votes for the Twilight fan's choice awards. Time is running out. Now I have to get Ty out of my head and go back to writing this story. Happy holidays everybody. Oh and those who asked about Dani not phasing until the battle? The deal was Billy could not make her phase. She can do as she wants. He just can't order her to. Now hold on. A new wolf is joining the party. And we get a bit of an answer to Billy Black's behavior.

Chapter 19

Jasper POV

"What did she say Jasper? Rosalie did not just leave without a word." Alice was frantic. Things have been crazy. Dion slipped after we left Volterra. She drained a teenage girl in an underground parking lot. It was my fault. I thought I had searched the levels pretty well before we entered the hotel, but as soon as the elevator opened Dion attacked the child. Alice was devastated. Peter, Charlotte and Garrett did not seem to give a damn. Rosalie took it hardest.

Dion was strangely not feeling much guilt at all. She had been very quiet since it happened.

In the meantime Rosalie grabbed Emmett and announced that she was leaving and to never contact her again. The two left, Emmett perplexed. I tried to talk to her but all she would say was she couldn't believe she let it happen to someone else. I wasn't sure what exactly she meant. I thought perhaps Dion's slip, but Rosalie never purposely or even indirectly let that happen to anyone. I was coven leader. It was on me. It was bound to happen at times and Rose knew this.

"She said she couldn't believe she let it happen again. She was feeling a tremendous amount of guilt."

"Because of Dion?"

"No Alice. I don't think so. She was feeling a tremendous amount of guilt since she left Aro's chambers."

"I wish I knew what was said in there. I can't get anything even remotely associated with Bella, Jasper. Do you think they have brainwashed Bella? As a human? That was why they waited so long? They couldn't do it to her as a vampire so they brainwashed her as a human? That was not the Bella we knew. I understand she may be upset at us leaving but Jasper, Bella shot Dion and didn't even flinch. She was about to kill me. She would have if Caius had not stopped her. I'm sorry but that is not Bella. Nobody changes that much."

"Yes they can Alice. If you knew me before I found you, you would understand that."

"Bella was so loving…and Rose. Just to abandon us. She didn't say where she was going or anything?"

"No. I don't think Emmett even knew."

"Call Carlisle. Maybe Esme can get in touch with her. If she is feeling so much guilt Jasper it is no telling what she might do."

"Fuck her. Fuck her and fuck the big guy. You guys got problems. That means me and Char got problems. We need to figure out what is going on with the Volturi. They were acting very strange. Way to laid back. Acted like they didn't even give a damn about you Jasper. They finally had reason because of you going along with Carlisle to end you and they didn't. Acted like they didn't give a damn. More concerned about wiping out an Indian tribe."

"Shape shifter's Peter. Shape shifters." I corrected him.

"Okay. That makes sense. Caius loves to kill monsters. But why them? Why the whole damn tribe? Kill off the bloodline? That's a lot of cover up. Why the hell would they even give a damn Major?"

I didn't know. It was strange. The Volturi have never liked me, considering me a threat. They wanted Edward and Alice in the past. Of course they haven't asked them to join since…20 years ago.

"And why if they have a bad ass physical and mental shield did they wait to turn her? You said 16 years Jasper?"

"That is the question isn't it?" I said more to myself.

"Major what are you feelin from Garrett?"

That surprised me. Between Rosalie storming off and watching Dion's emotional state I really hadn't paid any mind to Garrett.

"Why do you ask?"

"Charlotte said he's actin a bit weird since we left the throne room. Not a lot but he just seems distracted."

I reached out and felt him on the patio. He was…sullen. He seemed confused. Like he lost something but isn't sure what.

"Has he said anything?"

"No. That's the problem. He isn't really talking at all. It's weird."

I shrugged my shoulders. Who the hell knew what went on in his head? I don't know everything. I'm beginning to feel more and more like I knew nothing.

I figured Bella would be taken care of by the Pack. I knew Victoria was coming. I knew she would bring an army. I also made the decision to let it go. She would either die by Victoria or become a part of that Pack.

Was it the right decision? I don't know. Honestly it was probably cowardly. But no one could bring themselves to kill her. We all loved her. We did. Alice was distraught. But the law had to be followed. Instead of killing her I told Alice she would be taken care of. It was a compromise she could live with.

Still I honestly thought…did they…they did something to her. Something that has her wanting revenge on not only the Pack but the whole tribe.

I made a mistake. I should have gone against Carlisle and Edward and everyone else. I should have done what I did for Dion. I should have fucking turned her myself. She and Alice and I could have left. I wanted to be a part of Carlisle's family so badly. To be a part of something that wasn't death. So I ignored what I should have done. I took the easy way out. That's what Aro meant. Yeah I broke the law. But he didn't care about that. He was angry I left her behind. They all were.

"What are we going to do Jasper?" Alice asked me. I should take her and run. My existence since I have met her has been about keeping her safe and happy. Aro wouldn't kill us. He would have if he wanted to. He didn't play games. Not like that. I could take her and run.

"We are going to La Push Washington. I want to find out what happened there."

"Major the Volturi are going to be there and they are gonna be in a killin mood. We could easily wind up getting caught up in that. You prepared to fight them?" Peter asked.

"No. But we need to know. I need to know."

I picked up the phone and dialed Carlisle. He didn't answer. I tried Esme. She didn't answer. I didn't bother with Edward. I hated him too much.

With a sigh I hung up. "Peter I appreciate the loyalty you have shown me. But you and Char don't have to be involved with this. This was my mistake. I need to fix this. I need to find out what happened. Whatever it was, Rose knows. She shouldn't be the only one who has to live with this. It's my cross to bear as well."

"Char and I are going."

"So am I." Garrett said firmly, walking into the room.

"Gar…"

"They took something from me Jasper. I don't know what but the bastards took something from me in that throne room. I want to know what it was. I want to know why."

What the hell?

"Gar what are you talking about? Who? Aro? What could Aro take? Did he touch you?"

"I'm going. I'm also calling some friends. We are going to witness this. The Volturi are not going to destroy a race of people simply because they can. I want to know why. The Romanians want us to come out. The Volturi say this is wrong and are willing to kill any who disagree with them. The Romanians would run rough shod over the humans but the Volturi are prepared to do the same. I want witnesses. I believe it is time vampires had a bit more input into how we are governed."

"Witnesses could be seen as an act of war Garrett." Peter pointed out.

"Not asking permission. You aren't the only one who needs answers now Jasper."

"Fine. I need to find a place for Dion. Maybe Carlisle…"

"Dion is gone." Garrett said offhandedly.

"When?!"

"About twenty minutes ago."

"Where? I have to find her? Why didn't you say something?"

"I am not her owner and neither are you."

"I am her maker!"

"Apparently she didn't give a damn. She packed a bag and left. You can't force her to stay."

"Still I have to find her. Alice stay here and…"

"You know where she went Jasper. No point in going back." Peter said quietly.

I took a breath and saw tears in Alice's eyes. I did know where she went. I saw the looks. I felt the attraction. I knew about the whispered conversations in the hallway. She went to him. Damn it. Less than a month as a coven leader and my coven was gone. Still it didn't matter. I would get my answers. Then if I was still alive I would take Alice and go. Go where? At this point it didn't matter anymore.

Marcus POV

"Thank you for coming Chelsea."

"I expected your summons Master." The poor girl looked nervous. Perhaps it is best to get to the point.

"So you were the reason the mating bond disappeared? I thought perhaps it was Isabella's shield."

"No Master. It was me." She said quietly.

With my gift I am able to see all bonds a person has to another. There are many different types of bonds. Mating bonds, family bonds, friendship bonds, the bonds that unite covens. The Volturi's bonds to each other are the strongest I have ever encountered. Isabella's bond to Aro was even stronger.

When the visitors walked into the throne room I noticed an incredibly strong bond immediately. One that caused me great worry. One coming from Garrett and leading straight to Isabella.

Isabella was his mate. The bond lines only ran in one direction strongly. The line running from her to Garrett were very weak, most likely due to her inherent hatred of men outside the Guard. No sooner did I recognize the bond running from Garrett towards Isabella, it was gone.

"So you saw it?"

"I felt it Master. I panicked. Bella could not possibly be involved in a relationship with a man. I knew his bond was strong. He would have tried to claim her. It would have been a disaster. She would have killed him. I wasn't sure what effect it would have on her. I severed it before he could recognize the pull was coming from her."

As I suspected.

"You have grown very strong to sever a mating bond." I noted.

"Yes Master." She whispered.

"You made the right call Chelsea. It required a split second decision and you made it. Of course this isn't the first time you have severed a mating bond, is it?"

"No Master."

"Jane? Twenty years ago?"

"Yes. She ran across a nomad named Jonathan while on a mission. She was confused. He tried to touch her and she used her gift on him. Alec brought back the nomad to Volterra. Master Aro brought me in and I spoke with him and Jane. I recognized what it was. He would never go away. Jane begged me to sever the bond. I wasn't sure I could. I did my best and like Isabella, Jane's bond was barely able to be felt. I weakened it to the point it was almost nonexistent and then…"

"Yes?"

"Master Aro and Jane killed the boy. Still Jane became depressed. Until she met Isabella."

"Why was I not brought in?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You were having a particularly bad time that year Master. I believe you spent quite a bit of time with Corin. We were afraid you would never speak again."

Of course. I remembered that time. Before I met my newest daughter, I had not smiled in nearly seven hundred years.

"Do you think you could sever a bond that both vampires felt strongly?"

"No Master. Had the events in Isabella's past not occurred and her line was strong, Garrett would have been drawn to her many years ago."

I see. The tangled webs we weave in our existence.

"He will give up? Garrett I mean?"

"I don't know Master. He will feel no bond to her and should not even know how close he came…"

"To being complete." I finished.

"No Master. It would have been a disaster. Bella would have killed him. If he had touched her the bond would have been complete and she would have killed him without realizing what happened. She would have gone insane then. What we have dealt with so far would be mild in comparison. Garrett may feel empty for the rest of his existence. But Bella and Jane's bond is…"

"As strong as a mating bond." I had seen it. When Bella was human their bond was one of friendship and love. On Bella's awakening it was cemented as one of complete devotion. Not even Chelsea would be able to break it. Bella had only one stronger bond.

Aro. Although she claimed to see Aro as a father, equal to myself and Caius, she was wrong. She saw Aro as almost a deity. An angel who came to her at the darkest moment of her life. Who took care of her, who gave her everything she needed, who was always there. He comforted her, praised her. Her entire life became about impressing and winning the approval of Aro. Bella came alive when Aro was in her presence. Jane's bond to Aro was similar.

"I believe you took the correct action Chelsea. I approve. Garrett may feel empty for the rest of his existence. But he is not family. Bella would have been hurt by this bond. You followed our one absolute mandate. We take care of each other first.

That said we must tell her what has happened."

Chelsea said nothing. She understood though. We were indeed family. We did not lie to family. We did not commit lies of omission.

"Of course Master."

"Does Aro know?"

"Not yet Master. I destroyed the coven bond Rosalie felt towards the Cullens and at the time Jasper at Master Aro's instructions as soon as she left his chambers. She will never feel beholden to them again."

"Let us speak to Aro and then we can inform Bella."

I had a feeling I knew my daughter and knew exactly what she would want to do. She would want to kill Garrett. Of course Aro would give her exactly what she wanted like always. I hoped I could make her see this wasn't necessary. I did not want to take chances with her sanity. He would not be a problem, so long as he stayed away.

Dani POV

I woke up outside.

How in the hell did I get outside? I recognized the forests of La Push. I recognized the scents and sounds. I could hear and smell everything. I wasn't dreaming. I didn't think I was dreaming. Looking at my clothes I noticed I was wearing some sort of tribal dress made of what felt like a soft fur, maybe some type of leather. leather.

Where the fuck was I? I needed a drink.

"A drink is the last thing you need child. You have imbibed more in your 16 years than I did in my entire life."

I managed not to squeak in surprise. Instead I turned around and prepared to fight whatever new assholes had stolen me in my sleep from under Connor's nose and brought me here.

I saw two men. Both dressed in tribal wear, meaning not much. Both wearing head dresses. Oh good Lord, they are taking this Indian thing way too far.

"Who the fuck are you two?"

My mind instantly took in my situation. Two men barely dressed. I was barely dressed. My mind immediately turned to rape. I needed to run.

"You will go nowhere child. We mean you no harm. I am Quil."

He reached out his hand and I stepped back. He seemed to accept that and backed off.

"And I am Taha Aki." The other taller guy smiled. I backed up a bit more.

"That supposed to mean something to me?"

He laughed lightly. "I suppose it would if you knew the history of your people. That is why we have brought you here. You will not hear the truth from those among the living."

"Where is here?"

"The Spirit World child." The guy named Quil answered.

"Are you related to that Quil wolf? That dumbass?"

The Quil guy sighed.

"Yes. He is my grandson."

Why am I here? I've taken a lot of shit in my life but nothing has ever made me trip like this." This was a new experience I was not happy with.

"Because you are the only one who can convince your mother to spare my people." Taha Aki said, meeting my eyes and making me feel very uncomfortable.

"You assume I give a fuck about your people?"

"You should. They are your people as well." Quil answered.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I only have one people in this world and I am not talking her out of shit. I doubt I could anyway. She is taking your chief and she is killing your warriors. I want nothing to do with whatever part of your people is inside me."

"You have not received your tattoo. The one that marks you as a spirit warrior." The Aki guy said, completely ignoring what I just said.

"That stupid brand the rest of the guys have? That's not a tattoo, that's a target. No thanks."

"Child will you at least be quiet long enough to hear the history of our tribe? The legends? Then you will understand." Quil informed me.

"Understand what?"

"Why William Black is the evil person that he is. What happened to make him this way." He answered.

"You think I give a fuck? He is going down. No excuse in the world will save him."

"The tribe does not have to fall with him. Shut up child and listen. Have a seat." Aki said quite rudely.

I backed up a bit at his tone and felt a log behind me. Looking down I saw we were now in a circle of logs on a beach. A fire lit up in the middle.

Seeing no way out of this I sat down.

"My name is Taha Aki, as I have said. I was the leader of the Spirit Warriors of our tribe many moons ago. The Spirit Warriors were able to leave our bodies and walk in the spirit world.

I found one of my warriors, a man named Utlapa, had plans to attack neighboring tribes. He had thoughts and plans of an evil intent I discovered too late. I banished him from the tribe. One day while walking in the Spirit World, Utlapa entered my body, stealing it from me. I was stuck here in the Spirit World and forced to watch as he reigned over my people.

Instead of carrying out his blood thirsty plans he instead grew greedy and obsessed with his own selfish desires. He took many wives against their will and lived off the work of our people. He forbid the other spirit warriors from entering the Spirit World.

Having no other recourse I found a wolf and learned that it had a soul. I asked the wolf if I could share its body to attempt to kill Utlapa. The wolf graciously agreed. I entered our village intent on killing my body and sending Utlapa back to the spirit world. As I entered our village my friend Yut, an elder of our tribe, as Quil was when he was alive, recognized me, even in the wolf's body. He left the physical realm in violation of Utlapa's orders to speak to me. Utlapa killed him for it. In my anger I transformed back to my human form. Recognizing me, my warriors rose up and killed Utlapa.

I took my place in the tribe as Chief and lived for many more years, passing on the ability to transform into a wolf to three families, the Uley's, the Black's and the Atearra's. I learned to stop phasing and became mortal. Until the Cold ones came.

I phased once more and defeated the male. But his mate returned and attempted to slaughter my tribe. My wife killed herself to help me defeat her.

Now more cold ones have returned. More will follow. My people are being sadistically killed. This will not stand child."

"Sounds like a personal problem. What does this have to do with Billy Black?" This was freaky. I was ready to leave. If this spooky guy thought I would feel sympathy…

"That would be my fault." Quil said, sounding pretty sad. I had figured by now these guys were dead. I guessed I wasn't since they were taking the time to explain this and wanted me to talk to Mom.

"Your fault? Too bad you're dead. You could be sharing a torture chamber with Black."

He ignored me and began talking. Yay.

"When Billy Black was 18 he approached me and said he felt moved to learn to walk in the Spirit World. He asked me to teach him. As a future Chief of our tribe it was necessary for him to learn, however a warrior usually did not walk in the Spirit World until they are a bit older. This is for protection. It is easy to be lost in this world if not with a guide as you currently are or adequately taught to protect yourself. It is easy to become what you would call, possessed.

Billy insisted. He convinced me he was strong enough. He wanted to be a great Chief. His father had died and the elders led the tribe until he became old enough to take the mantle. Billy was impatient. I thought in my pride that I could guide him despite his youth.

I worked with Billy for a year making him swear to never walk in this world without me. He broke his oath.

I believe at some point, just as the soul of Taha Aki merged with the Great Wolf, Billy Black merged with Utlapa. Utlapa is no longer in this world. He and Billy became one.

I watched Billy become quite arrogant. To the outside world he was a wise and kind man. To Sarah he was a devoted husband. But I noticed signs. Signs I ignored.

Before he became crippled he had already raped Embry's mother. I have no way of knowing who or how many other women he raped. It is obvious that Utlapa's spirit is much stronger than Billy's. I doubt much of Billy even exists any longer, lost in Utlapa's madness. When Billy became crippled I no longer worried. How much trouble could he cause? I thought perhaps he had learned humility. He did seem to become a better person. The arrogance I thought was simply from his youth was gone. I still had no idea Utlapa had possessed him.

I did not know he phased when he met Carlisle Cullen. But with the ability to phase Utlapa had something he never had before. The ability to become a wolf."

"Billy Black became possessed. That is what you are telling me?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes." Quil answered.

"It doesn't matter. Whoever is in that sack of fucking meat is dead. Call him Utlapa, call him Billy. I don't give a damn. None of this changes anything."

"I will not allow my tribe to fall due to Utlapa'a actions child." Taha guy told me looking quite upset.

"Not a lot you can do about it since you are dead." I responded.

He smiled.

"What makes you assume I am dead?"

He phased. Standing before me was a growling very large wolf. Very, very large. I screamed.

And woke up in Leah's bed.

I calmed my breathing and checked the clock. It was noon. Leah was at work.

Shit.

That was trippy.

Was it real? One way to find out.

Walking to her bookshelf in the living room I pulled three photo albums down and began searching. Looking through the pages was like looking into another time. I saw Mom and Jake. They were always together it seemed. Still she seemed so sad. Having a vampire army after you will do that I suppose. There were photos of the Pack. One even showed the Paul guy laughing.

There.

Standing near a bonfire, was an old man. He was not dressed in tribal wear, a simple button down red shirt and jeans. He was wearing glasses. But I recognized his face. Quil.

Taha dude…he never said he died. He said I shouldn't assume…he wouldn't let his tribe fall because of…

I had a decision to make.

No I didn't. It was no decision at all. I wasn't lying when I told that fucker I had one people. I knew who my loyalty was to.

"Connor?"

"Yes Dani? Bad dreams?"

I didn't jump when he appeared in front of me. I loved his presence. He was my guardian angel.

"We may have one more wolf to fight. One we haven't seen yet. Mom needs to know about him. He's a big one."

Instead of laughing or asking me what I was talking about, he simply sat down and motioned for me to do the same.

"Tell me."

So I did.

A/N Merry Christmas everybody!


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own it.

A/N Hope everybody had a happy holiday. I have a new addition to the house, a Guinea pig. I now have three cats, two and a half dogs, (wife's toy Chihuahua does not count as a whole dog. He got beat up by a squirrel for God's sake) a bearded dragon and a Guinea pig. Pig is pretty cool I admit. I also got an awesome Humidor for my cigars I smoke when I am feeling like a South American revolutionary and a new Pipe that I like to smoke when I am pretending to be Sherlock Holmes. Oh and a new drill. Yay. A drill. Next year somebody is getting a vacuum cleaner. Remember if you are going to buy your husband tools get him cool tools. Table saws, drill presses, welding machines. Not drills. I can pick up a freakin cordless drill in five minutes at Wal Mart on a Sunday. And no I am not impressed it comes with a rechargeable flashlight. Other than that, great Christmas.

Quick heads up on what is going on in BIT land. Off next week from work so I will be finishing this story in a few days, probably by mid week and then we start the new year off with Ty and Bella. Also have an idea for a Jake Bella, sorta, story. Nowhere on the scale that Venom was. Venom kicked my ass. I also have an idea for a Peter Bella story with a unique plot I am hoping to start by Spring. Also I am now on the favorites list of exactly one thousand readers. So thanks to all of you out there. That's a big deal to me and its because of you guys. Thank you. Here's hoping we have some laughs together in 2014. That said not many laughs in this chapter. Sorry.

Chapter 20

Bella POV

It was dark. So dark even my enhanced eyesight had trouble making Master Caius out from the short distance away. We were deep into the Italian Country side. No one around for miles. No lights, no people. It was just the two of us. I wasn't sure why. He told me we would train tonight.

"Master why are we here and not at the Castle?"

"To spar Isabella. You have an important battle in front of you. I have to make sure you are prepared."

Okay.

"Who will I be sparring with Master?"

Master Caius slipped on a pair of black leather gloves.

"Me."

I nearly laughed. Master Caius never sparred with the guard. It was rumored that he could not be defeated. Felix told me once he had sparred with him over six hundred years before. He said he lasted thirty two seconds. No one could defeat Master Caius. It was deemed unfair for the guard to spar with him.

"I don't understand Master…"

"What is to understand? I want to see how strong you are. How your skills have progressed. The best way to do this is first hand. I have gloves on daughter. I promise your skin will not be touched. Now let us spar Bella Swan."

I froze.

He was circling me…

"Master?"

"Yes Bella Swan?"

"Why are you calling me by that name? Bella Swan is dead."

He moved so quickly I never saw him, but he was at my back. Very close. He whispered in my ear.

"No, she isn't. Somewhere inside your perfect vampire brain Bella Swan lives. The girl who lost her mind over a boy leaving her behind. The girl who thought so little of herself that she constantly placed herself in danger to hear Edward Cullen's voice. The girl who wouldn't eat, who shivered in fear of Victoria every night. The girl who curled up on the ground and wanted to die in the forests of La Push. The girl who took a blade to the beach intent on spilling her own life blood and ending the life of not only yourself but your child. She is still in you somewhere. Her ghost haunts you. You do not seek revenge for Isabella Dwyer. Isabella Dwyer knew how to live with pain and use it to make herself stronger. You do not seek revenge for Isabella Volturi. She is untouchable. You seek revenge for the weak, sniveling human you were. You know she is still there, inside you somewhere. Hiding. Wanting protection. I want to see what Bella Swan has to offer. I want to see if she is dangerous or still just a victim."

I didn't move. He was so close he could kill me. I could shield myself….

"Do you know what your weakness is Bella?"

"I have no weakness."

"Yes you do. Think. What is your weakness?"

"I can't be touched." I told him quietly.

"Of course not. But when you protect yourself you can't exactly attack others now can you? How can you exact revenge, if you are constantly staying inside your little protective bubble? How can you tear the throat out of your enemy if you are hiding inside a bubble?"

"I won't hide." I gritted out.

"Show me. Fight me Bella Swan. Come out of your hiding place. Show me you are strong."

I jumped away from him and turned in a defensive stance. He was no longer there.

The strike caught me by surprise. He struck the back of my head. I hit the ground face first. Before I could rise he was on top of me.

I screamed. My shield knocked him off of me and I stood up quickly.

"No!" he said loudly. I halted my near charge.

"Master?"

"Your eyes. Your eyes have tears in them. Why are you crying Bella Swan?"

"Please stop calling me that name." I begged desperately.

"Isabella Volturi does not ask please. She would kill me for calling her that name. Get on the ground. Face first. Just as you were."

"No!"

"Yes. On the ground now. Do not make me place you there. I can. Of course you can hide in your bubble if you wish. You could stay there like a turtle. Will you be my little turtle, Bella Swan? Are you my little turtle? Shall we find a pond for you to float in?"

"Stop." I gritted out.

"On the ground. Shield down. Now."

I dropped to my knees. I could do this. It was my father. One of my three fathers. He would not hurt me right?

I was ashamed of the thought even as I had it.

"Face to the ground."

"No."

"Yes."

I stayed unmoving in silence. He said nothing. We must have stayed like this for an hour.

"You don't get to go to La Push until you do this." He whispered, breaking the silence. Not even a cricket was chirping. It was as if the world had disappeared and it was only the two of us.

"Why not?"

"Because you cannot fight him with your shield up, beloved daughter. As much as it pains me to do this to you I must. It is very possible that this beast will have you at some point pinned to the ground. Just as he did 16 years ago. I want to know who you are going to be at that moment, Bella Swan or Isabella Volturi? Will you use this shield when it is necessary or will weak Bella Swan emerge and cry and beg for him to stop? I cannot risk you going into this fight, standing aside and letting you battle this foul beast unless I know you can defeat your own demons first. You have a daughter relying on you to save her. You have revenge to seek for yourself. A family that cannot lose you. You can't afford a panic attack. No more breakdowns, no more coddling from Aro. No more hugs from the Queens. We are playing for blood. Yours or theirs. Face first on the ground Bella."

I lowered myself to the ground. I tried to avoid it but my lips tasted dirt. His hands were on my shoulders immediately.

"What now Bella? What now? Who will rise? The scared little victim looking for her turtle shell to hide in or my daughter?"

I couldn't move. The dirt.

"His claws are marking you Bella. His teeth are near your neck. Someone has to act. Who is it going to be? Your beloved Jane isn't here to cause pain to those who merely look at you with lust. Your brother Felix isn't here to lift Paul LaHote by the throat for daring to insult his poor little sister. Where are you at Isabella?"

I was in La Push. I was frightened. It hurt. I wanted to cry.

"Why?" I whimpered.

"Where the fuck are you Isabella?!"

"In La Push." I cried out.

"What are you going to do?"

"It hurts!"

"No one is hurting you. No one."

"You are on top of me!"

"No I'm not. I am over here Isabella. No one is on top of you. Only your fear."

I opened my eyes and looked up. Master Caius was twenty feet away. He had the saddest look on his face.

"Can you feel the weight on you?"

"Yes." It was true. I could feel someone pushing me to the Earth.

"That is your fear. You have to defeat that before I can let you battle a wolf who will not be in your head Bella. He may be on your back. Again. I love you too much to risk him scarring you. What are you going to do?"

He walked over. I felt his gloved hand press my neck down. My forehead hit the dirt.

"Who is there?"

"I am."

"Who are you?"

"Isabella Volturi." I gasped out, speaking around the dirt.

"Volturi do not lay on the ground and cry. Get up. Show me who the fuck you are girl!"

Every memory I had of being held into the dirt while I was ripped apart came back to me in vivid detail. I didn't know who I was. I didn't know who was on top of me.

All I knew was I was going to kill the fucker.

My legs raised up and my hands rolled in front of me, sending my attacker over and to the ground. I was on him before he could rise.

I struck his face. That sneering face. Those fucking black eyes. His dark hair. He came into my father's office and told me my daughter belonged in La Push.

He was laughing at me.

I hit him again. And again. Why was he still laughing?

His knee landed between my legs and I flew over him. I hit the ground and immediately felt him back on top of me.

Hair fell down and touched my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw the hair was black. It wasn't mine.

We were both in the air. I twisted and landed on my back, Billy Black underneath me. I popped up and regained my footing. Looking up I expected to see Master Caius or Billy Black.

He was there. He had a mask on. I think it was a mask.

A wolf's head.

"You haven't hurt me you little bitch. Hurt me!" The wolf told me. I obeyed.

I fought for what must have been hours. I tore at his skin. I nearly bit him. Three times.

Finally I had him.

Face first against the ground, my arm wrapped around his neck.

"Good." The wolf whispered.

I rolled him over and tried to rip his head off. I wanted to look in his eyes as he died. No. He needed to stay alive. He had not paid enough. Not nearly enough. I would rip the skin from his face.

In ripping his face off I saw it was only a mask. A mane of beautiful blonde hair lay underneath.

"Master Caius?"

He smiled at me.

"Very good daughter. You conquered your fear. Kill me if you must. I understand. Billy Black cannot touch you. Whether you use a shield or not. I will go to my death satisfied."

I stumbled off of him and fell to the ground. What did I do?

A hand was above me. A gloved hand. I reached for it and Master Caius pulled me to my feet.

"Father?"

"Yes daughter?"

"I love you." I told him quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"As I love you. I am very proud of you. I gave you everything I had tonight. No holding back. You defeated me. There is no one in this world you cannot defeat, gifts be damned. Go back to the Castle. I will be there shortly. Go to Jane. Go to your family."

"Come with me." I begged.

He simply smiled.

"I will be along shortly. I need a moment to myself. Go Isabella Volturi. Decorate your new chambers. Kiss your love. Relax. You are truly invincible now. Go."

The sun was rising. I gathered my robe and covered my head. I felt alive. I ran to the city and stopped before the walls, turning and staring at the sun.

It was a beautiful sunrise.

Athenodora POV

I watched my love fall to the ground as soon as Isabella was away.

My heart broke for him as he laid prostrate and wailed. Deep sobs coming from deep inside his beautiful soul. The soul that only a few are privileged to see.

He did the same for Jane, one thousand years ago. Chelsea gave him the okay. He was the only one who could do it. He was the only one of us strong enough to do what needed to be done.

I did not approach him until the rays of the sun touched his body and his beautiful hair sparkled. Walking up I simply laid his robe over his body and walked to the hill to resume my watch.

He cried until the noon sun was overhead. Finally Caius rose and slowly made his way to me.

"Will she hate me forever?" he whispered to me, not meeting my eyes. I lifted his chin and was momentarily shocked. So much venom pooled in his eyes, his pupils were hard to see clearly, even to my eyes.

"She will love you forever." I told him honestly. "Before she entered the castle she watched the sun rise with a smile on her face. You did what needed to be done. What none of us could do. I am proud of you husband."

"If you are proud why do I feel so low? So low I want to fall at her feet and beg forgiveness for the rest of eternity?"

"Because despite your efforts to prove to us otherwise, behind the sneers, sarcasm, and lust for battle is the soul of a good man. That is why I have loved you for eternity and will continue to love you even if this world burns down around us. Come my husband. Alec has something he wishes to speak to the Kings about. I will give you a few more moments. Then you will resume your duties."

"She won't hate me?"

"She loves you Caius. Don't be long."

I ran towards the castle but stopped briefly to check on him. Even from this distance I could see the smoke.

He was burning the wolf mask he had brought.

Aro POV

Caius walked into the throne room solemnly. I knew what he had been doing. Soon we would be going to Forks to prepare. It had to be done. The question was how she would react. Today would be an emotional day for my daughter.

Caius walked over and did something rather surprising. He touched my hand. Caius usually preferred not to do this, entertaining me with his stories verbally.

I saw.

"Brother are you alright?" Marcus asked me after a moment.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Tears fill your eyes."

I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket and saw he was correct.

"She thought the sunrise was beautiful brother." I grinned.

Marcus nodded. He understood. It had been a very long time since Bella saw the beauty in a sunrise.

Time to get down to business.

"Alec?"

The doors opened and Alec walked in, leading a very tense Dion by the hand.

He kneeled before us and Dion did the same.

"Rise Alec. Why do you kneel before us? This is not necessary."

"Thank you Masters. I kneel because today I come before you with a request that can only be granted by my Kings, not my fathers."

Marcus reached over and held out his hand. I touched him and saw. He was correct as always. He predicted she would return and she did. Neither of us suspected this soon but Chelsea's severing of Rosalie's bond may have had an impact on her emotionally.

"We are one and the same. Never forget that. Who do you bring before us? I do not believe we were properly introduced at the last court."

"This is Dion, Master."

"A pleasure Dion." I gave her my best cheerful smile and Caius didn't roll his eyes. I hoped he spoke to Isabella soon. I needed him to be himself. To do the things I couldn't. Of the two I have always believed him to be the strongest. I was gifted at handling the affairs of our kind. Caius…Caius did the thankless work that had to be done and caused the vampire world to see him as a heartless monster. Of course I suppose we were all seen in that light by some.

"Thank you…Master Aro."

"There is no need to call me Master, Dion. I am simply Aro to those outside of our family. My children call my brothers and I Master as a term of respect. There is no need for you to do so."

"Master I have come to ask…Dion wishes to join the Volturi. She wishes to be one of us."

"Is this true Dion?"

"Yes Ma…Aro."

"Why do you wish to join our Guard? Do you have an understanding of what we do? What of your Sire? Are you not a member of his coven? You are a newborn. Newborns do not generally leave the coven of the one who sired them. You wish to leave the coven that saved your life and join the coven which nearly caused your death?"

"I…wish to be with Alec." She whispered.

"Why?" I pressed.

"I feel…drawn to him. I cannot explain it sir."

"Alec have you not explained this draw to Dion?" I looked at him in surprise.

"No Master. I wasn't sure of it myself."

"Why did you not ask me, Alec?" Marcus asked.

"I…didn't want to take her choices away Master."

"Dion the reason you feel drawn to Alec is something called a mating pull. Some vampires are inexplicably linked to others. These pulls are difficult if not impossible in some instances to break especially if both vampires feel the bond strongly. In other instances, the pull is felt by one and not the other as strongly. In this case they can be broken. Do you wish us to attempt to break this bond?"

"No! I mean please no? I…I want to continue to know Alec. I…he is a gentle soul and I…"

"I see. Alec do you feel the same? Do you wish to continue to know Dion?"

"Yes Master."

"You understand the life we lead here Alec as well as anyone. A life of thankless duty to our kind and the human race as well. A life of danger often. Placing her with us would make her a target as we all are. Is this what you wish, or would you prefer to leave? To take her away? Travel?"

"Master? You would allow this?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course. You are our son. We would never force you to stay."

"Master I have no desire to go anywhere! This is my home. I serve the Volturi!"

I took a breath. I suspected as much. As much as it would pain me to see Alec leave I would not hold him here. He has been alone for eons. He deserved a chance at happiness.

"I am glad to hear that Alec. Dion do you understand what it is we do?"

"Yes. You uphold the law. You enforce the law. You protect our kind from being hunted by humans. You prevent humans from being overran by our kind."

"And you wish to be a part of this? Or you wish simply wish to be with Alec? Because if Alec will not leave, then you will be a part of this life. You are sure you want this?"

"Yes. Yes I want this." She answered firmly.

Young love. Of course I had already spoken to my brothers about this when Marcus informed us of the bond he saw. We had already decided what to do when the time came. It was inevitable that she leave Whitlock and come to us.

"You have no gifts that have been discovered correct?"

"No." she admitted sadly. Alec also looked worried.

"I see. Alec if the two of you would wait outside while we discuss your request?"

"Yes Master." I watched Dion and Alec leave, her hand seeking his. Once the door was closed I turned towards Caius.

"isabella loves you brother. She is stronger for what you did."

"I know." He admitted quietly.

"If you are feeling that much guilt I would be glad to spar with you brother and remind you who is the better warrior." Marcus added in with a slight smile.

"I do my best not to harm the elderly Marcus. Shall we perhaps discuss the issue at hand?"

"We already have. She cannot join our guard and she cannot leave him behind. The choice is simple."

"We have never done this before Aro." Caius pointed out.

"I know. Exciting is it not?" I laughed. Caius rolled his eyes. There is the Caius I want to see.

"Alec?"

Alec and Dion entered the chambers looking quite tense.

"Dion I am afraid I cannot allow you to join our guard at this time. You are in no way prepared to help us in our causes. You have no training in battle and no gifts to help you or us."

Neither said a word. Both looked at the floor.

"However you will be admitted into our coven. You will have your own chambers and you and Alec can get to know each other better. Should you decide that you wish to be with Alec you of course can share a chamber and do whatever it is you kids do."

"So long as fisting is not involved." Caius added quietly.

"Master I don't understand…"

"She is not ready Alec. To new, to young. She would be hurt and possibly killed in our missions. But she will be a part of our family. She has a gift of making you happy. That is enough. In the future should she decide to train she may become a part of our guard if she so wishes. Until that time she will be family. Show her to the vacant chambers and allow her to choose one. Perhaps the one your sister and Isabella vacated. Have Celeste prepare a credit card and ID for her. Remember she is a newborn so keep her well-fed. I am assuming you agree with our choice of sustenance dear?"

"Yes." She agreed quickly. It appears someone doesn't like the taste of wild game.

"Excellent. Between her and Isabella we may solve the human's overpopulation problem. Welcome to your new home Dion. We all look forward to getting to know you better. We have all the time in the world."

"Thank you Master Aro, Master Caius, Master Marcus" She smiled widely.

"Yes, yes, your very welcome, now be on your way." Caius told her dismissively.

The two ran from the throne room hand in hand.

"Well that went well." I commented to no one in particular.

"Yes another newborn to feed who can help us in absolutely no manner, all so Alec can have a girlfriend. Splendid decision Aro. Perhaps she can water the gardens. Or answer the phones and we can finally get rid of Celeste." Caius observed dryly.

"Let us see how Isabella is feeling? Is Chelsea at her chambers Marcus?"

"Yes. I told her we would be there shortly."

"Then let us not keep her waiting."

We arrived at Isabella and Jane's new chambers. Looking around I could see quite a bit of decoration had already gone into it. It was elegant and lovely, like they were. A perfect reflection.

"This is much nicer than a stuffy War room would have been." I mentioned quietly.

Caius said nothing. Isabella looked up from the couch where she had been in an animated discussion with Jane and Chelsea. Her eyes went directly to Caius.

She stood before him quickly.

"Master?"

Caius would not look at her.

"Father?"

That caught his attention. None of us could resist when she called us father.

He met her eyes and she smiled.

"I love you."

Caius nodded his head but seemed incapable of speech. Finally his mouth opened.

"I love you too daughter."

Marcus broke the moment before things could become awkward. I noticed Sulpicia and Athenodora had walked in. Time to get started.

"Isabella there has been a development. Nothing about La Push. We will leave for Washington soon. But something has happened. It affects you, and we have to tell you about it."

"Okay." Isabella sat with a worried face.

Chelsea stepped sat next to her.

"Do you remember the visitor named Garrett?"

"Of course. I am a vampire." Isabella chuckled.

"I have to tell you what I have done Bella."

Jasper POV

"I got a hold of the Denali's." Garrett told me, frustrated. Alice had already seen their decision but Garret was convinced he could change their minds.

"Turned you down correct?"

"Apparently the one named Irina had a friend who was killed by these wolves. They want nothing to do with witnessing the Volturi's actions but are very happy with their decision to wipe out this tribe, innocents and all. I would expect animal feeders to be more sympathetic, at least to the innocent tribe members involved."

"Sympathy is not a prominent trait in our kind Garrett. You wouldn't care either if this was another coven prepared to wipe them out." I told him honestly.

"Have you gotten a hold of Carlisle?"

"Nope." I answered quickly. We were at the Cullen mansion, arriving last night. The scent of Volturi lingered.

"The coward."

"He is smarter than we are. The more I learn about Bella Swan's life the more convinced I am that we should leave."

"What have you learned?" he asked, interested finally.

"She moved to Florida suddenly and dropped off the radar for a few years. Nothing. The only public documents with her name on it were a Florida driver's license and a birth certificate issued months after she left Forks. She had a child. A daughter named Danielle. No father listed on the certificate. She stopped using the name Swan and started suing Dwyer. Nothing else. She pops up years later as a New York City detective. Her application had a Bachelor's degree in Criminal Justice from John Jay in New York although my guy can't find one single picture or indication she ever attended other than a transcript with perfect grades. Not even a graduation photo. She never went there. The Volturi must have forged the degree. Looking at what Jenks found, it is apparent that the Volturi have been paying her since she left Forks. Her expenses do not match up to her income by a long shot. Her tax records are perfect though. Meaning the Volturi hacked into the IRS database.

She returned to Fork's last month, apparently along with the Volturi guard to investigate her father's shooting. She shot the man involved during a drug raid and arrested three accomplices. She was able to get the warrant for the raid due to the dead man's uncle hanging himself the night before. He was a Judge who refused to give a warrant to her father. Days after that, an unknown assailant broke the three men out of jail, killing the two Forks deputies. Two of those men, shot Bella in front of her father's home. Witnesses reported seeing Bella returning fire and killing both men. One man who escaped, Paul LaHote, is still at large. State Police have taken over Forks PD and are trying to figure out what the hel happened. Witnesses saw a blonde haired teenage girl take Bella in a car. Her daughter was not found, though she had attended one day at Fork's high, indicating Bella planned on staying a while and her daughter was here.

Now Bella is gone, her daughter is gone and even her father is gone. No one knows where her mother is at this point either. Her entire family has disappeared. We know what happened to Bella. Her family is a different story."

"Interesting. Perhaps she wants revenge on those who shot her father? But why kill the whole tribe?"

"She had a daughter, Garrett."

"So?"

"Sixteen years ago. Shortly after abruptly leaving Forks. Use your fucking head."

"She was raped, wasn't she Jasper?" Alice asked, walking in, looking sadder than I have ever seen her.

"Yep. Looks that way. I'm betting by a wolf."

"It's why Rosalie left. Aro must have told her the truth. You know what happened to Rosalie. She would know we left Bella with those…those fucking wolves." Alice whispered.

"Yeah. I left her. You wanted to bring her. I made the decision Alice. This is on me."

"No. This is all our fault Jasper. It is why Aro is so angry. Don't you see? 16 years? He found her. He would know what they did. He let her stay human to raise her child. Why would he do that? He is a bastard right Garrett? Why would a bastard do that?" Alice asked the question that had been on my mind. Aro had her. He could have taken her then and there. Why did he wait? Pay for her life. Give her everything she wanted. He simply could have taken her. She was young. It would have been easy to manipulate her.

Garrett for once seemed out of words.

"Now she has returned. Aro promised her revenge. He is making good on his promise." I thought out loud.

"Jasper we got someone coming through the woods on foot.." Peter said from the yard. I knew he heard every word.

I walked outside, Alice and Garrett by my side and waited. I expected Volturi or a pack of wolves. I was a bit surprised to see one man wearing only cut off shorts.

Out of the trees stepped Jacob fucking Black. I remembered him as a skinny kid. Now he was a huge man. Older but still an intimidating presence to humans. I remembered him at Prom. Bothering Bella. I recognized the scent immediately. He was a wolf.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he opened.

"This is our house. What he fuck are you doing here?" I responded.

"Have you come to help them?" He looked worried, eyes flitting over all of us. I looked around the tree line. No way he came alone.

"Help who?" I asked casually.

"The fucking vampires who want to destroy my people. The fucking Volturi."

"Why are they coming for you?"

"Why do your kind ever do anything? You're fucking monsters."

"My kind didn't rape Bella Swan." I countered hoping for a reaction.

The reaction was all the proof I needed.

"I…I don't…are you here to help or fight against us? No way you just decided to show up."

"Where is her daughter?"

"None of your fucking business."

"Wanna bet?" I stepped forward.

"Wanna get into a fight surrounded by wolves? There are over twenty of us now. You really want that kind of heat?"

I checked the surroundings again. No emotions. No one was out there.

"I need to know. Are you going to help us or is all that respect for life Carlisle is spouting a load of crap? We have a treaty. Do you intend to break it?"

I felt the anger radiating off my companions. Witnesses? Yes I planned to witness. I planned to witness the Volturi wipe these fuckers off the face of the planet.

"We are just on a family vacation, reliving old times. I would say good luck to you but I wouldn't mean it. I would also kill you now but I don't believe it is my place. Go to hell Jacob Black. You return here and I will hurt you."

The little fucker smirked.

"Be seeing you around Whitlock." He ran back into the woods.

He made it into the trees when I realized what he said. Peter did as well.

"How the fuck did he know your name was Whitlock?" he asked.

I took off after him. Following his scent I should have caught up with him in seconds.

Until his scent trail ended. It just ended. No footprints. No scent, no noise. It just ended.

What the hell was going on around here?


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own it.

A/N for those wondering that was Saville posing as Jacob Black in the last chapter trying to find out Jasper's intentions. Couple of chapters left. Not sure exactly how many. Yesterday I wrote out half the first chapter of Ty and Bella story. After writing it I can't decide if I like it or my idea of a continuation of Ty's Christmas one shot as a new story. Picking up right after the one shot ended. I don't know. I'll figure something out. What do ya'll think? Sabrina I have another question for you since you answered the Irkalla versus Billy Black question so firmly. Better OC, Ty or Chris Jennings? By the way if ya'll like drama you need to check out Legend: The Golden Wolf by my good friend Sabrina Michaels. I'm sort of a pre reader on it. By pre reading I mean I ask her constantly when she is going to kill Edward Cullen, how she is going to kill Edward Cullen and why it is taking so long to kill Edward Cullen. It was on Tricky Raven at first and still is but I forgot she posted it here as well. It's her first story and a good one. You can find it under Sabrina Michaels or on my favorites page. Okay one with the feel good story of the year.

Chapter 21

Bella POV

"So you severed it? It's gone? Like it never existed?"

"Yes Bella." Chelsea answered, looking at the floor. I don't know why. She made the right decision. She saved my life.

"Thank you so much Chelsea." I told her, pulling her in for a hug. Jane had walked in while this was going on and told me the same had happened to her once before. Chelsea had been unable to sever that one but was able to weaken it to the point that Jane could kill the vampire. The thought of my Jane beholden to a male vampire made me ill.

"You are not angry? I thought perhaps you would have wanted to know…"

"No! No. The idea of this mating…it is terrifying. Tying me to a person I don't know, a man, and…Master Marcus where does this come from?"

He took a moment before speaking.

"No one really knows Bella. But in most cases it can be a wonderful thing. I believe if what happened to you…in your past life…I believe Bella Swan would have been very happy with the vampire. He would have been so drawn to you he would have found you many years ago even as a human. Now your bond to Jane, forged on love and shared past experiences is nearly as strong as a mating bond. It weakened your bond to Garrett, allowing Chelsea to sever it. On some timeline in some alternate universe perhaps you would have been very happy with him."

The thought chilled me.

"So my choice would have been taken away? Another choice taken away." I said quietly, trying desperately to control my emotions.

"I need to kill him. Jane killed the one bonded to her. I need to kill this one. What if the bond comes back?"

Master Aro answered me.

"Bella at the time Chelsea was not as strong as she is now. She was only able to weaken the bond to the point from Jane's end that it would not drive her mad when she killed him. Had she not, the young vampire would have pursued her over the decades. Garrett's bond was severed completely. I do not believe even if he wished it so, that it would come back."

"But you cannot be sure Master." I pointed out.

"I will be watching Isabella." Master Marcus assured me.

"If it appears it will return…"

"It will be taken care of daughter. I swear to you, your choices will never be taken away again." Master Aro told me firmly. I believed him. He would never let something like that happen. He took care of me. He always took care of everything.

"There will be an immediate test as well Bella." Master Aro continued. "Saville has reported that Jasper, Alice, Peter, Charlotte and Garrett are in Forks. We have been monitoring all cell phone calls coming out of La Push. We also tracked Garrett's phone when it was reported that he was present. Apparently Garrett has been attempting to gather witnesses to our actions in La Push. He has had little success. Without Carlisle supporting the Romanians, word has spread and vampires are distancing themselves from anything to do with us. Tomorrow we go to Forks. We will be staying at the Cullen's mansion again, kicking out the current occupants. Apparently there is a new wolf, according to your daughter, in play and we wish to find out more and have a base of operations."

"He will be there?"

"Focus on your mission Isabella. He cannot touch you. If he tries I will turn him to dust myself." Master Caius promised.

I grabbed Jane's hand. Despite her smile I knew she was worried. I did not like her worried. I would focus on the mission. But I would be watching this Garrett. Another thought struck me.

My daughter. My daughter was giving us information on the wolves. My Dani.

Aro POV

"Hello?"

"Hello Renee. How are you?"

"What do you want?" she practically hissed.

"Renee are you upset? Whatever have I done to you?" I truly never could stand this bitch but she was good for Isabella. Sulpicia was with Isabella more than her own biological mother when she went through her horrific labor that nearly took her life.

"Tell me who you are? Where is my daughter?"

"Your daughter is happy. As far as who I am, you really do not want to know. Does it truly matter? Is there anything you want that you have not been given?"

Renee was living in Nice, France in a lovely estate fully staffed. Better than this bitch ever would have gotten on her own.

"I want my daughter."

"Your daughter is gone Renee. She is with her true family now. You did well supporting her these years but it was time. Her choice. We are planning vengeance on the man who raped her as we speak. His name is Billy Black. I believe you know him?"

"That son of a bitch. How? He can't even…"

"He can walk. The how's are not important. Know that he will soon face justice. I also have some fabulous news for you. Your granddaughter will be with you soon. Perhaps by the end of the week."

"I don't want her."

That sentence actually caught me by surprise.

"She is 16 Renee. You are all the family she has now." I pointed out.

"My daughter is dead as you say. Her life was a nightmare. That little bitch dragged her to her death. If I ever see Dani again I will kill her."

I held in a chuckle. Killing Dani would require ambition. Something Renee Dwyer has not shown in many, many years.

"So you would turn your back on your granddaughter? Your own flesh and blood?"

"She belongs to him. I don't want her and I won't take her. Cut off the money, fire the servants, kill me if you want to. I will not take her."

Fate why do you tempt me?

"I understand Renee. This will be the last you hear from me."

"I want to speak to my daughter! I know you turned her into a damn…"

"Renee you are going to want to close your mouth and look around you. You are living in a palatial estate in one of the most beautiful places in the World. You have money, cars, servants to cook for you and clean, since you have never shown the aptitude for either. If I ever hear the word vampire leave your mouth, I will watch your daughter slowly drain you into a bloodless corpse. We will know if you do. We always know. You have a life you never dreamed of. You no longer even have to ask your daughter for money you freeloading bitch. Enjoy it. Because if we ever do meet face to face, I will be smiling and you will know your time on this Earth has come to an end. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes." She whispered, fear finally coloring her tone.

"I didn't hear that." I lied.

"Yes you did."

She hung up on me. How rude. I thought I was rather civil.

Now what to do with Dani?

Dani POV

"And you are sure he said his name was Taha Aki?" Leah asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes bitch. How many times I got to go over this with you?"

We were both into our second bottle of whatever kind of moonshine this was. Apparently the recipe was concocted by that Quil guy I saw in the Spirit world.

"Your Mom may not have as easy a time as she thinks she will. He is the true alpha over the tribe. He can take Billy's spot. Utlapa you say?"

"Leah seriously lay off the fucking alcohol if it is affecting your memory so much. I want to see more albums. If I fall on the way to your shelf pick me up."

I made it to the shelf and lifted one of the older albums. I discovered I loved to peruse these. Seeing Mom, even in the company of those assholes, made me smile. She looked so innocent. Still though, I could see something in her eyes. Stress, worry, sadness.

Her life ended when she came to Forks. What 17 year old girl should be faced with what she dealt with? Being tortured and bitten by a vampire, left by another she thought loved her. Stalked by another. Then raped and disfigured by the one group of people who should have kept her safe.

Yes it was Billy Black's fault. Utlapa or whoever, didn't fucking matter. It was Billy fucking Black. Still though, I had seen Jacob's obsession with her. Embry's and Paul's as well. It was a matter of time. Billy just beat the others to it.

She smiled though. In these pictures she smiled. This was not the girl who would become the woman she is. This is…I don't know. Another life?

It occurred to me that since I had been forced to La Push I hadn't seen any of the sights. I had been at Jacob's or Leah's. Apparently much has been going on around me. Angela is missing. Jared thought Kim had returned to his bed only to have his legs broken by the vampire imitating her. Connor and Magnus were killing La Push citizens everyday. Billy refused to leave his house and Paul was in pain and being hidden in Sam's old house since he couldn't exactly escape when the State Police made their routine check of his residence.

And I had stayed drunk. For the most part. I was able to get a bit high every now and again.

There was a picture of Mom at First Beach. She was laughing. A real laugh. You almost missed the stress lines under her eyes.

First Beach.

I stumbled to the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Leah asked, her speech no longer slurred.

"First Beach."

"Why?"

"Why not? Tired of staying in."

"You're drunk Dani. The police are looking for you too. Stay in. You can go tonight."

"No. I want to see it now. I'll look out for the cops."

"I'll go with you." Leah sat up from the couch and hit the floor when she attempted to stand.

"Don't worry bout it. I have my guardian angel with me."

I don't know if she responded. She was still on the floor. I knew why she was doing this. She wanted to die. Her life was horrible. Her only love dead after spending years with her cousin and having children. Her mother dead. She had a dead end job and her brother would soon be dead. She wanted to go out fighting, not as a bitter alcoholic hag. I got that. It was a shame. She could have been so much more. She should have been so much more.

The streets were nearly empty. Although the Pack had been hiding the bodies my friends left behind, rumors of disappearances had sprung up. Everyone was frightened. If they had any idea what was coming they would all run. But Billy wouldn't allow that. He was as determined as my Mom apparently to see the whole tribe die.

I stumbled my way to First Beach. It wasn't easy due to the uneven ground. The paths were rough and surrounded by trees. If I couldn't turn into a big dog I might have been scared.

"Kinda freaky, huh Connor?"

He of course didn't answer. I had no idea if he was here or not. I liked to think he was.

I heard the ocean and rushed forward a bit more, the alcohol already burning out of my blood stream.

Finding the end of the trail I saw it. First Beach.

It really was beautiful. Luke hadn't been lying.

I stepped out onto the sand, my bare feet loving the feeling of the wet soil sliding between my toes. I missed clothes. Since I had been here I only wore Leah's old cut offs and tanks. I missed outfits and earrings and shoes. God did I miss my shoes. But right now barefoot was definitely the way to go.

"Hey there."

I swerved around to see Luke Clearwater standing not twenty feet away. I must have been really drunk not to have heard and smelt him. He was smiling. He was barely dressed.

My senses went on high alert.

"Looking for a little privacy here Luke if you don't mind."

"Yeah that's the thing. I do mind. You have been holed up since you got here. I've been wanting a chance to talk to you. Get to know you. I had nothing to do with what Black did to your mother. Why are you holding it against me?"

He was still smiling but his tone was a bit demanding. He stepped forward and I stepped back.

"I'm thinking you can come over to my place for Christmas in a couple days. My family has a big dinner and…"

"We are going to be busy getting slaughtered on Christmas day Luke."

"Nah. I'm thinking they are coming for Black. Once he is gone there is no reason for them to come after us."

"Optimistic little fucker aren't you? Sorry but I have plans. I'm going to watch my parents sort out some family business. Have a nice dinner."

"You are a cocky bitch aren't you? Your mother was like that as well from what I hear. Too good for reservation trash. Of course you are half reservation trash. Got a vampire at your beck and call just like she did. Why is that Dani? Why do you think you are too good for us? Because all I see is a fucking stuck up spoiled tease."

Yeah he was definitely not happy now.

"Connor? Anytime you want to say hi would be good." I whispered.

"Connor? You know the vampire's name you fucking whore? He killed my friend Jay."

"What's with the names? Weren't you just inviting me to Christmas dinner?"

"Everybody wants you. The whole damn Pack. It's all your father and brother think about. Hell even Paul wanted you before he decided he needed to kill you. You are a hot piece of ass. We are going to survive this. What are you going to do then Dani? How are you going to hold off the whole damn Pack? You need someone to protect you. I want to be that someone. You want me or you want me and everybody else? Want to be the Pack bitch your mother was supposed to be."

I looked in his eyes and saw it. The same madness in the older pack. It was infecting every one of them.

I ran. I took off in a panic. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't recognize it until I came to the spot. The spot in Billy's head. All of our heads. Where it happened.

I turned and saw Luke about to overrun me. He jumped and I screamed, closing my eyes and preparing for the worst.

Luke never hit me. He was on the ground when I cracked my eyelids. Connor was over him holding Luke by the throat.

"Uh…" I started.

"Sorry Dani. I figured you would stay at home and went out for a bite to eat. You are as good at finding trouble as your mother it seems. Now I have a dilemma. Master Aro did not want any more wolves to be killed before the battle. But I am afraid I cannot let this slide, young man."

Luke apparently didn't have a response but did gurgle.

"What to do with you? What do you think Dani?"

I looked at the spot my mother was raped on. Where his claws tore through her skin. Where I was conceived.

"I would like you to kill him Connor." I told him honestly, not a doubt in my voice. Luke's eyes shot to mine in panic. He tried to phase until Connor bit him.

Luke remained human. He lay still, his hand flying to the spot on his neck where Connor's teeth had marked him.

Then he screamed.

"Are you turning him?" I asked in disbelief.

"No. While wolves are phasing, according to Master Aro they cannot be turned. It is believed our bites are poisonous though, causing severe pain and eventual death, I suppose we will do a bit of research."

Luke continued to scream on the ground. He began trying to tear his face off.

Connor stood in front of me ignoring Luke's screams.

"Are you okay? I panicked when I returned and you were not there. The lush you live with was passed out on the ground. I didn't know…I followed your scent and saw you run…"

"It's okay. I'm okay. I mean I wouldn't have been but I am so…thanks."

He smiled. He had a beautiful smile. I reached out and hugged him, noticing his scent did not bother me a bit. His body was hard but not that hard. Had I not been a wolf I'm sure he would have been harder. He returned my hug. I felt him relax but then he stepped back. I suppose my scent may have bothered him.

"How about the next time you decide to take a walk you say my name and I will let you know if I am there? Sound like a plan? Because if I have to kill anymore wolves Master Caius will become quite upset with me and I would rather avoid that."

Despite Luke's screams I smiled. Perhaps because of them. I didn't know anymore.

"I want to walk on the beach. Walk with me. Tell me about where you are from. I want to hear about the Volturi. What it is like? What is my Mom like when she is around you guys?"

"What about him? Should I kill him? Put him out of his misery?"

Blood was streaming down Luke's face from the gashes he inflicted on himself.

"No. Fuck him. He can stay in his misery. Take a walk with me. Please?"

We walked until the sun set. He told me about the Volturi. Mom's visits over the years. Her learning to fight. Learning their customs. He told me how weak she was when she first arrived. How easily frightened she was. He told me how she grew. How she became stronger. Perhaps not any saner, I thought with a grin, but definitely stronger. I was fascinated by the work the Volturi did. I assumed they were just a really large coven but they really did police the vampire world. I couldn't believe the power my mother had. He also told me about her affair with the blonde teen girl who apparently was over a thousand years old. I suppose I shouldn't give her a hard time about age. I immediately regretted what I said to her. I regretted a lot of things. He told me where our money came from. This Aro guy took care of her. All of us I suppose. He seemed to have gone above and beyond.

That night I carried Leah to bed and then got into bed myself. I closed my eyes, wondering if anyone had found Luke yet or if he was dead or still screaming in the forest. I'm sure a patrol found him. He was making too much noise not to. Leah never mentioned him. I suppose they weren't close. I don't think Leah was close to anyone other than her brother and he hadn't been over.

I wondered if Connor was watching me. Was he in this room? I don't suppose it mattered. I drifted off to sleep and met my mother.

I was at First Beach. It was nighttime and a bonfire was raging. The Pack. They were there. Jacob Black dragged Mom to a log. He pulled her onto his lap and placed a bottle to her lips. He knew she never drank before. Why the hell did he do that?

He tried to kiss her. Mom placed her hand between his mouth and hers. She laughed. He laughed. She stumbled off his lap into Leah's arms. His smile disappeared when she walked away. He looked like his father. A predator.

She walked towards the woods. I had to stop her.

I grabbed her arm before she stepped into the trees.

"Mom! You can't go in there."

She turned around and smiled.

"Who are you?"

"I…I'm…my name is Dani. Look you can't go in there. You will get hurt. You have to trust me."

"What are you talking about? Haven't you heard? The bad vampire is dead. Her newborns have scattered. We won. It's okay Dani." She patted my cheek.

"You can't go in there. These people are monsters!"

Mom no longer seemed drunk. She stood straighter.

"We are all monsters Dani. All of us. I'm a monster as well."

"No you aren't! You are good. You don't deserve this!" I had to make her understand.

"Maybe not. But there is no mercy in this world Dani. Don't you understand? The stories we are told as children? The ones where good always wins and the hero always saves the Princess and they live happily ever after? They aren't true Dani. None of them are true. But monsters? Monsters are real. They kill and they get away with it. They love and leave with no consequences. As if you never existed. Souls aren't real. Hearts are organs that pump blood through your body until they stop beating. That is all they are. Love is definitely not all you need."

"That's not true. Just don't go into those woods. Get that Emily lady to take you home and leave this place. Just go. You will be okay. You will be happy. I promise. Just don't go into those woods." I begged her.

"I have to Dani." She smiled and wiped a tear from my eye.

"Why?"

"How else would I have you?"

She ran into the woods and disappeared behind a tree. I ran after her but she was gone. She was just…gone.

"Mom!"

"Dani!"

I sat up and saw Connor kneeling at my bed side.

"What!?" I nearly screamed.

"You were having a nightmare. You were saying don't go over and over again. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm…good." I told him, noticing I was covered I sweat.

"Okay. I will be in the living room. Get some sleep. I have good news. Your mother will be near very soon. She is coming to Forks before she comes to collect you. This is almost over Dani. Soon you will be back to your old life."

My old life. My old life was dead. There was no old life or new life. Just life or death. Predators and prey. Luke Clearwater was finding that out somewhere at this moment.

A/N Next chapter Bella returns to Forks.


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own it.

"When I was a little girl, my understanding of revenge was as simple as the Sunday school proverbs it hid behind. Neat little morality slogans like "do unto other," and "two wrongs don't make a right." But two wrongs can never make a right… …because two wrongs can never equal each other. For the truly wronged, real satisfaction can only be found in one of two places… …absolute forgiveness or mortal vindication. This is not a story about forgiveness."

Emily Thorne, ABC's Revenge.

Chapter 22

Bella POV

I walked into the Cullen mansion flanked by Jane and Alec, Demetri and Felix behind us. The Kings and Queens would be arriving soon, with the entire guard. The mansion needed to be prepared. By prepared that meant the current occupants needed to be evicted.

The current occupants who were foolishly forming a line in front of the staircase. Peter was apparently the one elected to speak. I found this strange. It was obvious Jasper was the alpha of this rag tag group. I purposely avoided looking at Garrett, feeling no need to take chances just yet.

"Now you wouldn't let us stay in your castle. Any reason why we should let you in ours?" Peter asked.

"I guess that would depend on how attached you are to that pathetic thing dangling between your legs, now wouldn't it?"

That seemed to bring silence to the room. I suppose they weren't expecting me to speak. I've never been one for subtlety.

"This residence has been lent to the Volturi by its rightful owner Carlisle Cullen. You need to leave." Demetri added.

"Where would you have us go?" Jasper asked.

"I hear Antarctica is quite lovely this time of year." Jane suggested. "Garrett, how is your recruitment efforts fairing? I expected to see numerous vampires present to hold the evil Volturi accountable for our actions. Where are your friends?"

"How the hell did you know about that?" he asked.

"We are the Volturi." I explained, "We have to have a high level of covert intelligence to help us police the vampire world and protect idiots like you from yourself. Your welcome."

"I see." He met my eyes. I looked into his. I would kill him if I felt the slightest…

I felt nothing. Nothing at all. Emboldened I truly looked at him. Tall, dark and handsome. An aura of adventure. A gleam in his eye for mischief.

Yes.

Bella Swan would have been swept off her feet by this one.

Isabella Volturi could care less. I heard a low growl and realized it was coming from Jane. She was glaring at Garrett who was still staring at me.

"It is time for you to leave." Felix said quietly and nodded at Alec. Alec stepped forward. Peter growled.

"That won't be necessary. We will leave peacefully. We will stay at the motel in Forks." Jasper said, stepping forward. He reached out with his gift. I slapped it back and saw him flinch. Weak fool.

"No I believe it would be best for you to leave this State. There is nothing for you here." I told him.

"I disagree Bella."

"Then perhaps we should speak outside? Bring your lovely little mate. I promise not to hurt her."

I walked out, motioning to Jane with a finger to stay. I knew she wouldn't like it but there was no reason for her to be here. I could handle these two.

I ran into the trees and found Jasper and Alice right behind me when I turned.

"So I had a conversation with Master Aro before I came here. Want to know what I found out?" I began.

"I would imagine he told you about our actions when we left you here."

I nodded.

"What do you think happened after you left Bella?" I asked Jasper. Alice continued to stare at the ground.

"Your were…you were raped by a wolf. You had a child. I would guess your child is being held in La Push right now."

"Yes she was raped. But you knew that would happen, didn't you Jasper?"

"No! It wasn't supposed…"

"Yes it was. Yes it was! Don't you fucking lie to me! I know. Master Aro told me everything he saw in your thoughts. You watched your brother leave her. You watched that fucking wolf save her. You knew. You didn't have the balls to turn her or kill her so you let them take her. You knew Victoria was coming and they would protect her. You knew what that protection meant. Didn't you? Admit it motherfucker!"

"Yes okay? I fucked up. I fucked up big time. I figured that you would either die by Victoria or become the mate of one of those things. We weren't supposed to leave you human. It was a violation of the law. That is how I chose to handle it because nobody could bring themselves to kill you."

"Why didn't you fucking turn her?"

"Carlisle wouldn't allow it!"

"Fuck Carlisle!" I screamed. I needed to calm down. I didn't bring him out here to tear him to pieces. Of course if it happened, oh well.

"I'm sorry Bella!" Alice spoke at last.

"Do you have any idea what you did to that poor girl Alice? You?"

"What girl?" Alice whispered.

"Bella Swan bitch! Pay attention!"

"I…I'm sorry. I know. I left you behind and…"

"I expected that out of your coward husband who couldn't bring himself to kill her and put her out of her misery. You were her friend. She was your toy. Your dress up doll and you abandoned her to Victoria and a pack of fucking dogs!"

"I'm sorry. If I knew…"

"Knew what? Your husband told you that the dogs would take care of her right? She would become a part of their pack right? She was white! She couldn't turn into a dog! How do you think she would become a part of the pack you stupid bitch!?"

She said nothing. I suppose nothing needed to be said.

"Jasper you are going to leave this place. Blood needs to be spilled and it is mine to spill. You will not return here."

"I want to help you Bella. I want to…"

"No."

That simple word caused him pause.

"Master Aro told me your punishments for leaving Bella Swan human with this knowledge would be my decision. I have made my decision. You don't get to help me. You don't get that."

"Why?"

"Because in your mind that will give you some sort of vindication. You will feel better about putting that girl through hell instead of giving her the mercy of a quick death. You think you can kill those who harmed her and it will be alright? No. You will not get that.

You will leave. Take your friends and leave. Never let me see you again. Never assume you are a leader of a coven. Know that you are a coward. No matter how many animals you feed from to save humans you destroyed one by your cowardice. That is your punishment. There is no vindication for you. You will not witness my revenge. Should I ever see you again I will kill Alice in front of you. If I ever find out that you left a human with knowledge of our kind without killing her or turning her I will burn your mate before your eyes. Do you understand me you fucking coward?"

"Yes. Yes Bella. We will…we will leave." He whispered.

I ran back to the house. Peter, Garrett and Charlotte were standing outside.

"Where is he? What did you do?" Peter asked. I swear you would think those two were fucking. I wonder if Alice and Charlotte get to watch.

"He will be back shortly. He has agreed that you will all be leaving the area immediately."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until I talk to your puppet master." Garrett told me.

"I assure you man, I am no puppet. What would you like to talk about with my Father?" I asked, curious. Jasper and Alice returned to the yard as I waited for his answer.

"I want to know what was done to me. When I came to the Castle, I know something was done to me. I want to know what. Was it you? Do you have some additional gift?"

"Tell me why you felt something was done to you Garrett."

"I have felt…empty since I left."

"Empty?"

"Yes empty." I saw Jane walk outside. She nodded to me. Alec stepped out beside her. Fuck it. May as well ruin another relationship for Mr. Whitlock.

"Garrett that emptiness is the feeling you get when you have a mating bond that is not returned, taken away from you."

"Mating? What are you talking about? I have no…"

"Garrett you once had a mate. She died because your close friend, the man you were willing to die for in battle with my coven, was too much of a coward to change her. Ask Jasper. Her name was Bella Swan. She lived in this area. She had knowledge of vampires. But Edward Cullen wanted to leave her human and Jasper was too much of a fucking coward to go against him. You are going to leave here. Go with Jasper. Ask him about his cowardice. Ask him how he allowed your mate to be raped and destroyed by our mortal enemies. All so he wouldn't have to upset his veggie daddy and brother.

Your mate was destroyed by shape shifters. She died in a forest not far from here. I am what came of her and you should know I do not touch men. Outside of my family I hate men. I fucking hate them. I would kill you on the spot if you bumped into me in the slightest. You know Jane correct?"

Garrett nodded, dazed.

"She is mine. We are mates by choice. Choices are very important to the both of us. Your mate died. What little bond was left was severed forever by Chelsea. You should be happy. That empty space you feel? It was a cancer that would have destroyed you. She removed it for you. She did you a favor. Go now. Take a long drive with the Major and ask the famous warlord you are all so in awe of how he let your mate died. In case you were wondering, she was a lovely girl. Sweet and fun and caring. She had the most beautiful unscarred back. The two of you could have been truly happy. Unfortunately Jasper gave her to a pack of dogs. Now be on your way. If I ever see you again I will kill you."

I walked into the house, Jane at my side. I had a few things to unpack and then it was dinner time.

Ten minutes later Jasper and Peter walked inside and grabbed their belongings I suppose. Fifteen minutes they were gone. All of them. I instantly felt better.

Darkness fell. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. I thought of my past Christmas Eve's. Holidays were never celebrated with much gusto in my home. I suppose nothing was. We exchanged a few gifts. One year I seem to remember Renee placing garland around the house. I believe we usually had a plastic tree. The first Christmas's with Dani were…I think I tried to get into the spirit. To give her a good Christmas. Eventually I gave up and just asked her to let me know what she wanted. Master Aro usually had whatever secretary was working at the Volturi acquire the items and ship them to my place. I think the early Christmas's were better for Dani because Phil tried to make them special.

Phil.

I remembered him. He was a nice guy.

I couldn't be around him though. I just couldn't. I told Renee to stay with him. She refused and came with me. Of course by that time Renee figured out that I had an unknown seemingly endless source of cash and it was becoming very obvious that Phil's dreams of the Major leagues were not going to happen. I wondered…it didn't matter. A small part of me wondered what he was doing now. The bigger part didn't give a shit.

"Time to feed the newborn." Jane whispered in my ear.

"Where shall we dine tonight my love?"

"I have just the place. We will unfortunately have to start a tragic house fire afterward, but such is life. Are you ready?"

Jane drove us into Forks. Felix sat in the back. Not to feed mind you, but to escort us. Apparently Master Aro has instituted a rule that close to battle sites the Volturi must travel in threes. I felt it was overkill but he knew best. He was not overprotective of us. He knew we were warriors. But he also did not like to take unnecessary chances.

We kicked in the back door and entered the kitchen. Nobody came to greet us so we continued to the living room. I knew she was divorced. Should be just the two of them.

Oh yes. I do remember her from my past life. Her daughter was the spitting image of her.

"What the…Bella? Bella Swan? What happened to you? You…everybody is looking for you."

"Hello Jessica. I thought we would catch up. My Jane met your daughter in school. This would be your Lola correct?"

"Ye…yes."

"I understood you believed me to be a stuck up…what was it Jane?"

"Stuck up bitch Bella." Jane clarified.

"Yes, and I wanted to rectify that. You were absolutely right. I was a horrible person for not paying enough attention to you. Now I wish to rectify the situation. I want to give you my full attention."

Jane attacked Lola on the couch before she could scream. Jessica had nothing to say. She really had let herself go. I looked better as a human and I was…

I bit her neck before she could scream. I took my time. Despite not taking care of herself she did taste delicious. I dropped her body on the ground and walked out the back, Jane by my side. Felix stayed behind and started a fire. He was gifted at making fires appear to be electrical in nature. I believe he was playing with a fuse box in the hallway closet.

As we waited in the car, Jane's phone buzzed. She shook her head and smiled.

"He spoils you."

"You are one to talk. He gave the okay?"

"Do as you please. He has arrived and will meet us there." She told me.

"Time for desert."

Jared POV

My legs had finally healed. My heart was dead though. I had years of freedom that meant nothing when Kim and I divorced. When I phased the pull of the imprint returned in force. I had lost my mind. I had begged her to return. She told me no.

She reminded me of the affairs I had.

She reminded me of the times I hit her.

She reminded me of every single thing I had done to hurt her over the years.

Last week I woke up to her entering my bedroom. She had not stepped foot in La Push since I left her.

She was beautiful. Still so young. She was young when I imprinted on her and despite our two children she had taken care of herself. I wondered why the hell I ever felt the need to find comfort in other women.

She was dressed in a small green lacy nightgown.

I lay still, not wanting to wake if this was a dream.

When she touched me I knew though. It was my Kim. The pull must have gotten to her. I knew it would.

I did everything she told me. I lay on my back and waited.

The feeling was so unexpected I never screamed. I looked to see what the matter was. Despite being on my back my feet were pointing at odd directions.

Then the pain hit. A vampire stood at the edge of my bed laughing. She had twisted both my legs, popping them out of my hips. Then she pressed down on my femurs snapping them both and causing them to break the skin.

I nearly died. Jake and Seth had to hold me down while Quil popped my legs back into place.

Only today was I able to walk without pain.

My phone rang. Caller ID showed it to be Kim. It was the house number. She was calling from her home. Maybe…

"Hello?"

"Hello Jared."

Oh God no. Even as a leech I would never forget that voice.

"Bella?"

"Yep."

"Why are you calling from Kim's house?"

"Thought I would stop by for dinner. She was very friendly. Offered me a drink and everything. You have the cutest children. Why did you feel the need to fuck around on her Jared? She didn't ask to be your soul mate. She truly loved you though. You destroyed her when you left. Every time you cheated on her. You didn't even bother to wipe the lipstick off your neck."

"How? How did you know that? Did she tell you?"

"Let's just say I have a friend who has a way of knowing what was in her head. You hit her? What did this poor little thing ever do to you? How much taller are you than she is Jared? A foot? Foot and a half? Why? Is it a wolf thing? No you weren't shifting. You wouldn't have been able to hurt an imprint. So why Jared? Tell me and your children may live."

"I'll kill you…"

"No you won't. Stop lying to yourself. You know you can't hurt me. Not anymore. None of you can. You know this right?"

I did.

Damn it. My kids. That fucking leech had my kids.

"Please don't Bella."

"Tell me why you hurt her Jared. Tell me the truth and I will let your children live. Why did you hurt her? You broke her fucking jaw Jared. Do you not realize how small she was?"

"I…I didn't want her. I never wanted her. This wolf thing made me…She got what she wanted. I never did. So when it was over and I was free of her she tried to hold on. I didn't want…I wanted my own life. I wanted to be free. My choices were taken away."

"What about hers?"

"What?"

"What about her choice? She was stuck with you."

No. Kim always loved me.

"You don't understand. She got what she wanted. I never wanted this."

"So you hit her? Cheated on her? Made her feel like dirt? Ignored your children? I am going to enjoy killing you Jared. Would you like a chance to say goodbye to your children?"

"No! I…I will kill your daughter!"

"We both know you can't Jared. She would already be dead or worse. You fuckers have tried, haven't you? That is your answer to everything. Death is my answer to everything as well. I understand one of my family already broke your legs. You are lucky she didn't pop your balls like she popped Billy's. Now yes or no? Would you like to say goodbye to your children?"

God no. Please…

"I am begging…"

"Times up Jared. I will lie and tell them Daddy loves them."

The call ended.

I needed to get to Forks. No. I would never make it in time. I could kill Dani…No. If I try Bella will bring them all on us. That fucking Bella Swan. Damn Jake! Damn Billy damn Sam for bringing that curse on us. I didn't even rape her! It wasn't my fault.

I fell to my knees. I had nothing left. My kids. That undead bitch had her hands on my kids. My Kim.

Oh God Kim. Why wasn't I dead? I was supposed to die if my imprint died. Why wasn't I dying?

My chest began to hurt. Was this it? I doubled over and cried. How was I supposed to move on? I would lay here. I would lay here and wait for the leeches to kill me. I didn't care anymore. I deserved death.

Bella POV

I hung up the phone and looked at Kim who was sitting wide eyed and trembling on the couch listening to Master Aro rave about her Christmas decorations.

Jane was speaking to her children, two little boys who were showing her pictures they colored that had been on the refrigerator. She was actually smiling at them.

I walked near Kim and Master Aro stopped speaking of the lovely angel on top of her tree and smiled at me.

"I will give you two a moment alone. I am sure you would like to catch up with Kim, Isabella. It was a pleasure knowing you for this brief time Kim. Have a merry Christmas. I believe I will enjoy your children's art work with Jane for a bit. Take as long as you need Isabella." I sat down next to Kim who was staring at me in complete terror. Poor thing was nearly as pale as I was.

"I am sorry you have had to go through the life you have. But there is no mercy in life, is there Kim? It is not a fairy tale. You know this as well as I do."

"Are…are you going to kill my children?"

I took a breath. She did smell delicious. So did her children. Both little boys, ages 4 and 6.

"Kim you know what Billy Black did right?"

"Yes. Jared told me. He asked me back and he told me."

"Why didn't you go back to Jared?" I asked her.

"He hurt me. He cheated on me. He abandoned me. Fuck him."

I smiled. It was the answer I wanted to hear. I reached inside my coat pocket and she jumped, causing me to giggle.

I handed her a thick envelope.

"What…what is this?"

"It is $20000 Kim. You should be happy. Rachel only got ten. Of course that is all Master Aro had on him at the time. Listen to me and listen well. At dawn on Christmas morning we are going to annihilate the wolf pack. You do not want to be here any longer. Take your children quickly, pack light and drive to the Seattle Airport. Go to the United Airlines ticket counter and give your name. They will arrange tickets for you to go wherever you want to go, one way, free of charge. I would suggest you join Rachel and Rebecca in Hawaii. Because any Quileute on or near La Push on Christmas morning is fair game. I would suggest you at least go someplace sunny and start over. Someplace you are not likely to ever see a vampire. Call Emily Uley and invite her to come along. I am sure you know where she is. I could find her but I have other things to do."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not sure. I honestly think I should slaughter you all. I suppose the ghost of Bella Swan refuses to go away at times. Know this however. Your boys, and Rachel's boys and Emily's remaining son carry the gene. It is very important that they never come in contact with vampires. It is also very important that they are taught to respect women. Because if I ever see an iota of evidence that they could turn out like their fathers I will slaughter them. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"I will know Kim. No matter where they are I will know. Do you believe me?"

"Yes." She said quickly, nodding her head furiously.

"Okay. That will be all. Leave now. Pack what you need and run. Good luck to you Kim. I hope you find happiness if any is to be found in this world. I found happiness. I suppose if I can, anyone can."

As I reached the door, she called to me once more.

"Bella?"

I turned around.

"Thank you."

"Bella Swan is dead. But if she were here she would say you are welcome Kim."

I reached the car and slid in next to Master Aro. Jane must have left with Felix.

"Ready to plan the invasion of La Push my dear?"

"Yes Master. I have waited for 16 years for this. I have a feeling this will be the best Christmas ever."

Garrett POV

We were four hours away from Forks before my thoughts consumed me and I could wait no longer. I had planned to confront him when we reached our destination. Those plans would change quickly.

"Jasper why did she keep referring to herself as another person?" The tiny bitch asked.

"Because if she had to see herself as the girl in the woods who was raped she would lose her mind. It is a defense mechanism to help her keep her sanity. She sees herself as an avenger of Bella Swan, the hunter, not the victim." Jasper explained calmly.

"Pull over." I ordered.

"Not the place Gar…" Jasper began.

"Pull the fuck over now Jasper."

The car pulled to the shoulder of the road.

"Follow me."

"Gar that bitch wasn't tellin the whole story…"

"Stay out of this Peter. This is between Garrett and I. The rest of you stay in the car." Jasper told him with no room for question.

We ran approximately five hundred yards into the forest. I stopped first. This would be far enough away.

"You fucking let my Mate get taken by shifters." I yelled.

"I didn't know she was your mate. Had I known of course I would have changed her, Carlisle and Edward be damned."

"You left a girl to shifters. You knew if they found her in the woods…what if they hadn't Jasper? You were watching right? What if they hadn't found her?"

"She would have died from exposure in a few days." He admitted, looking at the ground.

"You would have let her? You wouldn't kill her but you would have let her die an agonizingly slow death?"

"Yes."

"Why? I need to know why. Why…I never would have dreamed the vampire…the man I know would have done something like this."

He paused before speaking.

"The truth Jasper."

"Edward and Carlisle thought we could just leave her and we would be fine. I knew we would run into the Volturi one day. It was inevitable. Should Aro learn of this we all would have been held in violation of the law. Rose, Emmett and Alice knew this as well. None of us wanted to go against Carlisle's wishes. He told us it was Edward's decision and if any of us acted against his wishes we would not be allowed to remain in the family. So I watched Edward take her to the woods. When I saw him leave and saw her go after him, I realized she had gotten so lost it would be unlikely anyone would find her in time. The rain and cold, she had twisted her ankle. A mountain lion or wolf would have found her. I thought if I witnessed this Edward would see what he had done. Rose, Emmett and Alice joined me. Rose insisted we kill her to put her out of her misery. Emmett wanted to leave the family, break off on our own. Alice wanted to take her and run. I…I wanted to stay with Carlisle. I manipulated the others to my way of thinking. It was easy. None of them really wanted to leave the family. I just pushed them slightly. Our problem was solved when we smelt him. We were high in the trees so he couldn't smell us. We could smell him though."

"A shifter." I said, not asking.

"Yep. He saved her. I knew of shifters from a pack of coyote shifters we found in Mexico during the Southern Wars. I explained to the others that once he had saved her she would belong to them. I suspected Victoria may come back but where there is one shifter there is always more, the same as werewolves. I convinced the others to let them have her. She would be fine. Rosalie was the most resistant. She insisted we kill or her turn her. Once again…"

"You used your fucking gift to get what you wanted."

"Yes."

"Did you know they would rape her?"

"No!"

"You never thought of the possibility?"

He hesitated. It was all the answer I needed.

"I knew it was possible. Shifters are animals. One could claim her or…"

"All?"

"Yes." He admitted.

We stood in silence, rain drops falling on the leaves above us, the only sound.

"Do you wish to kill me?"

Did I?

Yes I did.

But I wouldn't.

"Yes. I very much wish to kill you. You are a coward. But I will not. I will tell every vampire I see of your cowardice. I will let as many vampires in the world know what kind of man Jasper Whitlock is. The man who wanted vindication for his past sins so badly he let a human be taken in by a pack of monsters. Everyone I know, will know of this. I am leaving. If I ever see you again, I will kill you. If I lack the skill, I will bring an army against you, the likes of which you have never seen. You have killed many of our kind. You know we are not immortal. One day you will likely be killed, perhaps by someone with an old grudge. You have many enemies. No matter how many animals you slaughter to vindicate yourself it will never be enough. You will burn in the fires of Hell one day Jasper. It with be worth my own torture to watch you suffer. I truly hope a demon rapes you for eternity."

I hit him in his jaw. He never tried to dodge. I thought of striking him more but the look on his face told me it was pointless. He knew the kind of man he was. My Mate was right. That in itself would be the worst punishment he could be given.

It was time for me to leave.

I had word to spread of the type of man Jasper Whitlock was.

Jake POV

I didn't bother with breakfast. For once the wolf appetite was not present. I felt sick to my stomach. It was Christmas Eve.

I was beginning to suspect that Angela did not leave me. It really didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered. We had given up on patrols. The young ones were the only ones who would patrol. For the past three days every time a patrol left, we found them in the woods with broken bones. There was no point. The young were frightened. Dad refused to come out of his house. Paul was still healing. Quil stayed drunk. Luke Clearwater died last night finally. The venom ate away at his flesh until his organs were visible. He died shortly after his stomach… The young saw him and were terrified.

Bella.

Spirits how I had loved her. Why could she never love me? Why did it all have to come down to this?

I walked through the streets of La Push on last time. I wanted to remember it the way it was. My home.

I reached Jared's residence when I heard him sobbing inside. There was really nothing I could do for him but I suppose I should try.

Walking in I saw his house had been destroyed inside. He was lying on the ground. Thinking he was injured again I rushed to him.

"Jared? Are you hurt? What did the leech do?"

"Bella." He gasped out.

"What about Bella? Was she here?"

"Kim. My children. She…she…"

Oh fuck. No.

"What did she do?"

"She fucking ate them!"

I stumbled back in shock. No…she wouldn't…Kim was so sweet. Her children…not she wouldn't.

I remembered her face when she placed the gun in my mouth.

Yes she would.

"That's it."

I ran to Jared's backyard and phased, howling as loudly as I could." Five minutes later no wolf phased.

I howled again. Finally Quil phased. A few minutes later the others phased except Paul and Jared. We had ten young left.

"When I give an order you are all to phase at once!" I said through the pack mind.

"You aren't Alpha, Jake." Quil said dully.

I ignored his comment and let my thoughts show the rest what Jared had just told me.

I expected to feel outrage from the others. Instead I felt nothing.

"We may die tomorrow. It is probable. But today…today we are killing Bella Swan's daughter. When the invisible leech attacks one of us the others attack him. We all attack. Understand? No holding back. We may be dead in 24 hours but enough is enough. It is time we took our own measure of revenge. If the leech who can cause shockwaves hits us we get up and continue to attack. No matter what, Dani dies today. Understand?"

I let visions of Luke Clearwater dying fill my head. Visions of Jay Uley with his head torn off. Finally I felt anger from the young.

"Okay. Let's go die." Quil quipped.

I led the charge through the woods to the back of Leah's house. She would stand aside or die with Dani. I had enough of her bullshit as well.

A fog bank blocked our view of her house but perhaps it would work in our favor. The leech would have as hard a time seeing us as we would him.

Two steps into the fog bank we all lost our sight. Not just our sight. I couldn't smell anything. I couldn't feel the ground beneath me. I couldn't hear anything. I was in limbo.

"Anybody have any idea if we are dead?" A young one named Tim asked. "Because that wasn't so bad but the Spirit World sucks."

I had no idea where we were. What had happened? Was there a trap? Did they kill us so quickly we didn't know what happened?

My senses rushed back to me as I was flying through the air. I hit the ground hard, my fellow pack members landing beside me. We jumped to our feet to see the fog had cleared.

There were at least thirty vampires in Leah's back yard. Dani was looking out her kitchen window. The bitch was smiling.

"This may be a good time for a retreat." Seth mentioned.

A blonde leech stepped to the front. I would never forget that face. The one who broke my nose in the Pack meeting. Caius.

"Welcome. Nice of you all to join us at one spot. I was afraid I would have to send out written invitations. Tomorrow morning. Dawn. There is a clearing near here. I believe you killed a vampire there once named Victoria and defeated her army. I expect your Pack to be there. My Coven will be present. It will be the only chance you have to stop us from invading and killing every single member of your tribe. If your entire pack including your brave Alpha does not appear, we will simply march into La Push and begin spreading Christmas joy. If you are wondering these are not the only vampires I have with me. If possible you may want to consider trying to breed more little wolves today. You have not given up your Alpha. You have left us with no choice. You may leave here and enjoy the last day of your life.

I am assuming you all came to kill the young lady looking out the window at us. These vampires will remain here today. If any of you make a move towards this residence you will once again lose your senses and regain them once either an eye or a testicle have been removed. I won't tell you which. It would ruin the surprise. Now leave."

The Pack didn't look to me. They ran. Only Quil and Seth remained behind. Feeling very alone I backed up.

"So what do you want to do Jake?" Seth asked.

"I suppose I am going to my place."

"And do what?"

"Get ready to die, Seth." Quil answered for me.

I suppose at this point there was nothing else to do.


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own it.

Eye for eye, tooth for tooth, hand for hand, foot for foot.

EXODUS 21:24

Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And when you look long into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you.

FRIEDRICH NIETZSCHE, _Beyond Good and Evil_

Chapter 23

Aro POV

The sun rose and the mist settled on the soft grass. A light rain fell from this eternally dampened sky. It was a good day to spill blood. My Outer Guard behind me, my Inner Guard at my side. Connor had joined us after following Dani to the field of battle. At 5:00 AM, Billy Black, arose from his hole and ordered his wolves to phase. Their numbers were meager with the recent losses they had suffered. Dani walked out and phased, followed by Leah Clearwater joined the Pack. Connor, assured that Dani would be safe until the battle, raced ahead to join us.

They moved from the trees as if they were ghosts. Silent and deadly. Truly beautiful creatures. Deadly and strong. With a hundred years of training they could be a formidable force.

The wolf pack formed a line. I saw Black behind the line and Dani in the middle.

"Just as you suspected Brother."

"You expected me to be wrong?" Caius asked, so easily offended.

I ignored his comment and focused on the line of wolves. Sulpicia and Athenodora stepped up beside Marcus, Caius and myself.

"I truly wish you two would sit this out." I commented quietly.

"We have been waiting for this for a long time. We will fight. What little fight they plan to offer." Sulpicia told me with no room for discussion.

"Well they showed up dear. It's more than I hoped for. Felix, Demetri, Connor, Afton, Diego, Chelsea, Heidi, Saville, Magnus, Jane and Alec step forward."

As one they stepped up.

"Once the opening salvo has been made, you along with your Kings and Queens will be the front line. The rest shall stand watch for our mystery wolf. When he makes himself known watch Master Caius for a signal. Do not rush the field of battle unless you are called. Isabella are you prepared?"

"Since the day I was born Master." She whispered, her entire focus on the White wolf hiding behind his Pack as always.

"Patience daughter."

A howl rose from Black. A symphony of growls. Dani charged.

Alone.

As Caius predicted.

"Alec be prepared if Chelsea is unable to do this. Take away her senses. Connor you have the tranquilizers ready?"

"Of course Master."

"Chelsea can you see it?" Marcus asked.

"Yes Master."

I turned and saw Chelsea's irises had turned black.

"Destroy it Chelsea." I whispered.

Her hands rose in front of her and her face remained as unmoving as a stone. She growled.

Her hands dropped. I tensed until I looked at Dani.

Dani had stopped running. She shook her head, turned around and growled.

This was not good.

Dani charged the Pack. No she was going after Black.

"Attack!" Caius ordered. We rushed the Pack. They began running towards us. I watched for one attacking Dani but they avoided her. Isabella raced ahead with her newborn speed. She was near Dani. The two had nearly reached Black. They cut through the line avoiding the wolves and Black…ran.

He fucking ran.

The link apparently broken, many of the wolves stopped running.

Until a larger wolf than Black jumped from the tree lines.

The famous Taha Aki has made his presence known. The wolves actually seemed to grow larger. He must be strengthening them.

"He is mine."

"Not if I get to him first." Caius cracked. We shall see.

Dani POV

The bastard was making me charge the Volturi. I knew he would do something like this. He was sending me to my death, knowing he would have to control every move I made. I relaxed not making any effort. It would be quick. I hoped Connor wasn't the one who would do it.

Before I reached the line of vampires my legs stopped moving.

I tried to feel the link to the Pack, the panic and dread everyone was feeling, but it was gone. Only silence.

Only silence.

I turned and looked past the fuckers to my father.

I am going to kill that fucking bastard. I turned for him and he ran. The coward fucking ran. I didn't spare a glance at the other wolves. They never moved towards me. I did notice the large wolf that I had never seen before emerge from the trees but he didn't matter. I was going to kill my fucking father or die trying.

He was fast. Faster than I was but not by much. A part of wished I had participated in some sort of training. It didn't matter. I would follow my instincts. I smelt vampire and noticed my mother running beside me.

My God she was beautiful. Her eyes were bright red and the worry lines under them were gone but other than that she looked mostly the same. She was always so beautiful. My mind went to the girl in Leah's photo albums and I ran faster. Still she was ahead of me. We were weaving through trees. I had lost track of Black but I had a sinking feeling I knew where he was going.

I stopped when I hit an invisible wall. Hard. I think I actually yelped.

I picked my four legs off the ground and looked at my mother. Black was standing at that spot. The spot he raped her. The place I was conceived. I could hear the waves from First Beach crashing to the shore. A storm was coming. I tried to walk towards Mom. I couldn't. Something was there. Connor told me. Her shield.

"Stay there Dani. He is mine."

Caius POV

The battle was much more fun since the other wolf showed up. The wolves got larger. I'm not sure what he did but they seemed to be fearless.

Excellent.

Sulpicia just ripped the throat out of a wolf. He phased human as his dead body hit the ground. He couldn't have been more than 14. Pathetic. What tribe of warriors brings their children to battle?

The large wolf circled me.

"You must be Taha Aki."

I could see it in his eyes. He was surprised.

"Yes. I know. Aro knows the legends from Carlisle Cullen's head. You have been alive this whole time. In the background, watching your tribe. And you let this happen? Pathetic."

The wolf roared and raised up on his back legs. I struck him in his throat before his roar could be completed. Aro kicked him in the side cracking several of his ribs.

"I said he as mine."

"I got here first." I told him. "Now back off."

A shriek filled the air. Another boy on the ground, rolling in pain. Jane.

Felix had two wolves in head locks. He snapped their necks.

"Where is he?!" Felix yelled over the sounds of battle.

Alec broke through a wolf's chest and ripped his heart out. Demetri ripped his head off.

Taha Aki raised up and jumped towards me as I perused the battle field. Dora tackled him before he could strike me.

"If he is yours pay attention Caius!" She ran towards another wolf. To this point none had backed down.

Aro struck the great wolf. He rose and I slid under him, striking his belly.

"Master, the Silver wolf! LaHote! He is not on this field!" Felix cried out. I knew he wanted LaHote alive but I didn't see the pro…

"Felix go!" Aro ordered before I could speak. We both had an idea where Mr. LaHote would be.

Jacob POV

I felt dread all morning. My father ran from the field of battle after ordering us forward. As soon as he was away the order broke and I thought of running. Then he came.

Taha Aki. He was alive. The legends never said if he lived or died. But the Great Wolf was with us. I felt his power enter my body the minute he took over as Alpha. Dad running from the field of battle had pretty much opened the position for him without a fight I suppose.

I wanted to fight. I would fight and I would win for my tribe. For my people. For my Pack.

The optimism lasted thirty seconds until we saw and felt Taha Aki being kicked around like a play toy by two of the Vampire Kings. My brothers were being slaughtered.

A blonde vampire just reached into Seth's chest and ripped his heart out. Leah screamed and launched herself at the vampire. The female who could be anyone and another female tackled Leah. They quickly ran from her leaving Leah on the ground. I thought Leah might be knocked out. Until I no longer felt her in my head. Her body phased human and I saw her head was no longer attached. Harry Clearwater's children lay dead next to each other.

"Quil we have to retreat."

I heard nothing. Looking around I saw he was in a battle with a very large leech. Not the one who threw Sue Clearwaters body in the tribal center but one nearly as large. This one had a long black ponytail and was a bit tan.

I had to get to Quil. That thought stopped when Quil was thrown into me. I felt a sudden pain and saw Tim on the ground. Three female leeches had bit him. Bit him multiple times. They planned to watch him die slowly.

Taha Aki was now surrounded by four leeches. They were playing with him. Quil and I ran to him. Two of the females turned at the last minute and wrapped us up. I couldn't hear his bones cracking over the sound of mine.

I phased human and vomited blood. Quil was moaning beside me.

The fighting had died down. We had been here less than four minutes. All I heard were moans.

I tried to turn over and see Quil, the only friend I had left.

Jared's throat was ripped out, his head barely attached.

A little blonde girl stood over me.

"You are Jacob Black. You tried to kiss Bella once correct?"

I tried to speak but blood poured out of my mouth.

"Are you ready to die?"

I nodded. I was ready to die.

"You have massive internal injuries. Give it about ten minutes even with your advanced healing. Have fun dealing with the pain until then. Let's add a bit shall we?"

I lost my sight as my world turned to pain.

Bella POV

He was standing there. He wasn't running. He was leading me here. He even phased human. He stood there naked on the spot I was born.

"Welcome home Bella."

I walked closer to him. Why was he not a wolf?

"I'm confused. What exactly are you so angry about that you have brought a horde of vampires to destroy my tribe? Why aren't you thanking me for giving you such a beautiful daughter? She has my nose, I noticed. I'm not even angry about you being such a horrible mother that you allowed her to become a drug abusing alcoholic whore."

I moved closer to him. He backed up.

"Bella we can talk about this. Perhaps a joint custody arrangement?"

Closer.

"Your friends have caused you to have quite a few enemies with their antics. Do you remember Paul? He remembers you."

Paul LaHote jumped from behind a tree where he had been unsuccessfully hiding from me. He crashed into the dome I had wrapped around Black and myself.

"What is this?" Black asked, backing up and feeling the solid wall he could not see.

"It's my turtle shell Billy. You are in it with me."

"Let me out."

"No."

A roar caught my attention. I turned and saw Paul had gotten up. He was attacking Dani. Dani fought back but they crashed through trees, out of my sight.

"Our daughter is about to be torn to pieces. What will it be Bella? You going to keep me here or go after her? Because I have seen her fight and she isn't very good. Better at fucking and using drugs I imagine."

I heard a yelp. It was Dani.

If I let him out he would run and I would have to find him all over.

Another whimper.

Fuck!

I let down my shield. Black phased and began running but it didn't matter. Not at this moment. I followed the smell of wolf and the broken tree trunks and found Paul on top of Dani. She was pressed into the ground. He had his jaws on her throat.

He had my baby.

I flew over him and pulled him off a second before his jaws clamped down. We rolled and he would up on top of me. I moved my head to avoid his jaws and hit the side of his head. I know Connor had recently broken his skull. He rolled off. Dani jumped on him and sunk her teeth in his neck. He shook and she was thrown, bringing a chunk of his flesh with her. She hit a tree and appeared to be dazed. I could hear her breathing though. Paul stood up and I kicked him in his side, crushing his ribs. I slammed his snout into the fucking ground.

Repeatedly.

I heard bone crushing. Blood sprayed. I took my fingers and trailed them down his back, scarring him. He finally phased human.

Rolling him over I saw his face was unrecognizable. There was not much left. His nose was gone, eyes swollen shut. But he was breathing. I ran to Dani who was curled at the base of a tree shaking.

"Are you okay Baby?"

The wolf that was my daughter nodded her head. Then in a shimmer of light my baby was human again. I took off my cloak and placed it around her.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Go get that motherfucker."

Not another word was needed. I took off after his scent. He had a large head start on me but…

I jumped over a large fallen tree and saw Billy Black's wolf lying on the ground, His front right leg twisted and a large gash down his left side. Felix stood over him.

"Were you looking for this one sister?"

"Yes Felix. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Have you by chance seen one of these in silver?"

"As a matter of fact I have brother. He is lying in a bloody heap fifty yards behind me. You will also find my daughter there wearing my cloak."

"Alive?"

"Somewhat." I admitted.

"Excellent. Will you be long?"

"Just a few minutes. Please ask my daughter to accompany you to the clearing."

"Of course."

Felix left me alone with Black. I pressed his jaws together and then broke them in half, leaving them hanging, gums bleeding, and wolf drool covering the ground.

Picking him up by his back leg I began dragging him back to the place I was born. When we reached it I dumped him. He tried to roll over and I slapped him. He phased human. Good.

"How are you doing Billy?"

He tried to speak but his teeth had apparently cut deeply into his tongue when I broke his jaws.

"I'm disappointed Billy boy. We were supposed to fight. You were supposed to fight me. Why did you run Billy?"

"Mhhhmm Hhhuuh!"

"Yes. I am a fucking bitch. Look at the ground Billy. Tell me how it tastes."

I flipped him over and pressed his head to the dirt, rubbing it in to make sure it got into his nose as well.

"Does that taste good Billy? Was it worth it? Was I worth it?"

He shook his head furiously.

"I'm not sure how to take that Billy. Doesn't the dirt taste wonderful? Lot of worms in there I imagine. Maybe you can get some and take Charlie fishing?"

He breathed furiously and tried to rise but I was very strong. Stronger than he ever dreamed of being.

"You should have fought me Billy. I may have accidentally killed you. Some people have said that when they finally have vengeance they feel nothing. I would have to disagree. This is the greatest moment of my life. I hope you don't mind if I take me time and savor it. Judging by the lack of howls and no little puppies coming to rescue you, I would say your pack is dead. Not that you care. At least you will have Paul to share the dungeon with. Won't that be nice? The two of you seem so close. You and your son in law, living in my home. I can't wait to take you there. But there are things I have to do first. So lay there and enjoy the dirt. Some of the other vampires might get the wrong idea and think you are theirs to kill. I need to make sure they know you are mine. Do you know how we do that Billy?"

He began panicking and tried to raise up. I hit the back of his skull and he settled down.

"That's right. We mark our prey. I'm going to mark you now. Hold still."

I ran my fingers from the top of his neck down his back, leaving deep gashes in his flesh. He jerked but I was able to easily hold him down with my free hand. His screams were the best music I had ever heard in my life.

"This won't do at all Billy. I have small hands. They don't resemble the ones on my soul." I told him truly disappointed.

"Can I have a go?"

I didn't hear her, I was so caught up in my marking of Billy.

"I told Felix to take you to the battle site."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I've never been great at doing what I'm told. You know that. Can I try?"

I nodded my head. Dani threw off my cloak and phased. Her wolf slowly approached Black and sniffed him. He tried to look up and I pressed his face back down.

She raised a paw and placed it on his neck, dragging it down his back. Black screeched loudly, nearly hurting even my ears. The marks were perfect.

"Yes. That is better. Thank you Dani." Dani backed up and phased again. I whispered in Black's ear while Dani redressed in my cloak.

"Only one other thing to do Billy before we have you ready for your trip. You see Italy has very strict animal control policies. Customs won't let a dog through unless it has been neutered."

I rolled him on his back and was rewarded to see pain and fear in his eyes.

"Dani you can leave if you wish. Or turn away. I will be right with you."

"I'm staying. I'll hold his arms down." Dani grabbed his arms. Black was too weak to fight her. I showed him the blade. His eyes began looking side to side for an escape. There was no escape.

The knife was not exceptionally sharp but it sliced through his testicles and the base of his dick easily enough, thanks to my strength.

I got off of him and he shot up and then back down, rolling silently holding the area where his dick had been. Using one hand to dig the dirt up, I buried it a foot down in the exact spot he raped me.

Play time was over. I grabbed both of his legs and threw him over my shoulder. I would have to burn these clothes because of the stench of wolf blood but it was fine. It was worth it. I walked slowly so Dani would not have to phase. We reached the area of the battle field. It was…

"Gross." Dani finished my thought.

Bodies of disfigured dead naked men lay everywhere. Dani walked to one body. I saw it was Leah Clearwater. At least her head. Her body was next to her brother's body.

"I guess she got what she wanted." Dani whispered.

"Isabella dear I see you have brought Mr. Black back to us. At least most of him." Master Aro noted. I dumped his body on the ground and three guard members grabbed it. Tranquilizers and other drugs had to be administered. Thank God for their healing abilities. Still even if he died I was satisfied.

"Isabella we have someone here you should meet. The Great Wolf himself. Tahi Aka himself. Can you believe he has been alive all these years, skulking in the background?" Master Caius said, stepping aside and allowing me to see the great chief kneeling naked on the ground.

"We weren't sure what to do with him. He apparently wished to speak to you before he died. I was in a giving mood seeing how this is Christmas and all so here he is." Master Caius finished.

I walked up and he stood. Forty vampires behind him growled.

"What do you want?"

"I wish for my people, your daughter's people…"

I hit him. My daughter was not of these people. He slowly stood back up wiping his bloody lips.

"What can I do to convince you to spare my people? They are innocent."

"Why didn't you stop Black? All these years? You were alive and you did nothing."

"I have always stayed in the background assuring my tribes protection through the tribe. What happened to you and Rachel and Rebecca Black was horrible but…"

"It didn't affect the safety of your tribe right? Or so you thought?"

"Since my wife died, giving her life to assist me in battle with the cold ones, I have had no desire to become involved in the day to day life of my tribe. I am one with this land. One with the spirit of the great Wolf. I am…"

"Long winded. That is what you are. You have nothing to offer me. I will kill you. Killing makes me hungry. My family is hungry. We have come quite a ways for this Christmas feast and we will not be denied."

"I can take the spirit of the wolf away from your daughter."

That caused me to pause.

"What do you mean?"

"I am the Great Wolf. I can remove the spirit of the wolf from her. She would return to her mortal self. No sign of the wolf ever being in her. She would not be bound to this land."

"She isn't bound to this land!" I argued.

"She will always be drawn here as long as she shares a soul with a wolf."

I looked at Dani. She had been walking around the field of battle, taking the bodies in. She was staring at me now.

"Like it never happened?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You expect me to let you live if you do this?"

"No. I expect you to not slaughter my people. Over three hundred souls that never harmed you."

I glanced at the Kings and Queens.

"It is your decision dear." Mistress Sulpicia told me with a smile.

"Do it." I told him. He looked over at Dani and said something in his own language. I didn't understand it and that made me nervous.

Dani hit the ground and screamed. I grabbed Taha Aki by the neck.

"Wait!" he gasped.

"Bella stop." Master Aro said quietly.

Dani was no longer screaming. She stood up and I noticed it immediately. She wasn't as tall. Her body, her face, her hair. She no longer looked like a 24 year old woman. She looked like my daughter. I raced to her and took her in my arms.

"Dani? Are you okay?"

"A little warning would have been great." She mumbled. I sniffed. She smelled like her.

"Try to phase."

I watched her face intently.

"I can't. I can't. It's gone. Whatever was inside me is gone!" I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close. She didn't appear to mind my cool hard body. She simply grabbed hold of me and cried. She continued to cry. I continued to hold her. Once she settled down, I let her go and walked back to Taha Aki.

"Okay. It is gone forever? I have your word?"

"It is gone. Her birthright as a member of this tribe is gone. Her heritage. The pride of being a member of the tribe. Does this make you happy?"

"Incredibly. Felix? Demetri?"

I give him credit. He did not scream as Felix and Demetri tore him to pieces.

"You never actually gave him your word Bella." Master Caius reminded me.

"It was understood." I replied.

"He never said we couldn't slaughter the tribe. I have a tanker truck full of diesel waiting. I was thinking we pack all the bodies up in the Tribal center, drive the truck into it and boom. Instant great tragedy. Horrible, horrible thing to happen on Christmas. A drunk truck driver. Already have a body ready for the driver. So what do you say? It will be fun." Master Caius was so persuasive.

I looked at my daughter. I looked at Black wrapped in chains next to Paul on the ground.

"I wish to go home Master. I am sure Dion is missing Alec and Felix and I want to open our presents. But first there is something I wish to do."

"What would that be dear?" Master Aro asked.

I walked up to him slowly. I could do this. I glanced at Jane and she nodded. She understood. I didn't know if she was ready but I wanted to try. Standing in front of Master Aro, I opened my arms.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes."

Master Aro gently took me in his arms. I didn't panic. I didn't panic.

I did cry though.

"Thank you."

"Thank you my daughter. I love you."

I backed up, wiping my eyes and went to Master Caius. I hugged him. I hugged Master Marcus. Felix, Demetri, Connor. Every male member of the guard walked slowly to me and I hugged each one. When I was done I turned to look for Dani and Jane. Jane was in Master Aro's arms. He was shaking. So was she.

Master Caius broke the moment.

"Well now that the emotional stuff is done who is going to start a bonfire? Bodies don't burn themselves people. Lets get to work if we want to make home by morning. Its Christmas morning. Let's get these chestnuts roasting!"

The outer guard moved and Dani walked over to me.

"So I am going to Italy?"

"No." I told her.

"Why not?"

"Because you have a chance at a life without the supernatural. You have a fresh start. I no longer have to hide you Dani. You can go to school and have friends and…"

"I want to stay with you!"

"You can't!"

"I just got you back. For the first time in my life I feel like I have you and you are going to abandon me?"

"Look at me Dani! Do you not understand what I am?"

"You are beautiful." She told me quietly.

"I am a vampire. I have always wanted to be a vampire. But this life is not for a 16 year old girl. This was not the life…Dani you can be anything. Go anywhere, do anything. Are you really ready to give up your life and conduct missions for the rest of eternity, fighting other vampires and werewolves and shifters? Look around. Look at the bodies. This is what I am. I love this. It doesn't have to be what you are."

"So I go back to New York?"

"No. The apartment is gone."

"Grandmother?"

I hesitated.

"She doesn't want me, does she?"

I said nothing.

"So what the hell am I supposed to do? You don't want me, she doesn't want me…"

"I do want you. But I want you to have a shot Dani. Just a fucking shot. That's all I ask. I have a place for…Master Aro…"

"Let me guess. A fucking boarding school?"

"No Danielle. There is someone who needs you. Someone who needs you very badly. Would you listen?" Master Aro asked, appearing behind her very quickly.

Dani POV

It was a beautiful place. I never thought I would find South Carolina beautiful but this area and this house was beautiful. Perfect place to study. I refused to go back to school. After what I had seen I had no desire to put up with the petty socialite shit that goes on anymore. I had no desire to go back to being the person I was. I had no drugs on me. There was no alcohol in this house. I still smoked because damn, I had been through a lot of shit.

I missed Mom already. I had an idea I wouldn't be corresponding with her much. Mom was never much for correspondence.

I would miss him.

"Connor?"

Nothing. Still I suppose he could be my imaginary friend. My dark haired gorgeous guardian angel. He barely spoke to me when they all left. He simply said goodbye and gave me his beautiful smile. It wasn't till he was gone that I realized I had fallen in love with him.

Not that a man like him would want anything to do with a brat like me. I would change though. I may never see him again but I wanted someone like him.

Okay I didn't. I didn't want anything to do with a man after being in Billy Black's head for so long. I only wanted him.

I would focus on what mattered.

"I am assuming you are Ms Swan?"

I turned from the view of the lake out back and saw the doctor.

"Yes. Danielle Swan. Doctor King?"

"Yes. Good to meet you. He just woke up. I believe a cook will be here momentarily to begin his meal. I was told you wish to learn to cook from her?

"Yes. I will be taking over his care. I'll be finishing school online. How…how is he?"

"Remarkably well. His memory is almost completely intact. He lost some early childhood memories but nothing major. His motor skills are good for the most part. He tires easy and requires a cane at times. Sometimes he has problems coordinating multiple movements at once. Physical therapy will help. There are also exercises you can help him with. I imagine one of the best things he can do is fish off the pier in the back. Just make sure he doesn't fall in. Do you fish?"

"No, I hope to learn though."

"Well it will be very therapeutic. Coordinating the reel and the rod will help his motor sensory skills. Other than that he has no real problems. I would say it is a miracle but he is a very strong individual and I am a very good doctor. Having you here will help as well. I believe not being lonely will make a world of difference in his motivation."

"Good. I'm here for the long haul."

"Of course I will continue to check on him and coordinate his rehab so if you need anything call me day or night."

"Wow. Are you this available to all your patients' family?" I asked. He laughed.

"Dear I have no other patients. Would you like me to introduce you?"

"No. I will. Thank you Doctor."

He left quickly and quietly. I walked down the hall and slowly opened his door. He looked up from the paper he was reading in bed.

"Dani?" he whispered. For some reason this caused me to smile. He knew me.

"Hey Grandpa. I kind of need a place to stay and was wondering if I could crash with you for a few years."

Tears immediately began streaming down his face.

"I have been waiting a very long time to meet you."

"Yeah? Me too." I managed to say before emotion overtook me.

"You are staying? With me?"

"If you will have me." I told him.

He got up from the bed and nearly fell. I stepped forward and helped him regain his balance. Then he pulled me into a hug. It was so hard I could barely breathe but I didn't care. I didn't care a damn bit.

I finally knew where I came from.

A/N One more chapter left.


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own it

Chapter 24

Aro POV

"Thank you for coming Edward. I truly feared we would have to bring you back in pieces. I am glad you decided to cooperate."

"Of course Aro. I am prepared to accept my punishment for violating the la…"Alec just walked in with Dion on his arm. This appeared to shut Edward up. I was also pleased to see Carlisle and Esme seemed surprised as well.

"Welcome Alec, Dion."

"Forgive our tardiness Master Aro."

"Oh don't be silly. I would say you were right on time. Our dear Isabella is about to enlighten the Cullen's on what their fate shall be. What were you saying Edward?"

Apparently the little shit had nothing left to say.

Isabella stepped forward.

"Esme. You followed your Mate and coven leader. He saved your life and you owed him your loyalty. I do not believe any punishment is warranted in your case."

"Thank y…"

"However there is a problem. Since Carlisle and Edward will be punished, there may be things required of them that they would rather die than comply with. Do you understand?"

"I…I…"

"Good. I'm glad you understand. I have no desire to kill Edward or Carlisle. The reason is, I do not believe what they did is deserving of death. Not quite. They were simply recklessly stupid. However if either shall fail to comply with their punishments, you will be dismembered and burned in front of them. Nothing personal."

"You can't…" Carlisle began until a glare from my two daughters quieted him.

"Relax Carlisle. I believe you may find a degree of satisfaction in your punishment. Perhaps you as well young Edward. Follow me to the dungeon. Do not worry. You will return. Neither of you nor Esme will be allowed to leave this palace for the next five years, not even to feed. You will feed with us or not feed at all. You will have your own quarters at the far end of the castle in the guest wing where you will stay when not taking care of your duties or feeding. For now I will show you the object of your punishment."

I moved quickly downstairs. I didn't like the idea of the Cullens staying in our castle but perhaps if they did stay where they belonged it would not be so bad. We could minimize contact at least with Edward.

I opened the door to the dungeon followed by Carlisle, Esme, Edward and my Guard. I imagine Caius was somewhere back there. He did find the smell offensive but the show was too good to miss.

Carlisle gasped when he saw Billy Black chained in very thick metal to a rack inside a large cage. The cage had an electrified floor. We found shocking him caused him to phase which we needed so he could not die easily. Next to him, Felix stood watch with a sinister smile over Paul LaHote who was bound in the exact same type of cage Black was.

"What have you done?" Carlisle whispered.

"Not nearly enough." Isabella answered. "This is your punishment. It is two fold. You are too keep him alive for at least five years. If he dies, Esme dies. To be fair I will coordinate my tortures with you. Do not attempt to talk me into giving him mercy. There is no mercy in this world. Especially for that fucker. I simply want your honest opinion on whether he will survive what I put him through on a daily basis."

"I see…what did he…he rap…"

"Carlisle you are on a need to know basis. I would not ask Isabella or anyone else her reasons. They are her own." I told him in a tone that dared him to disagree.

"Of course Aro. I was just caught off guard. What…what is the second part?"

"When Isabella is not torturing him you are to study him. Study his DNA. I want to know everything there is to know about the shifters. I want to know if there is a cure. Five young boys are relying on your answers Carlisle. It is apparently caused by a bloodline so Caius believes it must be somewhat physical in nature. One child has been cured already. We want them all cured so no one has to live with this curse. Neither us nor them."

"Of course…" I recognized the sparkle in Carlisle's eyes. He may find torture distasteful but he loves a good project.

"And I will have to feed from humans? Esme and Edward as well? Can we discuss this?"

"Look at it this way Carlisle. They are dead anyway once they walk into our castle. You can do it humanely. You will do this for Esme. Correct?" Isabella asked him.

"Yes." I glanced at Esme and was unsurprised to see her relieved. She did not want to die.

"And my punishment Bella?"

Isabella walked up to Edward, inches from his face. The smile on her face was one I recognized but I doubt he had ever seen.

"Are you aware of Heidi's gift Edward?"

"Yes. She can draw people in. It is how you feed." He told her with a look of disgust.

"Heidi can do more than that. With a simple touch to the cheek she can make any man, human or vampire, sexually excited. Even you Edward. Your punishment will be simple. Only an hour of your time. Once a week you will enter into this dungeon. Heidi will be waiting if she is needed. Billy Black will be appropriately strapped down. You will fuck him."

"Excuse me!?"

"Relax Edward. You may find some things out about yourself. You will do this for Esme. Understand? Her life depends on your dick, ironically."

"I see…anything else?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes." I answered. "You will not gag him. We all love the sound of his screams in the castle. We are looking forward to hearing what sounds he makes when he is raped."

"Aro may I ask where his…penis is?"

"La Push, where it belongs. It can be part of your studies. See how long it takes to regenerate. I won't cut it off again until it is fully grown back." Isabella told him.

"I understand finally. I will begin work immediately. He will need surgery so his bladder does not burst and kill him."

"Edward you can take a day to come to terms with what you will be doing. Tomorrow you begin." I told him.

I walked out and the guard followed. A crack and a howl told me Isabella broke something on Black as she followed us out.

I have to say I believe this arrangement will work out splendidly.

_4 years later._

Isabella's POV

"No Master. We have found the bodies of four women. Four hybrids made, but we have not located Joham. He is slippery. Demetri can track him but he is moving quickly. He knows these lands. Have faith though. We will have him in the next day or so. I am anxious to get back to my Pet. How is he?"

"Carlisle believes he may last another year. We are unable to cause him to phase and he has quite lost his mind as you know but he functions. Paul LaHote however does not look well. I am afraid his last session with Felix may have done him in. We have decided not to hold this against Carlisle. He has performed admirably." Master Caius informed me. "I have no doubt we will see you soon Daughter. Hurry back. Also have you forgotten what day it is?"

"No Master. I will take care of it as soon as I end our call."

"Excellent. I miss you daughter. Jane misses you as well. Hurry back."

The call ended and I looked towards Demetri and Felix. Felix would not be happy.

"I heard. I suppose the kidney removal without anesthesia was a bit much. Oh well. Let's find this fucker. Demetri has a lead. This time we are going to flank him from both sides in a wide circle while Demetri chases him through the middle of this fucking jungle."

I made to run when Felix's hand landed on my shoulder.

"You know what day it is."

I sighed inwardly. These calls were difficult to make.

I took my phone and dialed.

"Hey Mom."

"Happy birthday baby."

"Thanks. How are you?"

I laughed. Our conversations started the same as always.

"Undead. How are you?"

"Still alive and kicking. Do you want to talk to Grandpa this time?"

"No. Dani it's best…"

"I know. He knows. I think it bothers him a bit but he understands. He misses you. I miss you."

"Dani don't. Live life. Have you taken any classes?"

"I took a few. College…it's…I'm just not motivated. I would rather fish with Grandpa. We boiled lobster last night together. We made a mess but it was pretty good."

I smiled at the thought. I knew Dani had changed so much since she had been with Charlie. Connor still watched her often, unbeknownst to her. I knew why. He couldn't stay away. He told me she no longer drinks and Charlie bugged her into quitting smoking. No drug use either. She was happy. They were happy. Charlie seemed to have fully recovered. They fished and traveled. They went to France last summer together and England the year before that. They hung out together. They were inseparable. I had hoped maybe she could find a normal romantic relationship.

Being in Billy's head screwed her up. She had tried to date and it never went past the first outing. It wasn't only Billy though. Even as a human I knew she felt it. Master Marcus confirmed it when we returned to Italy. Connor to his credit asked me if I wanted it broken. I told him that was his decision and one day if Dani suffered any problems she could decide as well. Perhaps it was better to have broken it but time will tell. I knew one thing. Connor loved my daughter. Although he had watched her he had not spoken to her since we left her in South Carolina.

"So thanks for the gift. A Corvette? Really?"

"I thought you might need a bit of excitement in your life."

"Charlie certainly enjoys the boat you sent him on his birthday. I think…"

"I know. He would have appreciated a call more. Dani, it's…"

"I know Mom. I just wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"How long until you no longer call me?"

I hesitated.

"Yeah…it's okay. I love you. I will always love you."

"I will always love you. And I will continue to call. I have to go. Happy birthday baby. Don't break the speed limit."

"I won't Mom. Goodbye."

The call ended. Those were difficult. I loved to hear her voice and it hurt at the same time. It hurt more than I wanted to admit.

"Are you ready sister?"

"Yes Demetri. Let's catch this fucker. We will find the half breeds later. I want to say goodbye to LaHote before he burns in Hell."

Dani POV

"Was it her?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah. She sends her love."

He nodded, mist filling his eyes.

"Dani, I want to thank you. You have made me the happiest I have ever been in my life."

I walked over and hugged the only man I truly ever loved. Okay, that wasn't true but it was a different kind of love.

Even though I had not spoken to Connor since they all left me here I felt his presence at times. I knew he still watched. I knew I still loved him. My 16 year old crush had not gone away. I left him letters at times in my room. One day he forgot to refold it.

"Hey kid, it's your birthday. Want to go fishing?"

"Yeah Grandpa. That would be great. Same bet as always?"

"Twenty bucks for the biggest bass kid."

We sat on our chairs on the pier rather than taking the boat out. It was peaceful. We didn't catch much. It was okay. He told me stories about my great grandmother and father. He never seemed to run out. He told me stories about Mom growing up. He never talked about her time in Forks. He never talked about Billy Black. It was in the past where it belonged.

"Hey kid, I got a headache. You think you could run inside and get me some Tylenol?"

I glanced at him and noticed he was pale.

"Okay. I'm calling Dr. King."

"It's a headache Dani. Relax. It's just a sharp pain. It will probably go away pretty quick. Just grab me some Tylenol."

I began walking to the house when he stopped me.

"Dani?"

"Yes Grandpa?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Something was wrong. I ran to the house and called Dr. King. He told me he would be right over. Grabbing the Tylenol I walked to the shore relieved to see Grandpa still sitting in his chair.

When I tried to hand him the Tylenol I knew he was dead. His eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face.

I kissed his cheek and sat down beside him. Then I cried. I cried for hours. Dr. King came and went. Two men came and took his body. Through it all I cried. When I stopped I looked across the lake and realized for the first time in a long time I was alone and I had no idea what to do.

No. I knew what I had to do. What I wanted to do. It was time.

Isabella POV

I was returning with Jane from the Opera when I saw her standing at the public entrance to the Castle.

"Mom." She greeted me and looked at Jane.

"Mom."

Jane smirked.

"Hello step daughter. I will leave you two alone."

I faced my daughter for the first time in four years. She was…beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful.

"Dani. What are you doing here?"

"I got no place else to go. Grandpa died."

"I know." I admitted.

"Why didn't you come to his funeral?"

"I didn't deserve to." I admitted.

"So…"

"Yeah. So…"

"You know why I am here."

"Yes. Did you really try though Dani? Did you ever try to find a career you might be interested in?"

"I'm thinking of following in my family's footsteps and going into law enforcement."

Thank God.

"That's great. Where do you want to work? We can make it happen."

"I'm thinking of the Volturi."

Damn it.

"Do you feel drawn to him? We can make that go away. You can find a human…"

"I want him. I love him. I don't feel drawn to him. I love him."

"Once you become one of us, that will be it. You will be joined to him forever."

"Yep. I figured."

"This is what you want?" I asked to be sure.

"Yes. I want him. I want you. I'll even get along with the step mom. Promise."

That made me laugh.

"Let's go inside. No time like the present I suppose."

"Will Master Aro be surprised?"

"He will be happy. He guessed you would be here today. Master Caius said next week."

"And Master Marcus?"

"Figured you would have been her months ago. If not for Charlie, years ago."

"And you?"

"I'm torn on the issue. But if this is what you truly want I am glad to have you daughter."

She rushed into my arms and I held her tightly. I wanted this more than I cared to admit. I thought I would move on. But I could never leave her behind.

"Once you are turned you can kill Billy if you wish." I told her as we walked inside.

"He is still alive?" she asked surprised.

"Yes not for long though. Perhaps we can kill him together."

"We really haven't had any mother daughter bonding moments in a very long time. Sounds fun."

As we reached the throne room I saw Master Caius pass a hundred dollar bill to Master Aro. Connor was there as well. He smiled at her. She smiled at him.

It was done. I never should have doubted Master Marcus. Perhaps this mating thing can be wonderful.

Master Aro smiled at Dani.

"Welcome child. We have waited for you for a long time."

Dani walked up to the Kings and knelt.

"I pledge my service to the Volturi." She simply said.

"So who will be doing the honors?" Master Caius asked. "Connor or Isabella?"

Dani looked at me. I knew what she wanted.

"I believe Connor deserves that honor Master."

Without a word Connor walked to Dani and kissed her gently. She nodded her head and he bit her gently on the neck. Drawing back he picked her up and walked out with her while she curled in his arms and began to whimper. I needed to follow.

My baby had come home.

The end.

A/N

Thank you all for sticking with this story. It was difficult to write. Next up is Ty and Bella and I have decided despite what I said in the one shot the story will pick up where the one shot left off. Also I will be starting a story on Tricky Raven in the next week or two. I believe a preview of the first chapter will be up tomorrow on TR for those members. Those who aren't members, I will be posting that story here after Bella and Ty.

Have a great weekend everybody. You guys are the best.


End file.
